Kingdom Hearts 2: The Other Way
by InfiniteAnime
Summary: Takes place after the incidents of KH2, and is focused ONLY in the world of Twilight Town. Part 4 canceled. Fanfiction complete.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This time... I think I _have_ to rant about what this fic is. Why? Because those who read it, if any, won't know when this takes place. This is a fanfiction that takes place _after_ Kingdom Hearts 2 and takes place in Twilight Town _only_. No where else. Now... be warned, I _will not_ tell you what happened in KH & KH2, if you haven't played it, why? Because it's a waste of time. Anyway... be warned, yet again, that I'm not that good at describing people and areas, so, if you want to see what they _really_ look like, or you can do it anyway if you want to compare it to my description, just Image Google their name with "from Kingdom Hearts 2" after their name. Anyway, I'm done. Anything else? What's it about? Nope, that's a secret. Read and see for yourself. ' Oh, and if you haven't realized by now, if you didn't look at the thread title and just clicked it, this fanfiction is called Kingdom Hearts 2: The Other Way.

**Prologue**

-------------

Everyone remembers sweet old Twilight Town, right? The second hugest town/city the Keyblade-wielding hero and his companion have ever visited with the hugest being The World That Never Was. The whole town had pretty big buildings that were, basically, cramped together. The area was huge with room enough for a huge group of people to walk around on. The ground was made of pretty hard, orange concrete or stone. So, if you fell down, it hurt BAD. Transportation wasn't a real problem, either. There was a train that went from Central to Sunset Station and back, although it usually cost money, but there were times when the lines were free of charge. The Sunset area had fewer houses than Central did, and kinda was like the "country" area of Twilight Town with Central being the "city" area of Twilight Town. The Struggle took place their once a year there.

Three pretty energetic teens lived there. They were very good friends, as well. You could say there were a gang, but not like the other gang that was there. That gang had attitude problems. But these three only wanted to do what was right.

Hayner, the leader. He had tan-blandish hair, blue eyes, and tan-whitish skin. Hayner was pretty muscular, you could tell as his arms had decent muscles on them. He had a silver necklace on with a yellow X on it, which was against his chest. He also has a brown belt-like bracelet on his right wrist. He had a tannic brown vest on that had two pockets on the chest area of the vest He had a black shirt on with a picture of a skull and crossbones on the middle of the shirt, which was white. He had brown, dark green, and light green camouflage, somewhat baggy, pant shorts on with the same type of shoes on, but it was white on the bottom of the shoe. He has an anger problem, but is an overall good, and strong, person.

Pence, the information guy and strategist. He was the member who got the information. He had black somewhat sloppy hair with a chubby face, and brown eyes. He had a black and white head bandanna across his forehead. He had what seemed like a handkerchief on his neck, which was purple. He had a red shirt on with white sleeves. The shirt had a black dog on it with three black bones above it. The word "DogStreet" was written in white on the right side of the shirt, but it was vertical. It was also written on the back of his shirt near the collar, horizontally, with a big, black, number two below it. The shirt had white stripes going down the sides of the shirt as well. He had blue jeans on with blue shoes on that were white from the soul of the shoe, down. Pence was pretty smart, but could be serious if he wanted to be. He was pretty chubby, but not fat.

Olette, the responsible one that kept them out of trouble. She had somewhat long brown hair, green eyes, and a pretty face. She had an orange tanktop on with five white flower decorations going northeast for three flowers, then southeast for two flowers going for her back to her stomach. She had whitish-tan shorts on with red shocks, and white shoes that were black on the soul. She also had a black necklace with a bluish green gem on it, and a bluish-green bracelet on her left arm. She was really nice, probably too nice, maybe that should change.

Little did Hayner, Pence, and Olette know that they would get more involved in the crises going on in the worlds then before. They thought it was over after Sora and Riku's defeat of Xemnas and Organization XIII, they thought it would be peaceful for at least a year or two. They were wrong...

P.S.: Told you I can't describe people and places that well... but... does it matter, really, _that_ much? I certainly don't think so...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Look... the _only_ point of the Prologue was to introduce the main characters, okay? Today it'll pick up a bit.

**Chapter 1: The Third Struggle Battle's Championship Match**

--------------

Huge groups of people were gathered around a type of wooden platform that served as the ring for each summer's Struggle Battle. It was already at the championship match. Hayner against none other, than Seifer.

Hayner's fighting style was a little unorthodox, but it worked for him. He bent his knees and had his right arm bent in an L shape in which his right hand was about a foot away from his waist. He had his Struggle Sword pointed vertically toward Seifer. His left arm just stayed out in front of him to defend, at least that's what it seemed like. His hand, legs, and Struggle Sword swerved around some, showing he was ready for combat. When he ran, he ran normally with the Struggle Sword behind him, moving up and down as he ran.

Seifer, Raijin, or Rai, and Fuijin, or Fuu. The Twilight Town's "Disciplinary Committee". Seifer had orangish hair, white-tannic skin, and a pretty muscular build. He had a black wool cap on with a silver Japanese letter, in the center, on the front of the cap. He had a backward slash scar on his forehead, that no one seemed to care about or ask about, and he had blue eyes. He had a white trenchcoat on with a small blue and white vest thing on the inside of the trenchcoat that went from his chest to his stomach. It kind of looked like armor. He had gray sweat pants on with yellow strings to hold them up, and black boots on.

Rai had short black hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. He had a gray chain necklace on with a lightning bolt decoration at the end of it. He had an orange tanktop on with two black strange-shaped decorations on the shirt near his left and right shoulders. He also had two medium-length blue and white bracelets on both of his wrists. He had black sweat pants on with two red stripes on the sides of the pants that were vertical and a big gray and white number eight on the right of his pants; he also had yellow tennis shoes on that were white in some places as well.

Fuu had whitish-gray hair that went down over her right eye, so you couldn't see her right eye. She had brown eyes and also had whitish-tan skin. She had a blue tanktop collared shirt with a zipper going down the middle of it on with yellow-tannic sweat pant shorts, and purple shoes.

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu had a fourth person who hanged out with them, but he wasn't there for some reason.

As for the Struggle Sword, it wasn't much, it had a small wooden handle that barely had enough room for two hands to hold it, but it did. The sword part was a not too soft, but too hard, batting top.

Seifer had his right arm fully extended with the Struggle Sword in his hand, pointing vertically at Hayner. He made the Struggle Sword swerve from left to right and right to left in a half circle, underhanded. Hayner didn't like Seifer at _all_ but someone else just hated Seifer immensely...

"You can't beat me, loser" said Seifer. "Shut up and fight!" yelled Hayner.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Seifer tried to hit Hayner in a forward slash, but Hayner dodged and ran behind Seifer. Seifer quickly turned around, though, and tried to right to left horizontally slash Hayner, but he jumped over Seifer and was behind him. Hayner did a quick combo that stunned Seifer. He quickly collected Seifer's orbs and ran from him. Seifer turned around and got really angry. He chased Hayner around but Hayner just kept running from him. Hayner then jumped up into the air and Seifer ran right under him. Hayner quickly did another slashing combo, took Seifer's orbs, and ran from him again. It was too late, though, as time ran out. Hayner won.

End Music

"Lucky!" yelled Fuu "Seifer'll get ya next time, ya know?" said Rai as they carried Seifer away back to the back alley. The crowd started cheering for Hayner "Hayner! Hayner! Hayner!" Hayner took this right hand and rubbed the back of his head with it, rustling it through his hair. The announcer then said, "I don't believe it! The new Struggle Champion... is Hayner! What an unbelievable upset!"

Hayner then posed with the Champion ship Belt and Struggle Battle Trophy a couple times, then shared the crystals on the trophy with Pence and Olette, but they noticed there was one extra crystal. They quickly ran to the usual spot to get away from the crowd to discuss what to do with it.

"So... what do we do with the extra? It feel like I'm forgetting someone... but there's only three of us, so it must be my imagination" said Hayner "Yeah..." started Pence, but Olette finished what Pence was probably going to say. "We could just leave it on there for decoration..." said Olette. "I guess..." said Hayner, as he crossed his hands and put them behind his head and rested his head against his hands.

But, again, little did they know that the extra crystal would be the least of there problems...

Game-like Strategy:

Seifer

Not that hard. Just dodge his attacks, and if you can't, quickly find a way to hit him to make up for you lost orbs. Attack when he taunts, or just parry his attacks and strike back. Overall, it's not hard as long as you be careful.

P.S.: Yes I'm using "Sinister Sundown" as the main boss song, but there _will_ be others, No there's nothing you can do about it, and I have _no_ idea how to describe that stupid black decoration on Rai's shirt, so deal with it. If you played KH2, you remember what it looks like, right? Good… if not… I already told you what to do in the Prologue so just do that. My descriptions suck? Oh well… I kind of _have_ to describe them, and I tried my best, okay? Isn't that good enough?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: **FINALLY** I'm done with the descriptions... for now anyway...

**Chapter 2: What to do with the extra crystal?**

---------------

Hayner was the only one in the usual spot again today. Pence and Olette liked to shop on Market Street, which was the area in Twilight Town where most of the shops were, the Item Shop, the Accessory Shop, the Weapon Shop, the Synthesis Shop, and the Ice Cream Shop, where they bought their favorite sea-salt ice cream. So that's what they were doing, but meanwhile, Hayner was in the usual spot, doing something more important. At least it was more important to _him_. He was trying to figure out what to do with the extra blue crystal on the Struggle Trophy.

Hayner was sitting on the edge of a table that was against the back wall of the Usual Spot. He had his right leg on his left knee, resting on it. He had his arms crossed, and his head down. Hayner was deep in thought on what to do with the extra crystal.

_"Let's see... me, Pence and Olette, right? Me... Pence... and Olette... Man! Why do I keep feeling like I'm forgetting someone? I mean... I'm not, because there's only Pence, Olette, and I, and really no one else. But... I can't shake the feeling that I keep forgetting someone... It's not Sora... because he's to busy enjoying life with Kairi and Riku... so... ugh! This is so frustrating... I'm gonna go take a walk around town, maybe that'll calm me down..."_

Hayner stood up and walked out of the usual spot, then he clenched his hands together and bent his elbows as he put his hands behind his neck as he rested his head on his hands as he walked towards Market Street: Station Heights. Hayner was in thought again.

_"Maybe I'll just find Pence and Olette and shop with them, it'll give me something to do."_

But before he could do that, Seifer stopped him.

"Hey! Loser! You beat me by luck, and that's all it was! It was a fluke, and it won't happen again! Follow me to the Sandlot and then we'll _really_ see who's better in a good old-fashioned street brawl! So? What's it gonna be?"

Hayner stopped relaxing and turned around, towards Seifer, and looked angrily at him.

"Aw... what's the matter? Did I make you angry?" said Seifer sympathetically, but he was being sarcastic.

"Fine, Seifer" Hayner said as he walked to the Sandlot. The arena wasn't there, anymore, it was only a big open area with concrete or stone now.

Hayner noticed that Rai and Fuu weren't with Seifer, which was pretty strange, but at least Hayner would have no distractions. Hayner and Seifer took out their Struggle Sword's and got in their battle stances, as the fight began.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Seifer ran towards Hayner preparing a diagonal forward slash overhanded; Hayner just stood there, waiting for Seifer's attack. Hayner was tired of Seifer acting like a tough guy, so Hayner was already getting serious.

Seifer tried to diagonal forward slash Hayner, but Hayner just easily side jumped to the right and started beating the crap out of Seifer with all kinds of slashing combos. He quickly spinned around once and hit Seifer in the stomach horizontally, forcing him back a couple of feet. Hayner quickly ran back up to Seifer and sent him into the air with a diagonal backward slash, underhanded, then did a pretty good aerial combo, ending with an overhand, forward, diagonal slash, in which Seifer landed hard on the concrete or stone. That was it. Hayner beat Seifer worse than he did in the Championship Struggle Match.

End Music

Hayner walked up to Seifer, who had his butt on the ground with his arms behind him, holding himself up, and his legs bent in front of him with his knees pointing towards the sky. Hayner pointed his Struggle Sword vertically at Seifer's neck. It was only a few inches away from Seifer's neck, as Hayner said seriously "Are you done yet?" Seifer said nothing. Hayner put his Struggle Sword away as he left for Market Street: Station Heights.

A minute passed by, and Seifer was still on the ground the same way he was before, still speechless. Then...

"Hmhmhmhmhm... pathetic" said a mysterious voice. Seifer quickly jumped up and pointed his Struggle Sword vertically all around the Sandlot, no one was there. "Who's there!" yelled Seifer. Seifer heard footsteps, they were coming from the stairs to the Back Alley...

Back with Hayner...

Hayner went back to relaxing with his head resting on his clenched hands, and he remembered something...

_"Oh! That kid that follows Seifer around... I'll give the extra crystal to him. Besides... I've wanted to talk to him about something. He has unbelievable power and potential hidden inside him, he just needs to find a way to release it. So I think I'll try to encourage him to keep trying his best at fighting, and it might come out, you just never know..."_

Hayner started walking to the usual spot to get the blue crystal so he could give it to a kid, who he believes, has great power and potential, hidden inside him. Who knows, if Hayner encourages him to just keep trying and become friends with him, the hidden power might release itself from him.

Game-like Strategy:

Seifer

Believe it or not, this is easier than the first time you fight him! Just dodge his attacks and strike him back, or parry his attacks and counterattack. Just keep wailing on him until he falls. The reason this is easier is because THIS time, you don't have to worry about getting orbs.

P.S.: See? Told you it'd get better… just keep trying to deal with my not so great descriptions, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Note: sigh Another description. Oh well... some of you may be overwhelmed with joy over who it is! Well, maybe, but... then... a new FF character in Twilight Town!

**Chapter 3: One new friend, one new enemy**

--------------

Hayner already knew where the kid was, and also knew that he would be there for quite awhile, so Hayner didn't have to hurry. He just rested his head on his hands again and walked to the back alley and into the usual spot. He quickly stopped resting his head on his hands, snapped the blue crystal off the Struggle Trophy, and put it in his right-side vest's pocket. He exited the usual spot as he rested his head on his hands again.

He walked through Market Street: Station Heights and reach Central Station. He went into the station and rode the train to Sunset Station, as he got off and went into Sunset Terrace. He walked into the tunnel and followed the path there until he reached an area big enough to fight on, but he wasn't there to fight. He saw the kid he was looking for, who was practicing fighting, which is what Hayner thought he would be doing. The "extra" and fourth wheel in Seifer's gang; it was Vivi.

Vivi kind of looked like a Heartless, but he wasn't. Although he _was_ Heartless black with yellow eyes, he had a yellow-tannic hat on that had a big red stripe around the brim of the hat. The hat had two strange green decorations near the top of the hat that looked like eyes and a strange zipper-mouth that had zipper parts for teeth! Vivi used that mouth to talk to others. He had a light blue coat on with an orange and blue type of belt that held the coat together. The coat was opened a little near Vivi's stomach, so you could see _some_ of Vivi's stomach, but not a lot of it. He had a black belt on with a silver, picture frame-like, buckle. The coat was rolled up around the wrists and made it look like Vivi had huge wristbands on that were white; he also had brown gloves on his hands. The coat was also white on the center of his back with an underhanded half circle stripe of blue below it and white everywhere else below that. He had green pants on with brown shoes with had yellow vertical stripes all around his shoes.

Hayner approached Vivi, so he could speak with him.

"There you are, Vivi" said Hayner "Oh... hello there" started Vivi "Hayner, was it?" Hayner nodded "yes" then asked "What're you doing Vivi? Practicing again?" "Uh-huh" Vivi started "Seifer's really strong, I'll never be as powerful as him, neither will I EVER be able to defeat Seifer. I just want to at least _try_ to be as powerful as him." "Hm" started Hayner "You want to know what I think?" "Uh... sure" Vivi said as he nodded "yes". Hayner bent his knees to somewhat get down to Vivi's level, then pointed to Vivi's heart and said "I think you've got some awesome power hidden inside you, waiting for the right moment to come out" "What...? No way... absolutely not" said Vivi as he looked confused "Well... you may not think so, but _I_ do." said Hayner.

Hayner then took the blue crystal out of his vest's right-side pocket. He then took Vivi's right hand and opened it up, showing all of Vivi's right hand. Hayner then put the blue crystal in Vivi's right palm and had him clench his hand. Hayner started to leave, but Vivi unclenched his right hand, to see the blue crystal in it.

"Wait! You're giving this to me! But wait! This is... but... the only way you would have this is if..." Vivi gasped, then continued "_You_ beat Seifer!" Hayner stopped and started to talk to Vivi with his back turned to him. "Yes, I did" "Wow... you must be REALLY strong..." said Vivi "I suppose..." Hayner started "But just because I beat Seifer, don't follow me and my friends around like you do with Seifer. Believe it or not... Seifer _is_ pretty strong. Stay with him, don't quit his gang, and keep watching him fight and take notes on how to fight in you mind. Then, maybe you'll eventually defeat Seifer and you and me can fight, but it'll be a friendly battle, of course. Just keep trying your best, and I'm more than certain that that hidden power of yours, will come out." "Right!" said Vivi. "So, what do you say? Friends?" asked Hayner "Sure!" said Vivi. Hayner closed his eyes and smiled as he left the tunnel.

But... meanwhile... Vivi was just staring at the blue crystal. His hat's mouth smiled, sadistically, and Vivi laughed, evilly. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Vivi then stared at the blue crystal as he put it between his thumb and forefinger, of his right hand, and put it up to the light in the tunnel, which made it shine. Vivi... started shaking as he quickly put the blue crystal in his left-side coat's pocket and held his head with both of his hands and put his head down. Vivi then yelled; he stopped holding his head with his hands and raised his head. His hat's mouth then smiled evilly, again.

Hayner was already back to Market Street: Station Heights, and decided he'll just take a shortcut through the Sandlot to get back to the back alley. He could have just gone straight to the back alley, but he didn't think he'd run into any trouble. Maybe he shouldn't have...

Someone was there... already in the sandlot. He had blond hair that was spiked straight up, above his forehead with the rest of his hair down and the hair near his ears were probably gelled to the side, behind his ears, so it wouldn't cover up his ears. He had tannic-white skin, blue eyes, and a pretty muscular build. On the right side of his face was a black tattoo that was in a very strange design, it was a big curvy line with other small lines coming out of the big line. He had a black leather jacket on in which the sleeves went to his elbows. The jacket's collar was gray and was red, around, basically, the front area of the jacket on the chest and stomach area. He had a black tanktop on inside of the jacket with yellow lettering on the chest area of the tanktop that couldn't be read. He had blue jeans on that were cut off at his knees; it was held up by a black belt with a silver belt buckle. He had black gloves on both of his hands that were silver on the wrist and knuckle area of the gloves. He had red shoes on that were black on the soul area of the shoe. He also, apparently, had gray socks on. It was... Zell Dincht. The kid who hated Seifer immensely.

Zell turned around, his back was facing Hayner, but now he was looking straight at Hayner and had a serious expression on his face.

"Zell!" said Hayner, he sounded shocked. Why? Because Zell was expelled from school _and_ the Central Area of Twilight Town by the mayor of Twilight Town for attempting serious harm of Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Which is why he's never been in any of the Struggle Tournaments.

"You!" started Zell, he was yelling and had his knees bent as he was pointing at Hayner with his left hand. "You're the one who beat Seifer!" Hayner said nothing, he was just so shocked to see Zell again. "Good, your here! If I beat you, then I'll be able to beat Seifer! Fight me!" yelled Zell.

Zell bent his knees and had his right knee out in front of him with his left leg behind him, bent knees, on his left toes. He had his right arm out in front of him with a clenched fist and his left arm bent, near his left-side waist, again, with a clenched fist; Zell was also swaying, slowly, up and down.

Hayner _knew_ he had no choice but to fight, and all he wanted was to go back to the usual spot. He quickly got in his fighting stance, with his Struggle Sword out. He was ready for battle, but this wouldn't easy _at all_.

P.S.: Please don't flame me for adding new FF characters... Twilight Town needs... _something_... and I think new FF characters is what that is, besides, I've read on message boards that people _wanted_ Zell in KH... so... here he is! Sorry for the bad descriptions, again, but I _did_ try my best you know... Just do what I said before, Google their names with "from Kingdom Hearts 2" after it, if you haven't played KH2. If you have, then you know what they look like. As for Zell, I'm not _that_ creative, so he has his FF8 look, sorry. '


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Okay, I lied, the battle with Zell ended up being somewhat easy... but, don't flame, okay? '

Chapter 4: Zell's Determination 

--------------

Zell quickly jumped into the air and tried to land hard on Hayner with a sledgehammer blow, but Hayner ran out of the way to the other side of the Sandlot, where Zell last was. Hayner knew he couldn't just run, so it was time to fight.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner quickly ran away from Zell again, dodging another sledgehammer blow. This time, though, he didn't allow Zell to try another sledgehammer blow by running not to near, yet not too far away from him. Zell noticed this and started to use burst punches, where he quickly speeds forward and tried to punch Hayner. Hayner just ran around Zell in a counter-clockwise circle, again easily dodging his attacks.

Hayner went in for a combo, but Zell caught him and tried to punch combo him, but Hayner just blocked the blows with his Struggle Sword. Then, Hayner found his chance. Hayner sidestepped a right forward punch by Zell and was able to start a ground combo in whom he hit him in any way Hayner saw fit. He finished the combo by hitting Zell, horizontally, from left to right, which made Zell slide away from Hayner a couple of feet. Zell tried to counterattack by jumping into the air and hitting Hayner with his right hand, but Hayner jumped back and Zell hi the ground instead. The hit created a shockwave, though, but Hayner saw it and jumped over it. He ran toward Zell and was able to do another ground combo. Hayner then backward slashed Zell underhanded. Zell went into the air, and Hayner jumped and did an aerial combo which ended with him forward slashing him, overhanded. Zell hit the concrete or stone hard and Hayner landed on the ground and went behind Zell for a surprise attack. It worked, though.

Zell jumped up and couldn't fine Hayner. Hayner surprised him from behind and did another ground combo, then through Zell into the air with the same blow, and finally did an aerial combo ending with an overhand, forward slash, that sent Zell into the ground hard, again.

Zell tried to stand up to continue fighting, but couldn't. Apparently it was over, because Zell couldn't get up and was beat up to bad.

End Music

Hayner put away his Struggle Sword and got down on one knee.

"Are you alright, Zell?" Hayner asked

"I'm fine!" growled Zell, he was obviously lying.

"I can't believe I _still_ can't beat Seifer! I'm so ticked off!" rumbled Zell.

Zell limped out of the Sandlot toward Market Street: Tram Common. Hayner felt sorry for Zell, all he _really_ wanted, was to get stronger, kind of like what Vivi wanted.

Hayner walked off to the usual spot in hopes of finding Pence and Olette so he could report to them what happened.

Game-like Strategy:

----------------------------------------Zell-----------------------------------------

Just be careful. Watch out for his sledgehammer blows if you're far away from him. Circle around him and run when he starts his burst punches. When he does his crazy punch combo, just keep away from him. Wait for you chance to strike, and strike, doing any combo you can think of. Try to dodge his aerial punch and shockwave thereafter. Just be careful, combo when you see a chance to, and dodge his attacks. If you do that, it's not too hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Heh… wow… maybe I'm wrong again. Zell _might_ be hard if you're not careful ;;;;;;; The FF characters just _only_ get weirder and harder, though, but… that's a good thing :D.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Another new FF character added here... I think I made a good choice here... :D

**Chapter 5: A New Mysterious... Thing?**

---------------

Hayner ran as fast as he could to the usual spot. Luckily, when he entered, Pence and Olette were there, talking to each other.

"Guys! Zell's back!" shouted Hayner.

Pence and Olette turned toward Hayner.

"We know" informed Pence

"We heard it from the Mayor" mentioned Olette.

"You did? What happened?" asked Hayner

"Well..." started Pence "We were in the terrace, and the mayor burst out of his office. Apparently, Zell left the terrace without permission from the mayor. Basically, Zell broke his sentence. The mayor was pretty upset."

"I see..." replied Hayner

"Wait a minute..." started Olette "How did _you_ know Zell was back?"

Hayner quickly got somewhat sad, as he put his head down quickly, but then raised it back up and answered seriously

"I saw him" announced Hayner

"What! You did!" gasped Pence

"Not only that..." Hayner continued "I... had to fight him."

"Wha...? Why?" frowned Olette

"Because..." Hayner started "Because he thought if he beat me, he could beat Seifer. You know, because _I_ defeated Seifer. But... I think he just overreacted"

"Did you beat him?" wondered Pence.

Hayner nodded "yes" and explained "I did"

"What'd he do, after he lost?" asked Olette.

"He left, probably back to the terrace" answered Hayner

"Hmm... I see... that's good." sighed Olette, it was a sigh of relief.

"By the way..." started Pence "I saw someone interesting, yet strange on out way back."

"Really? Who?" wondered Olette.

Hayner looked at Olette, then asked

"You mean you didn't se him/her?"

"No, I was doing some last minute shopping" informed Olette.

"I see..." started Hayner "Anyway, go on Pence, tell us about him/her"

Pence nodded.

"Right" answered Pence.

"Well... it's like this..." Pence started, he liked to talk with his hands when he described something or someone, to give his friends a good picture of what he's saying. He continued.

"He had a yellow crown on his head"

Pence took his right hand and made a circular crown shap above his head

"He had this cat face with black and white cate ears. Black on the outside and white on the inside."

He took his right hand pushed his ear down to show the outside of his ear, then pointed to the inside of his ear.

"He had a black face with white on his neck and around his mouth and nose."

He grasped his neck with both hands, but not tightly, then made a triangle like shape around his cheeks, past his mouth and nose, with the tip of the triangle being a little above his eyebrows, center of his forehead.

"He's basically black. He had white gloves on and a white stomach, though."

Pence showed his hands, open-palmed, then made an oval shape, all around his stomach.

"He had red boots that almost covered all of his legs, but he had small legs and feet"

Pence couldn't show that, he just hoped Hayner and Olette could picture that.

"He had a small, black, cat-like tail that was white on its tip."

He turned sideways and somewhat stuck his butt out and made an imaginary tail coming from it, showing Hayner and Olette that the tail was pretty short.

"He also had this red cape"

Pence turned around, showing his back to Hayner and Olette, then showed a cape shape then continued

"It basically covered his back and some of his legs"

Pence turned back around, facing Hayner and Olette.

"Black nose, grey whiskers, and on the side of his face looked crown-like. White eyelids."

Pence made another crown shape around his cheeks, except sideways this time.

"That's it" described Pence.

"Huh? You didn't see his eyes?" asked Olette

"No, I didn't, sorry. He had his eyes closed." informed Pence

"I see..." groaned Olette.

"He... _looked_ evil, but I didn't get a bad vibe from him" announced Pence

"Where did you see him?" asked Hayner

"Market Street: Tram Common, going into that cargo area with those bees in it" informed Pence

"Okay..." remarked Hayner.

Everyone thought for a minute, then Hayner snapped his right hand's thumb and middle finger.

"Well, it looks like a job for us" bragged Hayner

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Olette.

Hayner put his hands on his hips and bent down his stomach forward a little, and started at Pence and Olette angrily.

"What? Have you guys forgotten already?" sighed Hayner, he continued "We're good mystery solvers, we figured out that the "Seven Wonders of Twilight Town" were nothing but misunderstandings. But now, this is our chance to have a _real_ mystery!" cheered Hayner

"What mystery?" asked Pence

"The Mystery of the mysterious... thing. We'll find out who, or what, this person is and what he's doing here!" declared Hayner

"That seems a little mean... but... let's go for it!" smiled Olette as she closed her eyes, smiled, and had her arms and hands behind her back, with her left hand holding her right hand fingers.

"Oh... why not!" exclaimed Pence, then Pence continued "Your call Hayner. Who does what?"

Hayner thought for a minute, then answered

"Pence and Olette, go ask other people in town if they know or know anything about him. I'll... go talk to him!"

Pence and Olette looked at Hayner like he was crazy.

"What? No better way to find out about someone new then by talking to them, right?" commented Hayner.

Pence and Olette closed their eyes, smiled, then nodded "yes" as they ran out of the usual spot toward Market Street: Station Heights, as Pence left he shouted

"Good luck Hayner!"

Hayner also closed his eyes, smiled, and ran out of the usual spot toward Market Street: Tram Common.

P.S.: Is it! It couldn't be... well... find out next time! ' Heh... I _love_ cliffhangers...


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This... won't end well...

**Chapter 6: Something's Wrong with Vivi...**

--------------

Hayner wanted to get to Market Street: Tram Common as fast as he could. He was actually excited about talking with this person, or thing, that Pence told him and Olette about. So, he ran through the sandlot. Hayner noticed that no one, _at all_, was at the sandlot, which was **DEFINITELY** strange, but Hayner didn't think anything was wrong with that, so he ran through the sandlot to Market Street: Tram Common. He continued running through the area. He basically followed the tram's tracks, because you could find _any_ place in here if you just followed the tram's tracks, which was, obviously, **VERY** convenient. Eventually, Hayner saw the cargo area, which just was a small, garage-like place in the western wall of Market Street: Tram Common. Hayner knew if he just ran in there, it would seem weird and suspicious. So... he came to a sudden stop and just started walking toward the cargo area. Hayner was a little nervous about meeting and talking with this person, or thing, but he quickly shook it off. He walked into the cargo area and saw... a cat. He was a little speechless... The black on him was its... fur, not skin. But... Hayner noticed that the cat looked _exactly_ like Pence described him as. The cat was leaning on the backward wall, somewhat near the opening of the cargo area. It had its arms crossed, head down, and its left leg was crossed over his right leg. Hayner just stood there, staring at the cat from the left corner of his left eye, for what seemed to be a minute, but was only about ten seconds. Then...

"Your Hayner, right?" asked the cat

Hayner was surprised by this and jumped back and was now facing the cat in his fighting stance, but didn't have his Struggle Sword out.

"Yeah, that's right, but, how do you know my name?" asked Hayner.

The cat stopped leaning against the wall and walked in front of Hayner, a couple of feet away from him. It still had its eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Zell told my about you" informed the cat

"He did?" started Hayner "Wait... you know Zell?"

"Yes, I do. He a friend of mine. He told me _all_ about you, Pence, and Olette. Plus, he told me how you beat Seifer and how he planned to beat you, then beat Seifer. I knew he'd lose to you" answered the cat.

Hayner stopped being in his fighting stance and stood up, now looking seriously at the cat.

"How nice..." started Hayner, sarcastically "So, who are you?" demanded Hayner.

The cat _finally_ opened its eyes. Hayner saw that they were dark purple and looked evil, but like Pence, he didn't get a bad vibe from him.

"Hmph" started the cat "My name's Cait Sith, but people who know me just call me Cait. If you don't mind, just call me by that." replied Cait as he walked out of the cargo area. Hayner could tell Cait was a guy, because he had a guy voice.

Hayner just stood there, watching Cait leave, he wanted to know more and realized Cait was leaving. Hayner tried running after him

"Wait!" yelled Hayner as he ran out of the cargo area.

He looked all around the surrounding area, no sign of Cait.

"Okay... random..." remarked Hayner.

Hayner quickly ran back to the usual spot by going through the sandlot and the back alley. As he entered, he saw Pence and Olette and spat-out

"Did you guys find out anything?"

"No..." started Pence "Everytime we asked someone if they knew anything about a cat walking on two legs, they looked at us like we were crazy, and didn't respond"

"Shoot!" moaned Hayner

"What about you? What was it like?" asked Olette.

Hayner then explained everything that happened in his conversation with Cait.

"Strange... so Cait know Zell" queried Pence.

Everyone tried to come to a conclusion about Cait, but couldn't, they gave up. They needed more information. They would try getting some later; Pence went on to another topic.

"By the way, Hayner, I noticed the blue crystal is gone. So, who'd you give it to?" asked Pence

"Vivi" answered Hayner

"You did? Aw... how sweet!" smiled Olette.

"Guys, I think Vivi has hidden power inside him, he just needs to keep trying, and it'll release itself, don't you think?" announced Hayner.

"Well... I always _have_ had a strange feeling of that" assured Olette

"Me too" added Pence.

"Did you become friends with him?" asked Olette

"Yeah" answered Hayner, happily.

Olette then put her head on both of her hands and tilted her head right. It looked like she was sleeping with her hands as her pillow, obviously she wasn't sleeping, she was just really happy.

"So... Vivi found out you beat Seifer. You... _were_ able to prevent him from following _us_ around, instead of Seifer's gang... right?" questioned Pence

"Yes, I was, don't worry. I told him to stay with Seifer's gang and to take notes, in his head, on how to fight, and if he can defeat Seifer, me and him can have a friendly fight." assured Hayner

"Oh... good..." sighed Pence, it was a sigh of relief.

"By the way... where _is_ Vivi?" asked Olette

"You mean he's not here?" asked Hayner, he was shocked now.

"I haven't seen him" replied Pence

"Neither have I" added Olette.

"He's _still_ in the tunnelway! I'll see if I can go talk with him" assured Hayner.

He started walking to Central Station. Hayner was relaxed again; Hayner was resting his head on his hands as they were behind his neck, clasped together. He wouldn't be relaxed for long, though.

As Hayner entered the tunnelway, to the wide-open area where Vivi was, he noticed Vivi had his Struggle Sword out, in his right hand, and it was pointing down to the ground in a forward slash. Vivi was just standing there, like he was frozen or something. Hayner started walking toward Vivi, still no movement.

"Hey Vivi. It's me, Hayner" greeted Hayner.

No response.

Hayner stopped, and was now, basically in front of Vivi. Still no movement, still no word. Hayner bent down to Vivi's level and waved his right hand in front of Vivi's face, like he was trying to wake him up.

"Uh... Vivi... are you alright?" asked Hayner.

Vivi then struck Hayner in the stomach, horizontally, left to right, with his Struggle Sword. Hayner then flew back a couple of feet.

"What was that for!" demanded Hayner, he was angry now.

Still no response.

Vivi's hat had a sadistic smile on it. Hayner could easily tell that someone, or something, was controlling or possessed Vivi. Vivi straightened up and had his Struggle Sword out in front of him, with full arm length. He swayed the sword left to right and his waist swayed from right to left.

"Vivi...no..." whined Hayner.

"Don't worry Vivi... I don't know how... but I'll save you! I'll get you back to your old self!" screamed Hayner.

Hayner then got into his fighting stance, and got his Struggle Sword out.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" exploded Hayner, as he started rushing Vivi.

In Hayner's mind, he was upset, he couldn't believe he was about to fight his new best friend, Vivi.

to be continued

P.S.: sniff sniff No... Vivi... sigh Fine, then... show me what you got Vivi!

My thoughts before I fought Vivi in the Struggle Battle in KH2. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This fanfiction _should_ pick up now...

**Chapter 7: Hayner vs Vivi; Part 1**

--------------

Hayner was still rushing toward Vivi.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Hayner

"Come on Vivi! Let's go!" yelled Hayner.

Boss Fight.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner rushed Vivi. Vivi remained motionless. Hayner started trying his Struggle Sword slashed and Vivi just easily blocked the slashes. Hayner tried blow after blow, Vivi kept blocking the blows. Hayner couldn't believe it. Vivi was _not_ this tough. Vivi _definitely_ was possessed or being controlled. Vivi went on the offensive now, trying strikes of his own, Hayner started blocking himself, blocking blow after blow Vivi through at him. Hayner parried the next strike and went back on the offensive, but Vivi just kept easily blocking all of Hayner's strikes, this was starting to get serious.

The offensive and defensive kept switching back and forth between Hayner to Vivi and back to Hayner again. This went on for five minutes until...

Vivi was on the offensive again, with Hayner blocking his every strike. Vivi then made a mistake. Vivi tried a horizontal forward dash strike, but Hayner saw what he was doing and easily sidestepped the attack. It was Hayner's chance, and he took it.

Hayner started ground comboing Vivi. With all types of slashes. Hayner wouldn't stop, he finally ended the combo with a left to right horizontal slash that pushed Vivi back a couple of feet.

"Grrrr..." growled Vivi.

Vivi started rushing Hayner, Hayner watched him carefully, and Vivi jumped into the air and started a clockwise, sideways, aerial slash, moving toward Hayner. Hayner first ran from the attack then jumped to the side. Hayner went airborne and did an aerial slashing combo to Vivi, ending in a counter-clockwise spin and a overhand forward slash. Vivi hurled toward the ground and hit it so hard, he bounced a little and hit the ground again. Hayner landed safely.

"Grrrr..." growled Vivi again.

Next, Vivi, somehow, made his Struggle Sword larger, to about the size of a katana, and tried to slash Hayner vertically, north to south, but Hayner sidestepped and jumped behind Vivi and first did a ground slashing combo, then he sent Vivi into the air with and underhand backward slash. Hayner jumped into the air and did an aerial combo, ending in which Hayner somersault flipped and sent Vivi flying with a vertical north to south slash. Vivi flew into the small water stream on the surrounding area of the tunnel, and made a small splash, but the water wasn't very high, so Vivi also hit the ground hard, but Vivi just got up.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Vivi.

Hayner finally started to get serious.

Vivi started using _everything_ now. His clockwise, sideways, spiral, air attacks. He also made his Struggle Sword even _larger_, trying to hit Hayner. It didn't work as Hayner just either ran, sidestepped, or dodged the attacks. Vivi started rushing Hayner now. Hayner started running from him, _torward_ the eastern wall of the tunnel. He jumped on the wall, and catapulted off of it, trying a left to right horizontal slash. Hayner had good speed here, Vivi was able to block it, but it sent him back a couple of feet. Hayner knew Vivi would try to counterattack with another horizontal forward dash strike, so Hayner quickly sidestepped and did another ground slashing combo, then he put Vivi into the air with another underhand backward slash. Hayner jumped and did another aerial slashing combo that, again, ended in a somersault, vertical, north to south slash, that, again, sent Vivi hurling toward the ground, hitting it hard, bouncing, then hitting the ground again. Vivi... just easily stood up, though!

Vivi... had a **very** angry look in his regular eyes _and_ in his hat's eyes.

End Music.

All of a sudden, tons of... things in what seemed to be white jumpsuits appeared. They had no eyes or nose, jus these weird zipper-mouth and somewhat strong body, it was the size of a teenager, but only of a thirteen year old. It had claw-like hands and feet, skinny arms and legs, and a normal sized body. It had... this weird... signia on the top of its head. It was an X that was on its side that made it look like a cross, on the bottom of the X was a shape that was an upside down, half, of a heart shape.

At this point, Hayner was standing sideways in his fighting stance. Now, Hayner faced forward because of these... things, which he had no idea what they were. He had no idea what he was in for, but he was ready for the fight of his life.

to be continued

Game-like Strategy

Vivi

sniff Vivi... no... fine then. This really isn't that hard, just carefully watch what Vivi is doing or trying to do and dodge his attacks accordingly. Once you do that, attack Vivi and do any type of combo you can think of. Just keep this up, and Vivi... will sadly... go down easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: A boss fight? That takes more than one chapter! Yup. '


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This couldn't get any harder... right! Right!

**Chapter 8: Hayner vs Vivi; Part 2**

--------------

Hayner had absolutely _no_ idea on how to fight these... things, but he would surely give it everything he's got.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner started spinning around in a clockwise spiral trying to to attack all the enemies around him, but, the attacks, were going right _through_ the creatures, not effecting them _at all_. That... would not be good...

Hayner started sliding behind the creatures to try to attack them, it still did nothing. Eventually Hayner slid near Vivi, and Vivi was able to strike Hayner, but Hayner quickly recovered, parried Vivi's next blow, and was able to ground slash com him. He went after Vivi, now, parried another strike, and did ground slashing combos on him, put him into the air with an underhand backward slash, jumped, and did an aerial slash combo. He was slashed by one of the creatures and started sliding behind them until he reached where he started, near the back wall of the tunnel. He was slashed again, and sent to the ground, legs bent with his knees in front of him, rear touching the ground, and his arms behind him, holding him up from him being fully on the ground.

End Music

Hayner thought it was all over for him, the creatures were slowly approaching, preparing to finish Hayner off. Hayner just did _not_ want to go down without a fight. He jumped up and got **really** angry. He threw his right arm to his side, getting in his fighting stance again, but as he was doing so, a light was emitting from his right hand, until it flashed and Hayner had to close his eyes, to prevent from getting blinded. He looked at the weapon in his right hand, it was no longer a Struggle Sword, it was... a _real_ Sword and a strange one at that.

The sword really wasn't that big, it was about half the size of a katana. It was a silver, relatively big, blade with a strange emblem near the handle. It was a read circle with three, small, black circles on the red circle. It kind of looked like a mouse head; it was on the hand guard. The handle was blue with a yellowish guard above it, to prevent you from cutting yourself on the blade. Hayner had _no_ idea what it was, but right now, he didn't have time to care. He got back in his fighting stance. Hayner now noticed that Vivi's expression was even angrier than before.

"Sinister Sundown" starts playing again

Hayner started his clockwise spiral attack, and it was working! The creatures were being destroyed! He had _no_ idea what power this sword had, but Hayner liked it. Hayner started destroying the creatures left and right, sliding behind them to dodge their attacks, the striking them to destroy them. He eventually destroyed all these creatures, only to have more of them, but different kinds to show up. Bird-like creatures, then assassin-like creatures. It wouldn't matter though, as Hayner would just easily destroy them as well.

All of them were destroyed now and Hayner started rushing Vivi. He didn't want to hurt Vivi with this new sword of his, so he tried changing it back. He threw the sword into the air with his right hand, another light emitted from the sword, and he caught it, all still while he was rushing Vivi. He noticed it was the Struggle Sword and Hayner smiled, then frowned as he got serious again, he wanted to end this charade, and he would end it now.

End Music

To be continued

Game-like Strategy:

Vivi; Nobodies

At first, it's impossible, so attack if you want, but it won't do crap. Just dodge their attacks and wait until Vivi hits you. Quickly counterattack and do two combos to Vivi. Once the Nobodies hit you, dodge and keep trying to attack them until the cutscene happens. After you gain the Dream Sword, attack and destroy those stupid Nobodies in any way you see fit or necessary. Overall, not to hard, just try to be careful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: In case you haven't realized it by now, if you didn't read the game-like strategy, the sword Hayner gained in this chapter... is the Dream Sword. Come on now... don't tell me that you _didn't_ want the Dream Weapons to have more of a point in the KH series? Because I know _I_ did. '


	10. Chapter 10

Note: The final part of this strange, emotional battle...

**Chapter 9: Hayner vs Vivi; Part 3**

-------------

Hayner continued to rush Vivi, this was the _first_ time Hayner's been this serious in a fight, but it wouldn't be his last. Hayner would end up being _too_ serious, this fight would end soon.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner reached Vivi and started trying to slash Vivi, but to no avail, as, like always, Vivi was matching Hayner blow for blow, but Hayner didn't seem to care, as he continued to try to strike Vivi. Hayner's blows, somehow, seem to have been more powerful for some reason, because he noticed Vivi was having a hard time matching Hayner's blows without making it a parry. Hayner's blows were probably doing more damage because he was so serious.

Vivi tried to forward dash strike Hayner with his Struggle Sword horizontal. Hayner sidestepped it like it was nothing and did a ground-slashing combo. He then threw Vivi into the air with an underhand forward slash and jumped. Hayner then did an aerial slashing combo, sending Vivi hard toward the ground with another somersault, vertical, north to south strike. Vivi hit the ground hard, bounced, then hit it again.

Hayner ran out of the tunnelway into the terrace near the entrance of the tunnelway and quickly turned around. It was a good move, as Vivi came flying out of the tunnel, trying to strike Hayner, but Hayner started easily blocking the strikes. Hayner parried the next strike allowing him to ground slash, throw into the air, and aerial slash Vivi. Hayner had a **very** serious expression on his face.

Vivi tried everything now, _all_ his attacks. His sideways, counter-clockwise, spiral attack and his enlarging Struggle Sword, vertical, north to south strikes. Hayner just easily dodged them, again, like they were nothing. Hayner dodged _everything_ Vivi threw at him.

Hayner rushed Vivi, then jumped into the air, dodging another forward dash, horizontal, strike. Then he parried another one of Vivi's strikes, then did his usual ground, into air, and aerial slashing combos. He sent Vivi flying into the ground, but he went after Vivi. He hit Vivi, while he was on the ground with a horizontal strike to Vivi's stomach. He got behind Vivi, waiting for him to stand so he could finish it.

Vivi stood up and Hayner immediately attacked with his ground, into air, and aerial slashing combos; he also, again, sent Vivi hard onto the ground with the somersault, vertical, and north to south strike. Vivi hit the ground hard and again bounced and hit the ground again.

Vivi stood up, but he way swaying back and forth, forward and back. He dropped his Struggle Sword and it fell on the ground. Hayner started to rush Vivi to finish him off. Pence and Olette showed up and saw what was going on. The rushed toward Hayner and stopped him from finishing off Vivi, possibly for good.

End Music.

"Hayner stop! That's enough!" shouted Pence as he held Hayner on his left side and his left arm.

"Stop it Hayner! It's over!" yelled Olette as she was holding Hayner on his right side and his right arm.

She was right, though, as Vivi fell on the ground, face first. Hayner _still_ struggled, though.

"Let me go! I have to save Vivi! He's possessed!" snapped Hayner.

It took _four_ people to force Hayner back into the usual spot, as Pence and Olette got some help from two random people nearby. Did Hayner go insane? Was he _really_ trying to seriously injure Vivi? Let's hope not... as thing wouldn't get any better anytime soon.

to be continued

Game-like Strategy:

---------------------------------------------------------------Vivi------------------------------------------------------------

The first part, just find a way to combo him once. Then, after the cutscence, you'll be fighting him in front of the tunnelway in Sunset Terrace. You'll have to do some serious dodging, blocking, and parrying here, so do it. Find ways to combo Vivi and combo him with your best combos. Keep dodging and blocking, attack when you see a chance to, and use your best combos when you _do_ attack. It's medium in difficulty, but keep that up, and Vivi will fall.

P.S.: A possessed Vivi could _only_ mean more stupidness to come… ;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Did Hayner go insane? Let's find out... '

**Chapter 10: Hayner... has gone insane!**

----------------

Pence and Olette, along with the two other random people helping them, dragged Hayner into the usual spot and sat him down on a wooden chair, tying his hands and arms, behind him, on the back of the chair so he wouldn't escape. They also tied his legs to the front legs of the chair, so he wouldn't try to kick Pence and Olette. At this point, Hayner was just **really** angry, while Pence and Olette were pretty serious. Pence and Olette stood in front of Hayner as they were about to "interrogate" him.

"So Hayner..." started Pence "Why were you fighting Vivi?

"I already told you! Vivi was possessed! So I fought him to get him back to his senses!" snapped Hayner

"Uh-huh... and how do you know this?" asked Olette, seriously

"You want proof! I'll give you proof!" shouted Hayner.

He then explained how some mysterious enemies showed up while fighting Vivi and described them. He then explained how he got this strange sword that was able to destroy the enemies.

"If it wasn't for that sword... I wouldn't be here right now!" exclaimed Hayner.

Pence and Olette seemed shocked, as they summoned up, for themselves, even _stranger_ weapons.

Olette's was a blue and light blue rod with a medium-sized top that, again, resembled a mouse head. Below it were two yellow rings that made the rod bumpy, near the top, as they protruded _from_ the rod. It had a long, blue, staff handle with two more yellow rings near the bottom. This rod was for magic, like healing. The long handle was also good for defending oneself.

Pence's was a medium-sized black shield. It had points on the left and right and went down to the lower point looked like a triangle. It was red on the inside boundary of the shield with two, small, black circles on the left and right points. It was mostly black until the center, which was also a small picture of a mouse head, but it was red. It was black on the back with a gray handle and a gray inside boundary of the shield, on the back.

After they showed Hayner the weapons, the quickly put them away, Hayner was speechless.

"We were also attacked by the same type of enemies..." announced Pence

"But we were lucky enough to get these weapons and defeat them" added Olette.

"See!" commented Hayner

"But, the thing is, you tried to injure Vivi, Hayner" accused Pence

"What! I was trying to save him! Not injure him!" responded Hayner.

"We'll release you in, about, fifteen minutes, take this time to think about what you were doing, and try to control your anger" announced Olette.

Hayner couldn't take it anymore

"Something's going on in this town, and if no one else will do anything about it, I will!" exploded Hayner.

Pence and Olette left him there.

Now, Hayner _did_ think about what he did, or was trying to do, but Hayner's opinion didn't change. Fifteen minutes later, Pence and Olette showed back up. They noticed that Hayner had his head down.

"You got lucky" started Pence "Somehow, Vivi's not injured, so they're not going to discipline you."

"Plus, apparently, Vivi had no knowledge of _ever_ fighting you." informed Olette.

"But... you saw me fighting him..." stated Hayner

"Yeah... it's really weird..." remarked Pence.

"So, I'm off the hook?" asked Hayner

"Yeah... just, try not to do anything else like that, okay?" declared Olette

"I'll try..." assured Hayner, even though, he wouldn't be able to.

They untied Hayner, and Hayner stood up and stretched, after that entire sitting. Pence and Olette left, and Hayner left thereafter, after five more minutes of stretching. Although, as soon as he exited the usual spot...

More of the strange enemies showed up, in front of Hayner. Hayner quickly got angry, then serious, as he wasn't to shocked about this. He rushed to the sandlot slashing and destroying the enemies with that strange sword he gained. He rushed in, and out, of the sandlot, into Market Street: Tram Common, until...

The enemies stopped chasing Hayner, but he kept running, until he saw this weird blackish, purplish, reddish light that seemed to come down from the heavens, and Hayner came to a sudden halt. He saw someone, or something, with its head down, both of its hands were touching the ground, and it was on its left knee. It rose, opening its eyes, revealing purple eyes, it was Cait, or Cait Sith to be exact.

Hayner quickly got somewhat into his battle stance, then demanded

"What do you want Cait!"

"Ahh... why so hostile Hayner?" started Cait, he sounded sarcastically sympathetic "All I want to do... is to test to see how strong you are."

Cait revealed his black claws, as he put his right leg forward and bent his knees with his left leg behind him. He had his right hand in front of him and left hand at his left side. Hayner quickly switched to his Struggle Sword and got in his battle stance as he thought

_"Well... this is just great... What is Cait's deal anyway!"_

Hayner had not time to ponder the answer, as he quickly got serious. He was about to have a _really_ strange fight with this cat, Cait Sith.

to be continued

P.S.: In case you didn't realize it already, Olette's is the Dream Rod, and Pence's is the Dream Shield. Do they fight? Maaaaaaaybe... '

P.S.S.: sigh Cait's an ass...


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Here... we go... :D

**Chapter 11: What's with Cait!**

----------------

There was a standoff between Hayner and Cait, both _still_ in their fighting stances, they were waiting for the other one to make a move. It would be about two minutes of doing this, until Cait finally got tired of waiting.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Hmph" groaned Cait.

Cait disappeared, then reappeared on a walkway in the air. Twilight Town had those so you could see the city from up high, but other used it to put up Struggle Battle posters on the buildings. You could get to it from the opening on the left side of the cargo area and the stairs on the left wall of Market Street: Tram Common, but Cait took a short cut and just, somehow, teleported up there.

"Come on, Hayner, try to catch me" bragged Cait.

He disappeared again, and with Struggle Sword behind him, Hayner went after Cait, or at least, _tried_ to.

Hayner started running toward the walkway where Cait was and ran under it, since he was on the ground. No sign of Cait. Hayner looked everywhere for Cait. Hayner ran toward the buildings on his right and started scaling them vertically, then started running on the sides of the buildings horizontally, and started running _away_ from the walkway.

Cait _finally_ showed back up and was trying to forward dash strike Hayner, but Hayner kept running away to dodge it. Cait showed up in front of Hayner, somehow, to try to attack him. Hayner slashed Cait, horizontally, left to right, forcing Cait off the buildings. Hayner jumped off the buildings and did an aerial slash combo, finishing him with and overhand, forward slash, sending Cait hurling to the ground and hitting it hard. Hayner landed.

"Ugh... not bad Hayner, but le's see if you can dodge 'dis" exclaimed Cait.

Cait flew all over the place now, near Hayner's chest. Hayner couldn't tell where Cait was going _or_ coming, so he got scratched quite a bit. Hayner just looked all over the place, jumping, and taking steps back. Eventually, Cait disappeared again, and Hayner looked around for him. Cait reappeared and tried to claw Hayner, vertically, with his hands. Hayner didn't sidestep, he just moved his body and head to dodge it. Cait kept this up for awhile, causing Hayner to take steps back. Cait then tried to cross-slash Hayner with his claws in an X-shape, but Hayner just jumped back. Cait then tried a forward dash, vertical, claw attack, but Hayner sidestepped. Hayner took his chance, and was able to do his ground slashing, through into air, then aerial slashing combos. He then threw Cait to the ground, again, with the same overhand, forward slash. Cait, again, hit the ground hard again.

"Good job Hayner, but i's not ove' yet" proclaimed Cait.

Hayner started running from Cait this time, and he ran as fast as he could. Eventually, Hayner reached the area with Tram Common's hole in the wall that went to the woods and the old mansion. Cait teleported in front of Hayner, and Hayner took a sudden halt. Cait tried to cat-slash combo Hayner, but Hayner just started to block them with his Struggle Sword. Cait disappeared and did that fly dashing attack he did before. Hayner tried to run-dodge it, but Hayner was still hit with a couple of slashes. Cait stopped, but he was to near Hayner, so Hayner was easily able to do his ground then aerial slashing combos. Sending Cait hard into the ground yet again.

"Prette' good" complimented Cait

Cait started to try his cat-slashing combos yet again but Hayner, yet again, just started blocking them with his Struggle Sword. Cait disappeared then reappeared, trying his surprise forward, vertical, cat claws again.

"Ahhhhhhh! Hah! Hah! Eat this!" yelled Cait

Hayner saw it coming, though, and quickly turned around, jumped back, and moved his body and head left and right to dodge the attack. Cait tried his cross-slash, cat-slash, again, but Hayner jumped back. Cait disappeared, then, almost lightning quick, dashed Hayner. Cait tried to cross-slash Hayner in which his right was above his left arm, with his arms out in front of him. He slashed with his left arm going left and right arm going right. Hayner, somehow, was able to backbridge himself to dodge the attack, in the nick of time. Hayner's eyes widened as much as they could, and Hayner was speechless. Why? Because Cait was right above him, and he noticed that Cait's attack, somehow, cut the air above him, in two.

Hayner quickly reacted as he horizontally slashed Cait's stomach, left to right, stunning him. Hayner reacted again, jumping and doing an aerial slashing combo, sending Cait hard onto the ground with his overhand, forward slash. Hayner forward dashed Cait with a small light emitting from his Struggle Sword's sword top. He was able to forward dash strike Cait, vertically, into his stomach. Hayner reacted and was ground slashing Cait, but Cait was in the air at Hayner's chest. Hayner finished the fight by putting Cait farther into the air with and underhand, backward slash, aerial slashing him and sending him hard into the ground with his somersault flip and vertical, north to south, slash. Cait hit the ground hard again, but this time, couldn't get up.

"Uh... I knew you wer' strong Hayner" complimented Cait.

End Music

Cait disappeared again, but this time, didn't reappear. Hayner just couldn't help to feel sorry for Cait.

_"Cait... I hope you feel better soon..."_ thought Hayner.

Hayner then ran for the sandlot, to get to the usual spot, so he could explain to Pence and Olette he got attacked by Cait, so he had no choice but to defend himself, but little did Hayner know he would have to get through _another_ fight just to get there...

to be continued

Game-like Strategy:

Cait

Reaction Commands finally show up, and they're your key to victory. Chase Cait until you can't find him. Run towards the buildings to your right and keep using Reaction Commands that appear until your able to aerial combo Cait, and do so. More Reaction Commands will appear, so use them until your able to start more combos on Cait. After that, run from him until you reach the area with the wood's entrance. More Reaction Commands; use them. Cait will use his version of "Dark Aura" again, but no Reaction Commands to save you. Just run or jump, it won't matter though, as you'll get hit a couple times, anyway. Cait will appear near you, so combo him some more. Keep using Reaction Commands, and fin your chances to attack, and eventually, Cait will fall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S. FYI, Cait is twilight. Which means, that he' good, but he can use the powers of darkness. Kind of like how Riku could. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

P.S.S.: Ugh... Cait's hard... --;;;;;;;; Which means he's _still_ an ass, IMO...


	13. Chapter 13

Note: _Another_ new FF character! I hope your not getting annoyed by all the new FF characters... '

**Chapter 12: A Strange Kid...**

----------------

Hayner rushed into the sandlot and came to a sudden halt. Someone was already in the middle of the sandlot. He turned around and faced Hayner.

"There you are..." spoke the kid. He... was swaying left and right, like he was drunk or something, but, minors weren't allowed to drink, it was, an _obvious_, act, but Hayner somewhat stepped backwards and somewhat leaned backwards, anyway, because of this kid's weirdness.

He had red hair that looked like it was greased to stay down, it was short hair, that only went to the bottom of the back of his neck, and covered the back of his neck. He had gray goggles with a gray and blue strap. The goggles weren't on his eyes, they were on the top of his head. He had a black suit on that was unbuttoned with a white shirt on, on the inside of his suit, and a black tie. He had black gloves on , and the sleeves of his suit were rolled up, showing white. He had black sweat pants on, and black boots. He _looked_ important, but was he?

"Your Hayner, aren't you?" asked the kid, but he continued on without giving Hayner a chance to reply. "You know... the kid who won the Struggle and is the new Struggle Champion?" asked the kid

"Uh... yeah... but who wants to know!" frowned Hayner

"Reno... memorize it." demanded Reno.

He then took out something from his suit. It was a small, silver, pistol that had a small obtrusion that was black on both sides of the pistol near the front of the gun and on the sides of the handle. It was a B.B. Pistol.

Hayner _instantly _knew he wanted to fight, which just figured.

"Good... we understand each other... let's go!" declared Reno.

Hayner didn't know what to think about Reno, he just quickly got his Struggle Sword out and got in his fighting stance and prepared to fight this strange kid, named Reno.

P.S.: ...

P.S.S: I apologize for the unbelievably short chapter, okay? '


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Don't worry... this chapter's longer... '

**Chapter 13: Reno...**

---------------

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner quickly started to sprint counter-clockwise, but that was good as Reno started to try to shoot Hayner with his pistol. Hayner kept running counter-clockwise easily dodging the shots. Eventually, Hayner started to zigzag dash towards Reno, dodging more shots. Hayner reached Reno, and Reno tried to shoot him again, but Hayner just quickly sidestepped and smacked Reno's pistol out of his right hand with his Struggle Sword.

Hayner was able to start ground slashing combos, then aerial slashing combos as he smacked Reno into the air with a underhand forward slash. He made Reno go flying as he spinned clockwise once, and hit Reno's stomach with a left to right, horizontal, slash. Reno went flying and hit the ground hard.

Reno noticed he was near his pistol, but so did Hayner. Reno ran toward his pistol and Hayner chased after him. Hayner realized he wouldn't catch Reno, so he threw his Struggle Sword _at_ Reno and it hit Reno right in his stomach hard. Hayner reached the pistol first, and picked it up. Reno tried to quickly pick up Hayner's Struggle Sword to block the shots, but Hayner reacted to fast and shot the crap out of Reno. He started to rush Reno, continuing to shoot Reno with his _own_ pistol. He reached Reno, quickly picked up his Struggle Sword with his left hand, tossed the pistol behind him with his right, and put his Struggle Sword back into his right hand and just slashed the crap out of Reno with another ground slashing combo. Hayner finished Reno off by doing an overhand backward slash, forcing Reno to the ground hard. It was over; Reno was done, as he was to hurt to even get up.

End Music

"So... you _are_ good..." commented Reno.

Hayner didn't respond.

"Be seein' ya!" promised Reno as he limped off toward Market Street: Station Heights.

Hayner stopped running now, he just walked toward the back alley to go to the usual to _try_ to explain to Pence and Olette what has been happening. Let's just hope they believe him...

Game-like Strategy:

Reno

This is _all_ about Reaction Commands, and as long as you keep using them, you'll be fine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Heh, easy huh?


	15. Chapter 15

Note: sigh Okay... so I lied about the last chapter being longer... but... _this_ one _should_ be long. I hope...

**Chapter 14: Little Relaxation**

---------------

Hayner was inside the usual spot, trying to explain to Pence and Olette what happened and that he had _no_ choice but to defend himself and fight Cait and Reno. But, without any evidence to prove it, Pence and Olette didn't believe him.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" stated Hayner

"I'm sorry Hayner, but I just don't see how that could have happened. Besides... wouldn't you have scratches on you if you _did_ fight them? You don't, so quit playing around..." suggested Pence.

Hayner realized Pence was right and sighed as he put his head down, he was a little sad.

"We're going to take a walk around town. Try not to get into any trouble, okay?" urged Olette, as her and Pence left the usual spot to walk around the town.

Hayner lifted his head back up and left the usual spot as well, and headed toward Central Station. There, he took a train to Sunset Station, went through Sunset Terrace, and made his way onto the top of Sunset Hill, where he decided to just stand there, and watch the sunset.

Meanwhile...

Apparently... Cait was talking to Zell in Sunset Terrace.

"Come on Zell... don't blame yourself for losin' to Hayner... because, I lost to him as well..." announced Cait

"What! But I thought you said you could beat him!" reminded Zell

"I _thought_ I could, but I was wrong. He's very good..." commented Cait

"Whatever... next time I see him... he won't win so easily..." declared Zell.

Back with Hayner...

Hayner was just standing there... staring across the sky, he seemed to be deep in thought, but someone snapped him out of it.

"Well... if it isn't the new Struggle Champion, Hayner..." said a mysterious voice. Hayner turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Setzer.

Setzer was one of the "adults" there. A flock of screaming girls that were his fans usually followed him, but they weren't there for some reason.

Setzer had long, grayish-silver hair that went down all the way to the center of his back. He had purple eyes and a dark purple cape on that was just plain purple on the inside of the cape. At the bottom of the cape, and the bottom of the short sleeves, it was yellow, but only on the outside. At the bottom of the cape the dark purple went through the yellow in the shape of a triangle, fifteen times. It was also yellow on the sides of the cape, but it was still only on the outside of the cape, and near his neck was a gray buckle thing that kept the cape on him. He had a light purple T-shirt on that apparently had a zipper, as it was zipped down a little, showing some of his chest. He had two pairs of diamond shaped decorations, near the top of his shirt, near the unzipped part. One was on the top, the other was below it and he had six pairs of this decoration. Three to the left of the unzipped part, and three to the right of the unzipped part. There was a pattern as well, it was plain purple, then light purple, the plain purple, etceteras. With a small, black line going down, vertically, at the bottom of the second and fourth decoration. The shirt was plain purple on the back. He had a black belt on with a small, gray, belt buckle that looked like a plus sign. He had dark purple sweat pants on with a bluish-purple sash that was tied to the left side of his belt and the tie's bow draped on his left leg. On the right side of the sash, which covered Setzer's right thigh, was a gray decoration that had a lot of curves to it. He had light purple boots on that were plain purple on the heel and bottom of the boots and also had another curvy decoration near the top of the boots on the left and right sides of _both_ of the boots that were plain purple in color. He had whitish-tan skin.

Setzer had his Struggle Sword out, resting on his right shoulder with his right hand holding it near the bottom of the handle, with his bent elbow pointing toward Hayner.

"What do you want, Setzer!" demanded Hayner

"Come now, Hayner, that should be obvious..." smirked Setzer.

Hayner quickly took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance.

"I would expect you'd understand, Hayner..." claimed Setzer

"Understand what?" asked Hayner

"Have you forgotten? I didn't get a chance to fight you in the Struggle. Besides... I want to see what you can do." informed Setzer

"Oh... okay, fine" remarked Hayner, as he prepared to fight Setzer.

P.S.: To be honest, I _considered_ leaving Setzer out of this fanfic, but, I knew if I did that, the FF6 fans would at me for not adding him. But I don't _hate_ the fact he's in, in fact, I've got some interesting plans in stored for him... :D What are they exactly? Well... um... keep reading... ;;;;;;;;


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Different battle/boss song. Um... yay? Anyway, told you there was more battles/boss songs that play other than "Sinister Sundown"... ;;;;;;

**Chapter 15: Changed Setzer?**

---------------

Setzer put the Struggle Sword out in front of him, but just a little. He had his elbows bent a little, the Struggle Sword was just in front of his body. He was holding the Struggle Sword vertically. Setzer was ready, and so was Hayner.

Que: "Working Together" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Setzer rushed Hayner, but Hayner just ran from him. Setzer tried to do a quick, horizontal, left to right, slash to Hayner, but Hayner kept running and was able to dodge it. Setzer was left wide open after that, so Hayner quickly ran from Setzer again, dodged another slash, and started beating up Setzer with a good ground slashing combo, spinned quickly once clockwise, and hit Setzer in the stomach with a horizontal, left to right, slash of his _own_ that forced Setzer back a couple of feet.

Hayner started running again, but Setzer just bent down and held his Struggle Sword out in front of himself horizontally, in a defensive stance, but Hayner knew what Setzer was trying to do, so Hayner didn't fall for it, and kept running until Setzer stood up and quickly rushed Hayner, and tried another quick horizontal, left to right, slash, but Hayner just dodged it again, and was able to beat up Setzer once more with another good ground slashing combo, ending the same way as before.

Setzer now fully extended hi arms and pointed his Struggle Sword at Hayner, horizontally, and tried an attack where he did multiple forward slashes, with the Struggle Sword glowing somewhat brightly, but Setzer could only move in the direction his Struggle Sword was pointing.

Hayner dodged it, but couldn't counterattack, so he ran far from Setzer. Setzer tried another multiple forward dash strikes, ending where Hayner stood, but Hayner dodged it and was right next to Setzer. He started to beat him up yet again, with another good ground slashing combo, but quickly threw Setzer into the air with an underhanded backward slash. Hayner jumped and then started to beat Setzer up with a good aerial slashing combo. Hayner finally ended it with his somersault, in the air, flip with a vertical, north to south, slash that forced Setzer to hit the dirt hard. Setzer was now lying on the ground, and seemed like he couldn't get up, so, Hayner apparently won.

End Music

Setzer stood up, but was _obviously_ hurting. Hayner was relieved he was all right.

"Your very good" complimented Setzer

"Thanks!" smiled Hayner, as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand again.

"Would you like to know something? It might be useful information to you..." informed Setzer.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Hayner

"They're considering a "Tournament of Struggle Champions" the next time there's a new Struggle Champion. That is... IF someone can defeat you..." informed Setzer

"Oh... I see. Thanks for the heads up, Setzer." remarked Hayner.

Setzer started to leave, but Hayner stopped him, because he wanted to ask Setzer something.

"Wait Setzer! Where are those screaming fans of girls that usually follow you?" joked Hayner

"Hmph. I was able to lose them. I wanted to speak with you without any interruptions." informed Setzer, then Setzer left Sunset Hill.

Hayner decided to do so, as well, as he got on the train back to Central Station. Hayner would end up going through the sandlot shortcut again, and this time, Hayner would end up being shocked at who was in the sandlot _this_ time.

Game-like Strategy:

Setzer

This is pretty easy. Just dodge his attacks and attack when you see a chance to. Just make sure to watch out for his "Checkmate" attack, but overall, not to hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Wow... a nice Setzer? Something _must_ be up... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;


	17. Chapter 17

Note: An _unlikely_ group of friends here... What do I mean? See for yourself...

**Chapter 16: Zell, Cait, and... Vivi!**

---------------

Hayner was enjoying just relaxing on top of Sunset Hill after his fight with Setzer. He didn't know what Pence and Olette were doing right now, but, if they were waiting for Hayner or something, they could wait a bit longer.

Hayner thought about what Setzer told him, about a possible "Tournament of Struggle Champions" after next year's Struggle Battle, if there was another new champion. Then... Hayner realized about how Setzer just off and went and _told_ him this information. Hayner _knew_ Setzer wouldn't tell anyone _anything_ without _some_ kind of point or something. Hayner thought Setzer might of changed or something, and Hayner was about to try to find Setzer to ask him, but Hayner quickly realized it was a weird question and it really was none of Hayner's business, anyway, so he just continued to relax on top of Sunset Hill.

Meanwhile...

Zell and Cait were talking to each other again...

"I can't believe this!" started Zell "Can that guy even be beaten!"

"I hate to admit it..." started Cait "But even _I'm_ not sure..."

"He even beat Setzer..." informed Cait

"Tch, come on now, _anyone_ could beat Setzer..." remarked Zell

"Yes, I suppose that's true... but... still..." replied Cait

At this point, Vivi had noticed Zell and Cait and overheard about how, supposedly, _anyone_ could beat Setzer.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Do you think even _I_ could beat Setzer?" asked Vivi.

Zell and Cait looked over at Vivi, noticed him, and looked at him strangely. Then, Zell responded with...

"Heh, you never know... maybe..."

"Really?" started Vivi "Because I'm looking for a way to become stronger... and this "Setzer" sounds just in my league"

"I see..." started Zell "But you have to ask the stupid mayor if you can fight him, or you might get in trouble..."

"Okay! I'll do that" announced Vivi.

He then left to go speak with the mayor about this... but... Zell and Cait decided to follow Vivi to the mayor's office.

Back with Hayner...

Hayner had left Sunset Hill, satisfied with his little "break", and was in his relaxed state again with his head resting on his clenched hands, which were behind his neck. He got on the train back to Central Station, and started heading towards the sandlot to see if anyone was _finally_ in there or not...

Back with Vivi, Zell, and Cait...

Vivi had already asked the Struggle Promoter if he could fight Setzer.

As for the Struggle Promoter, he had short black hair, brown eyes, a black moustache, and whitish-tan skin. He had a yellow-goldish cotton tanktop on with a green shirt underneath it. He had yellow-goldish sweat pants on and black shoes. He was a little on the obese side, but not _too_ obese.

"Sure, it means we can have another proper Struggle Match! I'm so excited! Let me go confirm this with the mayor so you won't get in trouble Vivi..." assured the Struggle Promoter, apparently he was the mayor's aid, as well.

"Sure!" smiled Vivi, he was just happy that he would get to fight Setzer.

Inside the office... it was small with a lot of bookshelves and paper. The mayor had his chair turned around, so... who was he and what did he look like? Only the struggle promoter knew, but it was "classified". The struggle promoter had already asked permission for another Struggle Match.

"No! I forbid it!" yelled the mayor, apparently he was tired of the struggle promoter and his "Struggle Matches".

"But why? All Vivi wants is to fight Setzer..." remarked the struggle promoter

"I know! I don't care about that!" started the mayor " I care about you and your "Struggle Matches". The Struggle only occurs once a year. Get over it! Just have them fight. Whoever is knocked down on to the ground and can't get up within ten seconds... loses!" explained the mayor

"But..." whined the struggle promoter

"No buts! Or you'll be out of a job!" threatened the mayor.

The struggle promoter sighed, the assured the mayor

"Yes sir. I'll inform Vivi and Setzer about this..."

The struggle promoter left the mayor's office and informed Vivi.

"It's on, but, there's been a change of plans..."

"Really What is it?" asked Vivi.

Only time would tell what would become of this new type of "fighting", and if Hayner would find someone in the sandlot. He would, but, someone Hayner wouldn't expect _at all_...

P.S.: Uh oh... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I think you _definitely_ won't like this _next_ new FF character...

**Chapter 17: A Teacher from the school!**

---------------

Hayner entered the sandlot, and someone was _finally_ in it. But, Hayner himself couldn't believe who it was...

He was... an adult. He had blue hair that was in a strange style. His hair seemed to be gelled so it would stay down. He had this somewhat big and long bang that came from the center of the top of his head that went down in front of his face that went to the bottom of his neck. Then there was the hair on the back of his head that made it look like he had horns, but didn't, it was just his hair. The hair arched to the left on his left back side of his head, and arched to the right on the right back side of his head. The points of the arches pointed toward the other hair arch at, about, the back of the top of his head. More hair held up these "arches" on the left and right sides of his head. Along his forehead, you could see his veins, which were blue, in a similar style to his hair. He had green eyes, a pretty muscular build, and white skin. He had a black jacket on that was zipped open almost all the way. It was red on the stomach area of the jacket. It had two, gold, buttons on the left and right side of the jacket near his chest area. He had a black tie on that, on the tie, had multiple colors of half circles on it. On the left and right side of his chest were two, black, dragon-like tattoos. You couldn't see _all_ of the tattoos since they were somewhat covered up by the jacket. His hands were interesting. His fingernails were pretty long, longer that normal, and could really be used for slashing people with them, like Cait did. He had a blue sash on that was tied in a bow that had some small, light blue decorations on it as well, on his waist. He had a blue cape-like thing on his legs that covered his legs so you couldn't see his legs. It was red on the inside of the cape-like object. He had this fence-like thing on the inside of the cape-like object, because the cape-like object was opened near the front of his legs. It covered he legs more, but you could still see some of his legs through the diamond-shaped fence holes. You could tell he had black sweat pants on with black boots.

Hayner didn't seem concerned, though, he even started relaxing again and rested his head on his hands again.

"Oh... hey Mr. Seymour. What are you doing here?" asked Hayner.

Apparently Seymour's back was turned to Hayner, because he turned around now and faced Hayner.

Seymour was the main "instructor" of the school that taught the kids what they needed to know in Twilight Town. Hayner kind of looked up to Seymour, because Seymour always helped Hayner when he got stuck on a problem or question that Seymour gave to them on homework, classwork, quizzes, tests, whatever. Hayner even kind of thought of Seymour as a friend, but only to him.

"I came here to make sure that you kids were doing your homework assignment. Have you, Pence, and Olette finished it?" asked Seymour

"Yeah, we did, don't worry. We did it as soon as summer started, that way it would be done and out of the way so we could just enjoy the rest of our vacation" announced Hayner.

"I see... good, good..." smiled Seymour, but then, he continued

"What about Seifer, Rai, and Fuu? Have _they_ finished the assignment?" asked Seymour

"I don't know. Go ask them yourself, they should be _somewhere_ in town..." replied Hayner

"Hmph. I see..." remarked Seymour.

"By the way Hayner..." started Seymour "I want to see how much you've really learned from me. Do you mind?"

"Huh!" gasped Hayner

Seymour raised his right arm and summoned up a pretty small staff. The top was red and in a crazy style, but it kind of looked angelic. The staff handle was a sparkling blue with a brown bottom to the staff. Two, red, ribbons were tied right below the staff top, and attached to the bottom of those ribbons, were two, golden bells.

Did Hayner actually _want_ to fight his teacher, Mr. Seymour? Well, actually, yes. Hayner never saw Seymour fight, and he kind of wanted to see what his teacher was made of since the school, apparently, only hired tough and pretty strict teachers to keep the students in line and disciplined.

Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance, and smiled. This would probably be the _only_ time Hayner would smile during a fight.

"I'll take that as a "yes" then..." decided Seymour

Was Seymour really testing Hayner? Or something else? Only time would tell...

P.S.: Didn't this guy learn his lesson in FFX! I guess not... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Fighting your teacher is bad... but for Hayner, it's not. Wow...

**Chapter 18: Mr. Seymour!**

---------------

"Hayner... show me what you have learned..." urged Seymour.

This fight... would be weird...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner didn't know what to expect from Seymour, so he just stood there, five feet away from Seymour, waiting for Seymour to rush him.

Seymour eventually _did_ rush Hayner, and he tried to whack Hayner with an overhand, backward slash, but, Hayner easily dodged it and started ground slashing Seymour. Then, Hayner threw Seymour into the air with an underhand, backward, slash, jumped, and did an aerial combo on Seymour, ending with a vertical, north to south, slash that forced Seymour to the ground, and he hit it hard.

Seymour went after Hayner _again_, and kind of went crazy as he tried to slash Hayner with his free right hand, but, Hayner just watched where they were coming, and dodged the attacks accordingly. Seymour tried more whack slashes with his staff, but, at one point, Hayner just sidestepped one and was able to start his combos on Seymour again. He did the same thing as before, he started ground slashing Seymour, then threw him into the air, then, started aerial slashing him, and ended it the same way as before.

After Seymour hit the ground hard again, he jumped up, and rushed Hayner again. This time, though, he tried just slashing Hayner with his right hand, but, after fighting Cait, Hayner knew how to combat this. He just dodged the slashes, sidestepped one, and started his same combos again. His ground slashing, then aerial slashing. Hayner ended this fight, though. After his aerial combos, he finished off Seymour with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Seymour to the ground hard again, and it seemed like Seymour couldn't get up. Hayner beat his teacher! Uh-oh... is that a _good_ thing?

End Music

Seymour _was_ hurt... but Hayner knew he would be all right.

"Well done..." complimented Seymour

"Thanks!" smiled Hayner

"It seems like, that, not only have you learned from _me_, you've learned from something _else_ as well..." realized Seymour

"Yeah..." sighed Hayner, as he thought about all the fights he's been through _so far_...

"I'll see you when school starts, Hayner..." promised Seymour

"Yup! See ya then Mr. Seymour!" promised Hayner.

Seymour left for Market Street: Station Heights, and Hayner left for the back alley to get to the usual spot. Seymour _said_ he would see Hayner in school, but, little did Hayner know, that he would see Seymour _much _more often then that...

Game-like Strategy:

Seymour

This guy's as easy as Setzer was. Just dodge his attacks and you'll see chances to combo him, so do so. The fact of the matter, is that you just need to keep dodging his attacks, and attack him when you get your chance. As long as you do that, you'll win easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: He's easy... for _now_ anyway...


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I started to write these chapters months ago. Stopped temporarily to focus on another fic, but when that started to fail, I started writing these again. This is the _last_ chapter I've written, which was last Sunday. Which means... no more daily updates, sorry :(. Only two per week after this one, unless my other fic gets brought back to life, which will make it only one per week. But, for now, two per week now after this one. Once again, sorry... :(.

**Chapter 19: The new type of fighting**

---------------

Hayner was in the usual spot, conversing with Pence and Olette.

Meanwhile...

Vivi and Setzer had entered the sandlot. The struggle promoter raised his right arm and he had his right hand vertical, with his fingers pointing toward the sky.

"The first one to fall to the ground, and can not get up within ten seconds, loses!" informed the struggle promoter.

Zell and Cait were in the sandlot as well, though, on the left sidewall of the sandlot, near the benches.

"Heh. This might be interesting..." claimed Zell

"Hmm... maybe..." commented Cait

"Ready!" started the struggle promoter, he then flung his right arm down, vertically, north to south and continued "Fight!"

Que: "Working Together" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Vivi started to run away from Setzer, but Setzer chased him. Setzer tried to quickly slash Vivi horizontally, left to right, but Vivi kept running to dodge it. Vivi kept running some more, and dodged another quick slash by Setzer and was _actually_ able to ground slash combo Setzer. Vivi then tried his clockwise, spiral, spin slashes, and it worked as he was able to hit Setzer multiple times, he ended his combo with a vertical, north to south, slash that forced Setzer to the ground, and he hit it hard.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" shouted the struggle promoter, but Setzer jumped up at five.

Setzer tried to reel Vivi in with his horizontal, defensive stance with his Struggle Sword pointing to the right, but, it worked as Vivi tried his clockwise, spiral attack again, and it was parried by Setzer's defensive stance and he jumped up and did a crazy aerial slashing combo that hit Vivi multiple times, as he ended it with and overhand backward slash that forced Vivi to the ground and he hit it hard.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" shouted the struggle promoter. Vivi was able to barely stand at nine.

Setzer rushed Vivi to finish Vivi off; Vivi just did _not_ want to lose, then finally...

Vivi wailed on Setzer with another ground slashing combo, but, there were some electricity added to the strikes as well! Did Vivi's hidden power come out!

"Heh. You were right, Cait. When you said to me while we were walking here that you sensed great power in him just waiting to come out, I didn't believe you, but, I now see what you meant..." announced Zell

"Yes. You've _got_ to start trustin' me more..." suggested Cait

"Right..." replied Zell

Vivi finished off Setzer with his same combo as before, but, he was able to add the electricity to the combos as he did before. Setzer hit the ground hard, and it seemed like he wouldn't be able to get up...

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" started the struggle promoter "That's it! The winner is... Vivi!

End Music

"I won! gasped Vivi.

The struggle promoter left without anything else to do, and the match done and over with.

At this point, Hayner, Pence, and Olette heard a commotion going on at the sandlot and rushed there to see what was going on, and witnessed the finale of the fight.

_"I knew it! Vivi DID have hidden powers, and they came out! Good for him!"_ thought Hayner

Setzer approached Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Call it a gut feeling... but those three want to defeat you guys. At _any_ cost" informed Setzer

Setzer took out the two _other_ weapons of the Struggle from out of his cape.

One was the Struggle Sword, but with a huge handguard for defending.

The other looked like a staff. The staff top was a blue star and it had a curve handle with some circle bumps on it that also protruded _from_ the staff. The staff handle was still wooden, though.

He gave the defensive one to Pence and the staff to Olette.

"Be careful. Vivi's much tougher now" warned Setzer

"Yeah, but so are we" remarked Hayner

Setzer left the sandlot to the back alley to rest after his bout with Vivi.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette rushed into the sandlot. Zell, Cait, and Vivi quickly noticed them.

"Good, this is more convenient for us..." declared Zell

"Hmm... interesting..." remarked Cait

"I'll prove I'm much stronger now!" declared Vivi

Zell, Cait, and Vivi prepared their weapons and got in their fighting stances. Hayner, Pence, and Olette did the same.

Olette had her left hand near the top of the staff and her right hand near the bottom of the staff. She had her knees somewhat bent and swerved, with her knees, somewhat up and down.

Pence had his right leg out in front of him, and his left leg behind him with his knees bent. He had both hands on the defensive Struggle Sword with the sword in a backward slash with the top of the defensive Struggle Sword pointing northwest.

"I'll fight magic with magic. So, basically, I'll fight fire with fire" decided Olette

"Zell seems to be their "leader." I'll take him" decided Hayner

"Cait's fine with me" assured Pence

This... might be interesting, to say the _least_

P.S.: What a place to stop for the rest of the week, huh? OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Things should start getting interesting now...

**Chapter 20: Pence and Olette's first fight! Zell, Cait, and Vivi!**

---------------

Everyone rushed his or her opponent. Olette rushed Vivi, Pence rushed Cait, and Hayner rushed Zell.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Olette rushed Vivi and tried to whack him with her staff, but Vivi just counterattacked and parried Olette's blows with his Struggle Sword. After that, Vivi tried attacks of his own, but Olette just did the same thing and parried them with attacking with her staff. Eventually, Olette jumped into the air and flew toward Vivi and tried to horizontally slash, left to right, Vivi, but he blocked it by putting his Struggle Sword horizontally, pointing to the left, and out in front of him, trying to hold Olette back, but Vivi knew he couldn't do it for long. So, he tried to hit Olette with Thunder magic, but Olette quickly jumped back and dodged the lightning. Olette then stopped and tried to hit Vivi with Thunder magic of her own, but Vivi saw what she was doing, and dodged the lightning. Eventually, Vivi tried more Thunder, but Olette had a plan, and she went for it.

Olette dodged the lightning, and rushed Vivi at the same time, and Vivi didn't realize it until it was to late. Olette started wailing on Vivi with a ground-whacking combo and threw Vivi into the air with an underhand, backward, slash. She jumped and wailed on Vivi even more with an aerial whacking combo and ended it by blasting Vivi with Fire magic, forcing Vivi to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Meanwhile, Pence was trying to ground slash Cait, but Cait just easily dodged Pence's blows. Eventually, Cait tried cat-slashing Pence, but Pence was able to dodge the cat-slash attempts, as well. Eventually, Cait tried to hit Pence with his "Dark Aura" attack. Pence _were_ hit by a couple of cat-slashes, but he tried to dodge a few others, and did, so he only got hit by _some_ of the attacks. Cait stopped, but he was near Pence and behind him. Pence quickly turned around and started wailing on Cait with a ground slashing combo, even though Cait wasn't even on the ground. Pence threw Cait even _more_ into the air with an underhand, backward, slash and jumped as he wailed on Cait more with an aerial slashing combo and ended it with a clockwise spin and a horizontal, left to right, slash that forced Cait to the ground, and he hit it hard.

Hayner was having his share of problems, too. Zell started to be more annoying as he started backflipping, sideflipping, and frontflipping, and even trying to attack while doing those flips! But... this was obvious to Hayner. Hayner quickly dodged a frontflip sledgehammer blow and quickly started a ground slash combo to Zell. He threw him into the air with an underhand, backward, slash and jumped as he did some aerial slashing combos as well. He hit Zell with a vertical, north to south, slash that forced Zell to hit the ground hard.

Zell just easily jumped up and tried more flips, more punches, and more flips _with_ punches. Hayner just tried his best to dodge them. He did well, though, as he was only hit by a few punches. Everyone else tried their best to wail on their opponents.

After dodging a sideflip punching combo, Hayner started hi same combo as before, but ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Zell to hit the ground hard again.

After dodging a Blizzard attempt by Vivi, Olette just started wailing on Vivi with _all_ her magic. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, _everything_. She even did her same whacking combo as before, but ending in an overhand, backward, slash that forced Vivi to hit the ground hard again.

Pence was dodging some insane cat slashing by Cait, and finally, he decided to parry it with his handguard, which he did. He wailed on Cait with his same combo as before, but ended it by putting his handguard on Cait's stomach, and letting himself and Cait fall to the ground, making his handguard crush Cait's stomach.

Zell, Cait, and Vivi were down on the ground, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette were breathing heavily. Was it over!

End Music

"I can't believe it!" started Zell "Not only has Hayner gotten better... Pence and Olette are good as well!"

"I thought I would be stronger with this new power, but I need to train with it some more..." realized Vivi, but he continued "Thanks for your enthusiasm to get me stronger Hayner! Thanks to you, you were right after all, my secret power came out! But I need to train with it some more..." decided Vivi

"Once again, I've underestimated you all..." started Cait "I'll have to make sure I don't next time..."

Cait then flung his right hand to the side, and Zell, Cait, and Vivi disappeared in the same blackish, reddish, purplish light as before that Cait used to pop in front of Hayner awhile back.

"Now do you see what I meant about something going?" remarked Hayner

"Yeah, we do..." assured Pence

"Yeah, but, what do we do about it?" wondered Olette

But, they had no time to brainstorm about it in the sandlot, so they headed back to the usual spot to brainstorm there. But, little did they know, that someone's plans would come out in full force...

Game-like Strategy:

Zell, Cait, and Vivi

Let Olette take care of Vivi, and let Pence take care of Cait. You need to focus on Zell. He's going to annoy you now with backflips, sideflips, and frontflips, and even try attacking during those flips! Quickly dodge one of his attacks and wail on him with your best combos. He'll go insane now and go crazy with multiple punching combos. Just try your best to dodge them, then attack him again, when you see a chance to, with your best combos again. Olette will heal you if you need it, and if you _really_ need it, use a Potion or Hi-Potion. But, just be careful and you shouldn't have many problems beating these three, especially since you have a party :D.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Intense, insane, and crazy battle, huh? OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	22. Chapter 22

Note: It's just one thing, after another...

**Chapter 21: Seifer reappears!**

---------------

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were in the usual spot, trying to brainstorm about what to do about the strange things going on in the town, but they weren't able to think of anything.

"Geez... I can't believe there's nothing we can do about this..." groaned Hayner

"You know... the best option available to us right now, is to just _let_ it happen" informed Pence

"Huh? What! We can't _let_ it happen, the town might be destroyed if we do that!" shouted Hayner

"I think what Pence means, Hayner, is that we should let whatever is going to happen _start_, and once it starts, we'll stop it from doing anything else" explained Olette

"Oh. Now I see your point..." started Hayner "I guess you're right. We'll let it start, but once it starts, we won't let it do anything else"

"Right. For now, though, let us follow you around Hayner. That way, if anything starts to happen, we'll help you in any way we can" suggested Pence

"Yeah!" smiled Olette.

Hayner closed his eyes, smiled, and remarked

"Hmph. Alright..."

The group left the usual spot and was now in they back alley.

"I think we should investigate some things, though..." suggested Hayner

"Like what?" asked Pence

"Well, as you already know, most of the bad incidents that happened to me, occurred in the sandlot, so that's a good place to start, as any." informed Hayner

"Might as well..." remarked Olette

Hayner, Pence, and Olette entered the sandlot. It was a good call, as Rai and Fuu were in there.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" asked Olette.

Rai and Fuu now noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Seifer said you guys would show up, y'know?" informed Rai

"Convenient" remarked Fuu

Seifer then showed up from the Market Street: Tram Common exit.

"Good, you losers are here" smirked Seifer and he continued "Now I can show you my new found powers. I've been training for awhile now, but now I'm back to finally defeat you" informed Seifer

"Yeah! And since they're three of you, me and Fuu will fight you too, y'know?" announced Rai

"Victory" boasted Fuu

"Right! You're _all_ going down! declared Seifer

Seifer then took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance, but so did Rai and Fuu.

Rai took out a Struggle... Staff! It looked like two Struggle Swords put together. It had a long wooden handle that, on both ends, had two Struggle Sword tops on it. Rai bent his knees and put his right hand, with his weapon in it, behind him. He put his left hand out in front of him and scrunched his fingers together.

Fuu had this weird, wheel weapon. It probably _should_ have been sharp all around the "wheel", but instead, it had Struggle Sword tops all around it. The center was wooden and was in a strange decoration that had some circle and triangle holes in it as well. It somewhat looked like a sun-themed weapon. She had her right elbow bent and her right arm in the air with her right hand holding the weapon. She had her left hand in front of her chest, to the side vertically, with her fingers scrunched together, and she had her left elbow somewhat bent.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette couldn't believe this, but they had no choice, so they got their Struggle weapons out as well and also got in their fighting stances.

Another three on three fight, but would it be easier or harder than the three on three fight with Zell, Cait, and Vivi? Let's just hope for the former and not the latter...

P.S.: Again! Ugh... --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Will this be harder, or easier, then the 3 on 3 fight with Zell, Cait, and Vivi? Let's find out...

**Chapter 22: 3 vs 3! Seifer, Rai, and Fuu!**

---------------

Once again, everyone rushed his or her choice of opponents. Hayner rushed Seifer, Pence rushed Rai, and Olette rushed Fuu.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Fuu threw her wheel weapon and it hit the ground, but it didn't stop, the weapon traveled along the ground, trying to hit Olette, but Olette just sidestepped it and started shocking the crap out of Fuu, literally, by hitter her multiple times with Thunder magic. The Thunder magic was hitting, and stunning, Fuu, so Olette started to rush Fuu, and at the same time, kept shocking Fuu with multiple Thunders. Eventually, Olette reached Fuu and just wailed on her with a ground-whacking combo. She threw Fuu into the air with an underhand, backward, slash and jumped, wailing on Fuu some more with an aerial whacking combo. She ended it by blasting Fuu with Fire magic, forcing Fuu to hit the ground and she hit it hard.

Rai tried to whack Pence with a vertical, north to south, slash but Pence easily parried it with his handguard. Rai tried to counterattack by forward dash whacking Pence, but Pence just parried it with his handguard again, and was able to counterattack by forward dash slashing Rai, which Pence quickly turned into a ground-slashing combo. Pence then threw Rai into the air with an underhand, backward, slash and jumped and did an aerial slashing combo. Pence ended it the same way he did with Cait, by putting his handguard on Rai's stomach, and letting Rai, and himself, fall to the ground, crushing Rai's stomach.

Hayner was rushing Seifer, and Seifer tried to overhand, backward, slash Hayner, but Hayner easily sidestepped it and easily started a ground-slashing combo against Seifer. Hayner threw Seifer into the air with an underhand, backward, slash and jumped, doing an aerial slashing combo against Seifer. Hayner ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Seifer to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu had all hit the ground hard, and it seemed like they were hurt already. It was over already! Wow...

End Music

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu made no additional comments, they just got up and limped out towards Market Street: Tram Common.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette's next plan was to wait for whatever strange is going to happen, happen, and once it did, they would make sure to stop it from doing anything else. Little did they know, though, that it would happen sooner then they thought that it would...

Game-like Strategy:

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu

This is too easy. You _can not_ lose this fight. Once again, let Olette handle Fuu, and Pence handle Rai. Use your usual Seifer strategy that you usually use, and this fight is a piece of cake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Only one chapter this week, sorry. I'm not sure if my other fic is going to be revived or die, anymore, but we'll see. As far as I can tell, I'm pretty sure there will be two chapters this week, so don't worry. At least not yet... '.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I think this fanfiction will _finally_ start to get interesting now... I think...

**Chapter 23: It Begins!**

---------------

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were inside the usual spot, relaxing and resting up from their battle with Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Or, at least, they were resting while they could...

Eventually, they started to hear screams coming from outside.

"What's going on!" wondered Olette

"You don't think it's starting do you!" realized Hayner

"Only one way to find out..." remarked Pence

Hayner, Pence, and Olette quickly rushed out of the usual spot, only to find those strange enemies _everywhere_. Hayner, Pence, and Olette quickly got out their dream weapons and started destroying enemy after enemy, but it wasn't really getting them anywhere, as more strange enemies just kept showing up out of nowhere. Eventually, though, Pence noticed something and informed Hayner of it.

"Hayner, most of them seem to be coming from Market Street: Station Heights! So that means whoever's controlling them might be at Central Station! You focus on defeating whoever, or whatever, it is! Don't worry! We'll protect the town!" informed Pence

"Okay! I'm on it!" assured Hayner

Hayner started to rush toward Market Street: Station Heights and took out any of the strange enemies coming at him or after him. Pence and Olette made their way to the sandlot, while Hayner headed toward Central Station, destroying enemies along the way.

Eventually, Hayner arrived at Central Station and proceeded to the center of Central Station. There were no enemies around, which just meant that whoever, or whatever, was controlling the strange enemies, was here.

All of a sudden the huge platform area around Central Station started rising high into the air. Pence and Olette showed up, but couldn't go any further as the entire platform around Central Station was gone, leaving a huge hole. Pence and Olette stopped, so they wouldn't fall far to the ground to the city below.

"Hayner!" yelled Pence and Olette to Hayner, but there was nothing Pence and Olette could do. The platform was very high in the sky now.

On the platform, Hayner had fallen down onto his left knee and he had his hands on the ground, basically, hanging on for dear life. Once the platform stopped, Hayner got up and searched all over the place for whoever, or whatever, did this. He didn't have to wait long...

A **huge** strange enemy appeared. It had a big, diamond-shaped head that had the same signia on its face like the other strange enemies did. It had, this huge, light blue, scarf on its neck with the ends of the scarf being very long as well, and could probably go all the way down its waist. It had a huge body, huge arms, and huge legs. It was light blue on its wrists. It had this weird, silver, zipper going vertically down on the center of its body. It was zipped all the way up. It had huge feet as well and was light blue on the top if its feet, in a thin line, in an overhanded half circle. The thing was basically light silver, but it _was_ gray in some places as well, like on its fingers.

Hayner wasn't sure what this "thing" was, but he wouldn't let it do anything to Twilight Town. Hayner quickly got in his fighting stance and got out his Dream Sword as he prepared to fight this weird, and huge, strange enemy.

P.S.: Oh, you don't know what it is? Twilight Thorn, you know, that huge nobody Roxas fought near the beginning of the game. Yikes, huh? OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Another new boss song today. I suppose that's a good thing...

**Chapter 24: Twilight Thorn!**

----------------

The huge strange enemy, all of a sudden, made the surrounding area dark, and it seemed like nighttime, but Hayner didn't let this scare him. He just kept his cool and prepared to take on the huge strange enemy.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner couldn't do anything at first, as the huge strange enemy surrounded him with some weird, white, light. All of a sudden, Hayner was in the air with his hands and feet chained to the air with energy cuffs. Eventually, the huge strange enemy showed up and tried to punch Hayner, but Hayner, somehow, countered with his Dream Sword, causing the huge enemy to spin back some.

The enemy got made and threw Hayner into the air, but Hayner just spinned and was able to vertically slash the enemy, north to south. The enemy slithered his way off the edge of the platform.

Hayner didn't know what to do, so he just stood his ground and looked everywhere for the enemy. Eventually, an earthquake almost caused Hayner to fall off the platform, but he saved himself by sticking his Dream Sword near the edge of the platform. Although; the enemy just made Hayner fall off, with his sword, by creating another earthquake.

The enemy had this **huge** dark purplish, purplish, and whitish energy ball in its hands, and Hayner was floating in the air, just asking to be hit. The enemy through the huge energy ball at Hayner, but Hayner wouldn't let it end this way.

"Here!" yelled Hayner

He then chucked his Dream Sword at the energy ball causing it to explode.

Hayner and the strange enemy fell to the ground, and Hayner's Dream Sword fell as well, sticking into the platform. Hayner stood up and grabbed his Dream Sword.

Hayner started going crazy as he did as many ground slash combos as he could. Until the huge enemy stood up, that is.

The huge enemy summoned up more strange enemies, which was just annoying. Hayner started dodging the huge enemy's attacks, as well as the strange enemy's attacks, and destroying them if they got too annoying.

Hayner had to slide around to dodge this strange black electrical energy attack, but it helped, as if he kept doing it, he reached the huge enemies head, which he did, and hit it with a good aerial slash combo. He wasn't able to keep it up, though, as these attacks, plus the other strange enemy attacks were annoying him too much.

Eventually, the huge enemy tried to use the same exact crap it did during the start of the fight, but Hayner just did the same things he did before and was able to do another good ground slashing combo after the energy ball attack.

When the battle returned to normal, the huge enemy's attacks got more intense, but Hayner just dodged them, and was able to aerial slash combo the enemies head again.

Not soon after, Hayner reached the huge strange enemy's head again and was aerial slashing it. Hayner ended it by vertically slashing, north to south, the huge strange enemy in tow, vertically. It was over, Hayner, somehow, won.

End Music

The huge strange enemy dissipated and there was this weird, bright light. Hayner quickly shielded his eyes with his right arm to prevent from being blinded, and, Hayner... blacked out.

Was Hayner all right! Was Twilight Town safe and back to normal! Let's hope so...

Game-like strategy:

Twilight Thorn

This is _exactly_ the same as when you fought him in KH2, except with Hayner. Use all the Reaction Commands possible, and try your best to dodge his attacks when the battle returns to normal, and strike him when you can. If you do that, it's as easy as it was in KH2, as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: One thing after the other is going to happen now, so the climax is _just_ getting started... :D.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I apologize for this short chapter beforehand, but it gets to the point, so that's good enough.

**Chapter 25: It's just begun...**

----------------

After Hayner battle with the huge strange enemy, he, mysteriously, blacked out.

All of a sudden, Hayner quickly sat up. He was in his bed, in his room, in his house. Hayner had his arms behind him with his hands on his bed, holding himself up. Hayner was speechless. He was fighting the huge strange enemy on the Central Station's platform in front of the station that was taken off its foundation one minute, then in his bed the next. Very strange indeed; Hayner thought so, as well.

_"Huh! How did I get here!"_ thought Hayner

Hayner quickly ran out of his house and ran to Central Station.

The platform was intact. Hayner searched the ground for proof of the platform being ripped off its foundation, but Hayner found nothing. No holes, no scratches, no cracks, _nothing_. The Central Station platform, basically, looked as good as new.

Hayner was confused as ever, and what made things worse, was the fact that Pence and Olette were nowhere to be found. Hayner left to see if they might be in the usual spot, but he wouldn't be able to, as, once again, Seifer stopped him when Hayner was in the back alley.

"Hey! This time you won't win, loser. _This_ time, my new strength will roll all over you." declared Seifer.

Hayner didn't say a word, he just walked into the sandlot to prove Seifer wrong.

"I'll beat you this time, no matter what" announced Seifer.

Seifer took out his _real_ weapon. It was a black blade with a gun handle as the handle, except the handle was longer and bent in an L shape. Near the handle, on the blade, was a red, curvy, decoration. Seifer was for real now, but Hayner didn't want this.

"Seifer, no!" shouted Hayner

"Shut up and _really_ fight me!" demanded Seifer

Hayner didn't seem to have a choice. Hayner took out his Dream Sword and prepared to fight Seifer _ for real_. This... could only end badly...

P.S.: Okay, I officially think that Seifer is a complete idiot --;;;;;;;;;;;


	27. Chapter 27

Note: Well... more stupidness from Seifer... sigh Oh well... Here we go...

**Chapter 26: Seifer's Insanity!**

---------------

Despite Seifer being stupid, Hayner _still_ didn't want to hurt Seifer. So, Hayner thought if he used the _other_ side of the sword, or the blunt side, he would still be able to fight Seifer with his Dream Sword, and not hurt him. Hayner decided to do that.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Seifer came after Hayner and started to try to slash Hayner, but Hayner just dodged the slashes when they came near him.

_"He's much faster than before. Maybe to fast... Is he THAT serious, or something else?"_ thought Hayner

Seifer kept trying to slash Hayner, and Hayner kept dodging them like before. Eventually, Seifer tried to horizontally slash Hayner, left to right, but Hayner was able to sidestep it, and he was right behind Seifer.

Hayner quickly switched his Dream Sword to its blunt side and started his ground combos. Hayner just pounded Seifer with his combos. Eventually, Hayner threw Seifer into the air with an underhand, backward slash and jumped into the air and started his aerial slashing combos. Hayner ended his combos by forcing Seifer to the ground with a vertical, north to south, slash, and Seifer hit the ground hard.

Seifer quickly jumped back up and started to intensify his slash attempts; so Hayner did the only thing he _could_ do, he ran from Seifer. Eventually, though, Hayner tried something.

Hayner jumped into the air and also jumped backwards. It worked, though, as Seifer ran right under him, and Hayner landed a few feet behind Seifer.

Hayner quickly did a forward dash strike to stun Seifer and started his slashing combos again. Hayner did the same type of combo as before, so Seifer ended up hitting the ground hard again.

Seifer was tired now, it was almost over. Seifer jumped into the air and tried to forward dash strike Hayner, but it was aerial. Hayner dodged it, but for some weird reason, when Seifer's weapon hit the ground, it created this weird, bluish, shockwave, but Hayner just kept running to dodge it. Hayner decided to run counter-clockwise around Seifer to try to dodge this attack, and it worked as Seifer kept trying to hit Hayner from where he's been. Eventually, Hayner noticed that Seifer had to pause for awhile after the shockwave in order to try another attack. This would be Seifer's downfall.

Hayner quickly dodged another aerial forward dash slash and shockwave attack, then, after Seifer hit the ground, Hayner attacked Seifer with another forward dash strike to stun him and did his usual slashing combos. Except, this time, Hayner ended his aerial slashing combos with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Seifer to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Seifer fell unconscious, which was it, Hayner won, again.

End Music

Seifer then disappeared into, what seemed to be, this weird black and dark goo that appeared out of nowhere from under Seifer. Hayner was shocked at this.

"What the!" remarked Hayner

_"That… was random…"_ thought Hayner

Who _knows_ what's in store for Hayner next…

Game-like Strategy:

Seifer

Believe it or not, this _still_ isn't too hard. Just dodge his regular and intense slashes and attack when you see a chance to. Run to dodge his little aerial forward dash shockwave thing, and try to attack him, at some point, after he hits the ground. If you do that, Seifer will be beaten easily yet again.

P.S.: One chapter this week, sorry /.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I'm trying out another fanfiction, so only one chapter per week for now on. Sorry... '

**Chapter 27: Crazy Seymour!**

---------------

Hayner was _finally_ able to go to the usual spot to see if Pence and Olette were in there, he wasn't able to earlier because of Seifer.

When Hayner entered the usual spot, he saws... nothing. No Pence, and no Olette. Hayner automatically knew that this was strange, and that something was going on.

_"What the heck? Pence and Olette aren't here, either? Where in the world are they then?"_ wondered Hayner.

Hayner then quickly went to Central Station and took the train to see if they were in Sunset Terrace. Once Hayner reached the terrace, he searched it top to bottom for Pence and Olette, he even searched the tunnelway for them, but still no sign of them _anywhere_. It was like they just vanished into thin air, but Hayner knew that couldn't happen, or, at least, he _hoped_ it couldn't...

Hayner went back to Central Station, and Hayner just had a bad feeling, so he went back into the sandlot.

There... was Mr. Seymour again...

_"Huh? I thought Mr. Seymour had to go back to school to prepare for the upcoming semester? What's he still doing here?"_ wondered Hayner, he would get his answer, and he wouldn't like it...

Seymour turned around and saw Hayner.

"There you are Hayner..." realized Seymour

"Huh? Mr. Seymour... I told you that I don't know where Seifer is earlier..." reminded Hayner

"This isn't about Seifer, well, okay, it kind of is..." announced Seymour, he then continued "You see... Seifer was looking for some way, _any_ way to defeat you Hayner." informed Seymour

"Yeah, I know..." sarcastically remarked Hayner

"So... he's already fought you again..." realized Seymour

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." replied Hayner

"I gave him the power of darkness, yet he still lost to you. It's sad really..." informed Seymour

"What!" gasped Hayner, he then continued "You fool! Don't you know that darkness is not to be messed with!" demanded Hayner

"So you think..." started Seymour "Seifer, Rai, and Fuu have already fallen to darkness, Reno will soon follow..."

"Reno!" gasped Hayner

"Yes... Reno..." started Seymour "I hate to get my hands dirty, but it seems like I have no choice... Since Seifer failed to destroy you, I suppose _I_ will have to..."

Seymour raised his right hand into the air again, with staff in hand, and Seymour was quickly engulfed by the darkness.

"Seymour, no!" warned Hayner

But it was to late. Seymour transformed into a freakish, silverish, angelic creature with a scorpion-like tail that was alive.

"Be gone Hayner!" demanded Seymour

"Grrrr..." growled Hayner

This... was not fair... Hayner took out his Dream Sword, got in his fighting stance, and prepared to battle. All this time, Twilight Town was infiltrated by darkness, and Hayner didn't realize it. Hayner decided to _make sure_ to get rid of it, no matter what it took, right now.

P.S.: Yup, Seymour has returned to his stupid evilness from FFX. What a fool... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	29. Chapter 29

P.S.: No one's helping Hayner fight Seymour Natus, so it would _seem_ impossible, right? Well... let's find out...

**Chapter 28: Seymour Natus...**

----------------

This was just insane and stupid. Hayner didn't like this one bit, so he tried to automatically get serious before he even fought Seymour.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Seymour's Tail was alive, and Hayner found out the hard way when Seymour's scorpion tail tried to attack Hayner with its front claws and slash him, but Hayner just ran from the scorpion tail to dodge its slashes. Hayner quickly sidestepped one of the slashes and was able to ground slash combo the scorpion tail, doing pretty good damage, but after that, the scorpion tail backed off and dug its claws into Seymour, stealing some energy from him.

_"Oooookay... this could create a problem..." _thought Hayner

Hayner decided that he had to dodge the scorpion tail's attacks and Seymour's attacks, then find a way to attack Seymour himself.

Hayner started to dodge the scorpion tail's attacks and rushed Seymour at the same time. Hayner quickly sidestepped another one of the scorpion tail's attacks, forcing it to run into Seymour.

Hayner took this chance to ground slash the crap out of Seymour and he was hitting, hurting, and stunning Seymour, so he just kept doing his combos on him. Eventually, though, Seymour blew Hayner away with some weird, invisible, blast. Hayner was fine, though, as his feet landed on the ground, but he just slid back a couple of feet.

It became intense now, as not only did the scorpion tail try to slash him, Seymour did as well! It seemed to not matter, though, as Hayner was able to dodge all these slashes by still just running away. Hayner jumped into the air and landed _on_ Seymour! Hayner went somewhat crazy and did some intense slashing combos to Seymour's neck and back, hurting him pretty badly. He kept it up for a couple of minutes before Seymour got annoyed by him and blew Hayner away again.

The scorpion tail finally backed off, and that could only spell trouble, and it did. Seymour started shooting darkness energy blasts from his hands that Hayner had to dodge by zigzagging toward Seymour, but that worked to Hayner's advantage as he reached Seymour, jumped into the air, and slashed the crap out of Seymour's body and face with some intense aerial slashing combos. Hayner landed and did more intense ground slashing combos, he was really hurting Seymour badly... but that was good.

Seymour blew him away again, but he was hurting badly, it was almost over...

Seymour started to shoot huge darkness blasts at Hayner that created huge shockwaves, but Hayner wasn't scared. Hayner just ran counter-clockwise around Seymour and was able to dodge them. Eventually, Hayner, somehow, was able to quickly dash Seymour and he slashed Seymour in half horizontally, left to right. Hayner showed up behind Seymour with his knees bent, and his right arm fully extended with his Dream Sword in it behind hi back. He looked behind him with the corner of his eye, and noticed Seymour disappear in a ball of dark black gas. It was over.

End music

Hayner had no idea _whatsoever_, what was in store for him next...

Game-like strategy:

Seymour Natus

This guy has some pretty intense attacks, but as long as you dodge them and find ways to attack and combo him, you'll be fine, believe it or not. It's not too hard as long as you dodge his intense attacks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Wow... Hayner just beat Seymour Natus _by himself_. If that doesn't prove that he's almost as strong as Sora, maybe just as strong, then I don't know what will... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	30. Chapter 30

Note: I think this is obvious... but things are just going to get more crazier until this fanfiction ends.

**Chapter 29: The Search for Pence and Olette!**

----------------

Hayner was getting tired of all these bad things happening in Twilight Town. What made things worse, was the fact that Pence and Olette _still_ were nowhere to be found. Hayner knew there was only one explanation for Pence's and Olette's disappearance and Hayner didn't like it _at all_, so Hayner was ticked off already.

_"I don't know how, when, or who, but Pence and Olette have been kidnapped. Most likely, it was that stupid fool Seymour. But... where could he have taken them!"_ wondered Hayner.

Hayner didn't have time to ponder the answer, as tons more strange enemies showed up. Hayner took out his Dream Sword and got even more ticked off. There was just a look of furiousness in Hayner's eyes.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time to deal with you!" growled Hayner.

Hayner just easily took out twenty of the strange enemies in a minute, but more kept popping up. Hayner ran toward Market Street: Tram Common and as he was running into and through Market Street: Tram Common, Hayner realized something.

_"Wait a minute... that's it! The mansion, of course! It figures though..."_ realized Hayner.

But... Hayner wasn't going to get there easily. Because as soon as he entered Market Street: Tram Common, more strange enemies popped up and surrounded Hayner, and it seemed like there were too many. Hayner wouldn't go down without a fight, though...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner was taking out as many strange enemies as he could, but it just seemed like there were to many, because Hayner was getting hit by quite a few of them, and then...

"I can't believe you! Why do you seem to think that _you_ always have to be the hero! This town is ours as well you know!" yelled a mysterious voice.

Hayner looked to see who it was. It was... Zell!

Zell started helping Hayner, believe it or not, and destroyed the strange enemies, eventually, the enemies decreased in size and Hayner kept running toward the mansion. The fact that it was nighttime didn't help, either, but Hayner didn't care.

Hayner continued running toward the woods entrance, but more strange enemies surrounded him.

"You can't handle anything without me, huh?" remarked... Cait!

Hayner and Cait joined forces and took out tons of enemies with slashing combos by Hayner and cat-claw slashing combos by Cait. Eventually, the enemies decreased again and Hayner kept moving until he got to the area before the wood's entrance, where the strange enemies surrounded him again.

"I'll... try my best..." assured... Vivi!

Hayner was slashing the crap out of the enemies and Vivi was throwing all his black magic at the enemies. The enemies tried to gang up on Vivi, but when that happened...

"Get away from me!" shouted Vivi, which caused Vivi to float in the air and a huge Tornado to shoot out and at the enemies, easily destroying tons of them. Hayner just smirked.

End Music

"Thanks Vivi!" yelled Hayner as Hayner entered the woods and made his way to the old mansion.

Things could only get more worse...

P.S.: ... And they will ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	31. Chapter 31

Note: More craziness today, obviously, but some of these things might be interesting...

**Chapter 30: Help from... Zell, Cait, and Vivi?!**

---------------

Hayner busted through the old mansion's door. He saw what was, obviously, Seymour. It had Seymour's body, except he had no shirt on and his skin was gray, in what seemed like a jousting machine that was an airplane-like or UFO-like machine.

"Seymour!! There you are!! Where are my friends?! Where are Pence and Olette?!" demanded Hayner

"Hmhmhm... don't worry, they're safe, for now... right here." informed Seymour.

He then took out a huge, spear joust-like, form of his staff and pointed to a light blue, transparent half, overhanded, circle on his back. And, inside that orb, were Pence and Olette.

"Hayner!!!" yelled Pence and Olette unanimously.

Hayner snapped and rushed Seymour but was stopped by Seifer, Rai, and Fuu. Hayner could _easily_ tell they were being controlled by darkness, because a dark aura was around their _entire_ bodies. And then...

"Stop being the hero!! I said it once, I'll say it again, this is _our_ town too!! Let us help!!" yelled... Zell!!

Zell ran up next to Hayner with Cait and Vivi behind and they all quickly got in their fighting stances. Hayner just smirked and got in _his_ fighting stance as well, taking out his Dream Sword and switching it to its dull side.

Rai and Fuu had out their _real_ weapons. They basically were the same as before, except Rai's staff was orange with tannic-yellow tops and Fuu had a blue wheel that had huge, and sharp, blue points coming from the wheel.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Zell went after Rai, dodging his staff whack attempts and hitting Rai with some intense punching combos while Cait and Vivi rushed Fuu, dodging her wheel throws and hitting her with cat slashing combos by Cait and black magic attacks by Vivi.

That left Seifer with Hayner, again. Hayner started dodging Seifer's intense slash attempts by running around Seifer in counter-clockwise circles. Hayner then stopped, sidestepped one of Seifer's slash attempts, and just beat the crap out of Seifer with intense ground and aerial slashing combos.

Zell, Cait, and Vivi were just beating the crap out of Rai and Fuu, so they were done for.

Seifer tried to surprise Hayner with a horizontal, left to right, slash with his gunblade, also pulling the trigger, but Hayner ducked under it, and it was a good thing because a huge dark explosion occurred above him.

Hayner just beat the crap out of Seifer some more with more intense ground and aerial slashing combos. Hayner ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Seifer to hit the ground, and he hit it **really** hard. It was over, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were unconscious.

End Music

Or was it? Rai and Fuu returned to normal, but Seifer still had a dark aura around him. It wasn't over... not by a long shot...

Game-like strategy:

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu

You get help from Zell, Cait, and Vivi! Yay!! Again, it's _still_ too easy!! Let Zell beat up Rai, and let Cait and Vivi beat up Fuu. Dodge Seifer's intense slashes, find a way to combo him, use the lone Reaction Command in this battle, and it's over. How... sad...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: It's starting to get more serious...


	32. Chapter 32

Note: Another short chapter... sorry... :'(

**Chapter 31: Rai and Fuu Fight Back!**

---------------

Hayner, Zell, Cait, and Vivi were ready for one final fight with Seifer, as they were in their fighting stances again. But, Rai and Fuu got up, turned around to face Seifer, and were in their way. So, Hayner and the others quickly stood up straight, and were out of their fighting stances, but they all still had their weapons out.

"What... do you think you're doing Rai and Fuu?" asked Zell

"Were going to see if we can return Seifer to normal, y'know?" informed Rai

"Inappropriate" remarked Fuu

"Yeah, we hate seeing Seifer like this, y'know?" informed Rai

"In case you didn't know already, Seifer is being controlled by darkness, I doubt you'll be able to bring the real Seifer back" informed Hayner

But Rai and Fuu seemed to not be listening, because they tried anyway when Seifer stood up.

"Seifer stop! We liked ya better before all this crap with Seymour, ya know?" informed Rai.

Then, all of a sudden, Fuu started talking in complete sentences!

"We don't care if your strong or not Seifer. You're our friend, and you're strong in _our_ mind, that's all that matters. At least to us..." assured Fuu.

But, of course, Seifer was just too much under the control of darkness, so he didn't respond and blew Rai and Fuu out of the old mansion with an invisible shockwave.

Hayner, Zell, Cait, and Vivi got in their fighting stances again.

Seymour came out of his jousting machine thing with Pence and Olette still on the machine things back. Then... Reno showed up! Reno had a dark aura around him, too. It just spelled more trouble...

"Now... you're done for..." declared Seymour

"Hahaha... that's right, you're going down!" declared Reno

Hayner, Zell, Cait, and Vivi prepared to take on Seymour, Reno, and Seifer, who were _all_ using the powers of darkness.

This... wasn't going to be easy...

P.S.: Sorry for the FF8-esque/similar stuff... but... I just thought it kind of worked there... so... yeah... shrugs Anyway... hard fight in the next chapter. Ugh... --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	33. Chapter 33

Note: This battle will start off crazy, and it will end crazier.

**Chapter 32: Seymour, Reno, and Seifer!!**

----------------

Again, this wouldn't be easy, but Hayner, Zell, Cait, and Vivi just _had_ to find a way to defeat them and save Pence and Olette. Hopefully... they would.

Que: "Desire For All That Is Lost" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Zell wanted to prove he was better than Seifer, and this was his chance to do so, so Zell rushed Seifer. Also, Cait and Vivi decided to take on Reno, so that left Hayner with Seymour. Just what Hayner wanted.

Everyone started really intensifying their attacks with the power of darkness. Seifer's gunblade slashes were intense, Reno's B.B. shot were harsh, and Seymour's staff whacks were intense as well. But, Hayner and the others weren't going to go down that easily, so they easily dodged all their attacks.

Zell was able to dodge Seifer's slashes and was able to punch Seifer in his stomach, stunning him, and Zell was able to do an intense ground-punching combo on Seifer. Zell then hit Seifer with an uppercut on Seifer's chin, forcing Seifer into the air. Zell jumped into the air and Zell did a more intense aerial punching combo and sledgehammer blowed Seifer to the ground vertically, north to south, and Seifer hit the ground hard.

Reno tried to hit Cait and Vivi with his B.B.'s with intense shooting with help from darkness, but Cait zigzagged along the area, going toward Reno, and Vivi tried to hit him with Thunder, and although Reno was able to dodge them by moving out of the way. Reno was shooting at them in the air. Reno was floating in the air!! But, it was only because of the darkness he was using. Anyway, Reno just flew to the left or right to dodge the thunder, but it caused Reno to temporarily stop his shooting. This gave Cait a chance to attack, and he took it. Cait jumped into the air and cat slashed the crap out of Reno with a cat-slashing combo. Vivi helped too by rushing in, jumping, and doing an aerial slashing combo with his Struggle Sword.

Hayner was dodging Seymour's staff whacks then ducked a horizontal, left to right, whack attempt and slashed the crap out of Seymour with an intense ground-slashing combo. Hayner hit Seymour into the air with an underhand, backward, slash and jumped into the air doing an intense aerial slashing combo, ending with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Seymour to hit the ground hard.

Reno tried to sneak attack Hayner, but Hayner saw it coming out of the corner of his eye and turned around quickly and stabbed Reno through his stomach and out his back, not thinking twice. But, strangely, Reno dissipated with black electrical energy around him.

Cait quickly rushed Seifer and caught him by surprise and did an intense cat-slashing combo on Seifer with Zell doing another intense punching combo and Vivi even helped by hitting Seifer with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. Eventually, Seifer couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Seymour unbelievably lengthened his nails and tried to slash Hayner with _all_ of his nails, but Hayner ran from him for a bit, then jumped into the air with Seymour running under him, and Hayner landed behind him. Hayner quickly did a forward dash strike then did his same combos as before, but ending in his somersault, vertical, north to south slash with Seymour hitting the ground hard again, and Seymour was injured. Was it over?!

End Music

Seymour quickly transported himself back into his jousting machine thing.

"Now I'll destroy you all, for good!!!" declared Seymour

Things were getting worse... let's just hope Hayner, Zell, Cait, and Vivi could defeat Seymour once and for all in his stupid jousting machine thing.

Game-like strategy:

Seymour, Reno, and Seifer

This requires some intense dodging, so do your best with that. Find ways to combo Seymour and let everyone else handle their opponent. Activate the Reaction Command, Reno goes down and Seifer follows shortly after. Activate another Reaction Command and finish off Seymour. This is pretty hard, but with some good strategy, you'll be fine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Not _another_ Seymour form from FFX... how... annoying... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	34. Chapter 34

Note: Is this the last Seymour battle?! I'll never tell... unless you keep reading... '

**Chapter 33: Seymour Flux!!!**

----------------

This new form of Seymour was _obviously_ going to be harder to defeat than the previous form, but Hayner, Zell, Cait, and Vivi really didn't care. They would find a way to defeat Seymour's new form anyway.

Que: "Desire For All That Is Lost" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Vivi started pounding Seymour with all of his black magic; Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. It was hitting Seymour, but wasn't stunning him, but still hurting and doing damage to him, so that's all that mattered.

Seymour took his huge joust spear that still looked liked his staff and tried to stab Hayner and the others, but they easily dodged by running counter-clockwise around him and when Seymour missed, Hayner and the others moved closer to Seymour. Eventually, Hayner and the others reached Seymour and started a huge group combo. With Hayner doing ground and aerial slash combos, Zell doing ground and aerial punch combos Cait doing ground and aerial cat-slashing combos, and Vivi kept hitting Seymour with his black magic. Plus, everyone was mad at Seymour for kidnapping Pence and Olette, so these combos were intense, so the were actually _hurting_ Seymour!! These combos kept up for a couple of minutes before Seymour blew them away with his darkness energy.

Seymour tried to slash them now, with his joust, but Hayner and the others just jumped over it or ducked under it, then ran toward Seymour some after they dodged the slash attempt. Eventually, the group reached Seymour and started their same group combos again for another good couple of minutes until Seymour blew them away again.

Seymour then took his joust, pointed it like a gun, then shot **HUGE** shots of darkness energy at random areas around the room. Hayner and the others had to watch where he was shooting the energy and make sure to stay away from that area, and, at the same time, move toward Seymour. They did pretty well, though, as the shot, or the huge explosion didn't hit them afterwards, and eventually made it to Seymour again, and started their same group combos again for another couple of minutes. Seymour blew them away again, but everyone could tell that Seymour was frustrated. Did that mean it was almost over?

Seymour stabbed his joust into the ground and huge dark pillars started coming out of the ground, and followed Hayner!! But, since Seymour was focusing on Hayner, and since Hayner just dodged by running counter-clockwise around Seymour again, that gave everyone else the chance to rush in and stop Seymour, and they did.

Everyone did their same group combos and made them more intense. Then, all of a sudden, Vivi seemed to come out of _nowhere_ and blasted Seymour with a huge, orange, explosion black magic!! Whatever worked, because it caused Seymour to fall to the ground, in defeat!!!

End Music

As Seymour was disappearing he spoke.

"It's not over yet... the nobodies will take my revenge for me and rip this world apart, piece by piece." declared Seymour

"Then we'll stop them!!" promised Hayner

Pence and Olette were released, but then there was a random, huge, earthquake!!

Things _were_ just getting started...

Game-like strategy:

Seymour Flux

This really isn't as hard as it was in FFX, but still hard nonetheless. You have to do some intense dodging, but also move toward Seymour Flux to combo him, so try to do that. Just do your best to dodge Seymour Flux's attacks by running around him, or jumping or ducking. This might require some luck, and some healing, but you _will_ beat him eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: BTW... that black magic Vivi used to finish off Seymour Flux... was Flare. Just FYI.


	35. Chapter 35

Note: Great... more craziness... --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 34: What happened to Twilight Town?!**

---------------

The earthquake was _still_ going. Not... good...

"What's going on?!" Olette wondered

"Probably something bad!!" remarked Hayner

Hayner noticed out of the corner of his eye that Seifer's dark aura around him was _finally_ gone, so that was good.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Zell, Cait, and Vivi rushed out of the mansion, through the woods, and into what was _once_ Market Street: Tram Common. But, somehow, someway, _all_ the buildings in Twilight Town were gone!!

"What happened to the buildings?!" gasped Zell

"Okay... weird..." commented Pence

"Not... good..." remarked Cait

All of a sudden, not tons, but _hundreds_ of the strange enemies popped up. Everyone got ready to fight, but some strange force hit Pence, Olette, Zell, Cait, and Vivi and separated them from Hayner

"Guys!!" shouted Hayner

"Hayner!!!" yelled Pence, Olette, Zell, Cait, and Vivi

Pence and Olette landed in what used to be the sandlot, Zell landed in what used to be Sunset Terrace, with Seifer there as well, Cait landed in what used to be Central Station, and Vivi landed in what used to be Market Street: Station Heights. But, more people were involved as well. Rai and Fuu were in what used to be the back alley, and Setzer was on top of Sunset Hill.

Seifer and Zell were back-to-back, with hundreds of strange enemies around them. Despite them despising one another, it seemed like Seifer and Zell were about to work together!!!

"Think you can handle this many? You're weak afterall..." declared Seifer

"Who're you calling weak?! I've gotten stronger since last time!! What about _you_ huh?!" demanded Zell

"I won't be beaten by pathetic enemies like these..." claimed Seifer

"Neither will I!!" proclaimed Zell

"Then prove it" suggested Seifer

"Fine!!" shouted Zell.

Seifer and Zell went after the enemies.

Vivi was surrounded by hundreds of strange enemies. He was tired of enemies thinking that they could beat Vivi easily, which is what Vivi could tell these enemies were thinking.

"I won't allow myself to be beaten!! Not anymore!!" declared Vivi.

All of a sudden, Vivi's Struggle Sword glowed and turned into a brown mage staff with a green gem imbedded _into_ the staff near the top of the staff. These enemies... were in trouble.

Rai and Fuu were going to fight as well.

"For Seifer, y'know?" announced Rai

"No mercy" declared Fuu

Setzer put his Struggle Sword away and took out a strange weapon. A deck of fifty-two cards that were black with a white diamond on the center on the back of the cards.

"Congratulations, you've officially forced me to use my _true_ weapon. It's been a **_LONG_** time since I've used these..." remarked Setzer

Pence and Olette took out their dream weapons.

"Let's prove we're not to be messed with either!!" decided Pence

"Right!!" shouted Olette

Hayner was tired of all this, he was as mad as he could be. He wasn't sure what the enemies did to the town, but he didn't like it **AT ALL**. Then, all of a sudden, a glow occurred in his left hand!! And, another Dream Sword formed!! Now Hayner had _two_ Dream Swords. One in his right hand, and one in his left hand.

He would _need_ the extra sword. Because then, not hundreds, but _a thousand_ strange enemies showed up, and they all looked like those humanoid strange enemies Hayner fought when Hayner fought Vivi when he was possessed.

This wasn't just a battle... this was war...

P.S.: Oh... snap!!!!!!!!!! Those Nobodies are in trouble... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	36. Chapter 36

Note: This... might be a little insane...

**Chapter 35: Hayner vs 1,000 Nobodies!!!**

----------------

Hayner had _two_ Dream Swords in his possession now. He was still in his regular fighting stance, he just had an extra sword in his left hand. Hayner was the most serious he's _ever_ been.

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner, basically, went insane and slashed everything that moved with ground duel slashing combos. Hayner actually was able to keep this up for several minutes. Eventually, Hayner took out two hundred of the strange enemies. Not bad.

Then, Hayner jumped into the air and tons of enemies jumped toward him, and Hayner went insane again and slashed everything that came near him with aerial duel slashing combos. This only kept up for several minutes, and Hayner was again able to take out two hundred more strange enemies, leaving only six hundred enemies left. Hayner landed on the ground, but was quickly knocked down by an enemies claw slash attack. But, Hayner reacted and jumped into the air spinning clockwise multiple times. Somehow, Hayner was able to draw the enemies toward him, and the enemies being easily destroyed by his spinning slashes. Hayner was able to take out fifty enemies with this method, but that was better than nothing was.

Hayner then reacted again, and jumped really high into the air and flung his arms behind him and pointed toward the sky. Hayner's Dream Swords disappeared!! But then, strangely, with no clouds even in the sky, it started raining _hundreds_ of Dream Swords and they were hitting the ground and destroying enemy after enemy. Nice!! This sword shower kept up for, at least, ten minutes. It might have taken awhile, but it was worth it, because it took out four hundred strange enemies!! Then a **HUGE** Dream Sword the size of, at least, Central Station's train station came out of the sky!! When it was in front of Hayner, he jumped onto the guard of the sword with his feet on the guard. Hayner gripped the handle with both hands, with his right hand above his left hand, and Hayner tried to focus as much anger as he could into the huge sword.

When the sword collided with the ground a **HUGE** shockwave penetrated from it, destroying _tons_ of strange enemies!! One hundred to be exact.

That left only fifty. Piece of cake. Hayner got his two Dream Swords back and finished off the last fifty strange enemies by chasing them down and destroying them with ground duel slashing combos. It took awhile, but eventually Hayner destroyed all one thousand strange enemies!!

End Music

All of a sudden, a strange force blew Hayner away!! Hayner landed on top of Sunset Hill. There, Hayner saw Setzer with his deck of cards. Hayner could tell Setzer was having some problems, so he took out his Dream Swords and prepared for more strange enemy fighting!! But first...

"So... what are those cards?" asked Hayner.

Setzer looked to see who asked that, and noticed Hayner.

"Hayner... it's been awhile..." stated Setzer, then he continued "These? They are my true weapons. It's been awhile since I've used them, but, this is an emergency" informed Setzer.

Hayner shrugged then remarked "Whatever works for you."

Hayner and Setzer decided to work together without even having to ask one another. The enemies were in trouble again...

Game-like Strategy:

1,000 Nobodies

Don't worry, this is basically as easy as the 1,000 Heartless were. Just take out as many as you can with your new _two_ swords. Use the many Reaction Commands that appear to help you out, especially the Sword Shower one. All in all, just try your best. But, don't worry, eventually you'll beat the 1,000 Nobodies just like you beat the 1,000 Heartless in KH2 :D.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Whoa... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	37. Chapter 37

Note: Should be interesting...

**Chapter 36: Hayner, Setzer, 300 Nobodies!!!**

----------------

Hayner and Setzer prepared for a fight like no other. Well... sort of.

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner took out multiple strange enemies by slashing the crap out of anything that was white with duel ground slashing combos. Setzer took a die out of his coat and rolled it. It landed on a four.

"Hmm... not bad..." remarked Setzer as he picked up the die, and it enlarged to four times its size!! Setzer mad it drop around _everywhere_ and it was crushing _tons_ of enemies!! Hayner just smirked and jumped into the air some and went crazy again, slashing enemies with duel aerial slashing combos. Setzer was throwing his cards at enemies and enlarging them as well, doing ground and aerial slashing with his cards. Nice.

Hundred of enemies were being destroyed until only one hundred were left. Setzer did more stuff with his die, and it landed on one. But, that wasn't a bad thing. The die just grew to _incredible_ size, to the size of a building, and it crushed the ground, creating a small earthquake with a big shockwave coming from where the dice landed, destroying tons of enemies. Setzer also got lucky with his die landing on six, and the die enlarging six times its normal size, rolling around and crushing tons more enemies. Hayner just kept duel ground slashing while this went on. After the six, Hayner and Setzer just kept up their pounding until all enemies were defeated.

End Music

Their victory was short lived, though, as a _huge_ behemoth-type enemy showed up in front of them. Except it was strange enemy like, and was white.

"You were holding back against those enemies, weren't you?" realized Setzer

"Yup. What, you weren't?" asked Hayner

"Hmph. All right, then let's show this thing what we're _really_ made of." suggested Setzer.

Hayner just nodded.

This... would be interesting...

P.S.: Yup, it's the Behemoth from KH1, but Nobody-esque. Sorry... I'm not very original when it comes to bosses ;;;;;;;;;;;;


	38. Chapter 38

Note: Craziness battle. That's all there is to it.

**Chapter 37: Nobody Behemoth**

---------------

Hayner and Setzer were ready, they wouldn't allow themselves to be beaten by something as stupid as this strange enemy-esque Behemoth.

Que: "The 13th Dilemma" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The behemoth started stomping down on the ground to crush Hayner and Setzer, but, they wouldn't get hit _that_ easily, so, they easily dodged the stomps, but the behemoth was standing, if they wanted to attack him, they'd have to get him on the ground, but how?

Setzer rolled his die; it landed on a four, increased four times in size, and hit the behemoth multiple times for pretty good damage. Luckily, it hurt the behemoth so much, it caused it to fall!!

Hayner and Setzer quickly took this chance to jump onto the behemoth's back. They both attacked the behemoth's horn with Hayner doing duel ground slashing combos and Setzer doing ground-slashing combos with his cards. They kept it up and were just really pounding and hurting the behemoth.

Eventually, though, electricity came out of the behemoth's horn and shocked Hayner and Setzer!! It shocked them quite a bit and for awhile. It caused Hayner and Setzer to fall off the behemoth, but they quickly jumped up and prepared for whatever was next.

The behemoth jumped into the air and land on Hayner and Setzer to crush them, but they easily got out of the way, but a shockwave came toward them afterward, but, they easily dodged it by jumping up into the air over the shockwave. Setzer quickly rolled his die again as it landed on... three. Oh well. It still worked as the three times size die pounded and hurt the behemoth pretty well. The behemoth fell again and Hayner and Setzer quickly went back to doing duel slashing and slashing ground combos to the behemoth's horn for another good amount of time, until the behemoth electrified them again, sending them off its back.

The behemoth did multiple jump crushes now, but it stayed in one place, with multiple shockwaves hitting Hayner and Setzer. They couldn't dodge them by jumping into the air, because they had to land eventually and they would be hit by the shockwaves. So, Setzer quickly grabbed the top card on his deck, enlarged it, and rode on it like a magic carpet or something, staying afloat in the air to avoid the shockwaves. Setzer quickly flew to Hayner, grabbed him, and put him on the card as well behind him. Was this the end?!

Setzer grabbed Hayner and threw him at the behemoth and Hayner slashed the crap out of the behemoth's horn with duel aerial slashing combos. They must have been intense, because Hayner not only stopped the behemoth's attacks, but forced it to fall to the ground as well!! Setzer quickly flew to the horn as well and slashed the crap out of it as well with aerial card slashing combos.

These intense combos just wouldn't stop until the behemoth was beaten, and that's _exactly_ what happened.

End Music

The behemoth was destroyed and Hayner was forced to another location. This time to what used to be the back alley. Where he saw Rai and Fuu. They _obviously_ needed help, so Hayner rushed in.

"Thanks. It was getting pretty rough, y'know?" informed Rai

"Assistance" remarked Fuu

"Yeah! You may be helping up, but don't count us out to fight too, y'know?" grinned Rai.

Hayner couldn't help but to smile, even though more fights were to come.

Game-like strategy:

Nobody's Behemoth

This... isn't hard. Dodge its attacks, get on its back, attack its horn, and use Reaction Commands. Rinse, repeat, and you'll eventually beat it. Told you it was easy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: These battles get repetitive, at least the Nobody battles do, so I've thought of a way to shorten this and get to the point basically. I'll try it out next chapter, and go from there.


	39. Chapter 39

Note: I'm tried it out. Take a look for yourself...

**Chapter 38: Nobody's Phoenix!!**

----------------

With Rai and Fuu's determination and Hayner's strength and confidence, they were able to defeat the four hundred strange enemies that were in their way, after about en minutes or so. But, it didn't matter, as after the enemies were all destroyed, a strange enemy-esque Phoenix showed up. This... wouldn't be good...

Que: "The 13th Dilemma" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Everyone quickly started to run away from the phoenix, but in different directions. The phoenix shot out energy and it homed in on Hayner, Rai, and Fuu, but they deflected it with their weapons. Fuu then hit the phoenix multiple times with her weapon, hitting, hurting, and stunning it!! Rai and Hayner quickly rushed up to the phoenix. Luckily, Fuu's attacks were forcing the phoenix to the ground, so Rai and Hayner were able to jump up and do duel slashing and staff whacking aerial combos to it. They both hit the phoenix with an overhand backward slash, forcing it to the ground, and it hit the ground hard. Everyone rushed up to it while it was on the ground and did a group ground combo of duel slashing, whacking, and throwing, for Fuu and her weapon, combos. They were hurting the phoenix pretty badly, so the combos must have been pretty intense. Eventually, the phoenix blew them away with an invisible burst of energy.

The phoenix threw _multiple_ homing energy shots now, but everyone started to deflect them like before, but the were able to deflect them back at the phoenix!! The phoenix's own energy hit it multiple times and hurt it. Eventually the phoenix had to stop throwing its energy shot and fell to the ground! Everyone quickly rushed back up to it and did the same group combos as before for another good amount of time. Until the phoenix blew them away again.

The phoenix went after Hayner and tried to peck him with its beak! But Hayner ran from it for a bit, then, turned around and blocked the next peck with his swords and cross slashed the phoenix sending it back a couple of feet. Hayner then threw his left weapon _at_ the phoenix and it hit, stabbing it in its chest. The phoenix fell and Rai and Fuu focused on the group combos while Hayner quickly rushed up to the phoenix, too his sword out of the phoenix's chest, and continued the group combos for another good moment of time.

The phoenix blew them away again and Fuu noticed that the phoenix was going to try to claw slash Rai and her with its feet. She quickly threw her weapon at the Phoenix, and this time, it stuck in its chest as well, causing it to fall and the group combos to start again for awhile again.

The phoenix then didn't blow them away, but started to glow. Everyone instantly knew what was going to happen, so they ran as far away from the phoenix as it could, and it burst with an unbelievable barrier of power that everyone was somehow able to dodge. Apparently that was the phoenix's last ditch attack, because it disappeared after wards. They were able to dodge it, though, so it didn't matter.

End Music

The unknown force blew Hayner away again. This time to what used to be the sandlot with his good friends Pence and Olette.

"Hayner?!" gasped Pence and Olette, but they just smirked and continued

"Let's show these strange enemy fools how good we work together!!" decided Olette

"Of course!!" smirked Hayner.

This time, the enemies had no chance.

Game-like strategy:

Nobody's Phoenix

Most of this is Reaction Commands, so use them, but, you still have to combo. So, make sure to do that. But, as long as you use the Reaction Commands and pound it with multiple combos, this thing will fall easily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: I think this works... guess this fanfiction is ending sooner then expected... :'-(.


	40. Chapter 40

Note: Pretty easy fight here, but don't worry, I found a way to make sure it wasn't short. It made it a little more interesting, anyway, so that's good.

**Chapter 39: Seifer's Darkness Heartless!!**

---------------

Hayner, Pence, and Olette's teamwork is just too good. They easily defeated the four hundred strange enemies that were in their way.

Then, a pool of darkness was in front of them. They looked at it seriously, but Hayner, Pence, and Olette were kind of freaked out as well. The darkness came up and formed the shape of a teen. It looked like... Seifer?!

"Hmm... I guess this must be Seifer's remaining darkness that he had. There must have been enough left for darkness to make a Heartless out of it." realized Pence.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette knew about the Heartless because, like with all worlds Sora visited, he told them about the Heartless. Hayner had a look of annoyance on his face, though,

"Figures..." remarked Hayner. But... this would just be too easy...

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Olette quickly blasted the Seifer Darkness Heartless with an orange explosion black magic; Flare!! It forced the Seifer Darkness Heartless back of couple of feet. Then, Pence seemed to come out of _nowhere_ as he surprised the Seifer Darkness Heartless by being right in front of him and shield slashing the crap out of the Seifer Darkness Heartless with some good shield slashing ground combos. Then, all of a sudden, Pence jumped aside, to the right. The Seifer Darkness Heartless was confused; it wouldn't be for long. Hayner seemed to come out of nowhere as well, as he was dashing toward the Seifer Darkness Heartless and he went _through_ the Seifer Darkness Heartless with an X cross slash. He landed behind the Seifer Darkness Heartless and had his arms fully extended and behind him with his swords in his hands. The Seifer Darkness Heartless then poofed; it was destroyed. Too easy.

End Music

Hayner was then blown to what used to be Station Square by the mysterious force. Where Cait was already easily taking out tons of strange enemies, but, there were still tons more, so, Hayner helped out.

Cait was using his darkness powers for good in taking out more and more strange enemies while Hayner was doing his usual intense duel slashing combos to do the same. It may have taken awhile, but, eventually Cait and Hayner destroyed all four hundred strange enemies that were in their way.

Then, a strange, but big and fat, cat mog toy thing showed up. It was surrounded by a dark aura, so it was being controlled by darkness, but, what exactly _was_ it?

Cait knew, because his eyes were widened and he seemed shocked.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Hayner

"That's my..." started Cait, but Hayner interrupted

"That's yours?! What exactly _is_ that?" asked Hayner. Cait continued.

"It's my cat toy that I used to control and also used to fight with. But, one day, I realized that I shouldn't have to use that to help me win fights, so I got rid of it. I guess you could say it was holdin' me down. I guess darkness decided to bring it back. It must have promised the mog that it would help it "get it's revenge on me" " explained Cait

"Hmph. I see. Well, I can't let that happen." remarked Hayner as he got in his fighting stance again. Cait couldn't help but to smile, as he got in his fighting stance as well. This... might be interesting...

Game-like strategy:

Seifer Darkness Heartless

This shouldn't even be considered a boss. Oh well. Nothing but Reaction Commands here. Use them and he's done for that easily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Hmm... Cait's Mog, huh? sigh Geez... --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	41. Chapter 41

Note: You know... Cait's Mog... right? That mog Cait Sith was using/controlling in FF7? That thing.

**Chapter 40: Cait's Mog!!**

----------------

Hayner and Cait prepared themselves to take on Cait's old mog.

Que: "The 13th Dilemma" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The mog ran toward Hayner and Cait and tried to sledgehammer blow them, but they just dodged by running counter-clockwise in a circle. Cait quickly dashed toward the mog and cat slashed the crap out of the mog. Cait is just to fast, especially with him using darkness for good. Cait was just really hurting the mog. Hayner quickly rushed in and helped out Cait by doing pretty intense duel ground slashing combos. These combos kept up for quite some time, which really damaged the mog. Until, the mog blew them away with an invisible darkness blast of energy.

The mog then jumped into the air and tried to come down on Cait and Hayner with an air sledgehammer blow, which not only did that, but there was a shockwave of darkness energy thereafter. Somehow, though, Hayner and Cait were still able to dodge by running in circles around the mog, counter-clockwise. Eventually, the mog was coming down for another sledgehammer blow, but, Hayner jumped up into the air and blocked the mog's attack by aerial slashing the mog with his X cross slash. The mog hit the ground, and hit it hard. Cait started to do intense ground cat-slashing combos again, and Hayner landed and helped out again by doing intense duel ground slashing combos again. Until the mog blew them away again.

The mog dashed around the area next trying to hit and make them bounce of its big, fat, body and hurt them, but when it came towards Hayner he was somehow able to block it by holding his swords out in front of him in an X shape. Hayner was still forced backwards a couple of feet, but he successfully blocked the mog!! Cait then clawed the mog and cat slashed the crap out of the mog with ground cat slashing combos. It stunned the mog, so Hayner was able to stop holding the mog back and do his intense ground duel-slashing combos. The combos lasted awhile again, until they were blown back by the blast.

The mog punched the ground multiple times, and Hayner and Cait _instantly_ knew what was going on, so they quickly started running counter-clockwise circles around the mog again. It was a good call, because darkness pillars of energy came out of the ground!! They kept dodging it for awhile, until Cait had enough. Cait quickly dashed toward the mog and shred the mog apart with unbelievably intense cat slashing ground combos. Cait just shred the mog apart, piece by piece. Cait finished it off slashing it in half, vertically, with _both_ paws, so, Cait slashed it into three pieces. Ouch, but it worked, and it blew up in a cloud of darkness smoke.

End Music

Hayner blinked a couple times and was speechless.

"Uh..." started Hayner, but Cait interrupted him

"I'm okay. Sorry... I kinda snapped..." informed Cait

"That's okay, whatever works" shrugged Hayner

The mysterious force then blew Hayner again to what used to be Market Street: Station Heights. Hayner noticed that there were probably five hundred strange enemies around himself, he also noticed that Vivi was a few feet behind him, standing still for some odd reason. Vivi was Hayner's new friend, he wouldn't let this happen.

The enemies... are in serious trouble...

Game-like strategy:

Cait's Mog

Intense fight, but still not hard. Really all I can say is to dodge its attacks, combo when you can, and use the Reaction Commands that appear. If you keep that up, you should win without much trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Not that much left until the fanfiction's done... :'-(.


	42. Chapter 42

Note: This... should be good. Why? See for yourself...

**Chapter 41: Iifa Soul...**

----------------

Hayner took out tons of strange enemies with his intense duel ground-slashing combos. All of a sudden, Vivi just took them _all_ out with a **huge** Tornado. Hayner stared at Vivi he was speechless.

Then a **huge** weird... monster... thing showed up. Vivi's eyes widened, and he was speechless.

"Don't tell me you know this... thing?!" asked Hayner

"You..." started Vivi as he stared angrily at the thing "Iifa Soul."

Iifa Soul looked at Vivi, then looked at Hayner. and went wide-eyed and speechless as well. It had a psychotic episode of Hayner attacking him in Sunset Terrace's Tunnelway.

"You... your the one that... beat me" realized Iifa.

Hayner got angry and instantly knew that this thing was the one bothering Vivi.

"Then that means you're the one bothering my friend!!" realized Hayner. Vivi didn't wan this anymore, he knew he was strong enough to defeat the Iifa Soul, thanks to his new friends. Vivi snapped.

"No... I won't let you do this to me anymore... I **WILL **stop you!!!" declared Vivi. Oh boy...

Que: "The 13th Dilemma" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner started to run around Iifa in counter-clockwise circles, and Vivi ran around Iifa in clockwise circles. Iifa simply tried to squash them with his hands, but Hayner and Vivi kept running their circles to dodge it. Eventually, Hayner stopped, jumped back to dodge another hand squash and ran up Iifa's left arm. Hayner reached its head and intensely slashed Iifa's head with duel aerial slashing combos. Vivi pounded it, as well, multiple times with multiple Flare black magic. Iifa blew them away after awhile, though.

Iifa formed multiple small, purple, darkness orbs in the air, but near, Hayner and Vivi. They knew not to underestimate them, so they quickly dashed around Iifa more in their circles. It was a goo call, as the orbs exploded with a blast of darkness energy. This attack was intense, but Hayner and Vivi were able to dodge it by running in their circles. Eventually, Vivi, somehow, sent tons of orbs that Iifa threw down all at once in hopes of hurting them, back _at_ Iifa. It hit Iifa, exploded, and really hurt Iifa. It was his own attack, too. Hayner quickly rushed back up Iifa and intensely slashed its head with duel aerial slashing combos, and Vivi hit it with more Flares, too. Eventually, Iifa blew them away again.

Iifa tried whipping them with its tail. Hayner and Vivi just jumped into the air and jumped over the tail to dodge it, but Iifa kept trying to whip them with its tail. So, Hayner just waited for the tail to come near him, and he slashed it vertically with his right sword, cutting its tail off!! Ouch. It stunned Iifa, and the combos started again with Hayner's intense duel aerial slashing combos, and Vivi's multiple Flares. Until Iifa blew them away from him again.

Iifa threw multiple pillars of dark energy around it. Hayner and Vivi had to run away from it to dodge, but they couldn't get near it. Iifa was almost done for, because it was getting desperate.

"I've had enough" informed Vivi.

Vivi then threw a **huge** Tornado at Iifa that hit it, spun it around, and really hurt it. Hayner and Vivi ran back toward Iifa. When the Tornado stopped, Hayner quickly ran up Iifa and started his intense duel aerial slashing combos. But, after awhile...

"Hayner!! Get back!!" shouted Vivi. Hayner then catapulted off of Iifa by putting his feet on Iifa's torso and jumping. Hayner landed behind Vivi and watched, in awe, as multiple green explosions consumed Iifa. Then, the explosions flew into the air, formed into one big, green, ball, and multiple red lasers fell, shot, and went _through_ Iifa. The lasers stayed on the ground, though. After all the laser fell, one final **huge** explosion occurred that consumed, and obliterated Iifa

End Music

"Finally, I can relax without worry..." realized Vivi. After Vivi said that, he fell on the ground, back first. Hayner checked on him. Vivi was fine, just tired. Hayner smiled.

_"Rest Vivi. You deserve it."_ thought Hayner

Hayner was blown to the last place by the mysterious force. To what used to be Sunset Terrace. He saw Seifer to his left, and Zell to his right.

This was it... time for the final fights.

Game-like strategy:

Iifa's Soul

_REALLY_ intense fight. Reaction Commands will help you _severely_, but you still have to do the combos, so do so. Keep that up, and this ass will fall eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Whoa... go Vivi... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	43. Chapter 43

Note: Why isn't anyone reviewing anymore? What did I do?

**Chapter 42: Final Battle! Seymour, Again!!**

---------------

Hayner, Seifer, and Zell _definitely_ had no time to be enemies, so they quickly decided to work together, and eventually, they defeated the five hundred strange enemies in their way.

Then, a strange, clear, but solid thing showed up. It didn't seem human, it also had four silver roulette circles on its left arm, right arm, head, and below its feet. It kind of looked like... Seymour?!

"No way... it can't be... Seymour?!" gasped Hayner

"What?!" gasped Seifer

"That's right!! I'm back, thanks to darkness, and this time, I finish what I started!!" declared Seymour

"Wrong! This time you pay for what you did to me!!" declared Seifer.

Here we go... final boss fight!!

Que: "Seymour Battle" (Final Fantasy X)

Hayner, Seifer, and Zell all tried to rush Seymour as fast as they could, but the roulette things also had these spherical protrusions on them with strange writing on them. Each sphere on each roulette, except his head, had three spheres with three different colors, red, blue, and yellow. The one sphere on the roulette on his head just randomly changed colors. They represented the elements, fire, blizzard, and thunder. The roulettes on his arms and feet just randomly turn. They turned, and all of them were red. But, Hayner, Seifer, and Zell were able to reach Seymour and were able to start a group combo of intense duel ground slashing, ground slashing, and ground punching by Hayner, Seifer, and Zell. They tried to make their combos as harsh and intense as possible, and it worked!! Seymour was getting hurt pretty badly, and he couldn't believe it. He was unable to counterattack as well, so these combos kept up for quite some time, until Seymour got tired of it and blew them away from him with a blast of fire.

Then, he threw huge explosion after huge explosion of Firaga at the group!! For some reason, they couldn't run around Seymour, so they just ran side to side to dodge it, but it worked, so it didn't matter. Seymour just wouldn't stop unless someone stopped him, so Zell zigzagged dashed toward Seymour, reached him, and ground punched the crap out of Seymour. It forced Seymour to stop his attack and Hayner and Seifer were able to rush in and do the same group combos as before for the same length of time until Seymour blew them away with fire again.

Seymour prepared for another attack, but his arm roulettes changed to blue. Two red, and two blue, didn't match!!

"What?! I thought I'd be able to control them if darkness helped me?!" gasped Seymour

"Whatever!! Guess not!! This mistake will be your demise!!" declared Seifer. Seifer was right, it would.

Seifer jumped into the air and aerial slashed the crap out of Seymour, but also pulling his trigger multiple times, creating multiple explosions!! Zell just rushed and pummeled Seymour. Hayner just closed his eyes, smiled, quickly got serious again, and rushed Seymour with his weapons out in front of him in an X shape. He ran faster and faster, probably thanks to light, and sliced Seymour with a cross slash and landed behind Seymour, with his arms fully extended and behind him with his swords in hand again.

Seymour started disappearing. It was over!!

End Music

"No!! It wasn't suppose to end like this!!" claimed Seymour

"To bad, because it did. It's over Seymour, you lost." informed Hayner

Hayner was right, Seymour disappeared and Twilight Town returned to normal. Hayner's left hand Dream Sword disappeared as well, but Hayner didn't care.

Hayner just fell back, and fell on the ground, unconscious.

_"Oh well... I need the rest after all that crap..." _thought Hayner

"Hayner!!!" yelled Seifer and Zell simultaneously.

Was Hayner okay?!

Game-like strategy:

Seymour Omnis

It's easier than it was in FFX again?! An easy final boss?! Oh well. It's still pretty intense, though. Combo the crap out of him, use Reaction Commands, and dodge his huge magic explosions. Keep that up, and with one final Reaction Command, he'll go down in a slice. Literally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.S.: Someone review, please.


	44. Chapter 44

Note: Or don't, I'm finishing this fanfiction nonetheless.

**Chapter 43: The End?!**

---------------

Hayner slowly opened his eyes. At first, Hayner wasn't sure where he was. Then, after a while, he realized he was in his room.

Hayner jumped up and was sitting on his bed. He quickly got out of bed and made his way outside into Market Street: Station Heights. Twilight Town seemed untouched, new, well, sort of. Hayner was shocked, his eyes were widened, and he was speechless.

_"What?! But... what just happened. Oh wait, after we beat Seymour for the last time, Twilight Town returned to normal. That's good and all, but wait, how did I end up in my room? I fell unconscious after I beat Seymour..."_ wondered Hayner.

Hayner checked all of Twilight Town, it really _did_ return to normal. When Hayner checked the old mansion, the gates were closed and locked again. That was probably a good thing.

Hayner made his way to the back alley and went into the usual spot. Pence and Olette were there as well.

"So, your okay Hayner?" asked Olette

"Of course, all I needed was some rest" assured Hayner

"That's good" sighed Pence. Everyone stayed silent for a bit, until finally...

"So, how did I get into my room? I fell unconscious after me, Seifer, and Zell defeated Seymour for the last time." asked Hayner

"Seifer and Zell carried you to your house and laid you on your bed after the town returned to normal" informed Pence.

Hayner was shocked and speechless again, but only for awhile.

"I see..." started Hayner, he paused, realized something, and continued "Guys, I destroyed Seymour. The school might expel me for that."

"Nope" remarked Pence

"What?!" gasped Hayner

"Something like that is hard _not_ to see what's going on. Especially when all the buildings of the town just disappear, and Seymour's final form is also to obvious not to see as well." informed Olette

"Since they probably recognized who it was, the school won't do anything to you to punish you. You never know, they might do something to _thank_ you for what you did" added Pence.

Hayner smiled

"Man, it's not fair..." spat-out Olette.

Hayner and Pence looked at Olette

"What isn't fair?" asked Pence

"That crap wasted all of our summer vacation!" informed Olette

Hayner and Pence slumped down and sighed.

"Figures" remarked Hayner and Pence in unison.

"Oh well, there's really nothing we can do about it. Guess we'll just have to get over it and go back to school." shrugged Hayner

"Yeah... you're right..." realized Olette

"By the way... who do you think the new main instructor will be?" asked Hayner

"Good question. With Seymour gone, the school will have to hire a new main instructor. But, to answer your question... I have no idea." answered Pence

Hayner, Pence, and Olette's summer vacation has gone by quickly because of everything that happened. But, since Hayner and everyone else got rid of the problems, everything has returned to normal and Twilight Town is _finally_ at peace. Or is it?

The End?!

P.S.: Well? How was it? What are your overall thoughts of this fanfiction?

P.P.S: Actually, it may not be over. I've been thinking of a possible way to write a kind of "Part 2" of this fanfiction, but, I'm not sure on if I should do it or not. If you guys think this fanfiction was good, I'll do Part 2, but if you think I should just leave it alone, I guess this is it. So? Part 2? Yay or Nay?


	45. Chapter 45

Note: Well... since no one's said "no", guess I'll go ahead and start Part 2 of KH2: TOW. Yay!!!!! IMO...

**Chapter 44: Begin! Part 2!!**

---------------

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were inside the usual spot. They all seemed pretty upset. Why? Because it was their last day of summer vacation, that's why. But, they knew they could do nothing about it.

"Once again, it _does_ suck, but, like you said Hayner, there's nothing we can do about it." remarked Olette

"That's true, but it's not like we _won't_ be able to have fun or hang out..." informed Hayner

"Oh yeah, that's true" started Pence "The school day doesn't last all day, obviously, just all morning and some of the afternoon."

"Exactly. So, we can still have fun and hang out, it'll just have to be after school." informed Hayner

"That's true. Well... then maybe going back to school really _won't_ be that bad..." realized Olette

"Exactly" smiled Pence

Hayner, Pence, and Olette realized that going back to school might not be that bad. Besides, all they _really_ had to do, was deal with school, and they would be alright.

"By the way, I've heard that apparently the school has _already_ hired a new main instructor." informed Pence

"Really?! Do you know who it is?!" asked Hayner

"Afraid not. I just heard it. That, and the fact that the school seems like they're going to keep it secret." informed Pence

"What? So the school wants to "surprise" us on our first day back by not telling us who our new instructor is going to be?" asked Olette

"Apparently..." informed Pence.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette knew things would get interesting already, and school hasn't even started yet.

But... things would get more interesting than that. _Much_ more...

P.S.: Not again... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	46. Chapter 46

Note: Time to introduce the school...

**Chapter 45: Twilight Town... School?!**

---------------

It was the first day of school after summer vacation for Twilight Town. Hayner left his house and headed towards Central Station. After everything that happened, Hayner realized something, he has to do better in school. Hayner always used to hate work and would only do it because Olette would keep nagging him until he did. But, the incidents seem to have matured Hayner, because he's realized he needs to do well in school to get anywhere in life.

When Hayner entered Central Station he heard an announcement.

"The train leaving for Northern Square in front of the school will be leaving in five minutes"

That's where the school was, in the northern part of town. Hayner boarded and noticed that most of his friends were already on board. He waved to Pence and Olette and sat in-between them. Five minutes later, with more kids showing up, the train left.

Moments later...

The train stopped and everyone got off. Northern square was similar to the rest of Twilight Town, it just had a brick-like concrete ground. The school was relatively big as well. It was two stories. First story was basically the classes and auditorium. Second story was the important offices for the staff. The principal's office, the teacher's lounge, and the board meeting room. No student _ever_ went up there. Unless of course they were in serious trouble, and had to go up there to the principal's office. Which, back then, really only happened to Zell and Seifer for threatening each other and threatening to fight.

Everyone made their way into their main instruction room and took their seats. The teacher wasn't there. Everyone knew something was wrong. Everyone began to talk. Everyone from the previous incidents were there, except Setzer. Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Vivi, Cait, Zell, Pence, Olette, and, of course, Hayner. Hayner sat second seat first row, Olette was diagonally behind him to his right. Pence was to Olette's right. Seifer sat in the first seat, third row because of his trouble making. Which is also why Zell sat in the second to last seat, fourth row. Vivi was two seats behind Hayner, and Rai was two seats behind Olette, and Fuu sat two seats behind Cait, who sat first seat, last row.

"That's weird, the teacher's not here." realized Hayner

"Yeah. Seymour was _always_ in here before we were..." informed Olette

"Maybe something's wrong?" wondered Pence

"I don't care! If we have no teacher that means we can leave early!" commented Seifer.

Everyone sweatdropped after Seifer's comment. All of a sudden, everyone shut up. Why? Because someone walked in.

A tall, stern-looking, woman walked in. She had red hair and black teacher-looking eyeglasses. Her hair was pulled up and bunched together in a bun. She had a white blouse on that had long sleeves that were rolled up to her elbows. The blouse had a vertical stripe of blue down the center of the blouse. She had a white skirt on with another vertical blue stripe on the left and right side of the skirt in the center on the left and right sides. She had black boots on that seemed to be _way _to big for her. Hayner couldn't even tell where the boots' top was. He figured her skirt hid it. She had pink fingernail polish on both her hands' nails and had white skin. She put everything she was holding down on the table and looked seriously at the class. The class just kind of started back at her. This lasted for about half a minute.

She quickly turned around and wrote her name on the chalkboard with a piece of chalk. It said "Ms. Trepe". She spoke.

"My name is Quistis Trepe. You will call me by one of tow things. Call me Ms. Trepe or you can simply call me Instructor. If you call me something else, I won't even look at you. Understood?" asked Quistis.

The class all nodded "Yes" in unison.

"Good. Then we can get started..." remarked Quistis.

The school day went pretty quickly after that.

The next day at school...

Quistis was talking about fighting strategies.

"Now, if an enemy uses magic, normally you can't get near them and your forced to fight long-range. But, there is a way. Who knows it?" asked Quistis

No one answered for a bit. Olette was even raking her brain, trying to figure it out, and she _used_ magic. Hayner quickly stood up.

"You dodge the magic and advance toward the caster until your close enough to attack them" answered Hayner

"Wow. Correct. Very good Hayner. I've read that you never do work and are lazy. What happened?" asked Quistis

"If you must know, the previous incidents made me realize I need to do well in school if I'm going to get anywhere in life." answered Hayner.

This made everyone look at Hayner, but Hayner ignored it. Eventually everyone looked back at Quistis.

"I see... how interesting. You may sit." remarked Quistis.

Hayner did.

Hayner's changed, but probably for the better. Hayner is going to do well in school, so he can do well in life. But, Hayner would end up realizing that he still would need his fighting abilities to stay the same as well...

P.S.: Yay!! Quistis is a Twilight Town schoolteacher!!!


	47. Chapter 47

Note: Another new, and probably interesting, FF character. And, the character's one of Twilight Town school's teachers again. '

**Chapter 46: A Strange Looking Gym Teacher?!**

---------------

It was the next day of school. The first class, as in, Quistis' class, seemed that it would never end. But, Hayner, and everyone else, just hoped that if they kept working, the class would go fast and would be over before they knew it.

Once again, as before, Hayner would ask Quistis, of course he called her Instructor, when he was confused or stuck on a problem that was on classwork or homework Quistis assigned to the class. Hayner was hoping Quistis was different than Seymour, and wouldn't fall to darkness as easily as Seymour did.

Moments later...

There was five minutes left before the class was dismissed, and Quistis was allowing the class to talk amongst them while she graded papers. Hayner approached her desk, and Quistis looked up and saw Hayner, but then looked back down at what she was doing.

"Can I help you Hayner?" asked Quistis

"Yes, you can..." started Hayner "You _do_ know what happened to the previous main instructor, don't you?"

Quistis dropped her pen and looked up at Hayner, and looked at him seriously.

"Yes, I do. The principal told me what mistakes he made" informed Quistis, she continued "Do not worry, I don't plan on making the same mistakes as he did." informed Quistis.

Hayner just smiled, and then, the bell rang.

Hayner left and headed for his next class. Which was a gym class.

In the bigger gym in the school, the class, which was pretty much the same as the main class, was lined up in a horizontal line.

The teacher showed up. Hayner went wide-eyed, and was speechless. Needless to say, the teacher was strange looking.

The guy had red long hair that even covered his eyes. His skin was pale white. He had red make-up outlined all around his face. He also had a green rectangle make-up design on his nose, with a red goatee on his chin. He had a white, sleeveless, shirt on with a vertical stripe of blue going down the center of the shirt. He had _huge_ blue wristbands on that were _way_ to big, but he seemed to wear them anyway. He had red, belt buckle-like, arm bands below his shoulder on _both_ of his arms. He had a blue tattoo on his right shoulder. He had white pants on with blue boots. Apparently these white and blue clothes was the school uniform. Well, the school uniform for the teachers. He spoke.

"My job is to put you slackers into shape, and that's _exactly_ what I plan on doing. Putting you slackers into shape." informed the teacher, but he continued "My name is Amarant Coral. Do me a favor and just call me Amarant. I don't like that "proper" crap the other teachers do." informed Amarant.

This guy kept his word, though, and worked the class like dogs until it was almost time to leave. The bell rang, and Hayner was about to leave. Until...

"Wait. Your Hayner right?" asked Amarant

"Yeah. Why?" asked Hayner

"I noticed that you're _much_ tougher than anyone else, but, that doesn't surprise me." informed Amarant

Hayner rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, rustling it through his hair.

"Um... thanks" remarked Hayner

"But, I want to see how tough you _really_ are." informed Amarant

Hayner stopped rubbing the back of his head and got in a somewhat defensive stance

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner

Amarant took out a wooden claw and attached it to his right hand. He bent down some and put his right arm somewhat behind him and let his left arm limp down towards the ground. Amarant's fighting stance?!

Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in _his_ fighting stance as well. Hayner couldn't believe it, he had to fight _another_ one of his teachers! And, a new one at that!

P.S.: Gym sucks ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	48. Chapter 48

Note: Wow... Hayner fighting _another _teacher... shouldn't he be expelled? ;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 47: Fighting Another Teacher?!**

---------------

Hayner couldn't believe he was being forced to fight _another_ one of his schoolteacher. Plus, the teacher he was fighting was relatively new. His gym teacher, Amarant Coral. Now, obviously, Hayner didn't _want_ to fight Amarant, because he knew he might get in trouble. But, at this point, he didn't have a choice.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner quickly started to run around Amarant in counter-clockwise circles. It was a good call, because Amarant started dashing towards Hayner, or tried to, and tried to slash Hayner with his wooden claw. Hayner kept running in his circles and was able to dodge it.

Eventually, though, Hayner realized that he had to stop Amarant's attack. So, Hayner stopped, waited awhile, and quickly ran a little in his counter-clockwise circles, dodging the attack. Hayner was somewhat near Amarant as well, so he quickly turned around and started striking Amarant with his Struggle Sword and started his regular ground slashing combos. Hayner quickly threw Amarant into the air with an underhand backward slash, and jumped into the air, following up with his aerial slashing combos. Hayner ended these combos with an overhand forward slash that forced Amarant to hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Amarant jumped up and was _obviously_ hurt. But, he wanted to continue anyway.

Amarant came after Hayner and tried to slash him with multiple claw slashes. But, Hayner realized what Amarant was trying to do and quickly started running in his counter-clockwise circles again. Hayner didn't stop running in his circles, because Amarant was right behind him, trying to slash him multiple times with his claw. This was not good, Hayner would have to think of a way to stop this. He did just that.

Hayner quickly jumped sideways, away from Amarant and to the right. He knew Amarant would have to turn around and come back after him to attack him. Hayner knew what to do.

Hayner quickly sped forward, attempting to do a forward dash strike. It was parried by Amarant's claw, but that's what Hayner wanted. Hayner quickly counterattacked and started his usual slashing combos again. His ground, followed by his aerial, slashing combos. This time, though, Hayner ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Amarant to hit the ground, and he hit it hard again.

Amarant tried to get up, but couldn't. It was over, Hayner won.

End Music

Hayner approached Amarant to see if he was alright, as he did so, Amarant spoke to him.

"I knew it. You _were_ the toughest one out of all those slackers" complimented Amarant.

Hayner got down on his right knee, checked on Amarant and asked,

"Are you alright?" asked Hayner.

Amarant got up on his right knee and shoved Hayner away some and stood up. But, Amarant was limping some.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, go, get out of here" suggested Amarant.

Hayner got up and looked at Amarant with a slight bit of fear in his face.

"Huh? Oh... right... Don't worry, I'll pretend this never happened" smiled Amarant.

"Thanks" smiled Hayner.

Hayner left the gym and left school. It was _finally_ the weekend. But, Hayner wouldn't be able to enjoy his weekend for long...

P.S.: Sorry, I'm done with the "Game-like strategies." Besides, shouldn't it be obvious on the strategies from the chapter? I think so...


	49. Chapter 49

Note: Quistis shows up in her FF8 attire in this chapter. What am I talking about? Well... just read it... '

**Chapter 48: Not Again!!**

----------------

Hayner was relaxing in the usual spot. Hayner just relaxed and enjoyed relaxing. He deserved it. Especially after his fight with his gym teacher, Amarant, and after a full week in school. Pence and Olette weren't there in the usual spot with Hayner. Because, as usual, Olette dragged Pence with her to go shopping on Market Street.

Eventually, after awhile, Hayner decided that he wanted to relax in a special place, after everything that has happened to him, to just relax and have no care in the world. Then, he remembered something, a place with the best sunset Hayner's _ever_ seen. Sunset Hill.

So, Hayner left the usual spot, went through the back alley, made his way through Market Street: Station Heights, and entered Station Square. But, Hayner stopped.

Quistis was in Station Square, but, she had a different attire on.

This time, Quistis let her hair down, and it went to the bottom of her neck. She had a reddish-orange tanktop zipper blouse on that was buttoned on the collar and wasn't zipped all the way down, which revealed some of Quistis' stomach, and her belly button. She had _huge_ black gloves on that almost covered all of her arms, except her shoulder, revealing them as well. She had a reddish-orange skirt on with _huge_ black boots on again which tops were probably covered with her skirt again. She looked over, and saw Hayner.

Hayner had his head cocked to the left a little, because he was confused. Plus, he was also shocked to see Quistis.

"Instructor?! What are you doing in the Central Area?" asked Hayner, he pointed to Quistis and continued "And what's with the new attire?" asked Hayner

"All valid questions Hayner..." started Quistis "First, I like these clothes better, because I can "work" more sufficiently in these"

"Okay..." remarked Hayner as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Plus, I was looking for you, so, I left Northern Area and came here, to Central Area" informed Quistis

"Oh?" asked Hayner

"Yes. I'm glad you came to me, because I had no idea, whatsoever, of where to find you" informed Quistis

"Okay... but... what do you need?" asked Hayner

"I haven't taught much, but, I want to see what you've learned" announced Quistis

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner as he got in a somewhat defensive stance.

Hayner could only watch, as Quistis took out a long, black, chain whip. Quistis whipped it a couple times, and it made a loud "Snap!!" noise. But, Hayner didn't take out his Struggle Sword out.

"Don't worry Hayner, you won't get in trouble, and I won't report you. Now... show me what you've learned!!" demanded Quistis

Hayner had no choice now, he got out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. Hayner couldn't believe this, he had to fight his new main instructor!!

Could he defeat her...?

P.S.: Geez... what's with all the teacher fighting? ;;;;;;;;;;;; sigh Oh well, I guess...


	50. Chapter 50

Note: I wonder if these fights between Hayner and his schoolteachers will ever stop? '

**Chapter 49: The Instructor!!**

----------------

Hayner couldn't believe he had to fight _another_ one of his schoolteachers _again_. Hayner was also getting a little annoyed by the fact that he had to fight his teachers and "show them how much he's learned." Nevertheless, Hayner got ready to take on Quistis.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Quistis extended her whip as far as it could go and tried to whip Hayner, but, Hayner started to run around Quistis in counter-clockwise circles, so, he was able to dodge it. But, Hayner realized that because of Quistis' attack, he couldn't counterattack or get to her, but then, Hayner realized what Quistis' strategy was. Because of the length of her whip, Quistis could really only fight long range, so, if Hayner could get close to Quistis, it would be all over.

So, Hayner quickly stopped and ducked under another whip attempt by Quistis and quickly rushed toward Quistis. Quistis couldn't believe it. She tried another whip attack, but Hayner easily sidestepped it and kept rushing Quistis. Hayner finally reached Quistis and started slashing Quistis with his ground slashing combos. After awhile, Hayner threw Quistis into the air with an underhand backward slash. Hayner quickly jumped into the air and continued slashing with aerial slashing combos. Hayner ended his combos with and overhand backward slash, which forced Quistis to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

Quistis quickly jumped up and went all out this time, she basically copied off of Amarant and relentlessly came after Hayner with multiple whip attempts. But, like before, Hayner just ran in his circles to dodge it, but, he also knew what to do.

All of a sudden, Hayner stopped, quickly ducked under another Quistis whip attempt, spun around in a clockwise half-circle, striking Quistis, and stunning her, and Hayner kept striking her. Hayner did his same combos as before, except he ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Quistis to the ground again, but, this time, Quistis couldn't get up. Well, she got up, but couldn't continue. Hayner beat his new main instructor!

End Music

"Very good Hayner..." started Quistis "To be honest, I probably don't even _need_ to teach you anything else"

Hayner said nothing, so Quistis continued

"But, that's my job, so I guess I'll have to do it anyway" remarked Quistis.

Still, Hayner said nothing

"I'm going back. I need a break after that." informed Quistis.

Quistis then left, heading into Central Station, after she said that.

Hayner did so as well, but to relax at Sunset Hill in the terrace. Hayner was tired of all the fighting, but obviously there was nothing he could do about it.

But, things would only get worse... and, weirder, to say the _least_...

P.S.: Heh why does that not surprise me?


	51. Chapter 51

Note: You won't _believe _what FF character shows up in this chapter. Which one? Uh... read and find out. '

**Chapter 50: What The?!**

---------------

Hayner was _finally_ able to make it to the terrace so he could have his relaxation. Hayner made his way through Sunset Station and Sunset Terrace, making his way into Sunset Hill, where he went to the top. Hayner noticed, and also remembered, that it was only in the afternoon, so the sun was only down a little. But, Hayner really didn't care. He sat down and just relaxed. Hayner got so relaxed, that he didn't have a care in the world. It was _definitely_ a good rest. Hayner wanted to stay there as long as he could, but he knew he probably couldn't, so he just made good use of the time he had. Which Hayner did.

Half an hour later...

About half an hour would pass before Hayner would do anything. Hayner was lying down on the ground of Sunset Hill, but, he quickly sat up, because Hayner realized something. Hayner realized that Pence and Olette _must_ be done shopping by now and were probably waiting in the usual spot for Hayner. Hayner didn't want to make Pence and Olette worry about him when he was okay, so, Hayner got up and headed back to Central Area to meet up with Pence and Olette.

Hayner got to Market Street: Station Heights, but he felt like going through the Sandlot. It's true that it has been awhile since Hayner has been there, but, maybe he shouldn't have.

Hayner noticed that no one was in the sandlot, but he didn't care. He walked halfway across the sandlot when someone stopped him.

"Excuse me!! You there!!" shouted a voice

Hayner quickly got serious, but, didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Who's there?!" demanded Hayner, he heard someone walk into the sandlot.

"I need to ask you something" informed the voice

"What?" asked Hayner, then he turned around and kinda jumped! Hayner went wide-eyed and was speechless.

It was a huge, human-sized, rat!! It had big, bat-like ears, and blond hair that somewhat covered its face. It had a red pointy hat on with a red pointy hat on with a red trenchcoat on. It had a couple of yellow patches on the trenchcoat as well, with one patch having a black design on it that kind of looked like a feather duster with wings. The other patch was a metal-esque patch on its left shoulder. It even had human-sized, but rat-like hands, legs, feet, and even a rat-like tail!!. Its fur was gray, and it had red eyes. Hayner couldn't help but to stare.

_"What the...?!" _thought Hayner

"Well, that's very rude of you. Do you _always_ look at girls like that?" asked the rat.

Hayner was even more shocked to learn that it was a girl.

"Anyway, my name is Freya Crescent, and, I'm looking for someone. I'm wondering if you've seen him?" asked Freya.

Hayner quickly shook off his shock and looked seriously at Freya.

"Maybe. What does he look like?" asked Hayner

"His name's Vivi Orunitia. Seen him?" asked Freya

Hayner was shocked as he was wide-eyed and speechless again

_"I didn't know Vivi had a last name, let alone it being Orunitia."_ thought Hayner

"By you not responding, I guess you know him? Good. Tell me where he is. Now." demanded Freya.

Hayner stayed speechless for awhile, but then...

"You know, it's true that Vivi wasn't a "normal" town citizen, the fact that he _lived_ here is all that matter to us. We didn't care about who he was or what his past was, everyone treated him like a regular member of the town." informed Hayner

"That's nice. Tell me where he is" demanded Freya

"No" replied Hayner angrily.

"Hmph. Fool. You don't understand" informed Freya

"Wrong. _You_ don't understand" remarked Hayner.

"Then I have no choice but to _force_ the information out of you" informed Freya. She then took out a metal, gray, spear.

Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. So did Freya.

Freya's fighting stance was strange, too. Freya turned to her left a little and somewhat bent her knees and had her left arm behind her. Her right arm was in front of her with her weapon in her right hand with her weapon in a backward slash with the top of the spear pointing toward the ground.

Hayner didn't know what Freya wanted with Vivi, but, whatever it was, he wouldn't let it happen.

But, could Hayner defeat Freya?

P.S.: Geez... Freya... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	52. Chapter 52

Note: Well... this might be interesting...

**Chapter 51: Annoying Freya!!**

---------------

Freya noticed Hayner's Struggle Sword. Freya was shocked, and confused, about why Hayner took that out and not his "real" weapon.

"Do you seriously think you can do damage with that thing?" asked Freya

"Yup" replied Hayner

"Why won't you take out your real weapon?!" demanded Freya

"Because I won't hurt you. You may want to hurt me, but I don't want to hurt you. I'll just teach you not to mess with people from different worlds than your own" informed Hayner

"Hmph" grunted Freya.

This would be interesting...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Freya came after Hayner and tried to slash Hayner with her spear. But, Hayner dodged by running around Freya in counter-clockwise circles. Except, Freya kept trying to slash Hayner, even though Hayner kept dodging the slashes. Eventually, Hayner rushed toward Freya. Freya tried to slash Hayner again, but Hayner just easily sidestepped and started slashing Freya and started his usual ground slashing combos. Eventually, Hayner threw Freya into the air with an underhand backward slash and he quickly jumped into the air, following Freya, and did his usual aerial slashing combos as well and ending it with an overhand backward slash which forced Freya to hit the ground and she hit it hard.

Freya jumped up, though, and tried to relentlessly chase Hayner with multiple spear slash attempts, and, although Hayner just ran in his circles again to dodge it, it was only for awhile, since Hayner knew what to do. Hayner quickly ducked under one of Freya's spear slash attempts, then, quickly spun around and forward dash struck Freya's stomach, easily stunning her. Hayner turned this into his same combos as he did before, ending the same way as well. Freya hit the ground hard again.

But, again, Freya jumped up again. But, then, Freya jumped _really_ high into the air. Hayner had a bad feeling of what Freya was trying to do, so, he quickly started running in his circles again. Freya landed with a massive landing. Freya was trying to jump, and land, _on_ Hayner!! Hayner also noticed Freya was doing it in random spot, not following him. All Hayner could do, was stand his ground. Eventually, Hayner thought of something. Hayner waited for Freya's landing to be near him, and when Freya was about to land, Hayner quickly slashed Freya, in the stomach, with a horizontal, left to right slash. Freya's massive landing was used against her, forcing her to fly backwards _really_ fast. She hit the northern wall of the sandlot, where the tournament equipment was, and she hit it _hard_. Hayner rushed toward Freya, giving her no rest, and met Freya when she stood up, quickly doing his same combos as before and ending the same as well. Freya hit the ground hard again, but somehow, still stood up.

Freya jumped really high into the air again, but this time, tried to land on Hayner spear top first!! This could have been bad, but, this wasn't any different from the last attack, so, Hayner knew what to do. Again, Hayner waited for Freya's landing to be near him. Hayner quickly jumped into the air, slashing Freya with an overhand, backward slash. Freya didn't hit the ground, though, she landed on the ground safely and tried to stab Hayner with her spear!! But, Hayner maneuvered out of the way, then stood on top of the spear!! Hayner then did a ground-slashing combo on Freya while on top of the spear!! Hayner quickly ended it by jumping, quickly spinning clockwise once, and striking Freya with another horizontal, left to right, slash, forcing Freya backwards a couple feet. Hayner quickly forward dash struck Freya, hitting her, which he quickly turned into his same combos he did before, except ending it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash which forced Freya to hit the ground hard again. Freya got up, but was hurt, and shocked. Was it over?

End Music

_"Unbelievable!! I can't believe I found such a strong opponent in another world!! Who is this kid...?!" _thought Freya, but then...

"Fine!! I'll find Vivi by myself!!" informed Freya.

Hayner said nothing as he watched Freya leave and head into Market Street: Tram Common.

Hayner left as well, but towards the back alley so he could meet up with Pence and Olette and explain why he was late. But, Pence and Olette had something to tell Hayner, as well.

Things were just getting more interesting... but... probably more worse as well...

P.S.: Should have forced Freya out of the world... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	53. Chapter 53

Note: Hmm... interesting conversations...

**Chapter 52: Strange Visitors!!**

----------------

Hayner entered the usual spot, and there they were, so Hayner was right. Pence and Olette were in the usual spot as well. They noticed Hayner.

"Um... Hayner..." Olette started to say, but, Hayner interrupted her.

"Wait, before you ask me that, I need to tell you something" informed Hayner

"What?" asked Pence.

Hayner then explained what he was doing and what happened between him and Freya.

"I see..." remarked Pence.

Hayner had a feeling that Pence and Olette didn't believe him, so, he attempted to convince Pence and Olette that he was telling the truth.

"Guys... you have to believe me!! I really _am_ telling the truth!!" informed Hayner

"Actually, we _do_ believe you, Hayner" informed Olette

"Huh?" asked Hayner

"It's because _we_ ran into someone strange, too" informed Pence

"What, really?! Who?!" asked Hayner

"He's... kind of hard to describe" informed Pence

"Yeah, and besides, I'm pretty sure you'll meet him too, eventually" added Olette

"Actually, you're probably right, but, can you tell me what happened when you met him or her?" asked Hayner

"Sure..." started Pence "First off, it was a guy. Plus, he was looking for someone as well" informed Pence

"Hmm... just like Freya" commented Hayner "But..." Hayner continued "Who was _he_ looking for?"

"The person's name is hard to say..." informed Olette

"Well... just try your best" suggested Hayner

"Right..." started Pence "Jen-something"

"Jen-something?" repeated Hayner

"Yeah..." started Pence "Like Olette said, the person's name is hard to say, but, we remember the first three letters of its name, so that's good enough. J-E-N."

"I see..." remarked Hayner

"Where do you think these people are coming from?" wondered Olette

"I _think_ I might know" informed Hayner

"Really?! Then tell us!! Where are they coming from?" asked Olette

"Other worlds" informed Hayner

"What?!" gasped Pence

"I know. But, think about it..." started Hayner "We've never seen these two _until_ today. And, new people don't just "pop up." They've _got_ to be from other worlds"

"Then... how did they get here?" asked Pence

"That, I don't know" informed Hayner "But..." Hayner continued "I do know one thing"

"What's that?" asked Olette

"Something bad is going on again" informed Hayner.

Everyone then had a serious look on his or her face. After what happened last time, who _knows_ what will happen _this_ time.

But, Pence and Olette knew Hayner was probably right.

"Screw this..." started Hayner "That guy's probably still around, right? I'll go find, and speak to him, _myself_" decided Hayner

"Besides, I think I already know where he might be." informed Hayner.

Hayner turned to leave the usual spot, but Pence and Olette stopped him.

"Wait" suggested Olette.

Hayner stopped, but didn't turn around to face Pence and Olette, nor did Hayner say anything.

"Be careful" cautioned Olette

"Good luck" added Pence

Hayner closed his eyes, smiled, gave Pence and Olette thumbs up and remarked "Thanks."

Hayner left the usual spot and _immediately_ headed towards the Sandlot. Hayner just _knew_ he'd meet the _other_ person from another world there.

This... is going to get interesting...

P.S.: Will someone review? Please? Oh... think you can guess whom the character is? '


	54. Chapter 54

Note: The character is... well... read on to find out. '

**Chapter 53: Jenova?!**

----------------

Hayner entered the Sandlot and went to the middle of the sandlot where he started a _lot_ of fights, including the most recent one with Freya. Hayner looked around for the other person from another world, but, didn't see him _anywhere_.

_"Strange. I thought for sure that this is where he would be. Was I wrong for once?"_ wondered Hayner. But, Hayner reached a conclusion to soon.

"Hey. You there." spoke a voice.

Hayner turned around and saw _another_ weird looking person, but, after seeing Freya, Hayner was already used to it, so instead of being shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless, Hayner had a serious expression on his face.

The guy had _long_ black hair that went below his shoulders on his back. He had white skin, red eyes, and a red headband on his forehead. He had a red cape on as well, covering his chest, his neck, and even somewhat his mouth. He had a black bodysuit on that had three belt-buckle like clips on his right wrist and also a black glove on his right hand. He had a gold claw-like glove thing on his left hand that also covered his wrist as well. He had black pants on with three more belt buckle-like clips on his right leg that held a black gun holster. He had monster-like feet with gold on it as well, like his left hand. He _was_ weird, but, Hayner's _obviously_ seen weirder.

"I was wondering if you've seen someone..." informed the man, then he realized something, and Hayner saw this

"What?" asked Hayner

"You. You're the friend of those other two I saw" realized the man

_"Whoa... he's good..."_ realized Hayner

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" asked Hayner

"Nothing. My name is Vincent Valentine. Just call me Vincent." informed Vincent

"Okay, Vincent, what do you want?" asked Hayner

"Have you seen something called Jenova around?" asked Vincent

_"Huh, that must be the Jen-something Pence and Olette talked about. But, it doesn't seem THAT hard to say. Oh well, whatever"_ thought Hayner

"Nope, I haven't sorry" answered Hayner

"Don't act so calm" suggested Vincent

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner

"You don't know? Wait... I guess you wouldn't..." realized Vincent, he then continued "Jenova travels from world to world, destroying them with ease. I've been traveling from world to world as well, trying to find it and destroy it. It seems like Jenova's come here for a _reason_. Something attracted it here. Would you happen to know what attracted it here?" asked Vincent

"No!! Of course I don't!!" shouted Hayner

"Hmph. If Jenova is here in your world, are you ready for it?" asked Vincent.

Hayner got angry.

"I want to see if you're ready for Jenova. Let's go" decided Vincent.

He took out a three-barrel handgun out of his gun holster. The barrel was black with silver designs on it, the handle was brown, and it had a silver keychain attached to the handle as well. Vincent pointed the gun at Hayner. Hayner tensed up, but quickly calmed down, got serious, and took out his Struggle Sword.

Hayner didn't know what to expect from Vincent, so, can Hayner beat him?!

P.S.: Whoa... Vincent... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	55. Chapter 55

Note: Yikes... with a gun involved, this could end badly...

**Chapter 54: Gunplay!!**

----------------

Hayner was about to take on Vincent. But, things were looking bad _already_. With Vincent pointing his gun straight at Hayner's face, Hayner wasn't sure on how to attack or even how to fight Vincent, but, Hayner went for it anyway, and got serious.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Vincent started shooting at Hayner, but, Hayner zigzag dodged and rushed Vincent at the same time. Hayner reached Vincent, and Vincent couldn't believe it, as he was wide-eyed and speechless. Hayner wailed on Vincent with his Struggle Sword and started his usual ground slashing combos. Eventually, Hayner threw Vincent into the air with an underhand backward slash and followed Vincent, doing his usual aerial slashing combos, ending it with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Vincent to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Vincent jumped up, disappeared, reappeared on _top_ of the buildings around the Sandlot, crouched down and aimed at Hayner. Vincent was about to snipe Hayner with his handgun!! Vincent tried to shoot Hayner multiple times, but, Hayner again disappeared, reappeared, blocked Vincent's shots with his Struggle Sword, then disappeared again. Eventually, Hayner was able to reappear behind Vincent and strike him and force him to fall off the building and hit the ground hard. Hayner jumped off the building and landed on the ground, too, but on his feet. Hayner quickly rushed Vincent and reached him before Vincent had a chance to counterattack, and, Hayner did his same combos as before, ending the same way as well, forcing Vincent to hit the ground hard again.

Vincent jumped up again, but had his right arm bent, pointing upward, with his gun in his right hand, pointing toward the sky. Hayner realized that Vincent has quit using his gun, but, it was strange. Hayner wasn't sure _why_ Vincent stopped using his gun, but, Hayner didn't care. Vincent came after Hayner, trying to hit, attack, and slash Hayner with his left hand. Hayner just easily dodged by running in counter-clockwise circles around Vincent. But, Hayner knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. So, Hayner rushed Vincent, but made sure to stay away from him to dodge his slashes. Hayner quickly forward dash struck Vincent, stunning him, so Hayner quickly turned it into the same combos he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Vincent to hit the ground hard again. Vincent jumped up again, though.

Vincent relentlessly came after Hayner now with not only hit and slash attempts with his left hand, but Vincent spun clockwise as well, trying to kick Hayner as well!! Hayner had to run in his counter-clockwise circles to dodge it, as Vincent relentlessly came after him and was right behind him!! It _seemed_ bad, but Hayner knew what to do. Hayner jumped out of his circles sideways to the right, dodging Vincent's relentless attacks. Hayner quickly counterattacked, doing another forward dash strike that stunned Vincent again and Hayner followed up with his same combos as before, except ending it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Vincent to hit the ground hard again. Vincent got up, but _seemed_ to be hurt. Was it over?!

End Music

"I see. You are ready..." realized Vincent.

After that, he turned to leave the Sandlot and headed toward Market Street: Station Heights.

"Hey, wait a minute!!" shouted Hayner, but, it was to late. Vincent was already gone. Weird indeed...

Who knows what _else_ is going to happen?!

P.S.: Whoa... Hayner _must_ be good if he can beat Vincent Valentine... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	56. Chapter 56

Note: Are you ready? Because it's time to _finally _see who the Twilight Town mayor is!!!!

**Chapter 55: The Mayor is...**

----------------

Hayner made his way out of the Sandlot and back into the back alley and made his way back into the usual spot. Luckily, Pence and Olette were still there. Hayner figured that Pence and Olette just stayed in the usual spot, waiting for him to come back.

"Hayner!! You're back!!" realized Olette

"Heh, yeah..." remarked Hayner as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"So... what happened Did you meet him?" asked Pence

Hayner looked down and was sad for a moment, but looked back at Pence and Olette, and had a serious expression on his face. Hayner then explained to Pence and Olette _everything_ that just happened to him. Needless to say, Pence and Olette were shocked as they were wide-eyed and speechless.

"Are you okay?!" asked Olette

"Yeah, I'm okay..." replied Hayner

"I can't believe Vincent forced you to fight him, and you beat him!!" remarked Pence

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy, that's for sure" informed Hayner

After the serious stuff; Hayner, Pence, and Olette pretty much just hung out at the usual spot. They pretty much just hung out, and talked about random stuff. They were able to do this for about ten minutes. Eventually...

Pence and Olette looked behind Hayner and had a confused look on their faces. Hayner just _knew_ that someone was behind him, so he turned around and saw the struggle promoter, and, Hayner got angry.

"What do you want? The next Struggle is no where _near_ being soon." reminded Hayner to the struggle promoter

"Actually, it's not that" informed the struggle promoter

"Huh? Then what is it?" asked Olette

"Is something wrong?" added Pence

"No, it's not that..." started the struggle promoter "The mayor wants to see you Hayner. He sent me here to tell you, and get you"

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner, Pence, and Olette simultaneously

"Fine, let's go guys" decided Hayner

"Wait. He wants Hayner, and that's it. Hayner, by himself" informed the struggle promoter

"But..." started Olette, but Hayner stopped her by putting his left arm out in front of Olette.

"Stop Olette, there's nothing we can do about it. Don't worry, I'll be fine" assured Hayner

"Right. Come with me please..." suggested the struggle promoter.

Hayner followed the struggle promoter to Central Station and they went to Sunset Terrace. The struggle promoter showed Hayner to the mayor's office building. Apparently it was by the entrance to Sunset Hill. The building was pretty big and it looked like any mayor office should. Nice and important. It was also the same color as the other buildings, orangish and tannic as well. The struggle promoter knocked on the office's door.

"Is he here?!" demanded a stern, strong, and somewhat scary voice.

"Yes he is" informed the struggle promoter

"Good. Send him in" suggested the mayor.

The struggle promoter opened the door, Hayner went in, and the door was closed behind him.

The office was like any other mayor's office. It had a brown desk, a black, leather, rolling chair, bookcases, and pictures, mainly of Twilight Town and the Struggle Tournaments. The mayor was in his chair, but it was turned around to its backside and Hayner couldn't see the mayor. Until he turned around and faced Hayner that is.

The mayor had orange hair, green eyes, and white skin. He had a white robe coat on with a black dress shirt on the inside of his coat to cover his body and a white tie as well. The white robe coat had orangish, small decorations on it as well in random places. The decorations just kind of looked like Twilight Town's insignia crest. He had white pants on and black shoes.

"My name is Rufus Shinra, as I'm sure you know, I am the mayor of Twilight Town" informed Rufus, but, he continued "But, do NOT call me Rufus. Call me mayor. Understand Hayner?" asked Rufus

"Yeah" assured Hayner

"Good. By the way..." started Rufus "I've heard a lot about you, and, I know what you've done. So, on behalf of _all_ of Twilight Town, I thank you"

"Heh... yeah, well, it was nothing really" remarked Hayner as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand again.

"By the way, do you remember Reno?" asked Rufus.

Hayner looked down and was sad again for a moment, but quickly looked back at Rufus again and was serious

"Yes, I do. What about him?" asked Hayner

"He... was my son" informed Rufus

Hayner tensed up and tilted backwards a little. Was Rufus going to get revenge for his son?!

"Don't worry Hayner, I don't want revenge. I actually should thank you" informed Rufus

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner

"Reno was a good kid, and, all he wanted was friends. But, that was difficult since he was "the mayor's son." Then, one day, he was attacked by a heartless" informed Rufus

Hayner was shocked and wide-eyed.

"Then that means…" realized Hayner

"Yes. After awhile, I found him. But, he was different, too different. He had different clothes on, a different attitude, and weird powers." interrupted Rufus

"You mean…?!" gasped Hayner

"Yes. A Nobody." informed Rufus, but, he continued "Thank you for destroying Reno's nobody. Now my son can rest in peace." smiled Rufus.

"Um… your welcome" replied Hayner

They both said nothing for awhile, until…

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" asked Rufus

"Oh yeah!!" remarked Hayner

"You can leave now" suggested Rufus as the doors behind Hayner opened.

"Thanks!! See ya!!" smiled Hayner

Hayner ran out of the mayor's office and ran back to the usual spot. School was about to start up again, but, little does Hayner know that the school was about to hold something that Hayner doesn't know of and has no choice but to participate in. Will Hayner _still_ be able to survive school?!

P.S.: God… Twilight Town school sucks, huh? --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	57. Chapter 57

Note: Back to school for Hayner and co. Ditto for me, I _was _on Spring Break, but now, it's over. :'-(. Sucks, huh?

**Chapter 56: School Fighting?!**

----------------

Hayner returned to the usual spot, with Pence and Olette _still_ there, once again, waiting for him. As before, Hayner told Pence and Olette what happened and all about the mayor, Rufus Shinra.

"Wow, I didn't know Reno was the mayor's son!!" remarked Pence

"Neither did I, until the mayor told me, of course" commented Hayner

"Well, I'm just glad the mayor didn't want revenge for Hayner destroying his son" informed Olette

"Remember, Olette, it wasn't _really_ Reno, it was Reno's Nobody." reminded Pence

"Oh, right, so I _guess_ it doesn't matter, right?" asked Olette

"Pretty much, the mayor said now that Reno's Nobody was destroyed, he son could finally rest is peace" informed Hayner

Everyone said nothing for awhile, until...

"We'd better go home and rest up, because school starts back up again tomorrow" informed Pence.

But, Hayner and Olette knew Pence was right, so they did just that.

The next day...

Hayner, Pence, and Olette went together to Central Station, waited for five minutes as the rest of the students showed up, and the train took off. They arrived in Northern Area, and they made their way into school and then into class, with Quistis already there. But, before class could start, an announcement was made over the intercom.

"Attention please. If all student could please make their way to the gymnasium for a special event" announced the voice.

All the students got up and made their way out of the classroom, except Hayner.

_"Special event? What's going on?" _wondered Hayner.

Hayner then left and made his way to the gym as well, but also noticed that Quistis was nowhere in sight, but Hayner didn't think anything of it.

In the gym...

Everyone was looking around, trying to see someone and see if they would explain what was going on. Until... the same voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome students!! To the school tournament!!" announced the voice.

All the students in the gym sweatdropped, but, the voice continued.

"The rules are as follows: It's basically a fight and the first person that can no longer continue loses. Do not worry, the selected student won't get in trouble. Our best student will take on our best teachers, and IF he or she wins, he or she will get to fight our great principal!! But, again, do not worry, the student will not get in trouble." informed the voice.

All the students gasped. But, Hayner had a serious expression on his face.

"Not fair!! Whoever the best student is didn't even have time to prepare!!" claimed Olette

"True, I wonder how the best student will adapt to this, a sudden announcement of him or her fighting the teachers?" wondered Pence

"And our best student is..." announce the voice.

There was a quick shot of all the best fighters and students. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Zell, Vivi, and Cait.

"It's Hayner!!!" announced the voice.

Hayner stood up, and everyone looked at him.

_"Figures" _thought Hayner

Hayner made his way onto the gym floor, got out his Struggle Sword, and got in his fighting stance. He saw Quistis ten feet away from him in her fighting stance, with her whip, as well.

"Hayner, I actually _want_ you to beat me again and beat Amarant. Because _we've_ never seen the principal, either" informed Quistis

"Really?! Geez..." remarked Hayner

"I know, but I won't hold back regardless of that" announced Quistis

"Good. Don't" remarked Hayner, he then smirked.

Could Hayner beat Quistis, _again_?

P.S.: So... I wonder who the principal is? ;-).


	58. Chapter 58

Note: School Tournament... BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '

**Chapter 57: Instructor Again!!**

---------------

Hayner was ready to take on his instructor, Quistis, again. He beat her pretty easily last time. So, could he do it again?

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Quistis started to try to whip Hayner, and once again, kept Hayner away from her. But, this is the same thing she tried it in their last fight, so Hayner already knew how to combat it. Hayner started to run around Quistis in counterclockwise circles. But, Hayner seemed confused as well.

_"What does the instructor think she's doing?! She tried this before, and she knows it didn't work. Why is she trying it again?!" _wondered Hayner

Hayner basically did the same thing he did in their last fight. He ran toward Quistis and zigzag dodged as Quistis tried to whip Hayner, but again, Hayner was able to dodge it by zigzagging as he rushed Quistis. He reached Quistis and was able to start his regular ground slashing combos. After awhile, Hayner threw Quistis into the air with an underhand backward slash and Hayner jumped into the air, following Quistis. He then did his aerial slashing combos, whom Hayner ended with a vertical, north to south slash that sent Quistis to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

Quistis then tried her relentless whip attempts against Hayner, but again, Hayner knew what to do. Hayner ran from Quistis in his counterclockwise circles again for awhile, then quickly jump sidestepped to the right and quickly forward dash struck Quistis, stunning her, which Hayner quickly turned into his same combos he did before, which forced Quistis to hit the ground hard again. But, this time, she got up!!

Quistis jumped into the air and seemed to float there as she tried to whip Hayner from the air!! This was new, and Hayner knew it. Hayner ran around in his circles again, and, although that worked because he was dodging Quistis' attacks, it wasn't getting him anywhere. Hayner thought of something, though, and went for it. Hayner threw his Struggle Sword _at_ Quistis!! It hit Quistis and forced her to hit the ground, and she hit it hard, and Hayner's Struggle Sword landed a few feet in front of Quistis. Hayner quickly rushed toward Quistis and was able to grab his Struggle Sword just before Quistis got up. Hayner was right in front of Quistis as well, so he was able to do his same combos as before, except this time, he ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Quistis to hit the ground hard again. This time, Quistis couldn't get up.

End Music

"That's it!! Quistis can't get up!! The winner is Hayner!!" announced the voice over the intercom

Quistis _did_ get up though, and limped out of the gym, and Amarant entered. Amarant stopped ten feet away from Hayner and got in his fighting stance, with his weapon. Hayner got back into _his_ fighting stance as well. But, there was another discussion between them.

"You know... _I_ haven't seen the principal, either" informed Amarant

"Oh..." remarked Hayner

"But that doesn't mean I'll just _let_ you win!!" declared Amarant.

Hayner just smiled and was ready to fight Amarant again.

Hayner beat Quistis again, so could he beat Amarant again?

P.S.: Probably... huh? '


	59. Chapter 59

Note: Hmm... Amarant again... great... ;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 58: Speed Battle?!**

---------------

Hayner was ready to fight Amarant again. Quistis was a bit harder the second time Hayner fought her than the first time, so Hayner couldn't help but wonder if Amarant would be harder to defeat the second time, as well. Well, obviously, Hayner was about to find out.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Similar to what happened with Quistis, Amarant started his fight with Hayner with the same attacks he tried to use before, but once again, Hayner already knew how to combat the attacks.

Amarant quickly tried to dash toward Hayner and claw him with his wooden claw. But, Hayner ran around Amarant in counterclockwise circles again, for awhile, to dodge it. Eventually, Hayner just ran away from Amarant and after Amarant's failed attack, Hayner forward dash struck Amarant, parrying his claw, then counterattack and starting his normal combos. With his ground slashing combos followed by his aerial slashing combos after throwing Amarant into the air with an underhand backward slash. Ending his combos with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Amarant to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Amarant then relentlessly came after Hayner again, trying to slash him, but Hayner just ran non-stop in his circles to dodge. But, then, Hayner quickly turned around and blocked by holding his Struggle Sword horizontally, with the tip of the Struggle Sword pointing left. Amarant's attack was blocked, and Hayner counterattacked, doing his same combos as before, ending the same as well, and forcing Amarant to hit the ground hard again.

Amarant got up, though, and smirked. Amarant disappeared.

_"What?! How did Amarant do that?!" _gasped Hayner.

Amarant reappeared behind Hayner and slashed him!! Forcing Hayner forward a couple of feet. But, Hayner quickly got up.

"You see, Hayner, I'm known for my speed. I held back in our last fight, but I won't now!!" announced Amarant.

Amarant tried it again, but this time, Hayner smirked. Hayner quickly turned around and blocked Amarant's attack the same way he did before, quickly counterattacking and doing his same combos again, ending the same way again as well, forcing Amarant to hit the ground hard again.

Amarant disappeared and reappeared throughout the area now, randomly appearing near Hayner trying to claw him horizontally forward, but Hayner just jumped backward to dodge. But, Amarant would appear all around Hayner, so Hayner had to jump in the opposite direction that Amarant was in. This annoyed Hayner, and he had to try to figure out how to combat it. Amarant appeared in front of Hayner and threw another attack at Hayner, but Hayner threw his own attack, parrying Amarant's attack and stunning him. Hayner quickly counterattacked again, doing his same attacks again, but ending with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Amarant to hit the ground hard again. Amarant got up, but was _obviously _to hurt to continue.

End Music

"That's it!! It's over!! Hayner wins, and gets a chance to face the principal!!" announced the voice over the intercom.

"So, you fought my speed with blocking, parrying, and counterattacking. Impressive. It's a good thing, though, because now we'll _finally_ see who the principal is" informed Amarant.

Amarant left the gym after he said that.

Everyone in the gym gulped. They were about to meet and see Twilight Town School's principal for the _very_ first time. So... who was he or she? And, could Hayner defeat him or her?

P.S.: Hmmmmmmmm...


	60. Chapter 60

Note: Who's the Twilight Town School principal? Well... you're about to find out...

**Chapter 59: The Principal's First Appearance!!**

----------------

Hayner, and everyone else in the gym, kept their eyes fixated on the gym doors. Hayner paid the most attention, though, plus, Hayner had a pretty serious expression on his face. It was because not only was Hayner about to meet the principal for the first time, he was about to _fight_ the principal as well.

"And now, introducing our great principal!! Cecil!!" shouted the voice over the intercom.

An adult entered the gym. He had long blond hair that went to below his shoulders. He had blue eyes, and white skin. He had white body armor and white leg armor on, with white arm armor on as well. He had a white cape on that was green on the inside. He had white shoes on, too. The armor was black along its zippers and his arms on his torso and it was yellow on the sides of his legs as well.

_Everyone_ in the room was tensed up and speechless. Except Hayner, of course, who was _still_ looking seriously at Cecil. He spoke.

"Now, now, everyone. I know this is the first time you've seen me, but, you don't have to be nervous." assured Cecil. Hayner relaxed. Cecil had a warm presence to him, and Hayner couldn't think of why. Cecil looked at Hayner

"You must be Hayner" realized Cecil

"Yes sir" informed Hayner

"Now, now, you don't have to be formal when speaking to me" informed Cecil

"Okay" smiled Hayner

"I've heard a _lot_ about you..." informed Cecil

"Heh... well..." remarked Hayner as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"On behalf of Twilight Town School, I thank you..." started Cecil "But... the fun ends here. I will defeat you, Hayner"

Hayner leaned back a little, as he was caught off guard by Cecil's seriousness. Hayner just stood there and watched Cecil, wide-eyed, and speechless as well.

Hayner watched as Cecil took out a _long_ yellow sword with a silver guard and silver handle. Hayner tensed up even _more_.

"Hey!! That's not fair!! You can't use a weapon that'll _hurt_ Hayner!!" yelled Seifer. Everyone in the gym sweatdropped at Seifer's comment, and thought Seifer would get in trouble for that, but, Cecil just smiled.

"Actually, your wrong Seifer..." started Cecil "This is actually an _exact_ Struggle Sword replica of my true sword. I had it made especially for me."

Hayner knew Cecil was telling the truth, though, because he noticed the sword looked "bat-like".

"So, are you ready Hayner?" asked Cecil.

Hayner just nodded, then got in his fighting stance

"Hmph" grunted Cecil.

Cecil just stood tall and held his sword with both hands. The sword was out in front of him in a backward slash with the point of the sword being in the northwest. This was Cecil's fighting stance.

Hayner got a _bad_ feeling, though. What was this feeling? Is Hayner _actually_ going to lose?!

P.S.: Cecil from FFIV...


	61. Chapter 61

Note: You may not be able to believe what happens in this chapter...

**Chapter 60: Hayner's First Loss?!**

---------------

Hayner was ready to take on Cecil, the principal. But, Cecil seemed a little _too_ laid back. He was smiling, and he even had his eyes closed!! Hayner thought that Cecil was being overconfident, cocky, and maybe even underestimating him. But, Hayner would find out how wrong he was, the hard way.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner rushed and came at Cecil, and still, Cecil just stood there, relaxed. Hayner tried to surprise Cecil with a quick forward dash strike, but, Cecil _easily_ blocked it, stunning Hayner and beating him up with multiple ground slashes, and aerial slashes, after throwing Hayner into the air, eventually slashing Hayner toward the ground, and Hayner hit it hard. Hayner sat up and stared at Cecil with wide eyes, he was speechless as well. Everyone in the gym tensed up and was speechless as well.

"This is bad..." started Cait "That guy seems to be experienced at fightin'. More so then Hayner"

"What?! Then there's no way Hayner can win!!" claimed Zell

"Hmm..." hummed Cait

Hayner stood up, and Cecil was right in front of Hayner all of a sudden. Hayner was shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless again. Cecil beat up Hayner some more with more ground slashes and finished up by spinning clockwise once and hitting Hayner's stomach with a horizontal, left to right, slash that forced Hayner to fly backward many feet. Hayner hit the ground hard again, and slid a couple more feet before coming to a stop, finally. Hayner couldn't get up. No way... Hayner lost?!

End Music

"That's it!! End of school tournament!! The winner is our principal, Cecil!!" announced the voice over the intercom.

Quistis came rushing back into the gym, running past Cecil and bent down to check on Hayner. Cecil turned to leave, but only walked a couple of feet before he stopped, and, without even turning around, he said something to Quistis.

"After he heals, send him to my office" ordered Cecil.

But, the student heard him as well. And, of course, Seifer responded.

"Hey!! The rules were _supposed_ to be that the selected student wouldn't get in trouble!! So why is Hayner in trouble?!" demanded Seifer

"He's not. Just because every time _you_ come to my office and _you're_ in trouble doesn't mean Hayner is." informed Cecil, and he continued "I just want to talk to him, privately" informed Cecil. Seifer calmed down and leaned back a little and kind of sweatdropped as everyone in the gym giggled after Cecil's comment about Seifer.

After awhile...

Hayner awoke and sat up in the nurse's office. Quistis was in there as well, and noticed that Hayner was awake and fine, or at least _now_ he was.

"Instructor... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching class?" asked Hayner

"I should, but after the school tournament, they let school out because they thought it would take up all of the school day. They were wrong, but the principal went ahead and let everyone out early" informed Quistis.

Hayner looked down

"The principal…" remarked Hayner.

Quistis looked at Hayner sympathetically, but quickly got serious and told Hayner that the principal wanted to see him, but to not worry because he wasn't in trouble. Quistis led Hayner to the principal's office on the third floor and Hayner entered the principal's office. Cecil was in his chair and its back was facing Hayner, but, he quickly turned around and faced Hayner. There was also a chair in front of Cecil's desk for the person to sit down and the office itself looked like every other principal office.

"Have a seat, Hayner" suggested Cecil. Hayner did as he was told, faced Cecil, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Have you been getting the same feeling I've been getting?" asked Cecil

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hayner

"Like something bad is going to happen in this world again" informed Cecil

"Oh. Yeah, I have. Ever since those people from different worlds showed up." informed Hayner.

Cecil became wide-eyed and speechless, but only for a moment, so Hayner didn't notice

"You mean…" started Cecil

"Nope. Not Sora or any of his friends. Others" interrupted Hayner

"I see…" started Cecil "Well, Hayner, become even stronger, and stop this crap from happening again, like you did last time" suggested Cecil

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't lose to anyone who's trying to do something stupid to this world. I'll be Twilight Town's protector" declared Hayner

"Good. You can go and rest now. Besides, you'll need it" remarked Cecil

"Hmph. Yeah, that's true" smiled Hayner

Hayner did just that. He left Twilight Town School and made his way back to the usual spot so he could rest up and be ready for whatever was next. And, who _knows_ what that would be…

P.S.: Wow… Cecil is cool, IMO… '


	62. Chapter 62

Note: You'll see some FF9 references here. Why? Well... read and see... '

**Chapter 61: Vivi's in Trouble, Again?!**

---------------

Hayner made his way back to the usual spot and entered. Inside, Pence and Olette were inside as well, and it seemed like they were waiting for Hayner to come back from school. They both looked at Hayner with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hayner, you're back..." remarked Olette

"Yup, I am" informed Hayner

"Are you okay?" asked Pence

Hayner looked at Pence with a confused look on his face

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hayner

"You lost to the principal, Cecil, pretty badly" reminded Pence

"Yeah, and you haven't lost in a _long_ time" added Olette.

Hayner looked down at the ground

"I know..." remarked Hayner

"Yeah... so... are you okay?" asked Pence.

Hayner looked up and smiled at Pence and Olette, who seemed a little shocked that Hayner was smiling

"Yup, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Believe me, I'm fine. It was actually a _good_ thing that I lost. Because it gave me a reality check. And, that's that I have a _long_ way to go, and I still have to get stronger. And, that's what I'll do" assured Hayner.

Pence and Olette could tell that Hayner wasn't lying, so, they _did_ stop worrying and everything returned back to its normal fun. Hayner wanted to rest, though, so that's what he did. He lied down on the couch in the usual spot, and rested. Pence and Olette decided to let Hayner rest, and they left to go shopping on Market Street, leaving Hayner to be alone in the usual spot.

After resting a bit...

Hayner was sitting on the couch, and he was deep in thought. He was thinking about Vivi. Hayner realized that Vivi has been and is underestimated, and he was hoping, that eventually, Vivi would show everyone that he's strong and he's not to be underestimated. Then, Hayner remembered something. Something important.

_"Oh yeah. Freya was looking for Vivi, wasn't she? Wait a minute..." _thought Hayner.

Hayner jumped off the couch, was wide-eyed and speechless.

_"Vivi's... in trouble!! He doesn't know how dangerous Freya is!! I have to go tell him, and make sure he's okay!!" _realized Hayner.

Hayner quickly ran out of the usual spot and quickly ran as fast as he could to Central Station and got on the train. Hayner was angry and had his fists clenched.

_"I hope I can reach Vivi in time..."_ remarked Hayner.

Hayner once again ran as fast as he could to the Tunnelway in the terrace and made his way to the open area and found Vivi there, practicing again. Hayner came to a sudden stop. Vivi saw Hayner.

"Vivi..." remarked Hayner.

Vivi waved at Hayner

"Hi Hayner!! It's been awhile" informed Vivi

"Yeah..." sighed Hayner.

Vivi noticed that something was wrong, because Hayner seemed serious

"What's wrong?" asked Vivi.

Hayner told Vivi about Freya, that she was looking for him, and asked if Vivi's seen her yet.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't" informed Vivi

"Good" remarked Hayner

"Huh?!" gasped Vivi

"She's dangerous, trust me, I was forced to fight her" informed Hayner

"Really?! Did you win?" asked Vivi

"Of course!!" smiled Hayner and he gave Vivi a thumbs up.

Their fun didn't last long, though.

"There you are, Vivi!!" remarked Freya.

Hayner turned around and saw Freya and jumped backwards a couple of feet, and so did Vivi as well. Vivi was wide-eyed and speechless as well. Freya noticed Hayner, as he stared at Freya and had a serious look on his face, but, Freya quickly turned her attention to Vivi.

"Hayner told me about you, so, what do you want?!" demanded Vivi.

Freya looked seriously at Vivi.

"Have you seen Zidane? I can't seem to find him" asked Freya.

Hayner and Vivi blinked a couple times.

"Zi... dane...?" asked Hayner and Vivi simultaneously.

"Who's that?" asked Vivi.

Freya got angry.

"What?! Don't you remember him?!" asked Freya

"Nope. I've never _heard_ of him" replied Vivi

"What?! But... you guys were best friends!! I can't believe you don't remember him!! What happened to you Vivi?!" demanded Freya.

Vivi stepped backwards a couple of times and had his hands out if front of him to shield himself; he was scared.

"I... I don't know!!" stammered Vivi.

Hayner snapped

"Stop it!! Stop harassing Vivi, Freya!! He told you he doesn't remember or know this "Zidane" If he doesn't know, he doesn't know!! Stop harassing him!!" shouted Hayner.

Freya looked angrily at Hayner

"You don't understand..." growled Freya

"I don't care. You can't _make_ Vivi remember Zidane" informed Hayner

"Maybe... maybe not..." announced Freya

"Huh?!" gasped Vivi.

Freya then took out her spear.

"If I fight you, if I defeat you, maybe it'll come back to you, Vivi" informed Freya

"That's insane!!" shouted Hayner

"Well... there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" smirked Freya.

Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. Vivi was still shocked at what was going on.

"Vivi, fight with me" suggested Hayner

"But..." remarked Vivi

"You have to. Does it look like you have a choice? Freya will get you involved in this fight, even if you don't take out your weapon. You don't have a choice" informed Hayner

Vivi realized Hayner was right. Vivi took out his Struggle Sword, too, and got in _his_ fighting stance as well. Freya noticed Hayner was going to fight as well.

"That's fine. That way I can kill two birds with one stone. Get my revenge, and get Vivi back to normal" declared Freya.

A two on one fight. With the extra help from Vivi, will Freya be even easier? Nope. Freya would just be more annoying. Could Hayner and Vivi beat a determined Freya? We'll see...

P.S.: Geez... someone _always _seems to be after Vivi, huh? ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	63. Chapter 63

Note: A 2 on 1 fight _may_ be unfair, but come on, this one was unavoidable.

**Chapter 62: 2 on 1 with Vivi!!**

----------------

Hayner and Vivi were in their fighting stances and were prepared to take on Freya. But, of course, Freya was in her fighting stance as well, and obviously wouldn't go down easily. It _was_ two on one, but it just seemed like it would _still_ be pretty hard. But, let's hope Hayner and Vivi can stop Freya's insane plan and defeat her.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Freya came after Hayner _and_ Vivi with more intense spear slashes then Freya did the first time against Hayner. But, Hayner and Vivi just ran from her and also ran around her in counterclockwise circles to dodge her attacks. But, of course, Freya wouldn't stop, so Hayner and Vivi would have to find a way to stop her. Eventually, they did. Hayner _let_ Freya come near him with her attacks. Hayner struck back with an attack of his own, parrying Freya's attack and temporarily stunning her. Hayner struck back with a forward dash strike and was able to beat up Freya with ground slashing combos followed by aerial slashing combos after Hayner threw Freya into the air with and underhand backward slash. But Vivi came in and helped, too! Vivi attacked Freya with ground and aerial slashing combos as well, helping Hayner out, and doing even _more_ damage to Freya. Eventually, they both finished with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Freya to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

But, Freya easily jumped back onto her feet. She came after Hayner and Vivi again, but this time, with multiple forward dashes and thrusts with her spear. But, Hayner and Vivi were able to easily dodge it the same way they did before. Eventually, once again, Hayner _let_ Freya and her thrusts to come near him and he blocked the attack by holding his Struggle Sword out in front of him, horizontally, with the tip pointing left. This temporarily stunned Freya again, but Hayner couldn't strike back, but Vivi could, and did. Vivi came out of nowhere and struck Freya and started the same combos again. Hayner quickly rushed in to help, and Hayner and Vivi were able to hit Freya with the same combos they did before, ending the same as well, forcing Freya to hit the ground hard again.

Freya quickly jumped up, and jumped again and came down and kept doing this in random places in the tunnelway, quick and fast. It was her Jump again, but faster!! Hayner and Vivi could only stand still, and they didn't know what to do. Then, Vivi tried something. Vivi saw Freya coming down near Hayner, and locked on to her. When Freya landed, and missed as Hayner jumped backward, Vivi blasted Freya with Fire, toasting Freya and hurting _and_ stunning her. Hayner quickly took advantage and struck Freya with another forward dash strike, and Hayner and Vivi were able to do their same combos again, ending the same again, forcing Freya to hit the ground hard again.

Freya jumped up again, but _seemed_ hurt. She did her faster jumps again, but this time, came down with her spear again. Hayner and Vivi waited awhile again, and dodged the close calls again, until Vivi was able to spot Freya coming down near Hayner, Hayner quickly dodged by jumping backward again, and Vivi shocked Freya, literally, by hitting her with Thunder! Since Freya's spear was metal, the shock did twice as much damage and temporarily paralyzed Freya, which Hayner of course quickly took advantage of. Hayner quickly forward dash struck Freya again, and Vivi and Hayner did their same combos they did before, but this time, ending with Hayner's somersault, vertical, north to south slash that Vivi did as well. So it did _double_ the damage as Freya hit the ground hard again, and couldn't get up. Hayner and Vivi did it! They _both_ beat the determined Freya!!

End Music

"Unbelievable, but then again, I'm not surprised..." remarked Freya

"What?" asked Vivi

"You may have a messed up memory or whatever, but regardless of that, you're _still_ just as good as you were in our world" informed Freya

"Oh? Well... thanks, I guess..." smiled Vivi as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"Oh well. I found Vivi on my own, so, I guess it won't kill me to find Zidane on my own, either" remarked Freya.

Hayner looked sympathetically at Freya

"Freya..." remarked Hayner.

Freya then jumped up, which surprised Hayner and Vivi, but limped her way out of the tunnelway. Hayner congratulated Vivi, Vivi got embarrassed, and they both said goodbye and Hayner left to head back to the usual spot, but this time, Hayner took his time and walked.

But, little did Hayner know that things were _just_ going to get worse...

P.S.: Oh come on... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	64. Chapter 64

Note: Just so you people know... I'm finishing this fanfiction _regardless _of if it gets anymore reviews or not. I'm having to much fun writing it, and I won't stop for the stupid reason of "it's not getting any reviews." So... I guess... get over it?

**Chapter 63: The Arrival...**

----------------

Hayner made his way back into the usual spot, he entered, and Pence and Olette were inside as well. Olette looked angrily at Hayner and Pence had a concerned looked on his face. Hayner leaned back a little and kind of sweatdropped.

"W-What?" stammered Hayner

"Where were you?! We come back, and you were gone!!" informed Olette

"Olette got worried that you were moving around to soon after your loss to the principal" informed Pence

"Guys, I was fine, really I was. Besides, I was talking to Vivi and making sure he was alright" informed Hayner.

Olette calmed down and now had a concerned look on _her_ face as well.

"Oh. Wait... was something going on with Vivi again?" asked Olette

"Something like that..." replied Hayner

Pence got serious as he now had a somewhat serious look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Pence

"Well..." started Hayner as he informed Pence and Olette to what happened, and, as always, they were shocked, wide-eyed, and speechless, until Olette spoke again.

"I can't believe Freya!! How mean!!" claimed Olette

"Yeah, but, Hayner and Vivi stopped her right? Besides, now Hayner's back on his roll again!!" remarked Pence as he was happy and smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" smiled Olette

"Heh..." remarked Hayner as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette just relaxed for the rest of the day. Eventually, Hayner made his way home to get a good sleep.

The next day...

Hayner didn't wake up on his own, he was _woken_ up. Not by someone, but _something_. An earthquake occurred, and Hayner woke up.

_"What?! An earthquake?! But those NEVER happen here..." _thought Hayner.

The earthquake subsided relatively quickly, though. So, Hayner quickly ran outside into Twilight Town, and, Hayner became wide-eyed and speechless. The buildings around Twilight Town were destroyed, partially destroyed, or falling apart. Hayner became angry, and also had a bad feeling. He made his way to Station Plaza, and got angrier. Hayner hated being right.

There was this weird... thing... in the Station Plaza. It's body was in an egg shape, two slimy vines for arms, and a disgustingly long neck and a nasty head.

"Who... or what... are you?!" demanded Hayner

"Jenova" answered Jenova.

Hayner became wide-eyed and speechless as he remembered what Vincent told him. Hayner quickly shook off his shock and took out... his Dream Sword!! Then, he attempted to summon up his _second_ Dream Sword with his left hand, and it worked, too!! The world must have known how bad Jenova was, so they allowed Hayner to have his second Dream Sword, temporarily, yet again. Hayner, of course, quickly got in his fighting stance.

"Ah. I knew it, the Sworder was here, afterall" remarked Jenova

"Sworder? Huh?!" asked Hayner, confused

"The wielder of that sword of yours, the Dream Sword. Or, the Sworder for short" informed Jenova

"Whatever. Why are you here?!" demanded Hayner

"This world is home to the Sworder. It's going to be more difficult to destroy then those _other_ pathetic worlds" claimed Jenova

"I won't let you destroy Twilight Town!!" snapped Hayner

"Hmph. Do you think you can defeat me? Afterall... I've destroyed _entire_ worlds." reminded Jenova

"I don't care" growled Hayner, he was **really** angry and **really** serious now.

"Hmm... this should be interesting" realized Jenova.

Hayner seemed _intent_ on defeating, maybe even _destroying_ Jenova. But, could he do it against something that has destroyed _entire_ worlds?!

P.S.: Hmm...


	65. Chapter 65

Note: Believe it or not, Part 2 is done _already_. Told you it'd be short... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 64: J-E-N-O-V-A...**

---------------

Hayner, with his _two_ Dream Swords, was ready and willing to take on Jenova. But, could Hayner beat something that's destroyed _entire_ worlds?!

Que: "J-E-N-O-V-A" (Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children Version)

Hayner was too serious and way too confident and also still **really** angry. This probably wouldn't take long.

Hayner rushed Jenova so fast, it seemed like one minute he was ten feet away from it and the next he was right in front of it. Jenova couldn't believe it as it was wide-eyed and speechless. Hayner jumped up and did an unbelievably harsh aerial duel slashing combos that just _really_ hurt Jenova _bad_. Jenova was just really getting sliced up. Jenova blew Hayner away with a strange shockwave, but, Hayner didn't even seem _phased_ by it!! Jenova, once again, couldn't believe it.

_"Unbelievable. Is THIS the power of the Dream Sword?! No... it seems... to be the boy's power as well!! Impossible!!" _thought Jenova

Jenova was so deep in thought, she hadn't realized that Hayner was right in front of her!! Oops. Hayner did his harsh duel aerial slashing combos that, again, hurt Jenova badly. Hayner kept this up until Jenova blew him away with the shockwave and _actually_ tried an attack now.

Jenova used her vine-like arms to whip Hayner, but, Hayner just easily started sidestepping them, and moving toward Jenova at the same time. Again, Jenova was shocked as Hayner easily reached her again and did his harsh duel aerial slashing combos again. This time, though, Jenova was just losing too much blood, so Hayner finished her off with an X cross slash, slicing Jenova into four pieces, destroying her.

End Music

Vincent came from the Market Street: Station Heights exit and became wide-eyed and speechless as he witnessed Jenova exploding and being destroyed. Vincent became even _more_ shocked when he saw who did it. He became even _more_ wide-eyed.

"You... you beat and _destroyed_ Jenova..." remarked Vincent.

Hayner's Dream Sword went away, his left-handed one for good, maybe only temporarily, again. Without turning around to look at Vincent, Hayner responded. Hayner knew it was Vincent, because he recognized his voice.

"Yeah... sorry, but, I couldn't allow Jenova to destroy this world. It's my home, and I don't want to live anywhere else" informed Hayner

"No, I'm glad you did. Thanks" replied Vincent

"Wow. I can't believe you _thanked_ me" remarked Hayner

"Hmph" grunted Vincent

"Does that mean you'll leave now?" asked Hayner.

"Nah. I needed a vacation anyway, and besides, this world seems peaceful anyway." answered Vincent

"Cool" remarked Hayner

School would start back up again for only a few more months, and summer vacation would be here again. It seemed Twilight Town would _finally_ be peaceful. It would, right?!

The End?!

P.S.: Well... there's the end of Part 2. Now... I have _another_ question for you guys still with me. I've been thinking of a Part 3 for awhile now, as well. But I'm going to **WARN** you **RIGHT NOW**. This part will be **CRAZY**, that's all there is to it. Square-Enix _could_ pull off a game with Part 1 and 2 of this fanfiction, but _definitely_ not Part 3. Why? Well... because... it's a crossover with other games. ' Nintendo, Sonic, and Pokemon characters. If you want more info, you'll have to allow me to write Part 3. Then again, I'll _probably_ end up writing it anyway since _no one_ is saying anything. That is all. See you for Part 3, maybe, I guess...


	66. Chapter 66

Note: Just so you know... here's the technical crossover for Part 3 of KH2: TOW: KHxNintendoxSonicxPokemon. Pretty much. Anyway, I warned you, yet you won't listen, and you think this craziness will happen slowly, don't you? Well... think again...

**Chapter 65: Begin! Part 3!!**

---------------

The bell rang, and the school emptied out. Summer had officially begun, as well as summer vacation. After the last few months of nothing but school, school was _finally_ out. Hayner was able to deal with school, and, that's _all_ that mattered.

Hayner was slacking a bit, though. He was being slow and was taking his time leaving, so Pence and Olette were _way_ ahead of him, but Hayner didn't really care. He _wanted_ to take his time, because, to be honest with himself, he was going to actually _miss_ school and the teachers there. He was even going to miss the principal, Cecil, too, but he had to get over it, which he also did pretty quickly.

Hayner was the last one on the train, so the train finally moved and made its way to Central Station. When it arrived, Hayner took his time getting off of it, too. When he exited Central Station and made his way to Market Street: Station Heights, Hayner started to hope that this summer vacation would be better, but, that's all he could do, was _hope_.

Hayner decided to take a "shortcut" through the sandlot. Maybe he shouldn't have...

When Hayner entered the Sandlot, it was strangely empty, but Hayner didn't care. Hayner looked up at the sky and saw... a meteor shower!! But, it was no _ordinary_ meteor shower. The "meteors" were hitting and landing on Twilight Town!! Hayner then had a serious look on his face. He saw another meteor heading... straight towards him!! Hayner quickly jumped backwards and easily dodged it. The meteor landed and caused dust to kick up. Hayner quickly covered his face with his arms to prevent any dust from getting in his eyes, nose, or mouth. But, Hayner also tried to see who, or what, it was.

After awhile, the dust _finally_ cleared, revealing what the thing was. It... was weird.

It was a long, blue eel-like thing. It had big black eyes, small wing-looking ears and was white along the front of its torso and on the bottom of its body. It had a small white horn on the middle of its forehead and a small, blue ball on its neck. It also had a small blue ball and a smaller blue ball on its tail. What _was_ it?!

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner

"Nairrrrrr" cried the creature.

"What?" asked Hayner

"Nairrrrrr Dragonairrrr" cried the creature

"Dragon... air...?" remarked Hayner

"Nair" remarked Dragonair

"I can't understand you!!" shouted Hayner.

Dragonair seemed to get in a fighting stance. Hayner smirked, then tossed his camouflage backpack he had on his back aside to the right, so it would be out of his way. Hayner then took out his Struggle Sword and got in _his_ fighting stance.

"You picked the _wrong_ person to mess with, especially since you've trespassed and invaded this world" informed Hayner

"Nairrrrrr" growled Dragonair

"Hmph. Still can't understand you, but, alright then, let's go!!" shouted Hayner

Great, now weird things have seemingly invaded Twilight Town, so, can Hayner beat this weird creature?!

P.S.: Told you so. Well... don't complain because I _did_ warn you, and, _no one _objected. So there. '


	67. Chapter 67

Note: Let some crazy, crossover battles, begin... '

**Chapter 66: The Beginning of Strange Battles!!**

----------------

Hayner was ready to take on the weird creature, Dragonair. Hayner was pretty confident, too, but not overconfident, just confident about his abilities and confident about being able to beat Dragonair. This creature was in trouble...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Dragonair rushed Hayner quickly. It was trying to ram him!! But, Hayner realized that what Dragonair was _really_ trying to do was stab Hayner with its horn. But, Hayner just easily sidestepped, leaving Dragonair wide open. Hayner quickly took advantage and started his ground slashing combos, then, Hayner threw Dragonair into the air with an underhand, backward slash, and quickly followed Dragonair hitting him with aerial slashing combos, ending with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Dragonair to hit the ground and hit it hard.

Dragonair got up and floated above and around Hayner, and it tried to whip Hayner with its tail!! But, Hayner ran around Dragonair in counterclockwise circles and was able to dodge it. But, it got Hayner nowhere as Dragonair kept trying. So, Hayner waited for Dragonair's tail to come near him, and he _let_ Dragonair's tail wrap around his Struggle Sword, then, Hayner pulled Dragonair toward him with his right hand and did his same combo to Dragonair that he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Dragonair to hit the ground hard again.

Dragonair flew up again and breathed a harsh blue flame and tried to burn Hayner!! It was a Dragonbreath!! Hayner dodged it, though, by running away from Dragonair a bit, then running in his counterclockwise circles again. Hayner couldn't get close to Dragonair to strike him. He didn't know was to do, until...

Hayner chucked his Struggle Sword at Dragonair and it hit Dragonair in its face, forcing it to to fall to the ground, and stopping its Dragonbreath. Hayner quickly rushed toward Dragonair and quickly grabbed his Struggle Sword, and just in time, too, as Dragonair rose up. But, Hayner didn't allow Dragonair to do anything as he hit Dragonair with his same combos as before, but ending with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Dragonair to fly towards a table against the sandlot wall and bust through it. Dragonair couldn't rise up. It was over, Hayner won.

End Music

Hayner left the sandlot and headed towards the usual spot in the back alley to meet back up with Pence and Olette, and explain to them what happened. He could only hope that they would believe him..

P.S.: Crazier crossover stuff is _still _to come... '


	68. Chapter 68

Note: Some interesting conversations here and, of course, crazier crossover stuff. Just read this chapter for yourself, and see what it is. '

**Chapter 67: Meteor Transportation?!**

---------------

Hayner _finally_ made it into the usual spot, where he found Pence and Olette. Olette had her hands on her hips, but Pence looked happy and relieved at the same time to see Hayner.

"There you are, where have you been?" asked Olette

"Sorry. I just..." started Hayner, but Pence interrupted him

"You didn't want school to end because you started to like the teachers, right?" asked Pence.

Hayner rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"Yeah..." replied Hayner.

Olette took her hands off her hips and was in her regular standing position, and smiled

"It's okay. Those teachers _are_ pretty cool..." remarked Olette, but, she continued "But, look at the time Hayner"

"Huh?" asked Hayner, he looked at the clock in the usual spot, and went wide-eyed and speechless.

He had been gone for a half-hour, way to long. It was probably because of his fight with Dragonair. He then explained to Pence and Olette what happened, but, then had his head down. He knew it was pretty unbelievable.

"You're not one to lie, but..." started Olette, again, Pence interrupted

"Actually... before Olette and I entered the usual spot, we looked up into the sky and saw the meteor shower. We also saw the one meteor land in the sandlot, and, we were _going_ to investigate it, but, we didn't think it'd be something like _that_..." informed Pence

"But, it's weird..." started Olette "I thought the only thing in meteors were gummies, like Sora said"

"Not necessarily. Don't you remember what _else_ Sora told us when he visited us after that stuff happened? About his weird dream?" asked Hayner

Pence thought for a moment, then responded

"Yeah... about him falling to his islands, Destiny Islands, in a bright, white, light, and it looking like a meteor from the ground." reminded Pence

"Who would have thought that meteors could _actually_ transport things or people to other worlds?" asked Olette

"Right" remarked Hayner. There was a slight pause in their conversation, then finally...

"I'm going to investigate the sandlot again. To see if the meteor is still there" announced Hayner

"Alright, good luck" remarked Pence

"Be careful!" suggested Olette

"Right, thanks" remarked Hayner

Hayner did just that. But, when Hayner entered the sandlot, he saw _another_ weird... thing...

It was a pink ball, with small, stubby pink arms, and black eyes. It looked like it had red feet, but, in actuality, it was just its red shoes on its feet. It noticed Hayner and quickly got angry.

"Poiyo! Poiyo, Poiyo!!" cried the thing

"Huh?!" gasped Hayner, as he sweatdropped

"Poiyo... Poiyo!!!" growled the thing

"Uh... I can't understand you..." informed Hayner.

All of a sudden, a yellow, floating star came along and the thing got on top of it, looking like it was in a fighting stance. Hayner just rolled his eyes, got out his Struggle Sword, and got in his fighting stance. Hayner didn't know what to expect from the thing, but, he had a feeling it wouldn't take long.

_"Figures..." _thought Hayner

What _is_ this thing, and what does it do?!

P.S.: Hey... Nintendo fans... you know who this is, don't know? Well... don't spoil it!! The "thing's" name will be confirmed next chapter. '


	69. Chapter 69

Note: Alright Nintendo fans... you can spoil it now. Actually... after this chapter it won't be considered spoilers... but... you can go ahead and tell who it is now '

**Chapter 68: Warp Star Hero?!**

----------------

Hayner stood there, in his fighting stance, ten feet away from the weird pink ball on the flying star. Hayner was serious and pretty confident. This thing was in trouble, and this fight probably wouldn't take long.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The thing dashed toward Hayner on the flying star with a streak of yellow light behind it while it was dashing forward. Hayner just easily sidestepped, though, and wailed on the pink ball with his Struggle Sword with a horizontal, right to left slash. The pink ball flew forward and downward, hitting the ground and hitting it hard. The flying star fell to the ground as well, crashing. The pink ball couldn't get up. It was over already!! Hayner beat the thing with _one _hit!!

End Music

All of a sudden... the flying star started talking!! Not "talking" talking, but, a robotic-like voice came from it.

"Kirby had been defeated!! I repeat... Kirby has been defeated!! Warp Star returning!!" announced the Warp Star.

Hayner raised his right eyebrow

"Kirby? Warp Star?" asked Hayner.

Hayner then watched as Kirby left the Sandlot and headed into the back alley, but it was hurt, limping, and it seemed _really_ depressed. Hayner quickly went after it.

"Wait!!" shouted Hayner as he ran into the back alley.

When Hayner entered the back alley and looked around, Kirby was gone.

_"Whoa. That things fast. This is getting weird..." _thought Hayner

Hayner saw that Pence and Olette were standing outside the usual spot.

"Did you see it?!" shouted Hayner.

But, Hayner quickly calmed down, and noticed that Pence and Olette were wide-eyed and speechless. Hayner approached them.

"Okay... so you were right, again" remarked Olette

"Who... or what was that?" asked Pence

"It was riding a flying star, and, when I easily beat it, it called it Kirby" informed Hayner

"Kirby huh..." remarked Olette

"Yeah..." commented Hayner as he put his head down, but quickly raised it back up.

"So... what do you think these weird things are doing here in our world?" asked Pence.

Hayner raised up his right hand in front of his chest and it was clenched and Hayner was clenching it hard. He was obviously angry.

"They must be invading!! I won't let them!!" shouted Hayner.

Pence raised up _both _hands in front of his chest, palms open, stopping Hayner, shielding himself, and trying to calm Hayner down.

"Now wait Hayner. Just because you've fought two weird things that have suddenly shown up in our world doesn't mean their invading, they want to take over or destroy this world" informed Pence.

Hayner quickly calmed down again, and took a deep breath, then rubbed the back of his head with his right hand

"Heh. Yeah... I guess you're right. Sorry" remarked Hayner

"It's okay. It's an understandable reaction, right?" asked Olette

"Right!" smiled Pence

Hayner, Pence, and Olette then just hung out together again. Until... they tried to figure out what to do about the weird things showing up in their world.

"So... what do we do about the weird things showing up in our world?" asked Hayner

"Let's see if we can find out what happened on their world and maybe ask what they're trying to do now that they're here. Seems to me that's the _only_ thing we can do" informed Pence

"Right!!" assured Hayner and Olette simultaneously

That's what they did. Hayner, Pence, and Olette split up, tried to find one of the weird things and ask them what happened. Hayner, of course, went back into the Sandlot. Maybe he shouldn't have...

In there was a weird, half-a-human sized bat. It was wearing a black body suit with a pink heart over its chest. It was wearing white boots with a small pink heart near the toe area of the boots on _both _boots. It had a white face and white bat ears. It had white gloves over _both_ its hands and most of its wrists. Things just _keep_ getting weirder...

Hayner blinked a couple times. The bat noticed and then looked Hayner over a bit, then, spoke!!

"You have treasure, right?" asked the bat

_"Well... at least I can understand it..." _thought Hayner

"Well? You know... something shiny and beautiful! Like me!!" boasted the bat.

Hayner sweatdropped.

"And you are?" asked Hayner

"Rouge the Bat, Jewel Hunter extrodinare, at your service" informed Rouge as it bowed, then continued "Anyway... about that jewel you have..." started Rouge.

Hayner got into his right pants pocket with his right hand and pulled out the red orb jewel he won from becoming Struggle Champion

"You mean this?" asked Hayner.

There was a sparkle in Rouge's eyes.

"Ah! Yes!! I want it!!" announced Rouge.

Hayner quickly put the orb back in his pant pocket.

"No way!! It's mine!!" informed Hayner.

Rouge then got into a fighting stance.

"Then I'll take it from you by force!!" declared Rouge.

Hayner sweatdropped again, then quickly took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance

_"What a weird bat..." _thought Hayner

Could Hayner beat this weird, jewel-loving bat?

P.S.: Wow... what weirdness... huh? ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	70. Chapter 70

Note: Well... Nintendo fans may be happy at the end of this chapter. Or... maybe not... because the character's... well... just read and see. '

**Chapter 69: Jewel Envy**

---------------

Hayner was in his fighting stance, ready to take on this weird jewel-loving bat name Rouge. As always, he may not know what to expect from her, but he wouldn't go down easily. Besides... his red orb he won from becoming Struggle Champion was precious to him, and he loved it. He wouldn't lose it without a fight.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rouge rushed after Hayner and tried to punch and kick him, but, Hayner just easily jump dodged to the left, easily dodging it and quickly forward dash striked Rouge, stunning her, and giving Hayner the chance he needed to start his combos. He did his ground slashing combos, eventually throwing Rouge into the air with an underhand backward slash, quickly following Rouge and doing aerial slashing combos. He ended his combos with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Rouge to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

Rouge just jumped up, though, and flew into the air with the help from her wings. She started spinning _really_ fast, like a top, in clockwise circles, and came after Hayner. Hayner quickly ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it, and it worked, but Rouge was right behind him, waiting for him to make a mistake and wail on him hard. But, that didn't happen. Hayner quickly jumped into the air and flattened himself out horizontally with his front side facing the ground. Rouge flied right under him. Just what Hayner wanted. He quickly wailed on Rouge with a horizontal, left to right slash that forced Rouge to hit the ground, while still spinning. Once she hit, she hit hard, and _instantly_ stopped spinning. But, her spinning was used against her as she hit the ground, flew back up a bit, then hit the ground again, bouncing forward a few feet with this happening. Hayner was able to land safely, but, Rouge was hurt to bad. Hayner did it, he protected his red orb, and beat Rouge.

End Music

"Oh man... to use my Screw Kick against me like that... it's Sonic and Shadow-like. You're really strong" remarked Rouge as she got up, but was still hurt badly

_"Sonic? Shadow?"_ thought Hayner

"Alright fine, keep your jewel. I'm sure I'll find better jewels here anyway" remarked Rouge as she limped out of the Sandlot and into Market Street: Tram Common. Hayner left to find Pence and Olette as he ran back into the back alley. He found Pence and Olette in the usual spot. He quickly explained what just happened to them.

"I see..." commented Pence

"So... they're somehow attracted to you then..." remarked Olette

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hayner

"Well... we _both_ searched _all_ of Twilight Town, and couldn't find anyone strange" informed Pence

"Figures..." sighed Hayner, but he had thoughts as well _"Is it because I'm the "Sworder" as Jenova said?"_

"Okay, then if they're attracted to me for some unknown reason, then _I'll_ search all of Twilight Town myself" announced Hayner

"Are you sure? Twilight Town's a big place as you already know..." asked Olette

"I don't have a choice, especially if they're attracted to _me_." replied Hayner

"Okay. Good luck, and make sure to tell us what you find" smiled Pence as he gave Hayner a thumbs up with his right hand.

Hayner gave Pence a thumbs up back with _his_ right hand, and left.

Instead of heading back to the Sandlot, Hayner headed to Station Plaza by heading through Market Street: Station Heights. Then, when Hayner arrived in Station Plaza...

Hayner saw something even _weirder_ than Dragonair. It kind of looked like a turtle-dragon mix. It had a green, spiky, turtle shell on its back and a yellowish, scaly, torso. It had a green, dragon-like, spiky head. It had a green head and a yellowish mouth, with sharp teeth. It had red eyes, red eyebrows, and red hair on its head. Its body was pretty much dragon-like with sharp claws and sharp toe claws. It had two yellow horns on its head as well. It also had black bracelets on _both_ its arms, the bracelets were spiky, too, and two more bracelets on its wrists as wristbands. Most of its other spikes were silver. This thing was freaky, and, a little scary. The thing noticed Hayner. It spoke, but luckily, Hayner could understand it.

"You there. Where am I?" asked the thing

Hayner was now used to this, so, he wasn't so shocked.

"Twilight Town" informed Hayner

"Twilight Town? Never heard of it. There's no way Mario is here" remarked the thing

"Huh?" asked Hayner, but, the thing seemed to ignore Hayner

"But, there are probably strong people here, too. Maybe strong enough to help me _finally_ get stronger than Mario." remarked the thing

"Who are you anyway?" asked Hayner

"My name is Bowser" informed Bowser, then continued "Do you mind? I feel as though _tons_ of strong people are here. Can we have a fight?"

Hayner had a weird feeling, but, this "Bowser" _seemed_ nice enough, so, Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. Bowser seemed to get in a fighting stance, too.

Was this "Bowser" really that nice? Or, was it all an act? Hmm... well... let's hope Hayner can beat it...

P.S.: What the hell?! A nice Bowser?! Um... that can't be right... wink wink '


	71. Chapter 71

Note: Despite Bowser acting strange, the fight between Hayner and Bowser will _still_ be interesting. Ready? Here we go...

**Chapter 70: Turtle-Dragon?!**

----------------

Hayner was ready to take on Bowser. He wanted to _actually_ have fun in a fight again for once, since Bowser seemed pretty nice, but, Hayner couldn't shake this gut feeling that something was wrong here, something was a little off. But, Hayner didn't have time to worry about that, he had to focus on beating Bowser.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bowser came after Hayner, and tried to slash Hayner with his sharp claws! That... would be bad, so, Hayner made _sure_ to dodge Bowser's slashes when they came near him. Eventually, Hayner was able to duck under a slash and counterattack. Hayner slashed away with his ground slashing combos. Hayner knew he wasn't strong enough to throw Bowser into the air, so, instead, Hayner just jumped into the air himself to do his aerial slashing combos, ending it with a vertical, north to south slash. It didn't force Bowser to hit the ground, but, it _did_ force Bowser backwards a couple feet. Bowser didn't even _attempt_ to rush Hayner again, he stayed put, right where he was. What was he planning?

Bowser blew a breath of fire at Hayner, another Fire Breath!! But, Hayner was to used to these kinds of attacks, so, he did what he always did, he ran around in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. But, Bowser wouldn't stop; Hayner would have to find a way to _make_ Bowser stop. He thought of something. While running in his circles, Hayner quickly, and all of a sudden, forward dash struck Bowser, it surprised Bowser, and Hayner stunned him and continued his attacks, doing the same combos he did before, ending the same as well, and forcing Bowser backwards several feet again. Again, Bowser stayed where he was.

Bowser withdrew into his shell, and started spinning _really_ fast in clockwise circles, and rushed even _faster_ against Hayner. Hayner couldn't believe it, he quickly jumped into the air, and was able to jump _over_ Bowser. But, Hayner had to keep doing this to prevent from being slashed and stabbed repeatedly by Bowser shell's spikes. Hayner couldn't believe how fast Bowser was going. He was faster _in_ his shell than he was out of it!! But, Hayner _still_ had to find a way to stop Bowser's crazy attack. So, once again, he tried something. After jumping into the air again, Hayner quickly came down on Bowser with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash. He was able to hit Bowser and forced his shell on its back, also forcing Bowser to have to come out of his shell. But, when Hayner did that, it forced him back into the air, but, that was good. He did his somersault attack again **hard** on Bowser's stomach, _really_ hurting him. Bowser just laid there now, motionless. Well... looks like Hayner won...

End Music

Bowser wasn't dead, though, because, after awhile, he started moving, and got up, but, _was_ hurt, so, it really _was_ over.

"You... are good..." complimented Bowser

"Heh... thanks" remarked Hayner as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"I've _never_ felt an attack as hard as that last one you did" informed Bowser

"Oh? Thanks" remarked Hayner

"But, there are more strong people here. I'll get them to fight me, and get stronger. You'll see..." informed Bowser

"Good luck" remarked Hayner.

Then Bowser left, heading toward Market Street: Station Heights, while Hayner headed into Central Station, preparing to search the terrace. Will Hayner find _another_ weird individual? Only time will tell...

P.S.: sighs Well... it's official... Hayner's an idiot. Oh well... Bowser didn't _act_ evil... so... I guess you really can't blame him... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	72. Chapter 72

Note: I'm going to cut back on the descriptions. Now... I'm just going to give you a basic idea of what these Nintendo/Sonic/Pokemon character look like. If you want a detailed description, stop being lazy and do a Google Image search with their name, and, most likely, you'll find the characters I'm talking about **INSTANTLY**. Just thought I should tell you. Now... more weirdness is in store for today's chapter to, so, here we go...

**Chapter 71: Love Struck Hedgehog**

---------------

Hayner arrived in the terrace and searched it thoroughly. He searched the terrace, the tunnelway, Sunset Hill, and even the area with the mayor's office building. But, Hayner found nothing. He thought that was weird; _too_ weird, so, he decided he would check it again, but after he rechecked the most important place, and the place where most of the weird things were showing up, the Sandlot.

Hayner did just that. He made his way back to the Station Plaza and made his way to the sandlot. When he entered, he saw another weird being. It didn't surprise him.

This thing was a pink hedgehog. It had a red band on its head, and had green eyes. It had a red and white dress on with red and white boots on it feet. It also had white gloves over _both_ its hands. The pink hedgehog turned around, noticed Hayner and seemed happy. This thing was _obviously_ female.

"Oh! I knew it! I knew if I waited here, someone would show up!!" remarked the hedgehog.

_Another_ talking animal, but, at least Hayner could understand it.

"So... who are you?" asked Hayner

"Oh. Right. My name's Amy Rose, and I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you could tell me where he is..." informed Amy

"Uh-huh. Who is this person?" asked Hayner

Amy's eyes sparkled

"My beloved of course! The one I'll marry someday! Sonic!" informed Amy.

Hayner sweatdropped but realized something.

_"Sonic? That Rouge also mentioned him, but..." _thought Hayner

"Hey!! Hello?! Tell me where he is!!" demanded Amy

"I don't know. I've never seen _or_ heard of him before" informed Hayner

"What? But _everyone_ knows Sonic..." remarked Amy

"Not here they don't" replied Hayner

"Oh well. Guess I'll just have to _make_ you tell me!!" shouted Amy as she took out a red and yellow small hammer and assumed a fighting stance

_"You've gotta be kidding me... this thing's crazy!!" _thought Hayner

He took out his Struggle Sword and got in a fighting stance as well.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Amy rushed Hayner and tried to smack him with her hammer, but, Hayner just easily dodged by moving out of the way. He sidestepped another whack attempt and wailed on Amy with his ground slashing combos. This time, Hayner _was_ able to throw Amy into the air with an underhand backward slash, and continued with his aerial slashing combos, ending with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Amy to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

Amy got up though, and somersault jumped in the air and came down hard with her hammer, trying to crush Hayner!! But, Hayner just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. Amy kept coming, but, Hayner jumped backwards, dodging a hammer crush by Amy, and leaving her wide open. Hayner wailed on Amy with the same combos he did before, but ending with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Amy to hit the ground hard again, and this time, she couldn't get up.

End Music

"Stop being an idiot. I don't know where Sonic is" informed Hayner

"Heh heh, yeah okay" replied Amy as she limped out of the sandlot and made her way to the back alley.

Hayner left, too, but headed back toward Station Plaza and the terrace, and made his way toward Sunset Hill. He watched the sunset for awhile, until he was interrupted.

"Hey! You there! Tell me where I'm at right now!!" demanded a squeaky voice.

Hayner turned around to see whom it was, and saw _another_ weird thing.

It was a green dinosaur, but it was like a mini-dinosaur. It had black eyes and white pupils. It had a big nose and it was white around its chin and jaw and on the front of its torso. It had red and white on its back that made it look like it had a saddle on its back for a rider, but, who could fit on it?! It had red shoes on its feet.

What _was_ it and what did it want?

P.S.: Care to take a guess? '


	73. Chapter 73

Note: Well... a somewhat odd battle today. You'll see what I mean... '

**Chapter 72: Unusual Dino!!**

---------------

Although Hayner had already met many strange being so far, he thought he was used to it by now. That is, until this moment. Hayner couldn't help but to stare wide-eyed and be speechless of this dino. It was just _too_ weird, with it being a _miniature_ dinosaur and with its squeaky voice. Luckily, though, this thing snapped Hayner out of his trance.

"Hey!! Stop staring at me and tell me where I am!!" shouted the dino.

Hayner quickly shook off his shock and tried to get serious.

"You're at Sunset Hill, in Twilight Town" informed Hayner

"Twilight Town?! Another world?!" gasped the dino

"That's right..." remarked Hayner

"One minute I'm relaxing on my home island, the next a bright light engulfs me, and now I'm in another world?! Things just keep getting worse!!" shouted the dino

Hayner became tense, this thing just told him how he got here, without it even realizing it apparently. But, Hayner quickly got serious again.

"Anyway, who are you anyway? What's your name?" asked Hayner

"I'm Yoshi. Who're you?" asked Yoshi

"Hayner" replied Hayner, but, before Hayner realized it, Yoshi snapped

"There's _got_ to be a way out of here!! Whoever sent me here must be somewhere in this world!! So, maybe if I fight anyone and everyone I can here, I'll be able to find the person who sent me here!! And, once I beat it, it'll send me back home!! Sorry Hayner, but I'm going to have to take you out!!" snapped Yoshi as he got in a fighting stance.

Hayner just rolled his eyes, sighed, and took out his Struggle Sword and got in _his_ fighting stance. But, believe it or not, this wouldn't be easy.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yoshi came after Hayner and tried to punch and kick him despite its stubby arms and legs. But, Hayner just moved out of the way, then, sidestepped and did his ground slashing combos followed by his aerial slashing combos after throwing Yoshi into the air with an underhand backward slash. He ended the combos with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Yoshi to hit the ground hard, but, Yoshi easily jumped up.

Now, Yoshi started laying eggs!! White with green polka dot eggs that he then threw at Hayner!! Hayner was freaked out, but, he quickly dashed toward Yoshi in a zigzag pattern to dodge the eggs and easily reached Yoshi to start the same combos he did before, ending the same as well, and forcing Yoshi to hit the ground hard again, but, Yoshi just easily jumped back up.

Yoshi _became_ the egg now, but bigger, big enough to crush Hayner!! Hayner flat out ran from the egg, but, it was right behind him, threatening to crush Hayner if he stopped, and he didn't of course. But, Hayner made a couple of sharp turns to try to get away from it, and, it worked, but only for a moment as it soon was right behind him again. But, Hayner then realized that Yoshi's egg form had problems turning, so, Hayner took advantage of that. Hayner made another sharp turn, then, quickly halted, turn toward Yoshi and did a forward dash strike that broke the egg and stunned Yoshi giving Hayner the chance he needed to hit Yoshi with the same combos, ending the same as well. Yoshi got up, but didn't jump up. Hmm...

Yoshi jumped up into the air and flung his tongue out at Hayner!! Yoshi's tongue was long, and it almost hit Hayner, but luckily, he sidestepped it. Hayner couldn't believe it, but, he had to focus on how to get to Yoshi, because Yoshi's tongue whip attempts were relentless. First, Hayner tried running in counterclockwise circles, and, although he was dodging the attacks, he couldn't get near Yoshi or attack him. So, Hayner tried rushing toward Yoshi in a zigzag pattern, he dodged the tongue whips and got close to Yoshi, but, he was _still_ in the air. But, Hayner quickly remedied that by jumping into the air, parrying another tongue whip, and leaving Yoshi open for another assault. Hayner did an extra long aerial slashing combos to make up for not being able to do his ground slashing combos, then, he ended with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Yoshi to hit the ground hard again, and this time, Yoshi couldn't get up.

End Music

Yoshi eventually got up, but was hurt.

"You're good..." complimented Yoshi

"Yeah, but, don't worry, I'm not the one who sent you here" informed Hayner

"I'm sorry" announced Yoshi

"Huh?" asked Hayner

"I overreacted. I think I already know who did this, but, for now, since I'm here, I'm going to focus on getting stronger" informed Yoshi

"Who?" asked Hayner

"You **don't** want to know trust me. But, this world is in _terrible_ danger because of it." replied Yoshi

Yoshi said no more as it limped out of Sunset Hill. Hayner then realized that Yoshi really wasn't that bad. But, that was a tough fight, so, Hayner sat down on the ground and decided to rest for a bit.

But... what was the thing Yoshi mentioned? And, was it really _that_ dangerous? Only time would tell...

P.S.: Yikes... harsh warning... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	74. Chapter 74

Note: You know... this is pretty crazy, and I know it seems like I've thrown out _all_ the KH stuff, but I haven't. Why? Well... read this chapter, and you'll see why. The KH stuff is returning... but it _is_ still crazy with crossover stuff. '

**Chapter 73: Darkness Again?!**

---------------

Hayner was fully rested and made his way into the tunnelway. He got to the clearing in the tunnelway, and was surprised to see that Vivi wasn't there!! That was weird, _too_ weird.

_"What? Vivi's not here? But he usually is. That's TOO weird. Something's wrong..." _thought Hayner, and, like that was a cue something spoke from behind him.

"Weavile!!" shouted the thing

Hayner turned around to see _another_ weird creature. The thing kind of looked like a cat. It was mostly black with piercing red eyes and red feathers on it head like an Indian headdress. It had sharp, long claws, but sharp, small claws on it feet. Hayner looked at it, and it reminded him of Dragonair. Probably because it was only saying one word, like Dragonair did, which made Hayner not know what it was saying.

"Weavile! Wea! Vile!" shouted Weavile

"Look... you can shout all you want, but I don't understand you. You're going to have to put it in terms I understand" informed Hayner

Weavile then simply assumed a fighting stance. Hayner rolled his eyes, got out his Struggle Sword and got in _his_ fighting stance.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Weavile came after Hayner and tried to slash him with its claws, but, Hayner just moved out of the way when the attack came near him. Hayner then sidestepped one and hit Weavile with his normal ground slashing then aerial slashing combos after throwing Weavile into the air with and underhand, backward slash. Hayner ended the combos with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Weavile to hit the ground hard, but, Weavile jumped up.

Weavile tried to use its speed and dash around the area, trying to slash Hayner. But, Hayner could follow Weavile, and just, again, easily moved out of the way when Weavile's attacks came at him. Then, Hayner showed Weavile _his_ speed and parried one of Weavile's attacks with a forehand dash strike. Hayner then quickly did another forward dash strike, stunning Weavile. He then hit Weavile with the same combos he did before, but ending with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Weavile to hit the ground. He got up, but was to hurt to continued, it was over.

End Music

_"This creature has a somewhat "dark presence" to it. Don't tell me some of these things are using darkness? The fools..." _thought Hayner

Weavile said nothing as it limped out toward the terrace. Someone then came out of the opening from the tunnels in the Central Area. It was Vivi, and he noticed Hayner

"Oh! Hi Hayner" remarked Vivi

"Vivi..." murmured Hayner.

Vivi then noticed that Hayner seemed depressed.

"Hayner... what's wrong?" asked Vivi.

Hayner then had a serious look on his face

"Vivi... have you seen any strange creatures?" asked Hayner

"Strange... creatures...?" repeated Vivi as he cocked his head to the left.

"I guess not. Well... watch your back. Something's going on here again" warned Hayner, he then left for the terrace as well.

"Hmm... yeah... so that would explain the weird feeling I've been getting. Guess I'll do what Hayner said and watch my back" remarked Vivi.

Hayner arrived back in Station Plaza and _immediately_ headed to the sandlot. Where... he found _another_ creature with a kind of "dark presence" to it. Don't these things know not to mess with darkness? If not... Hayner will _teach_ them not to the _hard_ way.

But... who was the _other_ dark presence creature? Was it dangerous? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Yup, some of the Nintendo/Sonic/Pokemon characters have found and use darkness. They're idiots for doing that, but, you may or may not like whom I chose to have use darkness, but, if you think about it, it makes since. So... yeah...


	75. Chapter 75

Note: Oh... this should be good... read and see what I mean.

**Chapter 74: Harsh Battle!!**

---------------

The person actually looked like Vivi. But, Hayner knew it wasn't Vivi. It was small and wore silver armor around its head, and on its arms and legs. It had dark blue shoes on and a black cape on its back. Who, or what, was it? And, why did it look like Vivi? It looked like Vivi because it had a black face and yellow eyes, like a heartless.

The thing's back was turned to Hayner, but, it turned around to face Hayner and saw its similar features to Vivi.

_"This thing looks like Vivi, but, I know its not. Because this thing has a dark presence to it. Besides, Vivi would NEVER use darkness. No one here would, because everyone here knows how dangerous it is." _thought Hayner

"Good. I was hoping someone would show up" informed the thing.

Hayner got serious and had a serious expression on his face. He wouldn't kid around with an idiot who was using darkness openly and freely.

"Who are you?!" demanded Hayner

"I'm Meta-Knight" started Meta-Knight "I was wondering if you've seen this person I'm look for"

_"Why are a lot of these weird things looking for someone? Weird..." _thought Hayner

"And that would be..." asked Hayner

"Kirby." informed Meta-Knight.

Hayner became wide-eyed, speechless, and tense. He had a quick flashback of what happened between him and Kirby, and then put his head down, and didn't look at Meta-Knight.

"Never heard of him, sorry" lied Hayner

"You're lying..." remarked Meta-Knight

"Fine!! I saw him!! You're standing in the area I saw him last, but, after that, I don't know where he went!!" replied Hayner

"I see. Well... that guy's a scardy cat. After being whisked into this world, he probably overreacted when he saw you. He fought you, and, because he was to aggressive, you beat Kirby easily right?" asked Meta-Knight

Hayner became wide-eyed, speechless, and tense again. He couldn't believe how well Meta-Knight described Hayner's encounter with Kirby. It was like he saw it happen, as it was exactly right!!

"Well... you won't be so lucky against me!! _I'm _the only one who will destroy Kirby!!" declared Meta-Knight

Meta-Knight assumed a fighting stance, and took out a small, yellow, rigid sword that kind of looked like a lightning bolt. Hayner got in _his_ fighting stance as he took out his Struggle Sword. He had to get serious, as this wouldn't be easy...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Meta-Knight came after Hayner and tried to slash him with non-stop sword slashes. Hayner ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge, but Meta-Knight was right behind him. Eventually, Hayner jump side stepped to the right, forcing Meta-Knight to halt, and Hayner took his chance by stunning Meta-Knight with a forward dash strike. Hayner did his usual ground slashing then aerial slashing combos after throwing Meta-Knight into the air with an underhand backward slash. Hayner ended the combos with his vertical, north to south slash that forced Meta-Knight to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Meta-Knight easily jumped up, though. He then jumped all over the place attempting to slash Hayner. Hayner just stood still and waited for him to attempt to slash him where he was. Meta-Knight did, but, Hayner jumped backwards to dodge it, then, quickly hit Meta-Knight with another forward dash strike that stunned him, and Hayner hit Meta-Knight with the same combos he did before ending the same as well, and forcing Meta-Knight to hit the ground hard again.

Meta-Knight jumped up, but, was wearing down. Meta-Knight's cape transformed into... wings?! Uh-oh. Meta-Knight flew into the air and flew all over the place, slashing. Multiple slashes hit, and hurt, Hayner!! Hayner couldn't believe it and didn't know what to do, until he figured out something. Hayner waited for Meta-Knight to fly back toward him, then, Hayner blocked it with his Struggle Sword by holding it out in front of him horizontally, pointing to the right. Both were stunned, but, Hayner quickly counterattacked with a forward dash strike, then, Hayner did his same combos he did before, and ended it with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Meta-Knight to hit the ground hard again.

Meta-Knight got up, but, was to hurt to continued. It was over, Hayner beat Meta-Knight!!

End Music

"Heh heh... okay... maybe you _are _good, but, you can't stop me from destroying Kirby!!" remarked Meta-Knight as he jumped on top of a building, and disappeared.

Hayner immediately sat down on the ground. He just went through a harsh battle. So he deserved the rest. Only time would tell what would happen next... and what things Hayner would meet...

P.S.: Believe it or not, it won't happen anytime soon. Because next chapter is a cool chapter, IMO. A "laid-back" chapter, so to speak, but it will have interesting conversations. You'll see...


	76. Chapter 76

Note: Here's the somewhat cool, laid-back chapter, IMO. But, there _are _some interesting conversations as well. Read and see what I mean.

**Chapter 75: Northern Area Again!!**

---------------

After resting for about fifteen minutes Hayner felt better after his harsh fight with Meta-Knight. Hayner returned to the usual spot and found Pence and Olette. He then reported to them _everything_ that just happened to him. As expected, they were wide-eyed, speechless, and tense after Hayner was finished.

"Man… sounds like you've been through a lot!!" remarked Pence

"Yeah. Are you… alright?" asked Olette

"Yup, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've had some harsh fights, but, I've gotten good rest, too, so, I'll be fine" assured Hayner

It was _finally_ getting late, so, Hayner, Pence, and Olette decided to meet back up tomorrow.

The next day…

Back at the usual spot, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were hanging out and just relaxing until Pence seemed to remember something.

"By the way… they've reopened the path to the Northern Area" informed Pence

"What?! But school's nowhere _near_ starting again!!" reminded Hayner

"I know, I thought it was strange, too, but, the mayor just decided to keep the path open to the Northern Area since the school staff is mostly there anyway. Besides, this gives everyone a chance to talk with the cool teachers there, as you say Hayner" informed Pence

"Good point. I think I'll go and check it out again" announced Hayner

"We'd come with you, but, me and Pence decided to check out the areas you just visited again to see if _we_ can't finally see those weird things you've been seeing" informed Olette

"Although we probably won't find anything again, as they seem to be attracted to you, but, we'd might as well, you never know" added Pence

"Okay, good luck" replied Hayner as he left for Central Station and went on the train to the Northern Area.

Hayner arrived in the Northern Area and was about to head to the school when he noticed the path to his right. The Northern Area was bigger than just the school, it had a whole other area, like the terrace and the Central Area. It looked like the Central Area, except with more buildings and it was a little narrower in space as well. Hayner walked along the area until he noticed an alley. He entered it and found… Freya?!

"Freya?!" gasped Hayner.

Freya saw Hayner.

"Oh, hello there, Hayner. It's been awhile" remarked Freya

"Yeah it has. Where have you been, and what have you been doing?" asked Hayner

"Well, after my foolishness, which I am truly sorry for, I realized how peaceful this world is. More peaceful than any other world I've gone to. I really should have moved on to the next world to look for Zidane, but, I like it here. I met someone else in this area that was pretty nice. Everyone here seems so nice" replied Freya.

Hayner smiled, but quickly got serious again with a serious expression on his face.

"Maybe it's for the best. Have you seen any weird creatures around?" asked Hayner

"No, but, I heard the rumors about them" answered Freya

"Rumors?" asked Hayner, but, he continued in his thoughts _"There are rumors going around about the weird creatures that have shown up? But, I thought no one else knew about them?" _

"Yes. You haven't heard it?" asked Freya

"No, I haven't. Please tell me" answered Hayner

"Sure…" started Freya "Actually, there's really not much to it. All I've heard is that strange and weird creatures have been seen around Twilight Town, supposedly from different worlds. But, that's all that was being said."

"I see. Okay thanks" replied Hayner

Hayner walked around some more, until he saw Vincent sitting on the edge on top of a building. He jumped onto the top of that building and stopped somewhat next to, yet somewhat behind Vincent. Vincent knew he was there, so, he didn't turn around to face him, and he spoke to Hayner with his back toward him.

"Vincent, you're still here?" asked Hayner

"Yes, of course. I told you before that this place was peaceful and I'd stay here awhile" reminded Vincent.

Hayner sweatdropped

"Oh… right…" remarked Hayner, but, he continued "Have you heard the—'' but Vincent interrupted him

"The rumors? Yeah, I have. I haven't seen the creatures myself, but I'm staying on guard, just in case" informed Vincent, but then, Hayner seemed to realize something

"Wait, _you're_ Freya's friend?!" gasped Hayner.

Vincent actually smiled!!

"That's right. There are a lot of nice people here, including Freya" remarked Vincent

_"Wait… so Freya thought Vincent was nice?! Um… okay…" _thought Hayner

"Anyway, Vincent, are there any big areas here, big enough to fight on, do you know?" asked Hayner

"Actually, there are" answered Vincent

"Really?! Where?!" gasped Hayner

"At the end of town, the place is actually a dead end. The only way out is the way in. It's actually as big as the sandlot" informed Vincent

"Okay, thanks!!" replied Hayner as he jumped off the building and headed for where Vincent described.

When Hayner arrived, he entered. The area really _was_ as big as the sandlot, but it didn't look like the sandlot, it was just as big as it was. And, there he found _another_ weird creature. It just figured, but, what was _this_ creature, and what did it want?

P.S.: Heh, surprised? Didn't think so. Ahh… I love those laid-back chapters……… '


	77. Chapter 77

Note: Another somewhat laid-back chapter is coming again already, but for now, a somewhat weird battle.

**Chapter 76: Anger Issues?**

---------------

The creature was weird, but Hayner was finally used to all the weirdness, so he was still serious.

The creature was flat out red. Its hair behind its head was in a pattern like dreadlocks, but they weren't really dreadlocks. He had an underhand, half circle, crescent moon white spot on his stomach, white gloves on both hands, and spikes were on his forefinger and pinky knuckles were on _both_ gloves. He also wore red and white shoes on his feet. The thing actually looked kind of like an echidna. It was talking out loud, but had no idea Hayner was right behind it, hearing every word it was saying.

"No pieces here, either. Why does this always seem to happen?! It's getting annoying..." remarked the echidna.

Then, the echidna seemed to sense something, and turned around to face Hayner. Hayner saw that the echidna had purple eyes.

"Well, since you just heard everything I said, have you seen any green jewels around?" asked the echidna

"No, but, who are you?" asked Hayner

"Knuckles" informed Knuckles, but continued "They're here somewhere, so _someone_ must have seen them!! If you won't tell me easily, I'll punch it out of you!!" snapped Knuckles.

Hayner just got serious, but sweatdropped, too.

_"This guy has anger issues. But, if he wants to fight, fine. Maybe I can beat the anger out of him" _thought Hayner as he then took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Knuckles came after Hayner and tried to wail on him with simple punches, but Hayner moved out of the way when they came near him. Eventually, Hayner sidestepped a punch and wailed on Knuckles with his ground slashing then aerial slashing combos after throwing Knuckles into the air with an underhand backward slash. He finished the combos with a vertical north to south slash that forced Knuckles to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Knuckles easily jumped up, though and tried to rapid-fire punch Hayner, but again, Hayner easily dodged them. Eventually, Hayner jumped backward and quickly did a forward dash strike that shocked, hit and stunned Knuckles. Hayner did his same combos he just did, ending the same as well, and forcing Knuckles to hit the ground hard again. Knuckles got up, but was worn out, it wouldn't last much longer.

Knuckles jumped into the air and glided towards Hayner with his body fully stretched. He was trying to glide punch Hayner!! But, he was coming in slow, so, Hayner waited for him to get close enough, then, whacked Knuckles in the face with his Struggle Sword in a vertical, north to south slash. Hayner continued with his same combos as before, except ending with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Knuckles to hit the ground hard again, and couldn't get up. It was over.

End Music

"You... you're as strong as... nevermind" remarked Knuckles as he left the Sandlot-lookalike slumped over a bit, and limping. A couple of seconds later after Knuckles left, Vincent and Freya rushed in.

"We saw one of the weird creatures!!" informed Freya

"Yeah, but it looked beat up, like it just lost a fight" added Vincent.

Vincent and Freya then noticed that Hayner looked worn out.

"You beat it?!" gasped Freya and Vincent simultaneously.

Hayner turned toward Vincent and Freya and nodded "Yes." Vincent and Freya looked back toward the entrance with a serious look on their faces, they weren't surprised. They looked back at Hayner.

"We'll investigate the Northern Area and make sure there are no more weird creatures around" informed Vincent.

Hayner nodded "Yes" again, then Vincent and Freya left.

Hayner left soon after and headed back to the school area. When he arrived, he prepared to enter the school to ask his favorite teachers, and the principle if they knew about the weird creatures, or knew what was going on. Only time will tell to see if the teachers or principle know anything about it, or not...

P.S.: Heh. It's a somewhat serious chapter, but somewhat still a laid-back chapter.


	78. Chapter 78

Note: Here's the somewhat laid-back chapter, but you might want to pay attention, as there _are _some important scenes being said here.

**Chapter 77: School Info**

---------------

Hayner made his way into the school. The front door was unlocked, so Hayner got in easily. He thought it was strange that the school was open with school no where _near_ starting up again, but didn't question it. Hayner made his way to Quistis' classroom, which also was strangely unlocked, and found Quistis at her desk working at something. She heard the door open and put her stuff aside and looked toward the door, seeing Hayner.

"I knew it. They reopen the Northern Area, and the first person to take advantage of that, is you, Hayner" remarked Quistis.

Hayner rubbed the back of his head with his right hand for a moment

"Heh, thanks, but I actually came here for a reason, besides seeing you again, and seeing if you guys are alright" informed Hayner

"Oh? What is it? Is something troubling you?" asked Quistis

"Kind of..." started Hayner "Have you heard about the weird creatures?"

Quistis seemed to get serious as she looked toward the back of the room with a serious expression on her face.

"I have, but I've only heard the rumors, I haven't seen them for myself" informed Quistis.

Hayner was shocked, but still seemed serious.

_"So the teachers have heard the rumors? Strange... they usually don't listen to, or care about ANY rumors. So, if they care about this rumor, they must think it's true" _thought Hayner.

Quistis continued

"But... the principle might know more. He always seems to know everything about everything" informed Quistis

"Is he here?" asked Hayner

"I'm not sure. He usually is, because he's in his office, but, I'm not sure." answered Quistis

"Can I find out?" asked Hayner

"Of course you can, Hayner. School isn't in yet, you can do whatever you want" answered Quistis, as she smiled.

"Right... thanks!" smiled Hayner

Hayner went to the gym and found Amarant relaxing, he asked him the same thing.

"I've only heard the rumors, too. Never seen them for myself" replied Amarant

"You believe them?" asked Hayner

"Of course, we heard them from the principle" informed Amarant.

Now, Hayner became wide-eyed, speechless, and tense, but quickly shook it off and looked seriously at Amarant again

"Is he here?" asked Hayner

"The principle? He _should _be. He's usually in his office" answered Amarant

"Okay, thanks" remarked Hayner.

Hayner then went up to the third floor and was about to knock on the principal's door, when...

"Come on it, Hayner" remarked the principle

_"Man... he's good..." _thought Hayner

Hayner went inside the office, and there he was, the principle, Cecil. It's true it's been awhile since Hayner's seen him, but Cecil hasn't changed _at all_.

"So... you've heard the rumors?" asked Hayner

"Of course. I think I may also know what's going on" informed Cecil

"Really?! Then, please, tell me Cecil, what's going on?!" gasped Hayner

"I believe they just didn't come here because they _wanted_ to. I believe someone, or something, _forced _them here." informed Cecil

"Okay... but what?" asked Hayner

"That, I don't know" informed Cecil

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to find whoever, or whatever it is, then" remarked Hayner

"Yes, you seem to be good at that, so, you'll be fine" remarked Cecil

"Right, thanks Cecil" remarked Hayner as he left the principal's office, then leaving the school and heading back to the Central Area.

Hayner made his way back to the usual spot, going through the sandlot to check it on last time. But, it just figured. Hayner not only found another strange creature, but a **huge** creature. Can Hayner deal with a strange, HUGE, creature?

P.S.: Any guesses? I'll give you a hint: It's a pokemon. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	79. Chapter 79

Note: Well... the HUGE creature is about to be revealed. I wonder if anyone's guesses were right? '

**Chapter 78: High Flying Action!!**

----------------

Hayner was wide-eyed, speechless, and tense. Every time he thinks he's seen everything, something shows up that catch him offguard. This was one of those times.

This thing was not only huge, but actually, a little scary. It was a dragon, as it had a dragon head, but, the rest of its body was like a snake, and its body seemed like separate parts that were stuck together. It had thin dragon-like arms with sharp claws, but, its teeth were sharp and menacing as well. It was mostly green, but had portions of yellow circular patterns on its head and along its torso, frightening indeed.

Hayner got serious, though. But, something inside him told him the creature's name. Whether it was the creature itself with its weird powers, Hayner did not know.

"Ray... quaza...?" asked Hayner

"Grrrrrr..." growled Rayquaza.

All it did was growl, nothing else, so, of course, Hayner wouldn't understand it unless it kept using its weird powers to speak with him. It seemed serious, Hayner could tell it wanted to fight him, and, Hayner had no choice if he wanted out of here to meet back up with Pence and Olette. So, Hayner got out his Struggle Sword, and assumed his fighting stance. Rayquaza did nothing at first, but then, flew into the air. So, it _was_ a dragon, afterall.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rayquaza started out by simply hovering above Hayner, trying to slash him, but, Hayner just ran in random directions away from Rayquaza, to dodge. Eventually, Hayner ducked under the slashes and was right under Rayquaza, so, Hayner jumped into the air, and started his combos. Hayner was only able to do his aerial slashing combos, but, they were good enough. He tried to do them for quite awhile to make up for no ground slashing combos, and, he did. He ended the combos with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Rayquaza to hit the ground, and it hit it hard.

Rayquaza easily flew up though, then, flew up _really_ high and came down _hard_ on the sandlot that also created a small shockwave, but, Hayner knew what it was trying to do, so, Hayner just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. Rayquaza kept going after Hayner, but, always missed as Hayner kept running in the circles. But, Hayner noticed that when Rayquaza hit the ground, there was a moment it was stuck, so, Hayner ran in his circles for a bit, then stopped. Rayquaza came down hard, but, Hayner jumped over the shockwave, then quickly aerial forward dash struck Rayquaza, stunning it. Hayner then did his same combos as before, ending the same as well, and forcing Rayquaza to hit the ground hard again.

Rayquaza easily flew up again, but then, surprised Hayner and grabbed him, taking him _really_ high into the air!! Hayner knew that even _one_ mistake could lead him to his demise. Hayner was thrown onto Rayquaza's back. Hayner didn't care, though, as he was able to easily slash combo Rayquaza. But then, Rayquaza bucked Hayner off, and Hayner was in the air, falling quickly. Rayquaza tried to get out from under Hayner, but, Hayner was somehow able to grab Rayquaza's tail and hang on for dear life. Rayquaza bucked Hayner off again, but, that's when Hayner tried something.

Hayner flew straight down with his Struggle Sword by his legs, held by _both_ his hands. He came down to fast for Rayquaza to do anything, and he came down _hard_ on Rayquaza's back with his Struggle Sword that hurt Rayquaza _bad_. Rayquaza was forced toward the ground and couldn't fly. Hayner stayed on Rayquaza's back as Rayquaza flew toward the ground faster and faster. When Hayner was close enough, to the sandlot's ground to land safely, he jumped off Rayquaza and landed safely on the ground of the sandlot, but, Rayquaza hit the ground _hard_. Rayquaza seemed knocked out, it was over.

End Music

Hayner felt sorry for Rayquaza, but, had no time to make sure it was alright, because Hayner had to go back to the usual spot to talk with Pence and Olette about everything that's happened.

But, little did _anyone_ know, that soon, Hayner wouldn't be the _only_ person to come face to face with the strange creatures...

P.S.: That's right... soon... the _other_ Twilight Town inhabitants will encounter, and be forced to fight, the strange creatures!!! This just keeps getting more interesting, IMO...


	80. Chapter 80

Note: Ready? Now more people are going to run into the weird creatures besides Hayner. Starting with... well... just read to see whom it is. '

**Chapter 79: More Encounters!!**

---------------

Hayner returned to the usual spot and entered it, and luckily, Pence and Olette were there as well. He told them everything, and, as expected, they were wide-eyed and speechless after he was done.

"Vincent and Freya now know each other?!" gasped Pence and Olette simultaneously.

Hayner sweatdropped.

"Um... yeah..." remarked Hayner.

After that, they turned their attention back toward the weird creatures. Pence and Olette had a hard time believing Hayner when he told them about Rayquaza, but, after hearing the rumors themselves, they didn't doubt _anything_ at this point. Next, they talked about what Cecil told Hayner.

"Okay, so they were sent here by someone or something, but, who or what?" asked Olette

"That's what Cecil didn't know, but, the way things go for me, I could probably find whoever, or whatever it is" replied Hayner

"I guess..." remarked Pence, but, he continued "Speaking of which... our search of the rest of Twilight Town again came up empty handed yet again. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, Pence. For some stupid and weird reason, they're attracted to me. So, if that's how it's going to be, _I'll_ be the one to take care of _all_ the weird creatures that are here" declared Hayner as he left, obviously to search all of Twilight Town yet again.

But, it stayed with Pence and Olette who looked concerned after Hayner left.

"I wish there was something we could do, someway we could help" remarked Olette

"Yeah..." added Pence

"I mean, I'm honestly tired of all the baddies showing up here and going after Hayner" announced Olette

"Yeah. Maybe it's time we took things into our _own_ hands now" remarked Pence as they left the usual spot as well.

Meanwhile in the sandlot...

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were together like always, boasting about how "strong" Seifer was.

"I'm tired of fighting everyone here!! I wish I could fight other people to prove how strong I am!!" declared Seifer

"Yeah, there must be _other_ people to fight, ya know!" added Rai

"Victory!" declared Fuu

"That's right! I'd win too!!" bragged Seifer.

Then, they heard a noise.

"Puyo puyo!!" shouted something

They looked toward the Station Heights entrance and saw... Kirby!! Of course, they didn't know its name.

"Impossible!!" gasped Fuu

"Yeah, I didn't think that rumor was true, ya know!" remarked Rai

"I never believe rumors, either, but, I'm glad that _this_ rumor was true. I can show this weird thing my skills and teach them not to mess with me!!" declared Seifer

Rai and Fuu ran aside, and Kirby seemed pretty angry and serious, so, Seifer _knew_ it wanted to fight, so, Seifer got out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

The Warp Star appeared and Kirby jumped on top of it and got serious.

"Use whatever you want, it won't make much of a difference!!" declared Seifer

Kirby came so fast and hit Seifer with his Warp Star, Seifer didn't know what happened.

"What?!" gasped Seifer

Kirby hit Seifer with a multitude of punches from _both_ of its arms, hurting Seifer bad. Kirby ended it with one last punch to Seifer's face that forced him to hit the ground hard, and not be able to get up. Geez!! Seifer got beat down by Kirby?!

End Music

Rai and Fuu quickly covered Seifer and protected Seifer.

"You just surprised Seifer, that's all, ya know!" remarked Rai

"Rematch!" stated Fuu

"Yeah, he'll get you next time, ya know!" declared Rai.

Kirby just smiled as he left through the Station Heights exit. After that easy win, Kirby seemed to have its confidence back.

Seifer lost, but, then again, he _is_ the weakest of the Twilight Town fighters afterall. But... could the others beat the creatures? Let's hope so...

P.S.: Geez... Seifer really sucks, doesn't he? ;;;;


	81. Chapter 81

Note: This chapter will be a little interesting, because one of the weird creatures that met Hayner lied to him. Which one? And will someone find out? Read and see. '

**Chapter 80: Truths and Lies...**

----------------

Hayner, Pence, and Olette completed their searches and, believe it or not, found nothing!! Not even Hayner found anything!! They _definitely_ thought something was going on now...

"I'm getting a bad feeling..." informed Hayner

"What kind of feeling?" asked Olette

"I'm just getting a bad feeling that they're going after the others. Seifer, Setzer, Zell, Cait, Vivi, pretty much everyone. So... you guys may get your wish. You two will probably encounter the weird creatures yourselves one day" replied Hayner.

Pence and Olette said nothing, but didn't seem to care. Afterall, they _wanted_ to help Hayner and help Twilight Town, and it looks like they will eventually. They left to relax at the usual spot, but, it wasn't over.

Meanwhile...

Setzer was walking around the central area, he was obviously bored. Apparently, he outran his fanbase again, so he was taking this time to relax for once. He entered the sandlot but someone, no, _something_ was already in there. It was Bowser, but Setzer didn't know that. Setzer couldn't believe it.

_"So... those rumors are true? I usually don't care for rumors, but, since this is proof the rumors are true, once again, something is going on in this world again." _thought Setzer

Bowser was talking aloud to itself, but had not idea Setzer was behind him hearing _everything_ it was saying.

"Heh heh... such fools. I'm glad I'm in a new world. Since it seems I can't take over my world, I'll just take over this one. That fool Mario isn't here, so, it'll be easy. But, that kid will be a problem. Oh well, I'll worry about that later" remarked Bowser

"You know you really shouldn't talk about stuff like that aloud, because someone's liable to hear it" informed Setzer.

Bowser turned around and saw Setzer. Setzer continued

"You met Hayner, huh? And, judging from what you said, you lost to him. But, that's not surprising" remarked Setzer

"Hmph. You're unlucky. Now, I have to destroy you from revealing my plans to anyone else." informed Bowser as he got in his fighting stance.

Setzer took out his Struggle Sword, but, held it in his right hand as he supported it on his right shoulder and had his eyes closed.

"It won't work. There are other strong people here besides Hayner. It's impossible to take over Twilight Town" declared Setzer

"Oh? Prove it" remarked Bowser

"Alright, I will" replied Setzer

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bowser tried his claw slashing attack against Setzer, but, Setzer easily dodged the attacks when they came near him. Setzer sidestepped another slash attack and counterattacked with an extra long, multiple slash, Checkmate attack. This forced Bowser to hit the ground and slide backwards a few feet. Bowser couldn't believe it.

Bowser withdrew into his shell and spinned toward Setzer to tear him to shreds!! But, Setzer smirked. Setzer dashed _towards_ Bowser with his multiple forward dash strikes. He hit Bowser, stopping his spin, then kept striking Bowser in his stomach with forward dash strikes, forcing Bowser out of his shell, but, Setzer kept at it for quite awhile, and there was nothing Bowser could do about it. Eventually, Setzer ended these combos with another checkmate combo, which forced Bowser to hit the ground hard. Bowser got up, but was hurting. Setzer beat Bowser?!

End Music

"You see?" remarked Setzer

"Grr..." growled Bowser. Bowser said nothing as he left the sandlot through the Market Street: Tram Common exit.

"Hmph" grunted Setzer as he left as well through the back alley exit.

Hayner arrived in the terrace. Apparently, he was hoping to find Zell, Cait, and Vivi to maybe warn them of the danger. But, would they believe Hayner, and could he reach them in time? Let's hope so...

P.S.: Just so you know, Setzer didn't know that Bowser lied to Hayner. Also, Hayner _could _of pwned Bowser just as easily as well if he flat out stated what he wanted to do, but, of course, he didn't because Bowser acted like a nice guy toward Hayner, so, that's why it took Hayner longer to beat him. Setzer just flat out took Bowser out since he knew Bowser was a threat to Twilight Town (obviously) so, yeah...


	82. Chapter 82

Note: The chapter might be interesting. Read and see if it is for yourself. '

**Chapter 81: Encounters with Zell and Cait!!**

---------------

Hayner arrived in the terrace and started to search for Zell and Cait and warn them of the possible oncoming danger toward them. Hayner found them at their usual hangout spot, by the waterfall where you could see your reflection in the water. Hayner tried to tell them to be careful and watch for the weird creatures, but, after he was done, Zell and Cait looked at him like he was crazy or an idiot.

"Have you forgotten yet again, Hayner?" asked Zell

"We wo' got down witho' a fight" added Cait

"No, I didn't, I just felt I should tell you to warn you" replied Hayner

"Well, if those rumors are true, that just gives us _all_ a chance to show our strength and teach these things not to mess with us _or_ Twilight Town. Right, Cait?" asked Zell

"Tha's right. Don' worry about us Hayner. Worry abo' yourself" remarked Cait

"I will, but be careful anyway. I've fought a lot of them, and _all_ of them seem to have weird powers. Watch for them" warned Hayner

"O'? Tha' just makes things more interestin' then" remarked Cait.

Hayner sighed and turned and started leaving but Zell stopped him.

"Don't worry about Vivi either. You should also know by now how much stronger _he's_ gotten as well. He'll be fine" informed Zell

Hayner said nothing, but realized Zell was right, so, Hayner headed back to the Central Area instead of heading to the tunnelway to find Vivi.

Zell and Cait parted ways and headed into separate directions. But, they would find out soon that Hayner was right.

Meanwhile at Twilight Town school...

The staff was having a meeting with Cecil obviously at the head of the table. Quistis and Amarant were there, but so weren't the other teachers of the other classes in the school.

"I believe it is time to act on these supposed rumors" announced Cecil

"So they're true?!" gasped Quistis

"I don't know, but, we can't have the students feeling unsafe if this continued into the upcoming semester" replied Cecil

"True..." remarked Amarant

"So I suggest that myself, Quistis, and Amarant go out to scout and search Twilight Town for these "weird creatures" and force them out of the world if we can. It's only because us three are the best ones for the job and the strongest out of all of us here. Agree?" asked Cecil.

Apparently this is how the school made a decision. A teacher, or Cecil, would speak his or her idea and ask "Agree?" at the end, and the majority of answers of either "Yes" or "No" would pass or fail the idea. But, this one passed quickly, as it was a unanimous "Yes".

"Very well. We hope to return once the deed has been done" informed Cecil.

Cecil, Quistis, and Amarant left to search Twilight Town for the weird creatures as well!!

Back with Cait...

Cait had gone to Sunset Hill, but, found a weird creature. He didn't seem surprised, and got serious.

_"So... Hayner was right..." _thought Cait.

It was Weavile?! But, Cait didn't know that. Then, all of a sudden, Cait became wide-eyed, speechless, and tense.

_"This thing wields darkness like me? Interestin' " _thought Cait

Weavile turned around and saw Cait, and seemed to _instantly _get angered.

"WEAVILE!!!!!!" exploded Weavile as it _immediately_ got in its fighting stance. Cait got in his fighting stance as well, bearing his claws.

_"Weavile, eh? I's been awhile since I've fought. This might be fun" _thought Cait

Two cats face off?! Darkness user of good versus darkness user of bad?! Who would win?!

Note: Wow. That seems like a good fight, IMO.


	83. Chapter 83

Note: Cat fight!! Literally!! Might be interesting, though. '

**Chapter 82: Best Control of Darkness Wins!!**

----------------

There was a standoff between Cait and Weavile. But, Cait was thinking to himself.

_"This thing uses darkness like me. But... I have a feelin' it doesn't have good control over it as well as I do." _thought Cait, but he continued in his thoughts _"And, that in the long run, will be his downfall." _Which one had better control of the darkness? We're about to find out...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Cait and Weavile rushed one another and collided with one another, claws to claws. Surprisingly, the attacks weren't parried off each other!! They collided and stopped. Each one tried to push the other back, but couldn't. Was it even?! Is it possible that Cait and Weavile were equal in strength?! Cait and Weavile jumped backwards then dashed all over the place, but still colliding with one another, but this time, not stopping, but _letting_ the attacks parry off each other. This kept up for quite awhile. For about five minutes. After the five minutes, they were still colliding, but, Cait seemed to had realized something, as he was smirking.

_"I knew it, I was right. This is beginners use of darkness. But, I'm an advanced user of darkness. Now, to prove our differences in strength, and use of darkness, by ending this fight" _thought Cait

Cait and Weavile rushed each other again, but, at the last possible second, Cait sidestepped Weavile's attack in midair. Weavile couldn't believe it, as it was tense. Then Cait smirked.

Cait dashed all around and _at_ Weavile so fast, Cait seemed like a streak of purple light. Cait slashed Weavile _a lot_ during these dashes, there were to many slashes to count a specific number. Then Cait ended it with an X slash where Cait slashed Weavile and appeared behind him. Weavile _instantly_ fell to the ground, and couldn't move. Cait won.

End Music

"Your level of darkness control is nowhere _near_ mine. That is why you lost." informed Cait.

Weavile was angry, but couldn't get up, so it disappeared in a dark teleport it created. Cait said nothing.

Meanwhile with Zell...

Zell wanted to relax _alone_ for once, so, he was in the Northern Area. He headed to the sandlot-esque area and entered, hoping to rest, but instead, _he _found a weird creature as well!! It was Knuckles, but Zell didn't know that.

"No pieces here, either. Wait... I've been here before..." realized Knuckles, all of a sudden, Knuckles held his head with _both_ hands and yelled

"Ah!!! This place is to confusing!!!" yelled Knuckles.

Knuckles was angry, and just got angrier as he turned around and saw Zell.

"You!! Where are the Master Emerald pieces?!" demanded Knuckles

"Hey!! Don't yell at me!! Don't demand crap from me, either!! What the heck is the "Master Emerald" anyway?!" shouted Zell

"You've got anger issues!!" accused Knuckles

"So do you!!" replied Zell, but he continued "Who do you think you are, anyway?!"

"Grr... I don't have time to argue or mess around with you!! I need to find out why I'm here and how I can get home!!" informed Knuckles

"Well don't blame me!! I didn't do anything to you!!" remarked Zell

"Well it must be _someone_ here!! Maybe if I beat everyone here up, I'll find out who!!" declared Knuckles as he assumed his fighting stance.

"Just try it!!" remarked Zell as he got in _his_ fighting stance as well.

Then, they stopped yelling. They noticed something; they _both_ had no weapon, they were going to fight each other physically!! They _both_ smiled.

"You have good tastes. A hand-to-hand fight, just what I like!" informed Knuckles

"Yeah. I've been wanting to fight someone hand-to-hand" remarked Zell

"This might be fun!!" realized Knuckles

"Yup!!" replied Zell.

A hand-to-hand fight now?! Who's better at physical fighting, Zell or Knuckles? Looks like we're about to find out!!

P.S.: Yikes. A flat out fight. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	84. Chapter 84

Note: To be honest, I'm starting to think a physical fight is easier to write than a weapon fight, but oh well. This fight will probably be interesting. Read and see if it is for yourself.

**Chapter 83: Fist Fight!!**

---------------

This would end up being a flat out physical, hand-to-hand, fight between Zell and Knuckles, but, who would come out victorious? We're about to find out.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Zell and Knuckles rushed each other. When they came together, they started wailing on one another with several punches. Sometimes the blows hit, but they weren't affected and kept fighting, other times they dodged the attack and tried to counterattack. Most of the time, when that happened, the counterattack blow landed and hurt _bad_. This kept up for quite some time, probably for more than five minutes. Neither person would falter or hesitate and give their opponent an advantage. That is, until something happened.

Zell landed a harsh blow to Knuckles' stomach with his right hand, stunning him, and Zell took this advantage to do a barrage of punching combos that eventually ended with a right hand punch that hit Knuckles in the face that forced him to slide backwards several feet. Both guys smiled again.

"How's that?!" remarked Zell

"Heh... not bad kid... not bad. But, it's time to quit the warm-ups and start fighting seriously!!" declared Knuckles.

Zell said nothing.

Zell and Knuckles rushed one another again and started their up close and personal attacking again, but this time, Knuckles was throwing in a few kicks now!! Zell didn't care though, as he kept throwing punches and dodging a few of Knuckles' attacks. Knuckles was angry, he was undoubtedly confused about why Zell wasn't using kicks, too.

"Why won't you use kicks?!" demanded Knuckles

"Because I only use my fists, there my best weapons. Besides, those punches before were only warm-ups, like you said" informed Zell.

Knuckles couldn't believe it, as he was tense.

"Now, prepare to feel my real, _serious_ punches" suggested Zell.

Knuckles could do nothing as Zell just wailed on Knuckles so fast and so hard Knuckles couldn't react and dodge them. Zell then did even harsher punching combos, but there were still the same combos he did before, just harsher. It ended the same as well, that forced Knuckles to slide backwards even farther than he slid before. Knuckles couldn't believe it as he was still tense and he didn't know what to do.

Knuckles came at Zell now with everything he had, with multiple harsh blows, but, now Zell started easily dodging them _all_. Knuckles was shocked and tense again, but quickly shook it off and kept trying to hit Zell with a harsh blow, hoping Zell wouldn't be able to dodge one of his attacks, but, that didn't happen. Zell dodged _all_ of Knuckles' harsh blows, then, ducked under one giving him the chance he needed to end it.

Zell did more harsh punching combos that ended the same as it did before, but it didn't end there. Zell came at Knuckles after he stopped sliding, he was to fast for Knuckles to stop him. Zell did another harsh right hand blow to Knuckles' stomach that forced Knuckles to slouch over. Zell then harshly uppercut Knuckles into the air with his right hand again. Then, Zell appeared out of nowhere in the air and did a harsh sledgehammering blow with _both_ hands to the top of Knuckles' head that forced him toward the ground _fast_. Knuckles hit the ground, bounced, hit the ground again, slid backward and hit the wall. Knuckles hit all these things _hard_. Knuckles couldn't get up, it was over, and Zell won.

End Music

Knuckles stood up, but was hurt _bad_.

"You're good. You're probably the best physical fighter I've _ever_ fought" complimented Knuckles.

Zell smiled happily for once

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself" remarked Zell.

Knuckles said nothing as he left the sandlot-esque area as a loser yet again.

Back to Hayner...

Hayner investigated the sandlot again, only to find a small, yellow fox with _two_ tails!! This thing also had white gloves on both hands and red and white shoes on both feet as well. Who was this?! Would Hayner have to fight _it_ too?!

P.S.: Wow... it's been awhile since we've seen Hayner, or see him fight for that matter, so it's a good change, IMO. Um... shouldn't it be obvious who the creature is? '


	85. Chapter 85

Note: This chapter may reference to something only a few of you may recognize...

**Chapter 84: A Fox?!**

---------------

Hayner wasn't sure what to think about this two-tailed fox he had just encountered. He also wasn't sure if this thing was good or bad, but, Hayner had an odd feeling that it wasn't bad. The fox turned around and saw Hayner and became wide-eyed and tense.

"I haven't seen you before. Does that mean... that you're a denizen of this world we've been sent to?!" gasped the fox

"Yeah, but, I'm not evil or anything, so you can relax" assured Hayner.

The fox closed his eyes, smiled, and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Heh. I know. I kind of deduced that everyone that _lived_ in this world were nice after I examined it" informed the fox.

Hayner became tense for once and was thinking.

_"This creature was able to figure out what kind of people lived here by just examining it?! This thing... must be REALLY smart" _thought Hayner

The fox snapped Hayner out of his thought by speaking again

"By the way... I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails" informed Tails.

"I'm Hayner" started Hayner "Hey, um, you seem really smart. Because you're right, everyone that lives here is nice. How did you do that, anyway?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've just _always_ been smart, and just by examining the area, I deduced that good people live here" replied Tails

"But... you act like you can do more; _much_ more. Are you... underestimated or something?" asked Hayner.

Tails became wide-eyed and tense again, he couldn't believe Hayner figured out he was underestimated just by the way Tails was acting.

"Yeah... I am... you're good yourself" remarked Tails.

"Thanks, but, why are you underestimated?" asked Hayner

"I don't know. My friends... they... don't expect me to do anything other than mechanical stuff to help out during any crisis. They think I'm physically weak." answered Tails

"But… you aren't. I can tell. I'm not sure how I can tell, but, you aren't." informed Hayner

"Yeah…" sighed Tails, but he continued "Maybe, if I beat one of the many strong people here, they'll finally recognize my strength" claimed Tails

_"So, he figured that there are a lot of strong people here as well…" _thought Hayner.

Tails got in a fighting stance. Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in _his_ fighting stance as well. Hayner wouldn't hold back, for the fox's sake.

Que: "Rowdy Rumble" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails jumped into the air and _both_ of his tails started spinning helicopter style, and he flew!! Hayner couldn't believe it, as he was tense.

_"What?! He can use his tails helicopter style and fly?!" _thought Hayner

Tails dashed toward Hayner at unbelievable speed, since Tails was flying and all. Tails tried physical combos, punches and kicks, but Hayner dodged them all pretty easily. Hayner tried to strike Tails in the air with his Struggle Sword, but Tails dodged the slashes pretty easily, too!! This kept going for a _long_ time, for about time, for about time, for about ten minutes. _No one_ was landing a single blow on the other person!! Eventually, Tails quickly turned around and tried to strike Hayner with his fast spinning tails!! But, instead of dodging it, Hayner tried to parry it with a strike from his Struggle Sword. He did, but, the attacks were parried off one another, forcing _both_ of them backwards several feet!! Both Hayner and Tails were worn out. No way… a draw?!

End Music

"You're good…" complimented Tails

"So are you…" remarked Hayner, but he continued "So? Want to call it a draw?" asked Hayner

"Yeah, I'm to worn out to continue" informed Tails

"Honestly, so am I" remarked Hayner.

They both nodded to one another as a "yes" and both left at the same time. Hayner into the back alley, Tails into Market Street: Station Heights.

Meanwhile…

Quistis had arrived in Station Plaza and was only able to walk a couple feet before someone yelled at her.

"Hey!! You there!! Tell me where my darling Sonic is!!" shouted an angry girl voice.

Quistis turned around, and there she was, Amy Rose, of course Quistis didn't know that. Quistis fixed her eyeglasses with her left hand, then spoke.

"Wow, so the rumor is right. You must be one of the "weird creatures." remarked Quistis

Quistis then noticed that Amy looked angry and had her Piko Piko hammer out.

"Tell me or I'll _force_ you to tell me!!" declared Amy

"I have no idea who you are talking about. But, since you want a fight, I'll give you one" answered Quistis as she took out her whip and got in her fighting stance.

Looks like the Twilight Town schoolteachers are starting to have encounters with the weird creatures now as well…

P.S.: Heh… that might be interesting………….. '


	86. Chapter 86

Note: I wish teachers of schools were really this cool/good, but truthfully, they're not. sighs Oh well. Anyway... here's the chapter.

**Chapter 85: Instructors and More Creatures!!**

---------------

Quistis was ready to take out Amy. Quistis would make sure to not let it take long, as Amy was already letting her aggression get the best of her, so Quistis knew it probably wouldn't take long.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Amy came at Quistis and tried to whack Quistis with her Piko Piko hammer, but, Quistis easily moved out of the way when Amy swung at her. Quistis kept doing this and eventually, sidestepped another swing attempt by Amy, leaving Amy wide open. Quistis did harsh whipping combos that hit, and hurt, Amy _bad_. Amy somewhat screamed out in pain everytime Quistis' whip hit her. Quistis ended the combos with a harsh whip that forced Amy to the ground and she it hit hard.

Amy jumped up, though, then jumped up into the air _really_ high and was coming down hard onto Quistis with her Piko Piko hammer, she was trying to crush Quistis!! But, Quistis didn't flinch. She stood her ground and waited. When Amy was close enough, Quistis parried Amy's blow with a harsh whip, then quickly counterattacked and did the same whipping combos that she did before, ending the same as well. Amy hit the ground hard again, but this time, couldn't get up.

End Music

Amy did get up eventually, but was hurt and seemed _really_ angry.

"Calm down. Stop demanding things from others, or you'll get hurt and beat badly. Like just now" suggested Quistis

"Grr... who asked you?! I'll find my darling Sonic eventually!!" declared Amy as she stomped and fumed out of Station Plaza, going into Market Street: Station Heights. But, Quistis seemed to realize something

_"I think I know what's going on. But, to be sure, I have to tell my theory to Amarant and Cecil. I have to find them, and fast." _thought Quistis

Meanwhile with Amarant...

Amarant had just investigated all of the northern area and found nothing. Amarant reentered the school area and found someone, no, _something_. It was the green dino, Yoshi!! Of course, Amarant didn't know that, but, he smirked.

"So, you're one of the weird creatures? You know, technically, your not allowed to be here, it's for Twilight Town citizens only. Of course, I guess the trains don't know who is and who isn't a Twilight Town citizen anymore..." asked and remarked Amarant.

Yoshi looked at Amarant seriously and angrily.

"I didn't _ask_ to be here you know" informed Yoshi

"I see. Then you should thank me. Because I'm about to _force_ you out of our world." declared Amarant as he got in his fighting stance and took out his wooden claw. He didn't want to injure Yoshi, just harm him. Yoshi said nothing as he just got in his fighting stance as well.

Amarant is somewhat overreacting, but, it's basically because he's being _allowed_ to fight others, and fight things he hasn't fought before. But... that's not the point. The point is, could Amarant defeat Yoshi? We'll see...

P.S.: Don't worry. Next chapter will be longer and the fight will be **much **longer than this chapter's fight was.


	87. Chapter 87

Note: Cecil's encounter is coming up soon, and, you won't believe whom it is with and what happens. Trust me... it's pretty intense. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Chapter 86: Battle-Loving Amarant!!**

----------------

Amarant was... excited. He enjoyed the fact that he's been given the chance to fight the weird creatures, and essentially, the chance to fight denizens of other worlds. He could prove to, basically, the universe, that he was strong. This guy loved to fight, but that's probably what makes him strong.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yoshi brought out his long, stretchy, tongue, and _immediately_ started to try to whip Amarant with it. But, Amarant easily moved out of the way of the whips, and also started moving closer to Yoshi. Eventually, Amarant reached Yoshi and started hitting him with harsh claw slashing combos with his wooden claw that hurt Yoshi _bad_. Amarant then threw Yoshi into the air with a vertical south to north slash, then, followed it up with a harsh aerial claw slashing combo that ended with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Yoshi to hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Yoshi then created his eggs and started throwing them _at_ Amarant!! Amarant dodged them easily by running in a zigzag pattern _toward_ Yoshi. Amarant easily reached Yoshi and did the same combos as before, ending the same as well, forcing Yoshi to hit the ground hard again.

Yoshi got up, again, though. Yoshi _became_ a giant egg now and tried to roll over and crush Amarant, but, Amarant easily sidestepped it and claw slashed the egg, easily breaking it and forcing Yoshi out. Amarant then did the same combos as before again, ending the same as well, forcing Yoshi to hit the ground hard again.

Yoshi got up, but was wearing out, it was almost over. Yoshi jumped into the air and somersaulted in the air, he was right above Amarant. Yoshi came down hard and tried to crush Amarant, but, Amarant knew what Yoshi was trying to do and jumped backwards and dodged it. Amarant quickly forward dash clawed Yoshi and turned it into his same combos again, ending the same and forcing Yoshi to hit the ground hard again. Only this time, Yoshi got up, but couldn't continue fighting as he was to hurt.

End Music

"How's that?" asked Amarant

"Not bad" remarked Yoshi.

"Well?" asked Amarant.

Yoshi then put his head down, he was sad.

"I'm sorry, but, I don't know how to leave. And, even if I did, I wouldn't be _allowed_ to leave" informed Yoshi.

Yoshi then left and limped his way toward Northern Station.

_"Hmm...I see. I must find Quistis and Cecil and tell them this information" _thought Amarant as he went toward Northern Station as well.

Meanwhile with Cecil...

Cecil entered the sandlot and found the weird knight, also know as Meta Knight. Of course, Cecil didn't know that. All of a sudden, Cecil became serious, and, he seemed angry, too. Was something wrong?

"You. You're using darkness" accused Cecil.

Meta Knight turned around and saw Cecil.

"Yes. That's right. Is there a problem with that?" asked Meta Knight

"Yes there is..." started Cecil "You fool. Cease your use of darkness _now_. Or you'll regret it later. Trust me, I know..."

All of a sudden, Meta Knight started laughing maniacally.

"Are you kidding? After I found this power, I realized I could use this power to destroy Kirby once and for all. So... my answer to you is no" answered Meta Knight.

All of a sudden, Cecil took out a long, golden sword. This was Cecil's _true_ weapon. The blade was flat out golden. The guard and handle was silver and it had a diamond gem embedded _into_ the handle. It was Cecil's true weapon, The Excalibur.

"I will show you how foolish you are. Darkness should _not_ be touched by _anyone _**at all**. Now, come." declared Cecil

"Very well. Let's go" remarked Meta Knight.

Cecil and Meta Knight then got in their fighting stances and prepared to fight.

Whoa. This is the _first_ time Cecil's been this serious _or_ this angry so far. Would it help him beat the crap out of Meta Knight? We'll see...

P.S.: Whoa... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	88. Chapter 88

Note: Cecil has taken out his true weapon!! What will the result be?! Not good... well... maybe...

**Chapter 87: Don't Mess with Cecil!!**

---------------

Meta Knight thought he was all-powerful now thanks to his new darkness powers. But, he would find out that he was wrong, way wrong, as Cecil had taken out his _true_ weapon out on him, and was about to beat the crap out of Meta Knight.

Que: "Fight 2" (Final Fantasy IV)

Meta Knight came at Cecil really fast as he was dashing toward him with his darkness powers. Meta Knight tried slashing Cecil with his sword, but, Cecil easily blocked Meta Knight's slashes with his own sword, making it seem like nothing. Eventually, Cecil sidestepped one of Meta Knight's slashes then hit Meta Knight with a harsh ground slashing combo, with his sword, hurting Meta Knight _bad_. Cecil kept this up for quite awhile, until he ended the combos with a vertical, north to south slash that forced Meta Knight to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Meta Knight couldn't believe it as he was tense, but, he quickly got up and quickly transformed his cape into his wings and started flying in the air. Meta Knight tried to quickly forward dash slash Cecil, but again, Cecil sidestepped it and did the same combos he did before, ending the same as well. Which forced Meta Knight to hit the ground hard again.

Meta Knight now tried his little "Dark Aura"-esque attack as he flew all over and around Cecil, trying to slash him. But, again, Cecil sidestepped the slashes. Cecil waited until Meta Knight came straight at him, and when he did, he took his sword and easily parried the slash, stopping Meta Knight's attack!! Cecil quickly counterattacked, by forward dash slashing Meta Knight, which was quickly turned into his same combos again, ending the same as well. Meta Knight hit the ground hard, but got up. Cecil then appeared, out of nowhere, in front of Meta Knight. Cecil's sword was now glowing yellow. Cecil ended it with one last slash. A horizontal, left to right slash that forced Meta Knight to hit the sandlot wall _hard_, causing a huge indent in the wall. Meta Knight fell and hit the ground. Cecil pointed his sword toward Meta Knight. The tip of the sword was very close to the back of Meta Knight's helmet. It was over.

End Music

"Now do you understand?" asked Cecil

Meta Knight said nothing, he just used darkness to disappear again. Cecil said nothing.

Cecil will have many more experiences than this, almost as many as Hayner has had, but, now it was Vincent and Freya's turn to have their own experiences with the weird creatures as well. Could they win, too? Only time will tell...

P.S.: I bet you were surprised that not only did I use a different song than "Sinister Sundown", but I used a song from a completely different game, huh? '


	89. Chapter 89

Note: Have you noticed that the pokemon haven't shown up recently? Well... fear no more. '

**Chapter 88: Pokemon Again!!**

----------------

Cecil left the sandlot through the back alley exit. Was he looking for Hayner? Who knows...

Meanwhile with Freya...

Freya decided to finally check out the rest of Twilight Town, specifically, the terrace. She wasn't worried about Vincent because she knew Vincent would be fine on his own, and could handle himself. Freya was actually enjoying the exploration of the terrace. That is, until she went up to Sunset Hill, where she found... a weird creature!! Freya didn't seem surprised, though.

_"So, those rumors were true. It also seems like these things are letting other people see them now besides Hayner" _thought Freya

The creature turned around and faced Freya. It was Dragonair!! Of course, Freya didn't know that.

"Naaaaaair" cried Dragonair

"Hm?" asked Freya

"Naaaaaair" repeated Dragonair

_"This thing has its own language? Not good. There's no way to understand it then" _thought Freya

"Naaair, Dragonaaair" remarked Dragonair

_"Wait. Why does it keep repeating "nair"? That time it said "Dragonair." Why am I getting the feeling that that's its name? But... what kind of creature keeps repeating its name to talk?" _thought Freya.

Dragonair seemed to get angry now, as it somewhat flew into the air and got in a fighting stance.

_"That's right... these things always seem to end up fighting whomever they meet. Oh well." _thought Freya as she took out her spear and got in her fighting stance.

This... might be weird...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Dragonair started flying around Freya. Freya didn't know what it was doing, but, she didn't care. Freya jumped into the air and slashed the crap out of Dragonair with harsh spear slashing combos that hurt Dragonair _bad_. Freya then eventually ended the combos with an overhand forward slash that forced Dragonair to hit the ground and it hit it hard.

Dragonair flew up easily, though, and blew its harsh blue flame at Freya!! Freya didn't panic, though. She just ran away from Dragonair a bit then jumped really high into the air. Dragonair couldn't believe it and couldn't find Freya _anywhere_ as it looked around the entire area. Freya then came down on Dragonair hard with her spear!! It hurt Dragonair _bad_, and Freya continued it with her same combos that she did before, ending the same as well, and forcing Dragonair to hit the ground hard again.

Dragonair had trouble getting up, but, it did. Dragonair tried to quickly ram Freya, and stab her with its horn, but, Freya easily sidestepped it and, once again, did her same combos as before, ending the same and forcing Dragonair to hit the ground hard again. Dragonair couldn't get up. That was it, it was over.

End Music

Dragonair said nothing as it slowly flew away. Freya then remembered something.

_"Vincent!! No... wait... he'll be fine. He can handle himself. I need to focus on figuring out how these things got here, and how to get them out of Twilight Town" _thought Freya.

Freya was probably right, Vincent probably would be fine, but, we'll find out soon, as Vincent would encounter a weird creature next.

P.S.: Take whomever or whatever it is Vincent!!!!!! '


	90. Chapter 90

Note: Were finally going to see Hayner again soon, and what will happen with him will be insane, IMO, so stay tuned!! '

**Chapter 89: Vincent's Different Weapon?!**

----------------

Like he always does, Vincent was sitting, and relaxing, on the edge on top of a building. Vincent _seemed_ deep in thought, but then again, he _always_ seems like that. Vincent was trying to figure out what was going on, but was getting nowhere fast. He then finally realized that Freya was gone for a long time. Maybe to long...

_"Freya's been gone a long time, maybe to long. Is she okay? I hope she wasn't attacked, or encountered one of those weird creatures. Even if she did, she'll be fine as she can handle herself, but, I can't help but be worried. Maybe I'm worrying to much. Maybe she's just taking her time in seeing the rest of Twilight Town, which I don't blame her for." _thought Vincent, but he continued in his thoughts. _"Hmm... I have a weird feeling..."_

Vincent stood up and jumped off the building he was on, landing safely on the ground. He started walking; was he checking out his weird feeling?

Vincent eventually headed into the sandlot-esque area in the Northern Area, and thought to himself again.

_"This is where Hayner fought that red weird creature. I wonder if another one will show up?" _thought Vincent.

He would have to wonder long, as the bat, Rouge, came flying over, then down into the sandlot-esque area. She must have seen Vincent. When she landed, she looked at Vincent and seemed _really_ angry. And she was, as she spoke with a somewhat growl in her voice.

"You. You look evil. Are you the one that forced us here?!" demanded Rouge.

Vincent said nothing, so Rouge continued

"You are, aren't you?! Good. I'll beat you and make you send us back home!!" declared Rouge as she got in her fighting stance.

_"It's judgment and anger is confusing her. I have no choice but to fight her, but, I don't want to harm her. Maybe it's time I finally try out my OTHER weapon?" _ thought Vincent.

Vincent took out... his gun!! So it was his gun!! Or is it? Nope. Apparently, it was an _exact_ replica of his real gun, but, this gun shot B.B.'s. Apparently Vincent had this gun made for the times where he fought someone he didn't want to harm badly. This was one of those times. Would the outcome be any different? Probably not.

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rouge jumped then flew in the air and came after Vincent. But, Vincent remained calm and calmly pointed his B.B. gun at Rouge, then shot the crap out of her multiple times for harsh damage. He ended the combos by dashing toward Rouge and striking her with his claw hand in an overhand forward slash, which forced Rouge to hit the ground, and she hit it hard.

Rouge flew up, though, and tried to hit Vincent with her screw kick, but, Vincent easily sidestepped it. Afterwards, Vincent easily was able to shoot her, stopping her screw kick in the process. Vincent then did his same combos as before, ending the same as well and forcing Rouge to hit the ground hard again. Rouge got up, but was to hurt from Vincent's shots to continue. It was over, Vincent won easily.

End Music

"I'm sorry..." started Vincent "But you've got the wrong guy. I live here, and I'm pretty sure that whatever you're looking for doesn't live here."

"Oh. I see... but, you're right. I'm sorry about that." remarked Rouge as she limped out of the sandlot-esque area.

_"I see. So someone, or something, forced these weird creatures to come here. I should find the thing or person that did this for them and defeat it. That way, they all can return to their own world." _thought Vincent.

Why did Vincent lie to Rouge about living there?! To convince her than he didn't force the weird creatures there? Or does he truly like Twilight Town _that_ much? Either way, we're going to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette again. But, soon, Hayner wouldn't be the only one to encounter and fight the weird creatures. Soon... Pence and Olette would finally encounter them as well!!

P.S.: Whoa... IMO, this just keeps getting more interesting... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	91. Chapter 91

Note: If this chapter isn't good... then I don't know how to make this fanfiction better.

**Chapter 90: Blue Hedgehog...**

---------------

Hayner was relaxing in the usual spot, on the couch. He deserved it after everything he's been through and after all the weird creatures he's fought. Hayner was also still trying to recover from his not a win, not a loss, but a draw with Tails. Pence and Olette were now _definitely_ on their guard. As they now knew that some of the weird creatures might be as strong as Hayner, because Hayner told them what happened in his draw with Tails. Pence and Olette now no longer doubted Hayner's words after seeing a weird creature themselves. Pence and Olette returned from their latest investigation of Twilight Town, but, once again, came up with nothing. They entered the usual spot and told Hayner that, but also told him some interesting information.

"By the way..." started Pence "There have been reports that other people have seen, encountered, and even fought, the weird creatures"

"Yeah, but according to the rumor, because it's a rumor again, it's only with the actually _other_ strong people here. You know... Zell, Cait, Setzer, Seifer, et cetera" added Olette.

At that, Hayner instantly jumped up and was tense.

"So, what you're basically saying, is that our friends are encountering and fighting the weird creatures now as well?" asked Hayner

"Yeah... I guess you could put it that way..." answered Olette

"Do you know if they're winning or not?" asked Hayner

"I'm sorry Hayner, but that's all the report said" answered Pence

"But... you shouldn't worry about them. You yourself should know that they won't go down easily..." added Olette

"You're right. Guess I forgot." started Hayner "Well, since those things are so interested in me, I'll go see if _I_ can go meet another one"

"Alright. Be careful and good luck" suggested Olette.

Hayner smiled and gave Pence and Olette thumbs up and headed straight into the sandlot. Where he _did_ find a weird creature.

It was a blue hedgehog with black and white eyes. It had an oval on its stomach that was white, and had white gloves on both its hands, and red and white shoes on its feet. After seeing this creature, Hayner seemed to realize something.

_"Hmm... I've run into quite a bit of creatures with red and white shoes on. Why am I getting the feeling that they're all related somehow?" _thought Hayner.

The hedgehog turned around and saw Hayner.

"Wow! Are you a denizen of this world?" asked the hedgehog

"Yeah" answered Hayner

"You wouldn't happen to know who or what forced us here would you?" asked the hedgehog

"No. But... um... you are...?" asked Hayner

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog."

Hayner instantly became tense. He then remembered Amy and Tails.

"Your friends are here, right?" asked Hayner

"Yeah! You met them?!" asked Sonic

"Yeah..." started Hayner, then, Hayner got serious with a serious expression on his face "Especially the one you underestimate"

"Hm?" asked Sonic

"Tails, you idiot" informed Hayner

"Heh. He's only good with machines, sorry" claimed Sonic

"No. You're wrong. I know he can do more, _much_ more." declared Hayner

"Huh? Well, sorry, I still don't believe you" announced Sonic

"I don't like you. I don't like you at all. Stop underestimating others." threatened Hayner

"You can't prevent someone underestimating someone else _for_ them. They have to do it themselves" informed Sonic

"I know. Which is why I'm going to beat the crap out of you" declared Hayner as he got out of his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance.

Sonic got in his fighting stance as well. Could Hayner really beat Sonic?

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Sonic curled up and started spinning _really_ fast. He pinballed all around Hayner, trying to confuse and hurt Hayner badly. But, Hayner remained calm and stayed focused. When Sonic came at Hayner, Hayner gave Sonic a good, and harsh, slash to his stomach. This kept up for quite awhile, until Sonic pinballed away from Hayner and stopped spinning. He was hurt bad.

Sonic came after Hayner now. He disappeared, then reappeared right in front of Hayner's face, in the air!! Hayner couldn't believe it, and was tense. Sonic threw some intense and harsh punch and kick combos at Hayner. Hayner had to do some unbelievable dodging to dodge them. Hayner backed away from Sonic to help him dodge the attacks. Hayner also turned when he realized he was near the wall. This also kept up for awhile, wearing Hayner out. But, Hayner sidestepped another blow then jumped into the air and struck Sonic with an intense aerial slashing combo that ended with his somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Sonic to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Sonic easily got up, though. He then surrounded Hayner with a HUGE blue tornado. Hayner, though, _let_ the tornado blow him to the top of the tornado. Hayner then used the wind to jump out of the tornado and he started falling _toward_ Sonic!! Sonic couldn't believe it as he was tense. Hayner then did the same combos as before, except he was in the air, and Sonic was on the ground. It ended the same as well, forcing Sonic to fly backward and hit the wall _hard_, creating an indent in the wall. Sonic was only able to get his right leg up as his left knee was on the ground. Hayner then felt the affect of Sonic's tornado attack and fell down to his left knee on the ground as well. No way... again?!

End Music

"Heh. Not bad..." remarked Sonic

"Yeah, I guess we _have_ to call it a draw" suggested Hayner

"Hmph. Whatever" remarked Sonic.

Hayner and Sonic both limped out of the sandlot. Hayner back into the back alley, Sonic into Market Street: Station Heights. But... Pence and Olette are about to encounter, and probably fight, the weird creatures, at last. Can they come out victorious? We'll see, but let's hope so...

P.S.: Wow!!! Long chapter at last!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '


	92. Chapter 92

Note: Here we go... Pence and Olette's time to shine!!!!!!!!! '

**Chapter 91: Pence and Olette's Turn!!**

---------------

Hayner had no choice but to limp back to and into the usual spot. Basically because Hayner _was_ hurt from his fight with Sonic. He tried to get rid of his own underestimation, because Sonic seemed to underestimate _everyone_, but did he? Who know... because the fight ended as a draw.

Hayner entered the usual spot, and Pence and Olette turned toward him and noticed he was limping and hurt. They both couldn't believe it as they were tense. They quickly helped Hayner over to the couch and laid him down on it. Afterwards, Hayner told Pence and Olette what happened. Pence and Olette became _tenser_. But, all of a sudden, Pence and Olette stopped being tense and got serious. They've apparently had enough of this crap.

"That's it. I've had enough" declared Olette

"Yeah. We don't care if some are possibly just as strong as you are. We're tired of them just going after you." added Pence.

They started to head out of the usual spot, but, Hayner spoke, trying to stop them.

"Wait. Where are you going? What are you going to do?" wheezed Hayner

"If those things won't find us, we'll find them" declared Olette

"Yeah, and we'll show them that we're strong, too" added Pence

Olette and Pence exited the usual spot, but then decided to split up. That way, they could cover more ground, and they had more of a chance to encounter a weird creature. Pence headed toward the sandlot, while Olette headed toward Station Plaza.

With Pence...

Pence headed into the sandlot, the place where Hayner had a draw with Sonic. This place was _the_ hot spot for weird creature encounters, as most of the encounters seemed to happen here. If Pence was going to find something, it would be here. But, at first, Pence found nothing. Until he heard a girl's voice yell at him. But, it wasn't Olette's...

"Hey you!! I saw my darling Sonic in here, so, where did he go?!" demanded the girl's voice.

Pence turned around, and saw a pink hedgehog. It was Amy!! Of course, Pence didn't know that.

"Well?! Answer me!!" yelled Amy.

"I don't know. But, what I do know, is that your friend hurt my friend." informed Pence

"Huh? No way!! My darling Sonic wouldn't hurt _anyone_" remarked Amy

"Well... then you don't know him very well, because he did. My friend is hurt, lying on a couch trying to recover from your friends attack" informed Pence

"Well... then he must have said or did something to anger Sonic, because that's the only way he would have hurt your friend." remarked Amy

"That may be true, but, I can't allow you... things... to hurt innocent people in this world. Prepare yourself." declared Pence, as he took out his Dream Shield and got in his fighting stance.

Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer as she got in her fighting stance as well. Pence's first fight alone, and his first fight with one of the weird creatures!! Can he win?

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Amy came at Pence with her Piko Piko hammer. She jumped into the air and tried to pummel Pence with her hammer, but, when she jumped in the air, Pence raised his shield up above him and blocked Amy's blows with his shield. This kept up for awhile, until Pence sidestepped another one of Amy's blows, leaving her wide open. Pence clobbered Amy with combos with his shield!! Pence used the edge of the shield to slash and hurt Amy. Pence did many things with the shield to hurt Amy badly. He spinned around clockwise with it to hurt Amy bad multiple times. Pence ended the combos with a harsh forward strike with the front of the shield that forced Amy backwards a couple of feet.

Amy now started somersaulting in the air and coming down _hard_ with her hammer. She was trying to crush Pence!! At first, Pence just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it, and it worked, as Amy continually followed him, trying to crush him. But then, all of a sudden, Pence just stopped. Pence quickly turned around, raised his shield above him again, and easily blocked Amy's blow!! Amy couldn't believe it as she was tense. Pence then pushed Amy back and quickly jumped into the air and then rode the back of the Dream Shield like a surfboard!! Pence then moved around and struck Amy with his shield in his shield slashing combos. Pence ended the combos by raising the shield over his head and doing a vertical, north to south slash with his shield to force Amy to hit the ground, and she hit it hard. Pence landed safely on the ground and then threw his shield _at_ Amy like a boomerang!! It hit Amy and curved all around her, hurting her bad!! It returned to Pence like a boomerang, too, and Pence caught it. Amy fell to the ground and couldn't get up. It was over, Pence beat on of the weird creatures!!

End Music

Pence won, but Olette would encounter, and have to fight, a weird creature next. Who would it be, and can Olette defeat it?

P.S.: Go Olette!!!!!!!!!!! '


	93. Chapter 93

Note: Olette's turn. I wonder which weird creature she'll encounter, and if she'll beat it? Read to find out. '

**Chapter 92: Olette's Determination**

----------------

Pence had just beaten Amy. Amy go up off the ground, but was hurt bad. Another interesting conversation began.

"I've been looking for Sonic for a long time now. Ever since we were forced here. I haven't found him yet. But, if I do, I'll talk to him about what he's done and who he's fought or hurt" announced Amy

"Do you really think he'll tell you the truth?" asked Pence

"That's a good question. I really don't know if he tell _any _of us the truth anymore. But, I'll try my best to get the truth out of him." replied Amy

"You don't have to, but, I do thank you" remarked Pence.

Amy said no more as she limped out of the sandlot through the Market Street: Tram Common exit. Pence then remembered and realized something.

_"Oh no!! Olette!! I hope she's all right, and, if she encountered a weird creature, too, I hope she won. I'll go check on her" _thought Pence.

Pence then left the sandlot through the Market Street: Station Heights exit.

Meanwhile, during Pence's encounter and fight with Amy, with Olette...

Olette entered Station Plaza, and, at first, saw nothing, and she was disappointed and angry. But then, Dragonair came from out of _nowhere_ from the edge of Station Plaza, seemingly coming up from the city below Station Plaza. Olette noticed Dragonair, and Dragonair noticed Olette. Of course, Olette didn't know that its name was Dragonair. Olette looked seriously and angrily at Dragonair, and Dragonair looked the same way at Olette.

"So, you're one of the weird creatures?" asked Olette

"Nair, Dragonair" replied Dragonair

_"It's own language, huh? That still won't save it from a beat down"_ thought Olette

"Nair! Dragonair!!" shouted Dragonair as it got in its fighting stance.

Olette smirked.

"I was hoping you'd do that" informed Olette as she took out her Dream Rod and got in her fighting stance as well.

Pence won, so could Olette win?

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Dragonair went into the air and started floating in the air again; Olette didn't seem to care. Dragonair dashed toward Olette trying to ram, and stab, Olette with its horn. But, Olette easily moved out of the way and then blasted Dragonair with Fire. It hurt Dragonair badly as it screamed out in pain. Olette then hit Dragonair with ground whacking combos with her rod. She ended the combos with another blast of Fire that forced Dragonair to hit the ground, and it hit it hard.

Dragonair flew back up, though, and seemed angry. It then shot a white light blast from the orb on its neck _at_ Olette!! But, Olette jumped backwards to dodge it, then ran around Dragonair in counterclockwise circles as Dragonair kept trying to blast Olette, but missed as she kept running in her circles. At first, Olette wasn't sure what to do to stop Dragonair's attack, but then, seemed to remember something as she smirked. She kept running, but launched a Thunder attack that hit Dragonair on the money, temporarily paralyzing it. Olette took her chance and rushed Dragonair. She reached it just in time as the paralysis weared off. She then hit Dragonair with her same combos that she did before, except this time, ending with a Thunder blast that forced Dragonair to hit the ground and it hit it hard.

Dragonair flew up, though, but was hurt. It was almost over. Dragonair blew its Dragonbreath at Olette now, trying to scorch her. But, again, Olette ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. She only had to do this for awhile, though, as she once again hit Dragonair with another Thunder, temporarily paralyzing it. Olette rushed Dragonair again and reached it in time as the paralysis weared off. Olette then did her same combos again, except ending with a blast of Blizzard. This magic seemed to hurt Dragonair the worst, as it shot toward the ground, hit it and bounced, hit it again, and slid toward the edge of the plaza and hit the railing, going over it and falling of the edge. All of the hits were hard, too. Olette landed safely on the ground after her aerial attack, and realized something.

_"I see. So it's weak to Ice magic. But, it doesn't seem to matter, as I beat it anyway" _thought Olette.

She was right, though, as after Dragonair fell of the edge, it didn't fly back up.

End Music

Olette won, too, but now, it was finally Vivi's turn to encounter, and probably have to fight, the weird creatures, too. Could he come out victorious as well?

P.S.: Oh boy... Vivi, too, huh? '


	94. Chapter 94

Note: Vivi fights a weird creature now!! Go Vivi, go!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '

**Chapter 93: Underestimation Fight?!**

---------------

Pence entered Station Plaza, and saw Olette staring at the edge railing of the Plaza. Pence wasn't sure if Olette met, and had to fight, one of the weird creatures. So, Pence walked up to her.

"Um... Olette..." started Pence, but Olette interrupted him

"Yeah, I encountered a weird creature" informed Olette

"Really?! It just seemed like you didn't. Anyway... so did I" remarked Pence

"It looks like we _both_ won, since neither of us are seriously hurt." realized Olette

"Yeah, but, this is just the first step. Now... we have to try to get these things out of our world." suggested Pence

"You're right. Let's see if we can find some more weird creatures and see if they won't tell us what's going on. But... together this time" smiled Olette.

Pence smiled, too.

"Right" remarked Pence.

Pence and Olette left the Station Plaza as they headed back to Market Street: Station Heights.

Meanwhile with Vivi...

As usual, Vivi was in the tunnelway practicing with his Struggle Sword. Vivi heard someone enter the tunnelway as he heard footsteps coming toward him. But, he didn't care and kept practicing as he assumed it was probably was one of his friends. But, it wasn't. Because Yoshi entered the tunnelway clearing and saw Vivi. Yoshi approached Vivi, and eventually, Vivi noticed Yoshi and _instantly_ dropped his Struggle Sword as it smacked the ground.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" asked Vivi

"I'm Yoshi, and, well, haven't you heard the rumors?" asked Yoshi

"The weird creature rumors? Yeah, my friends told me about it, why?" asked Vivi, but he answered his own question, as Vivi became tense. He realized that Yoshi must have been one of the weird creatures.

"You mean..." started Vivi, but Yoshi interrupted him

"Yup. Apparently I'm one of them" informed Yoshi

"Right, but, you don't _seem_ bad..." remarked Vivi

"Thanks" started Yoshi "It looked like you were practicing. Why?"

"Well..." started Vivi "I'm trying to keep getting stronger. I've gotten _much_ stronger since my secret magic power inside me came out, but, I still have to get stronger, and there's only two ways to do that. One is to keep training, the other is to fight strong opponents. But, I don't like to fight unless I have to, so, I just train."

"You want to get stronger?" asked Yoshi; he seemed to be serious

"Yeah..." replied Vivi, but Yoshi then got in a fighting stance

"Then fight me" suggested Yoshi

"What?! No... I..." started Vivi but Yoshi interrupted him.

"You said it yourself. If you fight strong opponents you'll get stronger. I consider myself strong, so, fight me!!" demanded Yoshi.

Vivi didn't seem to have much choice, so he picked up his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance as well. Vivi vs Yoshi!! Who would come out as the winner?

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yoshi jumped into the air and was coming down on Vivi, except he was moving his legs back and forth multiple times, he was trying to multiply kick Vivi!! But, Vivi just jumped backwards to dodge it, then, forward dash striked Yoshi, stunning him. Vivi then did ground slashing combos with his Struggle Sword. Vivi then threw Yoshi into the air with an underhand backward slash, continuing with aerial slashing combos that ended with Vivi's sideways counterclockwise circle slashes that eventually ended with a slash blast of Fire that forced Yoshi to hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Yoshi jumped up, though, and jumped into the air again. But this time, Yoshi tried to come down on Vivi hard and fast to crush him!! But, again, Vivi jumped backwards to dodge it and forward dash striked Yoshi again stunning him again. Vivi then did the same combos he did before, except ending with a Blizzard blast that forced Yoshi to hit the ground hard again.

Yoshi jumped up again, though. And, again, Yoshi jumped into the air. But now, he used his tongue extended whipping attacks. At first, Vivi dodged it by running in counterclockwise circles. But then, all of a sudden, Vivi stopped. Vivi then allowed Yoshi's tongue to wrap around Vivi's Struggle Sword. Then, Vivi shocked Yoshi with Thunder. Yoshi fell to the ground and hit it hard, then, Vivi attacked. Vivi did his same combos as before again, but ended with another Thunder blast that forced Yoshi to hit the ground hard again.

Yoshi still got up, though, but seemed hurt. Was it almost over? Yoshi turned _into_ his white and green polka dot egg and rolled toward Vivi, trying to crush him!! But, Vivi just stood there, waiting for the egg to come close enough to him. When it did, Vivi blasted it with Fire, breaking it and forcing Yoshi to come out. Vivi then quickly took this advantage to strike Yoshi with his same combos again, except ending with a Water blast that forced Yoshi to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Yoshi got up, but, was to hurt to continue. It was over, Vivi beat one of the weird creatures!!

End Music

"Heh. I'm not surprised. You're very strong." remarked Yoshi

"Thanks" started Vivi "I'm sorry, but, you attacked me first"

"I know, so you fought back. Don't worry about it. If you keep that up, you'll definitely get stronger" assured Yoshi

"Right. Thanks." smiled Vivi.

Nothing more was said as Yoshi left the tunnelway.

But now... Hayner was fully recovered. But, once again, Hayner would encounter an opponent that was not only weird, and possibly evil, but another opponent that might be just as strong as he is. Could Hayner somehow win, or will he continue his "draw" streak? Only time will tell...

P.S.: sighs Poor Hayner... :-(.


	95. Chapter 95

Note: Hayner's just not getting very lucky with all these tough opponents...

**Chapter 94: Evil or Not?**

---------------

Hayner stood up and stretched. He was finally fully rested from his intense fight with Sonic that ended as a draw. Pence and Olette _still_ haven't returned from trying to find the weird creatures themselves, which Hayner thought was strange. Did they _finally_ encounter some of the weird creatures? Hayner just didn't know. Hayner exited the usual spot and headed straight back into the Sandlot. There, Hayner saw something really weird.

Something was jumping all over the place on the buildings really fast. It landed in the sandlot and saw Hayner and looked seriously at him. It was a black hedgehog with red portions on its quills. It had black eyes and a white oval colored fur on its stomach. It had white and red shoes on its feet. But, the shoes didn't seem like the other shoes Hayner has seen on other weird creatures. They kind of looked like skate shoes or something. It spoke.

"It looks like other people _do_ live here" remarked the hedgehog

"Of course. What did you expect?" asked Hayner

"Hmph. Not much" replied the hedgehog.

This thing _seemed_ evil, but Hayner really couldn't tell for sure. It seemed dark, too, but Hayner also couldn't tell if it was using darkness or not.

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Hayner

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog" started Shadow "You wouldn't happen to know who forced us here, would you? I want to get out of here as soon as possible"

"I want _all_ of the weird creatures out of here as soon as possible as well, but, I don't know who forced you here. Wait... you were _forced_ here?" asked Hayner

"Nevermind, it's not your concern" remarked Shadow

"Yes it is. _You're_ the ones in _our_ world" reminded Hayner

"Yes, but _we'll_ handle it. Stay out of the way" warned Shadow

"What's with you? Don't threaten me or tell me what to do" suggested Hayner

"Look, I don't have time for this" sighed Shadow

"Are you familiar with Sonic?" asked Hayner.

Shadow became tense now

"How did you know that I knew Sonic?" asked Shadow

"The shoes and the gloves, you all wear similar things. It wasn't hard to figure out, really..." remarked Hayner

"You're good... which means you're strong..." realized Shadow as he dashed toward Hayner!!

Hayner saw this, though, so he quickly took out his Struggle Sword. Could Hayner finally win again?

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Shadow appeared right in front of Hayner, so Hayner had to do some serious dodging to dodge Shadow's mid-air assault with harsh punches and kicks. But, he did. This kept up for awhile, though, and Hayner couldn't figure out how to attack him until he realized something. Hayner jumped to the right to dodge Shadow's next attack and was able to ground slash combo Shadow while he was in mid air. Hayner then threw Shadow higher in the air with an underhand backward slash and jumped into the air, following him. Hayner continued with aerial slashing combos that ended with a vertical north to south slash that forced Shadow to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

Shadow easily jumped up, though, then jumped into the air and yelled

"Chaos Spear!!"

as he threw what seemed like bolts of lightning _at_ Hayner!! But, Hayner just ran around Shadow in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. But, Hayner couldn't get close to Shadow, so, this lasted for awhile. Eventually, Hayner just started running _toward_ Shadow, but in zigzag patterns to dodge the Chaos Spears. He reached Shadow and did his same combos as before, ending the same as well, forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again.

Shadow easily jumped up again, though. Shadow turned into a ball and dashed toward Hayner!! Hayner couldn't believe it as he was tense. It was the Homing Attack, like Sonic used. But, Hayner knew what to do. He held his Struggle Sword horizontally with the tip facing left out in front of him. When Shadow came close enough, he slashed him stopping Shadow's attack. He then did his same combos as before, ending the same as well, forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again.

Shadow got up, but _seemed_ hurt. Was it almost over? Shadow then did something Hayner didn't expect. His _entire_ body started glowing red.

"Chaos Lance!!" shouted Shadow as he shot a _fast_ red bolt at Hayner.

Hayner couldn't react, he was hit!! Shadow then threw multiples at Hayner, some of them hitting, and hurting, Hayner!! Hayner couldn't believe it, and, realized he couldn't win, but, he wouldn't lose, either. Hayner held out his Struggle Sword in front of him horizontally, tip facing left again, and charged Shadow. He was still hit by some Chaos Lances, but, he shook them off. It was all or nothing. Hayner reached Shadow and hit him with his same combos again, except ending with his somersault, north to south slash that forced Shadow to hit the ground hard again.

Hayner landed, but, fell down to one knee, his right. Shadow could only get one leg up as well. Geez... _another_ draw!!

End Music

"Man... you _are_ strong... I knew it..." complimented Shadow

"Thanks" remarked Hayner

"You must have fought Sonic to combat my homing attack like that" realized Shadow

"Yup, but, like this fight, it ended as a draw" informed Hayner

"I see... no wonder then..." remarked Shadow

Both Hayner and Shadow stood up and both limped out of the sandlot. Shadow through the Market Street: Station Heights exit and Hayner through the back alley exit again. Hayner just can't seem to win, and now, the encounters and fights for the others in Twilight Town would only get weirder and harder...

P.S.: Great...


	96. Chapter 96

Note: Sorry about no chapter last week guys!!!!! Last Saturday was kind of a hectic day for me, and I just couldn't find time to write it. But, no worries!!!!!! I made _sure _to write it this week, so, here you go!!!!!!!!! It's a pretty unbelievable chapter, too, IMO...

**Chapter 95: Encounters! Round 2!!**

---------------

Hayner entered the usual spot and collapsed on the couch. Hayner knew it was only a matter of time before Pence and Olette came back, and he would have to explain to them what happened. He was right, as shortly thereafter, Pence and Olette returned and entered the usual spot. They instantly noticed that Hayner was _still_ lying on the couch. An interesting conversation then began.

"Hayner... you're still hurt?" asked Pence

"Actually..." started Hayner as he then told Pence and Olette what happened after he felt better from his fight with Sonic.

Once again, Pence and Olette couldn't believe it, as they were tense.

"So… you were attacked by something possibly as strong as you _again_?" asked Olette

"Basically" answered Hayner.

Pence and Olette were ticked off as they had very angry expressions on their faces. Hayner noticed this though.

"Guys, relax. Calm down. It figures there would be _some_ really strong creatures and they would come after me. We'll all just have to keep getting stronger" stated Hayner.

Pence and Olette relaxed, they knew Hayner was right.

"Your right. But, I have a _bad_ feeling that a "Round Two" of encounters will happen to everyone else here that's strong. And, the encounters will only get weirder and harder" informed Olette

"That may be true, but everyone here is strong for a reason. They can handle themselves, so, they'll be fine" remarked Pence

"Right, but, "everyone else besides me" includes you two now. Show them what you're made of." suggested Hayner as he gave Pence and Olette thumbs up.

Pence and Olette smiled, nodded "Yes" and left the usual spot to try to encounter more weird creatures.

Meanwhile with Seifer, Rai, and Fuu…

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were in the sandlot again. They were talking about, but complaining about, Seifer's loss to Kirby.

"It's not your fault Seifer, ya know?" assured Rai

"Confusion" stated Fuu

"That's right, you didn't know what it could do, so you couldn't beat it, ya know?" remarked Rai

"Tch, yeah, but I won't lose to anything else. That pink ball was weird, but, I won't lose to it again!" declared Seifer

"You lost to Kirby? Interesting…" remarked an unknown voice.

Apparently, someone overheard Seifer, Rai, and Fuu's conversation.

"Who's there?! Come out coward!!" declared Seifer.

Another weird creature entered the sandlot through the Market Street: Tram Common exit. It was Meta Knight!! But, of course, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu didn't know that.

"What the? What the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Seifer

"If you lost to Kirby, you have no chance of defeating _me_" claimed Meta Knight

"What?! We'll just see about that!!" remarked Seifer as he took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. Meta Knight took out his sword and got in _his_ fighting stance as well.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Meta Knight disappeared, then, flew all over the place slashing the crap out of Seifer. He reappeared in front of Seifer and ended it with a horizontal left to right slash that forced Seifer to fly toward the back wall of the sandlot, hit it hard, fall onto the ground and hit _it_ hard as well. Seifer couldn't get up. It was over already!!

End Music

Rai and Fuu gasped.

"Tch. So weak. No wonder Kirby defeated you" realized Meta Knight.

Rai and Fuu went over to Seifer and helped him up. They ran out the back alley exit. Meta Knight left as well, but through the Market Street: Tram Common exit.

Seifer got beat up, but, the unbelievably strong Vincent and Cecil were about to encounter more weird creatures themselves. Who would they encounter? And can they defeat them? Only time will tell…

P.S.: Oh man… if it's them… they'll win, right? _Right?!_ '


	97. Chapter 97

Note: More craziness today. Read and see what I mean for yourself.

**Chapter 96: Dark Encounter?!**

---------------

Pence and Olette left the usual spot and were heading up Market Street: Station Heights when they saw and ran into Vincent. An interesting conversation then began.

"Oh. Pence... Olette... hello..." remarked Vincent

"Hey Vincent" replied Pence

"Hi" added Olette.

Vincent then immediately noticed Hayner wasn't with them.

"Where's Hayner?" asked Vincent.

Pence and Olette then looked down toward the ground for a bit with a sad expression on their faces, Vincent noticed this.

"What? Did something happen to him?" asked Vincent.

Pence and Olette then looked back up toward Vincent with normal expressions on their faces.

"Sort of..." started Pence.

Pence and Olette then explained to Vincent what happened to Hayner. At first, Vincent was flat out shocked as he was tense, but he quickly became serious.

"Have you guys found out that these weird creatures were forced here?" asked Vincent

"Actually... Hayner did mention that when he told us about his encounters" answered Olette

"Alright, where did these encounters occur?" asked Vincent

"The sandlot of course. Most of the encounters have been reported from there." answered Pence

"I see. Yes, of course" started Vincent "I'll go check it out. See if I can't find something"

"Okay. Good luck" remarked Pence

"Be careful" suggested Olette.

Vincent nodded "Yes" and went toward the sandlot, entering it.

At first, there was nothing, and no one was there as Vincent looked around, seeing nothing. Vincent walked forward a bit, then stopped all of a sudden. Vincent heard something land behind him. He turned around and there he was. The black hedgehog, Shadow. An interesting encounter then occured.

_"This thing... I feel as though it's like me..." _thought Vincent

"Another denizen of this world, huh?" asked Shadow

"That's right" started Vincent, then, he seemed to realized something "Wait... are you one of the creatures that drawed with Hayner?"

Shadow couldn't believe he knew of that, as he was tense, but, he quickly got serious again

"I have no idea what you're talking about" replied Shadow.

Vincent looked angrily at Shadow, then took out his B.B. Handgun as he got in his fighting stance

"This was going to happen anyway, right?" asked Vincent.

Shadow smirked.

"That's right. You seem like me. I _have_ to fight you, to see how similar you really are to me" announced Shadow as he got in his fighting stance as well.

Oh man... Vincent vs Shadow!! Who would win?!

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Before Shadow could even do anything, Vincent started relentlessly shooting Shadow, hitting Shadow a few times before Shadow started dashing around Vincent counterclockwise. Vincent knew he couldn't hit Shadow, so, he just waited. Shadow appeared right in front of Vincent, but, Vincent seemed ready as he melee attacked Shadow with some claw slashes with his right hand and a few kicks as well. Vincent ended it with a couple more shots from his gun that hit and hurt Shadow quite badly before Shadow was able to run from Vincent.

Shadow tried throwing Chaos Spears at Vincent, but, Vincent ran around Shadow in counterclockwise circles shooting at him as well, hitting him a few times as well, forcing Shadow to have to stop, but, Shadow tried to quickly rush Vincent and surprise Vincent, but, Vincent seemed to expect it, as he quickly turned around toward Shadow and repeatedly shot Shadow hitting and hurting him quite a bit. Shadow backed off.

Shadow was unsure of what to do. He glowed red and tried throwing Chaos Lances, but, Vincent again just ran around Shadow in counterclockwise circles and shot at him as well, hitting Shadow a few times and forcing him to stop again. Shadow again tried to rush toward Vincent. Vincent quickly turned around agian, but this time, let Shadow get close to him. Vincent then pounded Shadow with the same melee attacks he did before, ending the same as well.

Shadow backflipped and landed ontop of one of the buildings in the sandlot, but did nothing.

End Music

"I don't have time to mess with you. I have to find the person or thing that forced us here and beat it so we can all go home" announced Shadow as he left the sandlot. Vincent said nothing; he just left through the Market Street: Station Heights exit.

Did Vincent win? It wasn't certain, as Shadow basically ran from the fight. Either way, Cecil would have an interesting encounter and tough fight as well. Could Cecil come out as a winner? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Geez... what a chicken. But... Cecil should make up for it, right? Right?! '


	98. Chapter 98

Note: This _should _be an interesting fight here...

**Chapter 97: Strongest vs Strongest?!**

---------------

Cecil didn't like this "new" information Quistis and Amarant had just told him. Even if it _was_ just hearsay and a rumor. The fact of the matter was that Cecil didn't like the information _at all_. Word was spreading that Hayner had drawed with not one, not two, but three weird creatures _consecutively_. Even though Cecil had defeated Hayner pretty easily at the school fights against the best Twilight Town school student, who was Hayner, but Cecil thought Hayner would have been much stronger by now. The fact that Hayner couldn't defeat, but didn't lose to, _three_ weird creatures just flat out bothered him. Was it because Cecil was starting to consider Hayner not just as a student in his school, but as a friend? Either way, it was _still_ just hearsay and a rumor, but it still bothered Cecil.

Cecil wanted to check out the sandlot, because of so many reports of weird creature encounters, but, he had a weird gut feeling about the _other_ sandlot-esque area in the Northern Area, so, he went there instead. It was the first time Cecil was in the Northern Area since him, Quistis, and Amarant left the school to check out the weird creature reports.

When Cecil entered the sandlot-esque area, he wasn't surprised to find something inside it, just standing there, seemingly waiting for something. It was Sonic, but, Cecil didn't know that. Sonic turned around and noticed Cecil.

"Oh! Another denizen of this world huh?" asked Sonic.

Cecil said nothing at first, but eventually spoke

"I've been checking out the reports of weird creatures. I want to make sure this world's school's students are safe. They won't be if there are continued reports of weird creatures attacking people." announced Cecil

"Hey, that's not my fault! We were forced here by someone or something!" stated Sonic

"So you take it out on the denizen's of this, no, _our_ world?" asked Cecil

"Well... I certainly don't know of any _other_ way of finding the culprit!!" replied Sonic

"Such a fool. Do you plan on starting an inter-world war?" asked Cecil

"No!! But it's the only way to find who or what did this to us so we can get back home!!" exclaimed Sonic.

Cecil then took out his Struggle Sword replica of his real sword and got in his fighting stance.

"I can not allow you to hurt innocent people in this world. Come." remarked Cecil.

Sonic got in his fighting stance as well.

"Fine. Now I can make up for having a draw with that other guy!!" remarked Sonic.

Cecil quickly became tense, but got serious again, so Sonic didn't notice it. Cecil realized that the rumors were true. This was one of the three weird creatures who drawed with Hayner!! Could Cecil beat him?

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Sonic rushed Cecil and tried to physically attack him with punches and kicks, but to no avail, as Cecil easily moved out of the way as the attacks came at him. Eventually, Cecil sidestepped another attack and took advantage. Cecil pummeled Sonic with intense ground slashing combos. Cecil just wouldn't stop the ground combos. Sonic couldn't find a way nor do anything to stop them. Cecil ended the combos with a horizontal, left to right slash that threw Sonic backward. Sonic hit the back wall and hit it _hard_, creating an indent in the wall.

Somehow, though, Sonic jumped out of it and tried to Homing Attack Cecil, but again, Cecil stopped it by doing another horizontal, left to right slash that forced Sonic backward and to hit the back wall hard again.

Sonic got out again, though, and tried to pinball around the area to multiply hit Cecil. But, Cecil just moved out of the way of a few of them, eventually hitting Sonic with the same horizontal slash that forced Sonic to hit the back wall again.

Sonic jumped on top of one of the buildings and did nothing.

End Music

"I don't have time to mess around with you!! I have to find the person or thing that forced everyone here and beat it so we can _all_ go home!!" announced Sonic as he left the Northern Area's sandlot-esque area.

Cecil only closed his eyes, smirked and remarked "Hmph."

But... the mayor of Twilight Town is at his breaking point. He's tired of these "weird creatures" ruining his world and his city. He was about to act, and encounter the weird creatures for himself. The mayor of Twilight Town was about to get in on the action himself!! Would he be alright?!

P.S.: You remember who the mayor of Twilight Town is... right? Right?! '


	99. Chapter 99

Note: This chapter might be interesting. Read and see if it is for yourself.

**Chapter 98: Mayor Action!!**

---------------

Rufus Shinra, also known as the mayor of Twilight Town, was trying to relax in his office for once. But, with continuous visits from his aid and continuous reports of "weird creature sightings", it was hard to. Rufus was getting reports that these "weird creatures" were attacking and fighting his citizens. But, the only people the "weird creatures" seemed to attack and fight were the strongest people in the town. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Vivi, Seifer, Quistis, Cecil, Vincent, and so on. That made Rufus feel a little better, because the "weird creatures" weren't attacking innocent, defenseless citizens. But, Rufus was still ticked that the "weird creatures" were seemingly, invading, attacking, and potential, destroying his town and his world. This ate away at Rufus more and more, making him angrier and angrier. As he had a clenched right fist on his desk and clenched teeth grinding together. He clenched harder and harder as he kept thinking more and more about it. Then, his aid, also known as the struggle promoter, entered his office to report that Hayner drawed with three of the "weird creatures" simultaneously. This information did it, it made Rufus snap. He immediately took out the emergency town intercom. The mayor's aid couldn't believe it as he was tense.

"Sir, what are you doing?!" gasped the mayor's aid

"Shut up! Just shut up!!" yelled Rufus.

Apparently, similar to Twilight Town school's intercom, Twilight Town itself had a communication intercom emergency system that only the Twilight Town mayor could access. No one could see the speakers though, as they were hidden in walls, buildings, lights, anything and everything really. But, you could still hear the mayor loud and clear. Besides, Rufus was yelling.

"Attention everyone!! It's me, your mayor, Rufus Shinra!! I'm using the emergency intercom system to make an emergency announcement. First off, I'm tired of withholding information from you all, so I'm just going to say it. It's true!! Twilight Town has been invaded by weird creatures!!" announced Rufus.

The mayor's aid became more tense, but, it was to late now.

"Now, this next announcement is for those of you still in Twilight Town high school and those who are under the age of 18!! I am temporarily getting rid of ALL the rules!! That's right, there are now no rules in Twilight Town!! I'm also allowing any and ALL fights that go on!! As long as your fighting one of the stupid weird creatures, you won't get in trouble. I'm serious!! Just don't fight any other Twilight Town resident, citizen, or denizen and you won't get or be in ANY kind of trouble!! As long as your fighting a weird creature, I don't care what you do to it!!" announced Rufus.

As he said all of this, random shots of all the "strong" Twilight Town denizens were being shown, stopping what they were doing, and listening to what Rufus was announcing. Rufus continued.

"Show these stupid things what you're made of!! Show them not to underestimate you!! Show them they made a bad choice by invading _our_ world, and, above all, force these stupid things back to where they came from!! I'll do everything and anything I can to help out as well!! Good luck everyone!! That is all!!" announced Rufus.

The mayor's aid became _more_ tense.

"Sir. You don't mean..." started the mayor's aid, but Rufus interrupted him.

"That's right. I'm going to fight them as well! I'm taking out the EMR, my Electromagnetic Rod!!" announced Rufus as he took out a small key, unlocked a drawer near the bottom of his desk, and took out the EMR.

It honestly looked like a lead pipe, but it had an electronic current running through it, shocking the crap out of anyone, or anything, it hit. Rufus completely ignored his aide's cries to try to stop him and bolted out his office. When he did, he saw... a weird creature himself!! It just ticked him off even more. It was the green dinosaur, Yoshi.

"Good! I was hoping I'd find one!! Your trespassing on private property without permission you know!!" stated Rufus

Yoshi ignored him, but, seemed to recognize his voice.

"Oh!! So _you_ were the one making those false statements!!" accused Yoshi, apparently, all the weird creatures heard Rufus' announcement as well.

"That's right!! And now, it's my turn to fight!! Bring it!!" demanded Rufus as he got in his fighting stance.

Rufus' fighting stance was similar to Seifer's, except he held his weapon up higher. Yoshi got in his fighting stance as well.

"It will be my pleasure to defeat this world's apparent "leader." " remarked Yoshi.

Yoshi seemed confident, and Rufus might of been to angry, what would happen?

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rufus tried to strike Yoshi with ground whacking combos, but, Rufus was to angry and was fighting to aggressively, so, Yoshi easily dodged _all_ of Rufus' attacks. Yoshi then beat the crap out of Rufus with all of _his_ attacks, as he hit Rufus with his tongue whipping, egg throwing, egg rolling, bicycle kicks, and banzai crushed. Rufus couldn't do _anything_. Yoshi ended it with one last banzai crush, smashing Rufus on the ground, and Rufus couldn't get up. Rufus lost, but probably because he fought to angrily and to aggressively.

End Music

Yoshi seemed to realize that, though.

"You fought to aggressively. That's why you lost. You _are_ strong, I can tell. If you calmed yourself down and fought calmly, you probably could of beaten me. But, hey, that's just my advice. You don't _have_ to listen to me, a "weird creatures." " informed Yoshi.

Yoshi began to leave, but stopped and spoke to Rufus without turning back around to look at him.

"By the way... your wrong about us. We're not invading, we were forced here. We're just trying to figure out a way back home. That's all..." informed Yoshi as he left.

Rufus knew Yoshi was right, but, could Rufus calm himself down to fight like he knows he can? And what about everyone else? How would they react to Rufus' announcement? Would the encounters and fights just continued to get harder and weirder anyway? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Poor Rufus... I guess... '


	100. Chapter 100

Note: Everyone else shown at this point on will have their own little "response" or "thoughts" to Rufus' announcement. That _should _make things much more interesting...

**Chapter 99: Increased Activity?!**

---------------

Everyone was afraid of the possible results, or response, to Rufus' announcement. Everyone thought the weird creatures _would_ attack innocent citizens of Twilight Town now just to tick Rufus, and everyone else, off. Although there were more reported weird creature sightings, it necessarily wasn't Rufus' fault or because of his announcement. The activity may have also increased because of most of the weird creatures losing or forced draws to the strong people of Twilight Town. But, what _was_ certain was that things were picking up.

Meanwhile, Setzer was on top of Sunset Hill, in deep thought, about everything from Rufus' announcement to the news of Hayner's forced draws with some of the weird creatures.

_"That was very brave of the mayor to make an announcement like that. He'd just better hope that worse things don't start happening because of it. After all, since the weird creatures are here as well, they obviously heard the mayor's announcement, too." _thought Setzer, but then, he seemed to realized something.

_"But, then again, the increased activity might be due to the fact that most of them have lost to the strong people here, including myself, and are tired of it and are also upset about it. So the increased activity may not be the mayor's fault. It could be just a coincidence with the fact that things are picking up. I just hope we can get these weird creatures out of our world soon. Before they get any bad ideas" _thought Setzer.

Before he could think about anything else, though, someone yelled at him.

"Hey!! You there!! Tell me where the Master Emerald pieces are right now!!" demanded an angry voice.

Setzer turned around, but, had his eyes closed and he was smirking. It was _obviously_ Knuckles, though Setzer didn't know that.

"Don't go around demanding things of other people, it's very rude. Besides, I have no idea what you are talking about." informed Setzer

"Ugh!! I am _so_ tired of this!! I can't find the Master Emerald pieces and I keep running into annoying people!!" stated Knuckles

"Maybe you're wrong? Maybe your "Master Emerald" didn't break into several pieces? Maybe what you saw was an illusion?" suggested Setzer.

Knuckles became tense.

_"That would explain not finding any of the Master Emerald pieces throughout this place, with my thorough search... but... how did he know that? Did he force use here?" _thought Knuckles

"Did you force use here?! Answer me!!" demanded Knuckles

"Judging by your reaction, I might be right, but no. It was an honest guess" remarked Setzer

"Yeah right, I'm going to beat you, and when I do, you'd better send all of use back home!!" demanded Knuckles as he got in his fighting stance.

Setzer sighed and got out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance as well. Knuckles was overreacting again.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Knuckles immediately rushed Setzer and tried to physically assault Setzer with punches, but, Setzer easily moved out of the way of the attacks, then, sidestepped another punch and started to ground slash the crap out of Knuckles while Knuckles was still in the air. Setzer hit Knuckles with an underhand backward slash that forced Knuckles higher into the air. Setzer followed up with aerial slashing combos that ended with an overhand forward slash that forced Knuckles to hit the ground, and he hit it hard.

When Knuckles jumped up, Setzer immediately got in his "defensive" stance. When Knuckles hit Setzer's Struggle Sword, the attack was blocked and parried, allowing Setzer to hit Knuckles with his "Checkmate" attack, ending the same as before and forcing Knuckles to hit the ground hard again.

Setzer immediately counterattacked with his multiple forward dash strikes, all of the attacks hitting Knuckles. Setzer ended it with a harsh forward dash strike that forced Knuckles to fly backwards and hit the Sunset Hill's railing and he hit it hard. Knuckles then fell onto the ground and got up, but, was to hurt to continue. It was over, Setzer won.

End Music

"Actually, I'm sorry. You don't _seem_ evil, and the person or thing that forced us here is probably evil." informed Knuckles

"That's right. Sometimes, people are just smart when put in certain situations and they can realize what's really going on. Most of the time, they don't even know that they're right themselves." remarked Setzer.

Knuckles said nothing as he left Sunset Hill. Setzer said nothing more as well.

_"Despite all this, I feel as though the weird creatures don't, and never will, trust us. This can only end badly" _thought Setzer

Setzer was probably right. Twilight Town didn't like the weird creatures, and the weird creatures didn't like anyone in Twilight Town. All in all, things could only get much worse. Who would encounter more weird creatures next? Can they beat them? Or will all this hatred explode into an all out inter-world war? Only time will tell...

P.S.: That... doesn't sound good... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	101. Chapter 101

Note: Oh... my... god... this fanfiction has now hit 100 chapters. My first fanfiction to last _this _long... OO;;;;;;;;;;;; Is 100 chapters a good thing? Or a bad thing? Who knows... but... here's Chapter 100!!!!!!! '

**Chapter 100: Three-Way Meeting**

-----------------

Setzer was still on top of Sunset Hill after he defeated Knuckles. He was deep in thought again.

_"I can't believe Hayner ran into three weird creatures one after another, that he couldn't defeat but didn't lose to them. It tells me I really have to watch out for these weird creatures. Because it seems like there are a few of them just as strong as Hayner is. It also tells me that I've gotten lucky with the weird creatures I've encountered and fought myself. I'm a gambler through and through, but, this is the first time I've gotten this lucky on ANYTHING. But, either way, things keep getting more interesting by the minute." _thought Setzer.

Setzer then finally left Sunset Hill.

Meanwhile, in another portion of the terrace...

Zell, Cait, and Vivi were together again, they were talking about everything that's been going on as well, but with each other.

"I can't believe the mayor!! What an idiot!! Doesn't he know that the weird creatures heard his announcement?! Now they'll probably create even _more_ trouble because of that!!" declared Zell

"Not necessarily, Zell..." started Cait "Da reports of weird creature encounters increased more before the mayor even made that announcement"

"Cait's right, Zell, I noticed that as well" added Vivi

"Da increased encounters may not be necessarily Rufus' fault" announced Cait

"What do you mean Cait?" asked Zell

"Well... most of da weird creatures have lost to da strong people here. I'm sure by now that they're tired of it by now. So, they're probably doin' more and tryin' to go after more people." answered Cait.

"Hmm... maybe, but, I can't believe Hayner lost to _three_ weird creatures!! How could he lose?!" exclaimed Zell

"Zell!! He didn't lose!! You would have lost, too, you know. Hayner didn't know what they could do, plus, I'm sure they caught him by surprise and probably _are_ strong. Da fact that he didn't win, but didn't lost to them proves he's strong" remarked Cait

"Yeah, but, the fact that there are possibly weird creatures just as strong as Hayner is scary. We need to try to stay away from them." suggested Vivi

"That'll be hard, Vivi. We don't know who they are or what they look like. But, yeah, let's be careful." remarked Cait

Zell sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right, but, it's inevitable that we encounter and have to fight more weird creatures, so, let's split up and do what we always do. Do our best." Suggested Zell.

Cait and Vivi nodded in agreement and the three separated all going in different directions. Zell already met someone in the Northern Area's sandlot-esque area, so, he was going to the _real_ sandlot. So, Cait was heading to the Northern Area's sandlot-esque area instead and Vivi stayed in the terrace.

With Zell…

Zell eventually arrived at the sandlot and found the weirdest creature of all, Weavile. Of course, Zell didn't know that. Weavile turned around, saw Zell, and seemed to instantly snap.

"Wea!! Vile!! Weavile vile Wea!!!" shouted Weavile.

Zell lost it as well.

"First of all, I have _no_ idea what you just said and second of all, it's very rude to just start yelling at people out of nowhere!!" stated Zell

"Weavile!! Weavile, vile wea, Weavile, Weavile, vile Wea!!!" yelled Weavile.

Zell didn't yell, he smirked, then spoke.

"Look… you may think we're interfering, you may think it's your business alone, but, it's not. You things are the ones in _our_ world. So… it's not just _your_ business. Since you things are in our world, it's _our_ business as well, whether you like it or not" declared Zell.

All Weavile did, was get in a fighting stance. Zell did as well. Could Zell beat a cat possibly weirder than Cait?!

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Weavile rushed Zell, trying to slash Zell with its claws, but, to no avail, as Zell easily moved out of the way as the slashes came at him. Eventually, Zell sidestepped a slash and counterattacked with ground punching combos. Zell then forced Weavile into the air with an uppercut with his right hand and followed it up with aerial punching combos. Zell ended the combos with a sledgehammer blow that forced Weavile to hit the ground, and it hit it hard.

Weavile jumped up, then dashed around the area, trying to slash Zell multiple times. Zell then realized that Weavile fought almost exactly like Cait. Zell again easily moved out of the way when Weavile's slashes came near him. Eventually, Zell sidestepped another slash, but, punched Weavile in its face _hard_ with his right hand, forcing it to fly backward and hit the sandlot's wall and creating a small indent in the wall.

Weavile jumped out, though, and started throwing dark, purple, balls at Zell, Shadow Ball! This surprised Zell, but, Zell just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. But then, Zell dashed toward Weavile, zigzagging to dodge the Shadow Balls. When Zell reached Weavile, he jumped up, because Weavile was in the air throwing the Shadow Balls, and pummeled Weavile with his same aerial combos as before, ending the same and forcing Weavile to hit the ground hard.

Weavile jumped up, and jumped into the air again, but this time, shot a blue beam from its mouth, Ice Beam!! But Zell just did the same thing. He ran in counterclockwise circles then zigzagged toward Weavile. He jumped and did his same combos, ending the same again and forcing Weavile to hit the ground hard again. Weavile got up, but was to hurt to continue. Zell won.

End Music

"Tell everyone else that okay? Tell them that it's _our_ business too because it's _our_ world that is being involved" suggested Zell

Weavile said nothing, it just left through the Market Street: Tram Common exit.

Cait would encounter another weird creature next. Zell, Cait, and Vivi have done well in defeating the weird creatures so far, would it continue? Who would Cait encounter? Would the creature be just as weird, possibly weirder, than Weavile? Only time will tell…

P.S.: Heh………. wow…………….. OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	102. Chapter 102

Note: Well... things will just continue to get weirder, but, this chapter is interesting, IMO. Read it and see for yourself.

**Chapter 101: More Weirdness...**

-------------------

Zell defeated Weavile, but, hadn't left the sandlot yet. He seemed to realize something.

_"That thing... not only did it fight like Cait, it's like Cait as well. It uses darkness, but, unlike Cait, it abuses it. It really isn't using it smartly. Which not only makes it a fool, but, it's putting itself in danger of falling into and being overtaken by darkness. Plus, I don't thing it has very good intentions, either. I hope everyone will realize this if they meet it and keep an eye on it." _thought Zell.

With that, Zell left through the back alley exit.

Meanwhile with Cait...

Cait arrived in the Northern Area and made his way to the sandlot-esque area. When Cait entered it, at first, he found nothing and saw no one. This actually surprised him.

_"Strange. I thought for sure I would find another weird creature here." _thought Cait.

Of course, Cait thought to soon, because, after his thought, he heard something from behind him. It kind of sounded like an airplane. But, there were no airplanes in Twilight Town. Really, it just sounded like something was floating behind him. Cait turned around, and kind of sweatdropped. He saw something really odd. It was Kirby on top of his floating Warp Star, but, Cait didn't know that. Cait was honestly somewhat freaked out. He's never seen something _that_ weird before. To make things worse, Cait felt worse because he realized this thing was _way_ out of place. It only became much worse when it spoke, because Cait wouldn't be able to understand _anything_ it was about to say.

"Puyo!! Puyo puyo puyo!!" shouted Kirby.

Cait sweatdropped

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand you" informed Cait

"Puyo... puyo puyo puyo puyo!!" growled Kirby

"You seem angry. Look, I know we _seem_ to be getting in your way, but, this is _our_ world, so, whatever is goin' on is _our_ problem, too." replied Cait

"Puyo!! Puyo puyo puyo!!" yelled Kirby

Cait sighed

"I'm sorry, but, I just don't understand what you're sayin'" remarked Cait, then, Cait noticed Kirby seemed to get into a fighting stance on his Warp Star. Cait sighed again.

"Very well, but, you can't beat me." stated Cait.

Kirby said nothing more as Cait got in his fighting stance as well.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Kirby dashed toward Cait with and on his Warp Star really quickly, but, Cait didn't seem concerned. Cait jumped into the air, right in front of Kirby!! Kirby couldn't believe it as he was tense. Cait X cross cat slashed Kirby, forcing Kirby off his Warp Star and to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Cait went after Kirby and hit him with intense cat slashing ground combos. Cait forced Kirby into the air with a vertical, south to north slash and continued with intense aerial cat slashing combos ending with the X slash again forcing Kirby to hit the ground hard again.

Cait went after Kirby again and hit Kirby with his version of Dark Aura, all of the attacks hitting Kirby and hurting him badly. Cait ends it with a cat slash with his left hand above his right hand and swiping, his left hand going left and his right hand going right. This attack forced Kirby backward and hit the left wall of the sandlot-esque area _hard_. Kirby fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Cait won, and Kirby wasn't even able to get in a single attack!!

End Music

The Warp Star flew toward Kirby, picked him up, and left the sandlot-esque area. This made Cait just feel weirder.

_"Well... that was interestin'. I hope Vivi can defeat his second weird creature encounter. But, I'm sure he'll be fine" _thought Cait.

Cait was probably right, but, who would Vivi encounter, and could he complete Zell, Cait, and Vivi's sweep of defeating weird creatures a second time, but with different ones? Either way, Vivi would _finally_ fight seriously. What causes Vivi to finally fight seriously? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Really?! Yikes... I think it's obvious who's going to win if Vivi fights seriously... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	103. Chapter 103

Note: If Vivi's getting serious... I think someone's about to get pwned... wouldn't you say? '

**Chapter 102: Vivi... Serious!!**

-------------------

Cait left the Northern Area's sandlot-esque area, heading back toward the terrace, hoping to find Zell and Vivi, and hoping to find out that all of them defeated the weird creatures they encountered again. But, there was still one more left...

Meanwhile with Vivi...

Vivi was in the tunnelway practicing again. But, he was sort of "acting." Vivi figured if he could meet one weird creature like this, he would meet another one the same way. It started taking longer than last time, and Vivi was considering leaving, but, he didn't. He knew if he just waited, something would happen. He was right, as after a couple more minutes someone, no, something, entered the tunnelway open area again. It was the jewel-obsessed bat, Rouge, of course, Vivi didn't know that. After Rouge noticed Vivi and observed him for awhile, she seemed to realize something.

"Well... looks like you have a treasure as well. Can I see it?" asked Rouge.

Vivi stopped practicing and became tense.

_"How did this thing know about the orb that Hayner gave me?" _thought Vivi

"Well?" asked Rouge.

Vivi became serious and put his right hand into his right side pocket and took out the blue orb from the Struggle Championship Trophy that Hayner gave him. Vivi showed it to Rouge, and then put it back in his pocket.

"Oh!! I see!! It's like that other orb I saw except blue!! How pretty!!" squealed Rouge, Vivi became tense again.

_"She's seen another one of the orbs?! But the only other people that have these are Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Does that mean she's met one of those people? If so, she must have lost to whoever it was since she doesn't have their orb" _thought Vivi, Rouge snapped Vivi out of his thoughts with her next comment.

"How wonderful... I must have it. Give it to me!!" demanded Rouge.

Vivi then became angry and looked seriously at Rouge.

"No, it's mine. It was given to me by a friend. You're a thief, rude, and basically evil. I won't give it to you" announced Vivi.

Rouge became angry, as she was clenching her teeth together.

"If I'm going to be forced here... I'd might as well go back with something to show for this incident. A souvenir of this world. Fine, then, I'll take it from your unconscious body after I beat you!!" declared Rouge.

Vivi just became even more serious as he took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. This was the first time Vivi has fought seriously since the first incident. Because of this, was Rouge screwed? Probably...

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rouge rushed Vivi and tried to attack Vivi physically with punches and kicks, but, Vivi just moved backwards and easily dodged Rouge's attacks. Eventually, Vivi sidestepped another attack and started by hitting Rouge with his ground slashing combos. Then, Vivi forced Rouge into the air with an underhand backward slash and jumped into the air, following Rouge. He then hit Rouge with his sideways, clockwise spin slashes, hitting Rouge multiple times. Vivi ended it with one more slash that forced Rouge to hit the ground, and she hit it hard. Vivi landed safely on the ground and started hitting Rouge with his magic!! He blasted her with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder, all of which hurt Rouge _bad_. Rouge flew backward a bit, and was tense; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

But, Rouge shook it off and jumped into the air and swirled toward Vivi with her Screw Kick!! But, Vivi didn't seem concerned. Vivi easily sidestepped the screw kick and shocked Rouge, literally, with Thunder!! This immediately stopped her attack and temporarily paralyzed her. Vivi took advantage of this and hit Rouge with his same combos as before, ending the same as well, forcing Rouge to hit the ground hard again. When Vivi landed, though, he did nothing. Or did he? Because multiple comets came out of _nowhere_ and hit the _entire_ area, hitting and hurting Rouge really badly!! It was the unbelievable black magic, Comet!! It ended with one last comet that hit Rouge dead on and exploded, _really_ hurting Rouge even _more_. Rouge fell to the ground, not dead, but hurt badly and unconscious. Vivi won, and he somewhat won easily. Vivi wasn't the unconscious one, Rouge was!!

End Music

Vivi started to leave the open area in the tunnelway but stopped at the entrance and exit to the open area of the tunnelway and spoke to Rouge without turning around to look at her.

"Some advice. Don't mess with _anyone_ here." suggested Vivi.

Vivi left and went into the terrace, hoping to find, and find out, that Zell and Cait were fine, and they won their fights.

Next, was Rufus again. Could Rufus _finally_ calm himself down, focus, and get serious so he can defeat the weird creatures? Who would Rufus encounter this time? Well... let's just say... it's not an easy opponent. Could Rufus still find a way to come out a winner, or, would he go down in defeat yet again? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Rufus, huh? Oh boy... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	104. Chapter 104

Note: It's Rufus again. Think he'll be okay? Read and see. '

**Chapter 103: Rufus' Responsibilities...**

-------------------

Rufus was _still_ in front of his office in the terrace. He's been there for awhile now. Rufus was ticked off about his loss to Yoshi. But, after blowing off his anger, he calmed down and sat down on the ground, seriously thinking about what Yoshi said to him.

_"I can't believe this... but... maybe that dinosaur was right. Maybe I am being too angry and fighting to aggressively. I have to calm myself down, focus, and get serious if I want to help this world and defeat these weird creatures. But... the one I met didn't seem that bad. Maybe that one was a good one. But, I KNOW that there are bad ones here, too, and it's just a matter of time before I meet one. I must control my aggression, but use it to fight better and more seriously. If I do that, I may be have a chance to beat these weird creatures" _thought Rufus

Rufus then finally left the area of his office and actually left the terrace!! He went to the Central Area and got to the Station Plaza, with no one there, before he seemed to realize something.

_"That's right... the most dangerous area in this town is around here. The area with that strange, weird, and empty mansion with the gates almost always closed. If there are bad weird creatures here, which I'm sure there are, they would be there, for sure" _thought Rufus

Rufus then made his way to the mansion by going through Market Street: Station Heights, Market Street: Tram Common and the woods. Strangely, not running into anyone he knew. When he arrived at the small area in front of the gates to the mansion, but the area was still big enough to fight on, he did find a weird creature. It really didn't surprise Rufus. It was Meta Knight, but Rufus didn't realize that. What Rufus _did_ realize, is that not only was Meta Knight one of the "bad weird creatures", but was using darkness as well. This... would be interesting...

Meta Knight turned around and saw Rufus.

"Hmph, I was wondering when someone would find me here. It took someone long enough." remarked Meta Knight

"You're evil right? That's the only reason you'd be here at the most dangerous area in this world" accused Rufus

Meta Knight recognized Rufus' voice as he heard Rufus' announcement, too.

"Very good. At least the "leader" of this world is smart." remarked Meta Knight.

This ticked Rufus off as he looked at Meta Knight angrily and seriously. But, he kept calm. Meta Knight continued.

"This world is too good. It doesn't know the meaning of "misery." I will destroy Kirby, but, I have a new objective. This is to downgrade this world, and show them that the universe isn't like their happy little world. I will show them what true misery is!!" announced Meta Knight.

Rufus snapped, but, somehow, it was still controlled.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that. I'm mayor of this town and world, and as such, I have a responsibility to prevent anything bad from happening to it. I also technically have the responsibility to protect this world in general. I won't let you. I'll end your ambitions here and now" declared Rufus.

Meta Knight laughed evilly.

"Do you think you can beat me?" asked Meta Knight

"I don't know, but, I'm going to give you on hell of a show" replied Rufus.

Rufus took out his EMR and Meta Knight took out his sword as they both got in their fighting stances. Could Rufus beat Meta Knight?!

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rufus and Meta Knight dashed one another, colliding with each other, parrying all their attacks. They both went all over the area doing this. This kept up for quite awhile. Rufus wasn't completely sure how to attack this thing. He just made sure to keep this up so _he_ wouldn't get attacked. But, it was obviously working, as Rufus was able to keep Meta Knight at bay and keep him from attacking him. But, Rufus wasn't able to attack Meta Knight, either. So far, it was a draw!! This would last between ten to fifteen minutes before Rufus was so into it, he started figuring out Meta Knight and his fighting style!!

_"This thing... is good. But, all it seems to try to do is intimidate his opponent into fear and take advantage of that fear. But, I won't let that happen, I'm not afraid of this thing" _thought Rufus

Rufus and Meta Knight were about to collide again, but this time, Rufus sidestepped in mid air!! Because all of their collisions were in the air. Meta Knight couldn't believe it as he was tense. Rufus then attacked Meta Knight with intense and extra long aerial whacking combos!! The electrical shocks seemed to be doing more damage than usual as well!! It was because Meta Knight's armor was metal, and, as we all know, metal attracts and intensifies electricity!! Rufus ended it with an overhand forward slash and one last shock that forced Meta Knight to hit the ground and he hit it hard. Rufus realized what was going on and went after Meta Knight, now dodging _all_ of Meta Knight's slashes. Rufus did an intense ground whacking combo with shocks again, forcing Meta Knight into the air with an underhand backward slash. Rufus continued with his same aerial whacking combos as before, ending the same as well, forcing Meta Knight to hit the ground hard again.

Rufus went after Meta Knight, and when Meta Knight got up, Rufus struck him on top of his head with a vertical, north to south whack. Rufus then punched a secret button on the bottom of the EMR, shocking the crap out of Meta Knight with 1,000 volts!! But, because of Meta Knight's metal, it was like he was struck by lightning!! Meta Knight fell to the ground, unconscious, not dead. Rufus defeated Meta Knight!!

End Music

_"Huh... looks like that dinosaur WAS right. If I control my anger, use it to my advantage, and get serious, I can defeat these weird creatures. I think I can help out Twilight Town for sure now!" _thought Rufus.

Watch out weird creatures! Rufus knows what he's doing now!! But, the teachers of Twilight Town school, Quistis and Amarant, were about to have _their_ second encounters next. Who would they encounter, and could they beat them? Only time will tell...

P.S.: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Rufus... just beat Meta Knight... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	105. Chapter 105

Note: These fights are _just _going to get worse, trust me. They're also about to start getting more intense, too.

**Chapter 104: Continuous Draws!**

-------------------

Rufus was actually smiling for once! He was certainly proud of himself for what he just did. Not only did he _finally_ beat a weird creature, he beat one of the weird creatures that were evil and one of the strongest weird creatures there! Of course, Rufus didn't know that. But, Rufus was now confident in his abilities, so, the weird creatures would have to watch out, because Rufus is in top form now! Rufus left the mansion and headed back to his office.

Afterward with Quistis...

Quistis exited Central Station into Station Plaza. She had just finished investigating the Northern Area, finding nothing, which she knew was strange.

_"Strange. I thought for sure I would find something in the sandlot-esque, but didn't. Something's wrong here..."_ thought Quistis.

Sadly, she was right. As someone, no, something started yelling at her out of nowhere and for no apparent reason.

"Hey, you! Over here! I need to talk to you!" yelled something. Quistis turned toward the voice. It was Shadow! Not good... but... Quistis didn't know that.

"Fine. But there's no need to yell. I'm right here and I'm not deaf." informed Quistis

"Oh shut up! I'm really getting tired of this world and all of its inhabitants!" stated Shadow

Quistis became serious. She thought to herself.

_"This weird creature seems very angry. It's being very rude as well. I can only assume that it's "tired of this world and all of its inhabitants" because it met some of the strong people here and lost to them. That's the only explanation for why it's so furious. No, wait; it seems too strong to lose. It must have force drawed with whoever this thing has fought. If I had to guess, I would have to say this thing has force drawed with Hayner or Vincent or both" _thought Quistis

"So... you force drawed with some people here and are furious about that, correct?" asked Quistis.

Shadow became tense; he couldn't believe Quistis realized what went on with him in a matter of minutes. But, Shadow quickly became even angrier.

"That's why I went searching for someone else from this world that is strong! That way, I can defeat them and prove that I'm not weak!" announced Shadow

"You're not. Since you force drawed with someone, which actually shows that you _are_ strong." remarked Quistis

"Says you! I'm going to fight you _and_ defeat you anyway!" declared Shadow as he got in his fighting stance. Quistis took out her whip and got in her fighting stance as well, but, realized something.

_"This thing... is using darkness! What a fool. I won't hold back. I'll show this thing what I can do" _thought Quistis.

Quistis was going to fight seriously! Was Shadow in trouble!

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Quistis _immediately_ blasted Shadow with... black magic! It looks like Vivi and Olette weren't the _only _ones who knew magic after all! Shadow couldn't believe it as he was tense. Quistis was blasting Shadow with Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Waterga, and all other advanced black magic! This really hurt Shadow _bad_ and was already wearing him down. But, Quistis had to stop to heal her magic, and Shadow took advantage of this. Shadow pinballed all around the area, hitting and hurting Quistis multiple times! Quistis couldn't stop it either. Shadow then jumped back and hovered in the air. He then threw multiple Chaos Spears, also hitting and hurting Quistis even _more_. But, then, Quistis zigzag rushed toward Shadow, dodging the Chaos Spears! Quistis then whipped the crap out of Shadow, adding all her black magic elements to her attacks, really damaging Shadow even more! Shadow jumped back and glowed red! Not good. Shadow then threw multiple Chaos Lances at Quistis! These also hit and hurt Quistis multiple times. Shadow's last Chaos Lance forced Quistis to slide backward, but, Quistis counterattacked, hitting Shadow with the explosion black magic, Flare! _Both_ of them fell to the ground and couldn't get up! It was _another_ force draw for Shadow!

End Music

_Both_ Quistis and Shadow were breathing heavily.

"No... why...!" moaned Shadow

"Because every strong person here is truly stronger than all of you seem to think we are" answered Quistis

"I see. So... we've basically underestimated you guys" realized Shadow

"Correct" replied Quistis

"We must develop a new strategy then" announced Shadow as he stood up and limped out toward Market Street: Station Heights.

Quistis did the same, except toward Central Station to go back to the school so she could rest. Amarant was next. But, he seems to have overreacted due to Rufus' announcement. Which weird creature will be unlucky enough to encounter Amarant, but, would they be able to take advantage of the fact that Amarant was letting his emotions take control of him? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Whoa Quistis... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	106. Chapter 106

Note: Somewhat interesting this week. See for yourself...

**Chapter 105: Amarant's Snapped!!**

Amarant was on top of Sunset Hill, seemingly ticked off. He also seemed to be seething with anger. Because he was clenching his teeth together and clinching his hands in fists hard. He heard Rufus' announcement, and, Amarant completely trusted Rufus. Basically because Rufus was the mayor, and as the mayor, Rufus had the responsibility of not lying to or misleading his citizens, because he'd be thrown out of office if he did. As such, Amarant believed _every_ word of Rufus' announcement over the emergency intercom system. _All_ of it. Amaran't couldn't take it anymore and snapped. Amarant started yelling at the sky.

"The mayor is right!! These stupid weird creatures are here for one reason and one reason only!! To invade our world, create chaos, and either destroy our world or try to take over our world!! They're all a bunch of stupid idiots!! I won't let this happen anymore!! I'm going to force these weird creatures out of our world!! And, if they won't go quietly, I'll beat them to a pulp until they leave!! I'll destroy them if I have to!! And, I'll do it all by myself if I have to!!" declared Amarant.

Amarant would do just that. Amarant left and went back to the Northern Area, back to the large area in front of the school, where he met, fought, and defeated Yoshi. Amarant actually _hoped_ that he would find a weird creature, so he could do what he said he would do. Force the weird creature out of Twilight Town, by force, if that's what it took. He would get his wish.

When Amarant arrived in the school area, he saw a fox creature. It was Tails!! Once again, Amarant snapped.

"Hey!! You there!! I'm tired of you stupid weird creatures being in our world!! So... I'm going to force you out whether you like it or not!!" declared Amarant.

Tails turned around and instantly became tense, but quickly calmed down and got serious. He realized something.

_"This guy's WAY to angry. Not only that, he's way off. He's wrong about us. This denizen seems to have overreacted to this world's leader's announcement. Oh well, his problem. I'll show him how strong some of us are!!" _thought Tails

Amarant took out... his real weapon!! Amarant _has_ snapped!! All Tails could do was get in his fighting stance.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Amarant rushed Tails, but Tails flew somewhat into the air with his tails. Amarant was being to aggressive, and was letting his emotions get the best of him. Because of all that, Amarant was fighting sloppy, allowing Tails to dodge _all_ of Amarant's claw slash attempts, which was good since Amarant was using his real weapon. Tails was even able to air sidestep a few of Amarants attacks and counterattack. With punch and kick combos. These hurt Amarant, and Tails was even able to force Amarant into the air and do aerial punch and kick combos, ending by turning around and using his tails like helicopter blades, hitting and hurting Amarant multiple times and hurting him really badly!! This also forced Amarant to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. This made Tails realize how good he was with using his tails, so, Tails started mainly using his tails to really hurt Amarant badly. He did ground combos with his tails, forced Amarant into the air, and did aerial combos with his tails, ending the same as before and forcing Amarant to hit the ground hard again.

This kept up for quite awhile and Tails was just really able to beat up Amarnt with his tails. Eventually, Tails did the same tails combos that he did before, ending the same as well, and forcing Amarant to hit the ground, face first, hard again. This time, though, Amarant couldn't get up. Tails beat Amarant!!

End Music

"You're wrong. All of us were forced to your world. All we're trying to do is figure out who did this so we can beat them and get back home. None of us want to destroy or take over this world, we just want to go back home. That's all." stated Tails, but, he continued.

"You're overreacting to your leader's announcement. I would actually find out what's going on before making any conclusions." suggested Tails.

Tails decided to say nothing more as he headed toward the Northern Station. This... just made Amarant even madder. Would he calm down, or would he continue to lose to the weird creatures due to his anger? And, what would happen next? There have been continuous forced draws for awhile now. Will someone _finally_ defeat another weird creature? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Stupid Amarant... >>;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	107. Chapter 107

Note: We finally get to see Freya again. What's she been up to and what's about to happen to her? Read and see. '

**Chapter 106: Freya's Back!!**

Amarant got up and went further into the Northern Area, seemingly calmed down, but, he was cursing himself for losing to Tails and to one of the "stupid weird creatures"

Meanwhile with Freya...

It's been awhile since Freya's been seen, but, she hasn't been up to much. She's just been going through Twilight Town over and over again, finding nothing. Believe it or not, she hasn't even encountered and fought a weird creature since she defeated Dragonair. Freya certainly didn't like this since she heard that all the strong people of Twilight Town were encountering and fighting a second weird creature. But, all this extra time gave Freya time to think about what was going on. She was on top of Sunset Hill, thinking to herself.

_"What a fool. Yet, that guy calls himself this world's mayor? Pathetic. That guy did that announcement WAY to early. That announcement is only going to do one thing. Which is make the weird creatures think we want to force them out of this world, when, in fact, it seems like they were truly forced here against their will. Oh well. If there's one good thing about that guy's announcement, it's that we may be able to find out who truly did this to the weird creatures so we can beat who or whatever it is, and they can finally return to their own world. Plus, that way, they won't be in this world anymore. It's starting to seem like this world attracts strange things to happen to it or in it. Oh well. Just another reason why I should probably stay here" _thought Freya.

Freya then jumped off Sunset Hill and maneuvered her way to Sunset Station. She then took the train back to the Central Area and made her way to the sandlot to investigate again. She did this because she knew that most of the weird creature reports came from there. When she entered the sandlot, she found one of the weird creatures!! It was the freaky, but evil, turtle dragon!! It was Bowser!! Of course, Freya didn't know that. Bowser turned around, saw Freya, and smirked.

"Oh. Another one, huh? Yet, your creature-esque like me" remarked Bowser

"I suppose, but, unlike you, I'm not going around and fighting everyone I see" replied Freya

"Heh, I guess so." remarked Bowser, but, he continued "But, no matter what happens, I won't quit until either I take over this world, I destroy this world, or this world is destroyed by whoever forced me here" announced Bowser.

Freya _instantly_ became angry and serious. She thought to herself.

_"I see. So, this world's mayor WAS right. Well... he was half right. There seem to be good weird creatures here, who just want to go back home. Then, like this fool, there are bad or evil weird creatures here, who are trying to either take over this world or destroy it. I can't let that happen. Not to this world, which is so relaxing when it's peaceful" _thought Freya

"I see. Well... I'm afraid I can't let you do that" stated Freya as she got out her spear and got in her fighting stance. Bowser smirked again.

"Heh heh. I was _hoping_ you'd say that. Let's see if you can beat me" remarked Bowser as he got in his fighting stance as well.

Freya's _finally_ fighting her second weird creature!! But, it's Bowser!! Can she beat him?

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bowser came after Freya, but slowly, and Freya noticed this. Freya then realized she could overwhelm Bowser with her speed, and that's exactly what Freya would do. Bowser tried to claw slash Freya, but, Freya easily moved out of the way of the attacks when they came at her. This continued for a bit until Bowser got angry and threw more claw slashes that were more intense. But, again, Freya used her speed to move out of the way of the attacks. Eventually, Freya jumped backward, and then forward dash struck Bowser, stabbing him with her lance. This stunned Bowser, so, Freya took advantage and started hitting Bowser with ground lance slashing combos. She was able to force Bowser somewhat into the air with an underhand backward slash. She followed Bowser and hit him with aerial lance slashing combos. Eventually, Freya ended the combos with a quick, one spin, clockwise, left to right slash that forced Bowser backward and to hit the wall, and he hit it hard.

Bowser got up, though, and withdrew into his shell, spinning toward Freya!! Freya became more serious. Freya then jumped really high into the air!! She then came down hard, on Bowser, with her spear!! Ouch. This not only stopped Bowser's attack, but forced him out of his shell, too!! Freya back flipped and landed safely, in front of Bowser. She then did her same combos as before, ending the same as well, forcing Bowser to hit the wall hard again.

Bowser got up again, though, and started blowing his Fire Breath to scorch Freya!! But, again, Freya jumped really high into the air and came down on Bowser with her spear again. This hurt Bowser _bad_. Then, Freya did this multiple times!! But, this time, she didn't do it around the whole area, she specifically aimed for Bowser!! She also did the attacks really quick, too. So, Freya just _really_ hurt Bowser. Eventually, Freya landed behind Bowser after another attack and then did her same combos as before, ending the same again as well. This actually forced Bowser forward since Freya was still behind him. But, Bowser still hit the wall, face first, hard. Bowser slid to the ground and couldn't get up. Freya did it, she defeated Bowser!!

End Music

Bowser just _could not_ get up after Freya's attacks using her _real_ spear, so, Freya left the sandlot toward Market Street: Tram Common.

But now, Pence and Olette were _finally_ going to encounter more weird creatures. Both together, meeting two weird creatures, _at the same time_. But, they weren't any ordinary weird creatures. They were not one, but _two_ of the weird creatures that force drawed with Hayner. Was there any hope, or any way, Pence and Olette could force draw with them as well? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Well... that's not good... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	108. Chapter 108

Note: This chapter... is going to be GOOD, trust me. Just read it and see for yourself.

**Chapter 107: Simultaneous Two on Two!!**

--

Pence and Olette were inside the usual spot, with Hayner there as well. But, Hayner seemed depressed, so, Pence and Olette attempted to cheer Hayner up.

"Hey, stop worrying Hayner" suggested Pence

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure everyone is fine" added Olette

"That's not it" remarked Hayner

"If you're worried about us, don't" suggested Pence

"Yeah, you should know by now how strong we are, too." added Olette

"You don't get it!! There are things out there that even _I_ couldn't beat!!" shouted Hayner

Pence and Olette became serious.

"That may be true, but, we don't give up easily" reminded Pence

"That's right, we want to help out, too, so, that's what we're going to do. Besides, we won't go down without a fight" announced Olette

"That's right, so, you rest and just leave everything else to us" suggested Pence, as he and Olette left the usual spot.

Hayner said nothing and did nothing as he continued to sit on the usual spot couch.

Pence and Olette went into the back alley and Pence went ahead of Olette, walking a bit up the hill toward Market Street: Station Heights. Olette started walking forward to follow Pence. But then...

"Stop right there!!" yelled a voice

"That's right!!" yelled another voice.

These voices seemed to come from two places. One was above Pence; the other was right behind Olette!! Pence became serious, Olette became tense. It was Sonic and Tails!! Of course, Pence and Olette didn't know that. Sonic was on a building next to and above Pence, Tails was right behind Olette. Pence looked up at Sonic, Olette turned around quickly to face Tails.

"I'm tired of you guys interfering!!" stated Sonic

"Yeah!!" added Tails

"You just keep pestering us and getting in our way!!" accused Sonic

"That's right!!" added Tails

"This is _our_ business, so stay out of it!!" declared Sonic

"Yeah!!" added Tails.

Pence and Olette said nothing. They _both_ already knew they wanted to fight, so, Pence took out his Dream Shield and Olette took out her Dream Rod as they _both_ got in their fighting stances. Pence would take on Sonic, while Olette took on Tails, could they beat them?!

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Olette started to attempt to blast Tails with her basic magic, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. But, Tails somehow dodged it!! Pence dodged Sonic's physical attacks, punches and kicks, by dodging when they came at him. This kept up for quite awhile. Both Sonic and Tails tried to forward dash punch Pence and Olette, but, they sidestepped, and counterattacked. Pence hit Sonic with shield hitting combos which included Pence riding it like a surfboard and hitting Sonic with its edges. Olette hit Tails with ground whacking combos with blasts of magic added as well. This kept up for awhile, and hurt Sonic and Tails pretty badly. Both combos ended with an attack that forced Sonic and Tails to hit the ground, and they hit it hard.

Sonic and Tails jumped up, though. Sonic tried to homing attack Pence, while Tails tried to attack Olette with his tails. Pence used his shield to block Sonic's attacks, but was somewhat forced backward every time. Olette just tried to maneuver around and run away from Tails to dodge the attack. This worked, but, it kept up for awhile, and Pence and Olette didn't know how to stop them. Eventually, they _both_ thought of something. Pence threw his shield _at_ Sonic, which hit him and stopped his attack. Pence got his shield back easily, because it came back to him like a boomerang. Pence jump dashed toward Sonic and surprised him, as Pence hit Sonic with his same combos as before, except in midair!! Olette jumped backward and shocked Tails, literally, with Thunder!! This temporarily paralyzed Tails and Olette was able to hit Tails with her same combos as before, too. Both combos ended the same again as well, which forced Sonic and Tails to hit the ground hard again, as Pence landed safely on the ground.

Sonic and Tails got up, though!! Sonic pinballed around the area, hitting Pence multiple times!! Tails dashed Olette too quickly for her to react, and Tails hit Olette with his tails multiple times as well!! This kept up for quite awhile too!! So, Pence and Olette were hurt pretty badly!! But then, Pence and Olette put out their weapons in front of them. Pence blocked Sonic's next attack, then, slashed him with the bottom of his shield!! Olette attacked and blasted Tails with Fire to parry, then, blasted Tails with Blizzard!! But, Sonic and Tails' attacks still hit, and _everyone_ was forced backward a couple feet!! _Everyone_ then fell to one knee!! _Everyone_ was to worn out to continue!! It's a two-way forced draw?!

End Music

_Everyone_ was breathing heavily, too.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!! Why can't I beat anyone here?!" demanded Sonic, Tails said nothing.

"Because..." started Pence

"We are all... really... strong..." finished Olette.

Sonic was angry, but said nothing as he left and went into Market Street: Station Heights. Tails stayed awhile longer, but only for a bit. Tails put his head down a bit, and _seemed_ sad, but, this somehow went unnoticed by Pence and Olette. Soon after, Tails lifted his head and was serious for a moment, then sad again, as he seemed to reluctantly follow Sonic's suit in leaving and going into Market Street: Station Heights.

Pence and Olette did it!! They may not know it, but they did it!! They force drawed _two_ weird creatures that force drawed with Hayner!! If that doesn't prove their strength, nothing will. But now, Vincent was going to encounter _another_ weird creature!! But this one is one that only Hayner's encountered so far. Would Vincent be okay?! And, could he defeat whatever it is?! Only time will tell...

P.S.: Oh no... not... not _it_... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	109. Chapter 109

Note: Vincent going to have an interesting time this chapter... read and see what it is for yourself.

**Chapter 108: An Intense Fight!!**

--

Pence and Olette _instantly_ fell down and sat down on the ground where they were still at in the back alley. They may have been somewhat far away from one another, but still talked.

"Man, those two were tough" stated Olette

"Yeah, we couldn't beat them, but didn't lose, either' reminded Pence

"That hedgehog overreacted, and he paid for it" claimed Olette

"Pretty much" remarked Pence

"But that fox... it was blindly agreeing with the hedgehog. I don't know... it seemed like it was helping the hedgehog under duress or something" queried Olette

"Hmm... yeah. I wonder if maybe it didn't want to help at all, but may have been forced to?" asked Pence

"I don't know, maybe. If so, that's so wrong. I feel sorry for it" remarked Olette

"Yeah, let's just hope that fox will be alright" suggested Pence.

Pence and Olette decided to rest there, they honestly couldn't move or get up anyway.

Meanwhile with Vincent...

Vincent was on top of a building in the Northern Area again. All of a sudden, he was struck with something, like, he sensed something.

_"Pence and Olette were just attacked by TWO weird creatures. I'd better check on them and make sure they're alright" _thought Vincent.

Vincent jumped off the building and landed safely on the ground, then, made his way to the back alley. But, without thinking, Vincent headed through the sandlot. When he reached near the middle of the sandlot...

Boom!! Something slammed straight on the ground, stopping Vincent. It was the freaky dragon, Rayquaza!! Vincent... became tense!!

_"W-What is this thing?! And, why am I getting the feeling that only Hayner's fought this thing?!" _thought Vincent

Vincent jumped backward. Rayquaza then looked at Vincent menacingly and growled ferociously Vincent took out his B.B. Handgun; he didn't want to hurt it.

_"This thing is WAY to angry. It wants to fight me. I guess I have no choice. But... I can't afford to hold back." _thought Vincent.

Vincent vs Rayquaza!! Who would win?!

Que: "The Corrupted" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rayquaza came at Vincent quickly and tried to claw slash him, but Vincent was able to dodge the attacks by moving out of the way and moving backward. Vincent then jumped backward and shot Rayquaza multiple times, hitting it and hurting it pretty badly. Rayquaza was too big of a target, so, Vincent was able to shoot it pretty easily. He shot quickly and efficiently, reloading when he needed to. This kept up for awhile, too. That is, until Rayquaza snapped and was able to force Vincent backward some with an invisible force.

Rayquaza then shot all around the area, trying to slash Vincent multiple times and tear him to shreds. But, Vincent saw what Rayquaza was about to do, so, he quickly jumped up and onto a building behind him and got down on his stomach in a sort of "sniper" position. Then... Vincent took out a rifle!! Except, it was a B.B. Rifle. It also had a sniper scope on it. Vincent shot Rayquaza multiple times with the rifle, hurting it badly. Each shot forced Rayquaza lower to the ground until it hit the ground and hit it hard. Vincent jumped off the building and toward Rayquaza as it got up. Vincent then physically attacked it with claw slashes with his right hand and with kicks as well. Then, Vincent spinned clockwise once quickly and slashed Rayquaza with a horizontal left to right slash with his right hand. This forced Rayquaza backward a bit. Vincent then quickly landed and took out... a hand machine gun!! It was silver and metal. It was two times bigger than Vincent's handgun and just a bit smaller than Vincent's rifle. He shot Rayquaza with multiple shots that Rayquaza couldn't stop and it hit and hurt Rayquaza _really_ badly. But, not to badly since it was a B.B. gun machine gun. Vincent quickly put his machine gun away. It didn't matter, Rayquaza was stunned.

Vincent jumped up and punched Rayquaza in its face with his left hand which forced Rayquaza backward some again. Vincent fell toward, and landed in front of, Rayquaza. Vincent quickly took out his rifle and blasted Rayquaza with his rifle at point blank range!! This... forced Rayquaza to collapse onto the ground. Whoa... Vincent just beat the crap out of Rayquaza!!

End Music

Vincent had a serious expression on his face as he looked down at the unconscious Rayquaza, saying nothing. Vincent just left through the back alley exit to make sure Pence and Olette were alright. But now, something was about to happen. A plan. A plan to get all the weird creatures together at once and possible force out whatever truly caused the weird creatures to be forced to Twilight Town. What was this "plan"? And... would it work? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Oh snap... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	110. Chapter 110

Note: No fights today. Just a very interesting chapter, IMO... Read it and see if it is for yourself. '

**Chapter 109: Planning of a Huge Brawl!!**

--

Vincent entered the back alley and saw Pence sitting on the ground, against a building, on the hill that went toward Market Street: Station Heights. He also noticed Olette sitting on the ground, against the wall, near the usual spot. He approached them, and was noticed by Pence and Olette. He stopped a couple of feet away from them. Vincent asked them if they were alright, they said they were, and they explained to Vincent what happened to them. Afterward, Vincent became tense.

"I see. So... do you think it was two of the three weird creatures that force drawed with Hayner?" asked Vincent

"Oh, so you know about that huh?" asked Olette

"Yes, I work with my darkness, like Cait, so I have a good sense of things that go on around me" informed Vincent

"I see. Anyway... we're not sure. They could have been. It certainly wouldn't surprise us if they were" remarked Pence

"Right. So... where's Hayner?" asked Vincent

"In the usual spot. He's been in there for awhile now, and hasn't come out. We think he's depressed or something, but, we're not sure" answered Pence

"I see..." remarked Vincent.

Vincent walked past Olette, toward the usual spot, and entered it.

Hayner was sitting on the couch, not saying nor doing _anything_. Without even looking at the usual spots entrance and exit, he spoke to Vincent.

"I have an idea" informed Hayner

"Oh? But, what about you? Are you alright?" asked Vincent

"Despite what Pence and Olette may have told you, I'm fine. I've just been in here a long time trying to think of a way to make the thing or whatever that forced the weird creatures here to show itself. And, I think I have an idea." replied Hayner.

"Oh? What would that be?" asked Vincent

"Well..." started Hayner "Have you noticed that there seem to be good weird creatures, and bad, or evil, weird creatures here?"

"I have. Why?" asked Vincent

"How about bringing the Struggle back? Yeah, it's still a little early, but still. There would actually be two Struggles. One against the bad or evil ones, and another against the good ones. The other participants would be us. Besides, it might be interesting to see who's truly better. There are no forced draws in Struggle matches." informed Hayner.

Vincent thought for a minute, then responded

"That could work. Because whoever or whatever forced the weird creatures here must be evil. They would try to take advantage of good vs good and do something. That would be our chance to see who did this to them." remarked Vincent

"That's right" smiled Hayner

"You'd have to ask the mayor for permission, though" reminded Vincent

"I know. I was just about to." informed Hayner

"I'll go with you. My sense is telling me this will work and, if I tell the mayor that, he may allow it" decided Vincent.

Hayner nodded "Yes" slightly and agreed. They left the usual spot and noticed that Pence and Olette stood up and seemed better

"Where are you two going?" asked Olette

"To the mayor's office. I want to tell him my plan that may bring out the thing or whatever that forced the weird creatures to come here" informed Hayner

"Okay. We'll go too." decided Pence as he smiled.

Hayner closed his eyes and smiled. Hayner, Vincent, Pence, and Olette made their way to Central Station and went to the terrace. Then, made their way to Rufus' office building. They knocked on the door, and Rufus allowed them to enter. Apparently, Rufus returned to his office after beating Meta Knight. Hayner then explained his idea to Rufus and Rufus smirked.

"Sounds good to me. Okay, I'll allow it" informed Rufus

Hayner, Pence, and Olette smiled happily; Vincent smiled slightly.

"But... _you_ won't prepare it!!" yelled Rufus at his aid, who was also the struggle promoter.

"B-But..." complained the mayor's aid

"No butt's!! Pence and Olette will set it up, so, they can't participate in this "Ultimate Struggle" "stated Rufus

Hayner nodded in agreement.

"Sadly, I have my own problems, so, I can't participate either" announced Rufus, but, he continued "So, as long as everyone else participates, which I'm sure they will, then it's even. As long as someone, preferably a team leader, participates in _both_ Ultimate Struggles." stated Rufus.

Everyone looked at Hayner. Hayner closed his eyes and smiled again.

"Sure. I'll be team leader for both Ultimate Struggles. Don't worry mayor, I promise we'll finish this once and for all!!" declared Hayner, Rufus smiled.

"Oh, I know you will" remarked Rufus

The "Ultimate Struggle" has been allowed!! But, when will it take place?! Not anytime soon, because more weird creature encounters were to happen before the Ultimate Struggle would take place!! Who would encounter whom? And, could they win? Only time will tell...

P.S.: OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	111. Chapter 111

Note: You want interesting? Here's interesting... '

**Chapter 110: More Underestimation...**

--

Rufus still sat at his desk in his office building. He was deep in thought.

_"Hayner's idea is very interesting. I myself am wondering who will come out as the winner of these "Ultimate Struggles." Although I'm almost more than sure that the strong people here will come out as the winner's with Hayner as the team leader. All in all, it's going to be very interesting" _thought Rufus.

Rufus then remembered Vincent and continued in his thoughts.

_"Vincent. That guy used to be a loner. But Hayner, Freya, and this world in general has changed him is such a short amount of time. The same thing applies to Freya as well. They both now want to protect this world from any and all harm. They themselves may be from different worlds, but, they haven't left yet. They've begun to really like our world, Twilight Town. I'm pretty sure that BOTH of them are opting out of their "objectives" or whatever and are contemplating to stay here. I don't blame them, either. This place is just flat out cool when it's peaceful here. They may stay permanently. I certainly wouldn't mind and I'm pretty sure no one else would, either. Anyway, Vincent is probably acting on Hayner's plan and trying to find the other strong people here, tell them what's going on, and asking them to participate, which I'm sure they will. But, this is a good thing. This way, Hayner, Pence, and Olette can focus on actually putting the Ultimate Struggle together and setting up how it should be done. As for me, it's time I stop being lazy and do something myself. Like look for more weird creatures." _thought Rufus

Rufus did just that. He took his EMR, and left his office building. But, when he did, and he was outside of his office building...

Rufus found and saw _another_ weird creature!! It was the two-tailed fox, Tails!! Of course, Rufus didn't know that. Rufus smirked.

"I'm surprised. You found my office with little difficulty" remarked Rufus.

Tails had his back to Rufus. He turned around and looked at Rufus seriously.

"Judging from your office, you're the mayor of this world, right?" asked Tails, Rufus became tense

_"This thing... it's good" _thought Rufus. Rufus then looked over Tails and seemed to realize something, as he relaxed.

"You... have no evil intentions, do you?" asked Rufus, Tails became tense now, but quickly became serious again.

"I see. So we both have great observation skills" realized Tails

"Seems that way" remarked Rufus, but, he continued "Although, you seem underestimated. Shouldn't you get rid of your underestimation?" asked Rufus

"Yeah, but, the only way to do that is to beat strong opponents" informed Tails

"True" remarked Rufus.

"Everyone I've ran into is strong, so, I wouldn't run into you for no reason" stated Tails as he got in his fighting stance

"Hmph" grunted Rufus as he took out his EMR and got in his fighting stance, too.

Interesting... could Tails get rid of his underestimation this way?

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rufus and Tails rushed one another. Rufus tried to strike Tails with his EMR, but Tails dodged the attacks by moving out of the way. This kept up for awhile until Tails jumped backward. Tails tried to punch, kick, and hit Rufus with his tails, but Rufus dodged them the same way!! This kept up for the same amount of time.

Next, Rufus and Tails dashed toward one another, colliding with one another with dash attacks, both attacks parrying completely, no chance for any counterattacks. This kept up for quite a long time. Eventually, Rufus and Tails started all over again with attacks. But, eventually, Tails sidestepped one of Rufus' attacks, then, multi-hit Rufus with his tails on the ground. Then, forced Rufus into the air, multi-hit Rufus in the air, eventually ending with a quick clockwise spin strike that forced Rufus to hit the ground and hit it hard. Tails tried to continue with more attacks, but, Rufus dodged them all again. Eventually, Rufus sidestepped on of Tails' attacks and attacked Tails with ground whacking combos with his EMR, shocking Tails as well. Rufus forced Tails into the air with an underhand, backward slash and continued with aerial whacking combos, ending with an overhand forward slash that forced Tails to hit the ground and he hit it hard. This also continued for quite some time, until it got to the point where _both_ of them had their right knee on the ground and they _both_ could no longer continued. _Another_ draw!!

End Music

_Both_ Rufus and Tails were breathing heavily. They were _both_ worn out.

"Heh... you certainly are strong..." complimented Rufus

"Thanks. You too." remarked Tails

"I don't know what you're waiting for. You _could_ get rid of your underestimation _now_" informed Rufus

"Maybe. But, now's not a good time. Once this is over, though, I probably will." replied Tails

"I see. Very well then. Good luck" remarked Rufus

"Thanks" smiled Tails.

Tails then left Rufus' office building and Rufus walked back into his office building.

With another forced draw, it was time for the very last weird creature encounter before the Ultimate Struggle. It would be with _both_ Pence _and_ Olette. They would _both_ fight the weird creature. What _was_ this creature? Why would _both_ Pence and Olette fight it? Is it really that powerful? Can they, somehow, someway, defeat it? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Oh yay... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	112. Chapter 112

Note: Well... here it is... the _last _weird creature fight before the Ultimate Struggle!! '

**Chapter 111: High Flying Action!! 2!!**

--

Hayner, Pence, and Olette returned to the usual spot. A conversation began.

"So, um, where should these Ultimate Struggles take place?" asked Pence

"Come on, do you even have to ask? Shouldn't it be obvious? The place where ALL the Struggles take place" answered Hayner

Pence rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment.

"Oh. Of course..." remarked Pence

"But, shouldn't we make sure it's safe first?" asked Olette

"Yeah, we should. Let us handle that Hayner, you just prepare" suggested Pence.

Hayner said and did nothing, so, Pence and Olette just left. Pence and Olette walked past the middle of the sandlot and stopped a couple of feet in front of it.

"Looks good to me" remarked Olette

"We'll have to get that platform the struggle battles take place on, but, you're right." replied Pence.

Then...

A very loud "Boom!!" was heard behind Pence and Olette. Pence and Olette slowly turned around. It was... Rayquaza!! Pence and Olette _instantly _became tense. But, after awhile, they _both_ got serious.

"I was afraid something like this might happen" announced Pence

"Yeah, and, it seems like Hayner _was_ telling the truth about that "huge dragon" he said he fought" informed Olette.

Rayquaza had a completely aggressive look on its face. It was probably tired of losing to the strong people of Twilight Town, even though it's only fought Hayner and Vincent.

"I guess we don't have a choice" remarked Pence

"Yeah..." sighed Olette

"You ready?" asked Pence

"Pretty much" answered Olette

"Alright. Hey..." started Pence toward Rayquaza "You fight one of us..."

"You fight us both!!" finished Olette as Pence and Olette got their Dream Shield and Dream Rod and got in their fighting stances.

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rayquaza started out simple, as he tried to simply claw slash Pence and Olette, but, Pence and Olette dodged the attacks by moving out of the way. Eventually, Olette jumped backwards and quickly shocked Rayquaza with Thunder, temporarily stunning him. This gave Pence and Olette their chance to start their combos. But, since Rayquaza was in mid-air, they had to jump up and do extra long aerial whacking combos, adding blasts of Thunder as well to do more damage. Pence did normal slashing combos with his shield. Sometimes spinning clockwise multiple times and hitting Rayquaza multiple times. At other times, Pence rode his shield like a surfboard, maneuvering around to hit Rayquaza multiple times. These combos kept up for quite some time, until Pence and Olette ended it with double vertical north to south slashes with their respective weapons that forced Rayquaza to hit the ground, and it hit it hard.

Rayquaza flew up, though, and then bolted around the area doing multiple dash slashes. This hit and hurt Pence and Olette multiple times!! Sadly, this kept up for awhile, as Pence and Olette weren't sure of what to do. That is, until Olette thought of something. When Rayquaza dashed straight _at_ Pence and Olette, Olette pointed her Dream Rod at Rayquaza like a cannon, then, blasted him with Fire!! This forced Rayquaza backward a bit and stunned him. This allowed Pence and Olette to attack Rayquaza with their same combos that they did before, ending the same as well and forcing Rayquaza to hit the ground hard again.

Rayquaza flew up, though. Then, quickly dashed toward Pence and Olette, captured them, and forced them on his back as it bolted into the sky at unbelievable heights!! But, Pence and Olette didn't seem worried. Rayquaza started to try to buck them off of him and kill them, but, Pence and Olette seemed to _easily_ hang on. Rayquaza couldn't believe it as he was tense. Then, Olette reacted to Rayquaza's astonishment as she started to blast him with Blizzard!! And, this seemed to hurt Rayquaza the worst!! So, Pence and Olette realized that Rayquaza was weak to Ice magic just like Dragonair was. Olette then blasted Rayquaza with Blizzard multiple times, hurting Rayquaza badly!! Rayquaza was really moving around now, so much, that Rayquaza was able to buck off Pence!! But, Pence didn't seem to care despite the fact that he was falling toward the ground quickly. Pence threw his shield _at_ Rayquaza like a boomerang and when it hit, Olette blasted Rayquaza with Blizzard again, this combined attack seemed to force Rayquaza to start falling toward the ground!! Pence quickly rode his shield like a surfboard again and floated toward Rayquaza and eventually got back on Rayquaza's back. Pence and Olette were using Rayquaza to cushion their impact!!

When Rayquaza hit the sandlot floor, it hit it _unbelievably _hard. When Rayquaza was about to hit the ground, Pence and Olette jumped off and landed safely, and unharmed. Afterward, Rayquaza did not move. It was knocked unconscious!! Pence and Olette did it!! They defeated Rayquaza!!

End Music

That's all she wrote. The weird creature encounters are now _finally_ over. Now... it's time for the Ultimate Struggle!! But first, a decision must be made on how is should be done. How will the Ultimate Struggle be done and set up? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Come on... aren't you happy the crazy fights are over? Then again... technically... they're only over _for now_... '


	113. Chapter 113

Note: No more fights!! Not for awhile anyway... '

**Chapter 112: Ultimate Struggle Set Up!!**

--

Pence and Olette made their way back to the usual spot. Then collapsed. Despite the fact that they defeated Rayquaza, the fight was still intense. They told Hayner, who was already in the usual spot, what happened. Afterward, Hayner was tense for a moment, but, quickly got serious again. It would take the rest of the day for Pence and Olette to rest, but that's okay. Besides, that way, everyone would be a hundred percent for the set up of the Ultimate Struggle.

The next day...

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were already up. They knew it might take awhile to figure out how to set up and do the Ultimate Struggle. So, they knew they had to get a quick start.

"Okay Pence, we know you're good with these kinds of things. How do we do this? How do we set up the Ultimate Struggle?" asked Hayner.

Pence laughed happily, and then spoke.

"Okay, well..." started Pence "I've written down all the names of the weird creatures we've encountered. Next, I separated then into the two groups. Good, and bad, or evil. And, believe it or not, it's even. With the exception of me, Olette and Rufus, it's even"

"Really?! Whoa..." remarked Olette

"Great. That means whoever forced the weird creatures here knew what it was doing. It knew we'd do something like this." realized Hayner

"Yeah. If you fight in both Struggles, it's even. Rouge, Bowser, Weavile, Dragonair, Meta Knight, and Shadow in the bad, or evil, group. Then Yoshi, Tails, Kirby, Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic in the good group." informed Pence

_"Although Sonic may not necessarily belong in the good group..." _thought Hayner

"So... without me, you, and Rufus, that's twelve weird creatures, and twelve Twilight Town strong people, counting Hayner twice, right?" asked Olette

"Yup. That's pretty much it" replied Pence

"But, which of our allies will compete in which tournament?" asked Hayner

"That's the only thing I'm _not_ sure of" informed Pence.

Then, as if on cue, the mayor's aid entered the usual spot.

"The mayor wanted me to tell you that Vincent was able to find everyone, and, they all agreed to participate in the Ultimate Struggle" informed the mayor's aid.

"Really?! Well... I guess that prevents us from doing more work" remarked Hayner

"Haha... yeah, I guess it does..." laughed Pence.

The mayor's aid then left.

"Okay, that's good and all, but, how should the matches be decided?" asked Olette

"Good question..." remarked Hayner

"Well..." started Pence "How about this? It's random, but, not something like pulling from a hat. I'll go to the library in Twilight Town school and see if they have a randomization program"

Hayner and Olette nodded in agreement.

Pence did just that. But, he didn't come back until fifteen minutes later. When he did come back...

"There it's all set up. The librarian allowed me to rent the program until the Ultimate Struggle is over. It's done." informed Pence

"Really? That didn't take long. How did you do it?" asked Hayner.

"It wasn't that hard really. All I had to do was modify the program and make it recognize it was a team vs team Struggle. This way, no team members will fight one another" answered Pence.

Hayner and Olette were flat out appalled, yet, they were also impressed.

"Great job Pence!!" cheered Olette

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!!" added Hayner.

Pence rubbed the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment.

"Heh... thanks" smiled Pence

But, there was still more work to be done. Like getting the Twilight Town participants together, and announcing the challenge to the weird creature groups. Slowly, but surely, the Ultimate Struggle was being set up. And, soon enough, it would begin!! What's next? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Set up finishes next chapter, then, the Ultimate Struggle begins!! '


	114. Chapter 114

Note: Well... after this... the Ultimate Struggle will begin. Truly. I'm not lying. Read and see for yourself. '

**Chapter 113: Finish of the Set Up!!**

--

Pence and Olette were waiting in the sandlot. The platform where the Struggle battles took place was already set up in the middle of the sandlot. After awhile, Hayner entered the sandlot through the Market Street: Station Heights exit. Apparently, he left to tell the mayor that they were ready. After awhile longer, Rufus came over the town emergency intercom system.

"Okay!! It's time!! Those of you of _our_ world that are going to participate please report to the sandlot for a meeting!!" announced Rufus.

The weird creatures were confused.

_"Participate? For what?" _thought all the weird creatures throughout Twilight Town.

After about ten minutes or so, all the strong people arrived in the sandlot. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were already there, but, now Seifer, with Rai and Fuu like always, Zell, Cait, Vivi, Vincent, Freya, Cecil, Quistis, Amarant, and Setzer were now all there. This "meeting" began.

"When are we gonna start, ya know?" asked Rai

"Yeah, I want to show the weird creatures how strong I am!!" declared Seifer

"Victory!!" added Fuu

"That's right! I'll win!!" remarked Seifer.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well now that we're all here, I'll tell Rufus and he'll announce the challenge to the weird creatures" informed Hayner

"I see..." remarked Cecil

"Very well" added Quistis

"Let's force them out!!" shouted Amarant.

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"This is good and all, but, who will we be fighting first?" asked Setzer

"The ones that seem to be bad or evil. The ones that either have made their evil intentions known to one of us, or seem to have evil intentions" answered Pence

"I see. Then this Ultimate Struggle is probably the most important one" realized Vincent

"Yeah, probably" remarked Olette

"Should be interesting then" added Freya.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Hayner left to tell the mayor everyone was ready, then, returned to the sandlot. After awhile longer, Rufus came over the town emergency intercom system again.

"Okay!! It's time!! Attention ALL weird creatures in our world!! It's time we settle this once and for all. We're going to have two Ultimate Struggles!! The Struggle is basically a fighting tournament in our world, but, it has specific rules!! But, don't worry, the rules _will_ be explained to you. It will be between us and those of you that are evil, then those of you that are good. First will be those of you who are bad or evil. So... Shadow, Rouge, Bowser, Weavile, Dragonair, and Meta Knight!! We challenge you!! Come to the sandlot and fight us!! If you dare..." announced Rufus.

Then, shots of the "bad or evil" weird creatures were shown. Some had serious, yet angry looks on their faces, others had evil smirks. Eventually, the weird creatures entered the sandlot, instantly accepting the challenge. Pence explained the Struggle rules to the weird creatures, but then...

"It's not fair!! It's 15 on six!!" shouted Rouge.

Hayner became serious.

"It will be. Pence, Olette, Rai, and Fuu aren't participating. Only six of us will fight you. I will, as I'm the team leader" informed Hayner

"Team leader?" repeated Shadow

"Correct. This is a team struggle. Teams won't fight one another. One of our team will face one of your team in a tournament. The first team to outnumber the other team wins. Basically, each team will have to have even wins and losses for the tournament to go all the way. I also modified a randomization program to make sure no team members would fight one another and it was an unbiased way to decide matches." informed Pence

"Heh. How fun..." remarked Bowser.

Hayner glared at Bowser. He knew _everything_, because Setzer and Freya told him what happened while everyone was waiting for the weird creatures to show up.

"It's a twelve-man tournament, so it doesn't _seem_ even, but, here's what I did..." started Pence.

Olette brought out a chalkboard with the tournament bracket on it, and then Pence continued.

"As you can see the matches on the far left and far right sides have matches where the winner skips a round, these are reserved for the team leaders. But, the team leader's still have to defeat someone to skip the round. So, the team leader's can lose and, whoever beat him will still skip a round. Hayner's our team leader, so, who is your team's leader?" asked Pence

"Me" decided Shadow, oddly, none of the other weird creatures objected to this.

"Okay." remarked Pence.

Olette wrote Hayner's name below the line on the far left side of the bracket, and Shadow's name on the far right side of the bracket. Then... Seifer, Vivi, Cecil, and Setzer stepped forward. Apparently, they would be the Twilight Town participates. Everyone else moved to the left side beside the platform where Pence, Olette, and the tournament bracket were. The Twilight Town participates were behind the platform on the north side, while the weird creatures were behind the platform on the south side.

"We'll go from left to right, like a normal tournament. So Hayner, you're first" informed Pence.

Hayner instantly jumped onto the platform. Pence plugged in the computer into a socket and a **HUGE** black screen appeared on the left hand wall of the sandlot. The names were on the middle of the screen. Hayner's name was already up, with the weird creatures names moving so fast, no one could read it. Eventually, it stopped and the screen read:

**Hayner Sword**

**vs**

**Rouge the Bat**

Rouge smirked and jumped onto the platform and got in her fighting stance. Hayner took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance as well.

"Good, I get to extract my revenge on you" declared Rouge, Hayner said nothing.

Vivi became tense

_"So Rouge fought Hayner, which is why she knew about the Struggle Championship orbs!! No wonder she lost, then" _thought Vivi

Hayner's beaten Rouge before, so, can he do it again? If so... he'll have to do it under Struggle rules. Can he still do it? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Heh... easy win, wouldn't you say? '


	115. Chapter 115

Note: It was nice while it lasted, I guess, but, the fights are about to start up again. Sorry?

**Chapter 114: Ultimate Struggle Begins!!**

--

Olette got onto the platform and shouted as she announced the first match.

"And now, the Ultimate Struggle will begin!! With the first match of the first round!! It's between Twilight Town team leader Hayner Sword, and Rouge the Bat!! Remember, the winner skips a round!! So, the winner will not fight until round 3 if the tournament goes that far. Ready?" asked Olette as she raised her left arm as far as it could go into the air with her palm open and her fingers clenched together, then, she brought her arm down quickly vertically, north to south.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Rouge rushed Hayner and tried to surprise him with quick attacks, punches and kicks, but, Hayner easily dodged them _all_ by just moving out of the way. Eventually, Hayner sidestepped another attack, and was able to attack. Hayner started with ground slashing combos, eventually forcing Rouge into the air with an underhand backward slash. Hayner jumped into the air and continued with aerial slashing combos. These combos eventually ended with Hayner's somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Rouge to hit the ground and she hit it hard. Hayner then ran around, collecting as many orbs as he could, until Rouge got up.

Rouge came after Hayner with her screw kick, but, Hayner jump sidestepped to the left or right, easily dodging the attacks. This kept up for awhile, too. Eventually, though, Hayner jump sidestepped then intensely slashed Rouge when she was in front of him with a vertical north to south slash that forced Rouge to hit the ground hard again. Hayner collected some orbs, and then waited for Rouge to get up again.

When she did, Hayner quickly forward dash struck her, stunning her. Hayner took advantage of this and hit Rouge with the same combos as before, ending the same as well, which forced Rouge to hit the ground hard again. Hayner continued to collect more orbs. That is, until a loud horn went off. The two minutes were up.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the total of Hayner's red orbs to Rouge's blue orbs. After about five minutes, Pence got on the platform and spoke.

"Hayner wins!! 187 to 13!!" announced Pence.

Rouge limped off the platform; Hayner smiled and walked off the platform. The line above Hayner's name was darkened with chalk all the way to round 3, the semi-finals, by Olette. The program started up again. But, this time, _both_ names were going so fast, no one could see them. Eventually, the program stopped, and the screen read:

**Seifer Almasy**

**vs**

**Bowser**

Seifer jumped onto the platform and got in his fighting stance _immediately_. Bowser got on the platform, but just stood there, not in his fighting stance Olette got on the platform again and announced the match.

"This is the second match of the first round!! It's between Seifer Almasy and Bowser!!" announced Olette, she then did her same arm motion as before

"Begin!!" shouted Olette

"Let's go!!" shouted Seifer

"Heh heh heh..." laughed Bowser with an evil smirk on his face.

Bowser seemed confident, maybe _too_ confident. Could Seifer take advantage of this? Or did Bowser know something Seifer didn't? Who will win? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Sorry for the short chapter, but, these are how the chapters are going to be. I make the fights truly seem like two minutes for the first round. After that, they seem longer, but really aren't. The only reason it seems longer is because of the intensity of the fights. I just thought you should know.


	116. Chapter 116

Note: Sadly, this chapter might end up being a bit short. The reason why, though, _should _be obvious. '

**Chapter 115: Blowout**

--

Seifer and Bowser faced one another. Seifer in his fighting stance, with Bowser just standing there smirking evilly. Did Bowser really know something Seifer didn't? Or was it a bluff? Everyone was about to find out, since Olette had already started the match.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Seifer started to rush Bowser, but, Bowser didn't move. He stayed in his spot, still smirking evilly. This angered Seifer.

"Fine!! If you're not going to fight, then I'll gladly accept my victory!!" shouted Seifer

"Oh, I'll fight, it's just, I feel sorry for you" informed Bowser

"Huh?!" gasped Seifer

"So, I'll make this quick for you" declared Bowser

Seifer finally reached Bowser, and started to try his ground slashing combos. But, Bowser easily dodged the attacks!! He moved out of the way of them like they were nothing!! Seifer couldn't believe it as he was tense. Everyone else just became more serious as they intently watched the fight. Seifer tried to intensify his attacks, but, Bowser was _still_ able to easily move out of they way!! Eventually, Bowser sidestepped one of Seifer's attacks, leaving him wide open for attack. Seifer was tense again, as Bowser was smirking evilly again. Bowser then did an unbelievable amount of intense claw slashes that hurt Seifer _badly_. Eventually, Bowser just stopped all of a sudden. Seifer fell and hit the ground hard.

Bowser then went around as quickly as he could collecting as many orbs as he could. This actually lasted awhile, as it took Seifer awhile to recover from Bowser's attack. But then, Bowser stopped collecting orbs, and went back up to Seifer. Seifer stood up, only to see Bowser standing before Seifer, smirking evilly again. Then, Bowser somehow appeared behind Seifer, smirking evilly again. Seifer fell to the ground face first, hitting it hard. Bowser had multiply slashed Seifer with some pretty good speed!! This actually made all the Twilight Town participants become tense. Bowser went around collecting more orbs. Seifer couldn't get up. It didn't matter, though. Because after awhile longer, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Afterward, Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After about five more minutes, Pence got on the platform.

"Bowser wins!! 190 to 10!!" announced Pence. The Twilight Town participants became angry. Bowser just smirked evilly again as he got off the platform. Seifer was hurt to badly, so, Pence and Olette had to get on the platform and carry Seifer off the platform so the next match could begin. Afterward, Olette darkened the line above Bowser's name, going to round 2, the line not as nearly as high as Hayner's. After Olette updated the bracket, the program started back up again. The names blurred by, until the program stopped, and the screen read:

**Vivi Orunitia**

**vs**

**Weavile**

Vivi jumped onto the platform and became serious. Weavile jumped onto the platform and _immediately _got into its fighting stance, smirking evilly.

"Weavile, Wea!" declared Weavile.

Vivi became even more serious

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you..." suggested Vivi

"Weavile..." remarked Weavile.

Vivi just shook his head and sighed as he took out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance. Olette got onto the platform to announce the match.

"It's the third match of the first round!! It's between Vivi Orunitia and Weavile!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion again.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she jumped off the platform.

It seems like Weavile truly _is_ underestimating Vivi. Would Weavile live to regret it? Only time will tell...

P.S.: BTW... I forgot to mention that Cait is also one of the participants in this Ultimate Struggle against the "evil" weird creatures. I just forgot about him when I typed that chapter. But... he _is_ in this Ultimate Struggle. Sorry about that. '


	117. Chapter 117

Note: This chapter _should _be longer. And, so should the fight.

**Chapter 116: Vivi Dominates?!**

--

The Twilight Town participants were more serious than usual, as they were watching Vivi and Weavile more intently than they watched the other fights. The "evil" weird creatures seemed to be watching the fight more intently as well. Could Vivi prove to the weird creatures, once and for all, that he was not to be underestimated? We will see, as the fight began.

Que: "Dance to the Death" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Weavile rushed Vivi and tried to claw slash him, but, Vivi dodged the attacks easily!! Vivi just simply moved out of the way of the attacks!! This actually made _everyone_ tense. Except for Cait, who was smirking. Hayner noticed this.

"Cait, you don't seem surprised, please explain" suggested Hayner

"Alright..." started Cait "It's actually quite simple, really. Once I found out about Vivi's power, I started trainin' with him, to make him stronger."

"I see. So... Vivi was able to completely control his magic power due to your training" realized Hayner

"Tha's right. But you see... I've also seriously _fought_ with Vivi as well. It took him awhile, but, eventually, he learned how to dodge my attacks. The rest should explain itself." remarked Cait

"Yeah, because Weavile fights in a similar way to you, Cait" informed Hayner

"Yeah, I know, I've fought him myself. So, Vivi will be fine" remarked Cait

They were right, because just then, Vivi jumped sidestepped one of Weavile's attacks, then, blasted Weavile with Fire, which seemed to _really_ hurt Weavile. This made Vivi, and everyone else, realized Weavile was weak to Fire. After the blast Vivi did his normal slashing combos. Vivi hit Weavile with ground slashing combos, adding Fire to his attacks to hurt Weavile even _more_. This ended with Vivi's aerial counterclockwise sideways spin attacks that hurt Weavile badly and hit multiple times, as Vivi ended with one last slash from his counterclockwise spins that forced Weavile to fall and hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Vivi then quickly went around and collected as many orbs as he could, that is, until Weavile got up. Weavile was ticked off now.

Weavile dashed around the platform, it was Weavile's Dark Aura!! Unfortunately, even Vivi knew that a Dark Aura attack was somewhat undodgeable. So, Vivi just stood his ground and took the attacks. For awhile, too. It seemed like Vivi was waiting for something. He was. When Weavile came straight at Vivi, Vivi became serious. When Weavile was in front of Vivi, Vivi blasted Weavile with Fire, which not only stopped Weavile's attack, but blew him backwards as well. Weavile hit the ground and hit it hard. Weavile slid backward a bit when he was on the ground as well. Vivi continued to collect orbs. It seemed as though Weavile was done, because he wasn't moving. It didn't matter, though, because after awhile longer, the horn sound, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. After about five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Vivi wins!! 175 to 25!!" announced Pence.

Vivi walked off the platform. Bowser, with his right hand, pulled Weavile off the platform and dropped him. Weavile hit the ground hard again. Bowser smirked evilly again. Vivi then _immediately_ glared at his next opponent if the tournament was to go to round 2. Vivi was glaring at... Bowser!! Pence got off the platform and Olette darkened Vivi's line a bit to the next round. Vivi's line was now parallel to Bowser's line. Next, the program started up again, the names flying by. Eventually, the program stopped and the screen read:

**Cecil Harvey**

**vs**

**Dragonair**

Cecil simply walked onto the platform. Dragonair jumping onto the platform.

"Tch. That thing is screwed" remarked Meta Knight.

Cecil glanced at Meta Knight for a moment, and then looked back at Dragonair. Dragonair looked seriously at Cecil and got in its fighting stance. Cecil took out his Struggle Sword replica of his Excalibur and got in his fighting stance as well.

"I'm sorry, but, I must win" informed Cecil

"Nairrrrrr!!" shouted Dragonair.

Cecil looked over at Olette

"Let us begin, shall we?" asked Cecil as he looked back at Dragonair.

Olette nodded as she got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the fourth match of the first round!! It's between Cecil Harvey and Dragonair!!" announced Olette as she then did her same arm motion as before.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she jumped off the platform.

If it was Cecil, the Twilight Town participants had _nothing_ to worry about. But, Dragonair didn't know how strong Cecil was. Could Dragonair possibly give Cecil a challenge? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Ouch. Sucks for Dragonair, I guess... '


	118. Chapter 118

Note: Man... poor Dragonair. Read and see what happens for yourself.

**Chapter 117: Pokemon Eliminated!!**

--

With the match starting, everyone seemed to realize the same thing. Even the weird creatures seemed to realize it. The only creature that _didn't_ seem to realize it was Dragonair. Everyone realized Cecil would probably win this fight easily. Although, if this was true, it would eliminate one species of weird creatures from the Ultimate Struggle for good; the Pokemon. Of course, everyone didn't know they were called pokemon. They just knew them as weird creatures. Either way, it seemed as though Dragonair was screwed.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Dragonair tried to come after Cecil, and ram him with its horn, but, Cecil easily moved out of the way every time. Eventually, after Cecil moved out of the way of another attack, he started attacking Dragonair. Cecil struck Dragonair with harsh ground slashing combos that hurt Dragonair pretty badly. Cecil wouldn't stop, either, so, these combos continued for quite some time. Eventually, though, Cecil did end his combos with a harsh vertical north to south slash that forced Dragonair to hit the ground, and it hit it hard. But, Dragonair bounced, hit the ground hard again and slid backward a couple feet as well. Dragonair was down for the count, for the moment, so, Cecil took this chance to quickly run around and collect as many orbs as he could. Cecil was actually able to collect quite a few orbs, because Dragonair took awhile to recover from Cecil's attacks. Eventually, Dragonair did get up, so, Cecil stopped collecting orbs and waited for Dragonair's next attack.

Dragonair flew into the air and spewed fire at Cecil!! It was Dragonbreath!! Cecil just became more serious. It was obvious Dragonair was angry, so, it was trying to torch Cecil. But, Cecil just simply ran around Dragonair in counterclockwise circles, which worked, as Cecil was dodging the Dragonbreath. But, Dragonair followed Cecil, still trying to torch him. But then, Cecil disappeared!! Dragonair became tense, and so did everyone else. Cecil reappeared behind Dragonair!! Dragonair, nor anyone else, could believe it. Cecil then did harsh aerial slashing combos, which hurt Dragonair badly. Cecil also kept these combos up for the same amount of time as before. Cecil also eventually ended the combos the same as well. With a vertical north to south slash that forced Dragonair to hit the ground hard, bounce, hit the ground hard again, and slide backward a couple of feet. Cecil landed safely on the ground and started to collect orbs again. This didn't really last long, though. Because a moment later, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the total orbs. After about five minutes, Pence got on the platform and announced the winner.

"Cecil wins!! 192 to 8!!" announced Pence.

Cecil just smirked as he walked off the platform. Dragonair eventually got up and slowly floated off the platform. But, the Twilight Town participants were still tense.

"How did you..." started Hayner, but, Cecil interrupted him

"It was simple, really. You can use darkness to do that, correct? Well, I've discovered you can do that with light as well" informed Cecil

"I see..." remarked Hayner as he calmed down.

No time to rest, though, as the program started back up. The names flew by until the program stopped, and the screen read:

**Cait Sith**

**vs**

**Meta Knight**

Both Cait and Meta Knight jumped onto the platform. Cait got in his fighting stance _immediately_, Meta Knight just stood there, smirking evilly. Cecil became serious again, and so did Hayner.

"Will Cait be alright?" asked Hayner

"For once Hayner, I'm... not sure" replied Cecil.

Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the fifth match of the first round!! It's between Cait Sith and Meta Knight!!" announced Olette as she then did her same arm motion as before.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off the platform.

Both Meta Knight and Cait use darkness, but in different ways. Cait for good, Meta Knight for evil. Could Cait somehow, someway, find a way to defeat Meta Knight? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Well... that's not cool... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	119. Chapter 119

Note: Unfortunately, this is _not_ going to be a very fun fight for Cait. Read to see what I mean for yourself.

**Chapter 118: Bad Luck**

--

Cait and Meta Knight stared at one another. Cait seemed to be tense, as he was _really_ angry, clenching his teeth together _hard_. Meta Knight still just stood there, smirking evilly. Cait seemed to realize something. And, whatever it was, it wasn't good. Olette had already started the match. Whatever Cait seemed to realize, he obviously didn't care. Because, no matter what, Cait would give this fight his all. And, that's _exactly_ what he would end up doing.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Cait quickly forward dash rushed Meta Knight, trying to claw slash him, but, his attack was easily parried by Meta Knight's sword which forced Cait backward and to stop where he started. Cait became tense again and clenched his teeth hard again. Meta Knight tried to quickly forward dash slash Cait, but, Cait saw this. Cait forward dashed Meta Knight as well. Cait collided his claw slash with Meta Knight's sword slash. This completely parried, causing them _both_ to be forced backward, back to where they started. And, for some reason, they kept doing it. Cait and Meta Knight kept colliding with one another, time and time again. Their attacks always completely parrying and forcing them backward and being away from each other in the same distance. This actually kept up for quite awhile. But, the entire time this was going on, Meta Knight was _still_ smirking evilly. Cecil noticed this, and became more serious and watched the fight more intently.

Cait and Meta Knight forward dashed one another again. But, just as they were about to collide again, Meta Knight sidestepped Cait!! Cait couldn't believe it as he was tense, Meta Knight just smirked evilly again. Meta Knight then harshly, and intensely, slashed Cait with his sword. Meta Knight did harsh and fast aerial slashing combos. They were so fast, Cait couldn't keep up with them. Cait also realized he couldn't do anything to stop them, either. Eventually, Meta Knight ended the combos with a harsh verticle north to south slash that forced Cait to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Cait had trouble getting up, so, Meta Knight quickly dashed around collecting as many orbs as he could. It took quite awhile, but, Cait stood up eventually. Unfortunately, Cait was hurt, because he was limping. But, Meta Knight didn't care. Meta Knight dashed around the platform, slashing Cait multiple times. Meta Knight ended it with a multi-slash that forced Cait to fall face first onto the platform. Meta Knight gathered up more orbs, luckily, he wasn't able to gather a lot, as the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After about five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Meta Knight wins!! 150 to 50!!" announced Pence

The Twilight Town participants became angry. Meta Knight walked off of the platform, smirking evilly again. Cecil got on the platform and carried Cait off the platform, glaring at Meta Knight the _entire_ time. If the tournament went to round 2, it would be a rematch of the light vs darkness fight between Cecil and Meta Knight. Except, it would be a Struggle match. And, it would, because when Olette darkened Meta Knight's line to round 2, his line was now parallel to Cecil's line. There were only two participants left, so, the names on the screen showed up _immediately_. The screen read:

**Setzer Gabbiani**

**vs**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

Setzer got on the platform, as did Shadow. The stakes were high, too. If Shadow wins, there would be a round 2. If Setzer wins, Twilight Town wins. Setzer was in his stance where he was holding his Struggle Sword in his right hand with the Struggle Sword resting on Setzer's right shoulder.

"You guys still have the wrong idea about us" claimed Shadow

"It doesn't matter anymore. Because the tournament has already begun" remarked Setzer.

Shadow said nothing as he just stared more seriously at Setzer. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the final match of the first round!! Remember, the winner skips a round. It's between Setzer Gabbiani and Shadow the Hedgehog!! If Shadow wins, we will go to round 2. If Setzer wins, Twilight Town wins!!" announced Olette, then, she did her usual arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Would the first Ultimate Struggle tournament go to round 2? Or would Twilight Town be declared as the winner? Only time will tell...

P.S.: sighs Sadly... I think the next fight is pretty predictable... --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	120. Chapter 120

Note: This won't end well. Read to see what I mean for yourself.

**Chapter 119: Gambling Badly**

--

Setzer and Shadow were facing off, _both_ of them in their fighting stances. Of course, Setzer was _still_ in his stance where his Struggle Sword was resting on Setzer's right shoulder. Shadow was still staring seriously at Setzer, but, Setzer had his eyes closed. Hayner and Cecil had pretty serious expressions on their faces, as they seemed to realize something, and, whatever it was, it wouldn't be good for Setzer. Setzer never _was_ any good at gambling. In fact, most of the time, Setzer was gambling badly. With the match already started, it would only be a matter of time before it became known if there would be a round 2 or not of the first Ultimate Struggle.

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Setzer then got into his _true_ fighting stance, staring seriously at Shadow. Shadow just became more serious. Setzer then came after Shadow with his multiple forward dash attacks. But, Shadow easily sidestepped all the attacks like they were nothing!! After Setzer was done with his attack, he turned around only to be struck by Shadow's Homing Attack!! Setzer couldn't believe it, as he was tense. Setzer was also stunned, so, Shadow was able to pummel Setzer with physical attacks. Specifically, punches and kicks. This actually kept up for quite awhile. This kept up until Shadow ended his combos with another Homing Attack that forced Setzer to hit the ground and he hit it hard. Unfortunately, Setzer couldn't get up, so, Shadow took this chance to dash around the area, collecting lots of orbs. Setzer was able to get up, though.

Setzer got in his kneeling stance with his Struggle Sword out in front of him held by his right hand with the Struggle Sword pointing left. Setzer hoped Shadow would fall for this stance so Setzer could use his Checkmate attack. But, instead, Shadow jumped into the air, and used Chaos Spear!! The attacks hit and hurt Setzer multiple times and forced him out of his Checkmate stance. Shadow kept these attacks up for quite awhile as well, until Shadow ended the combos the same way as before, with a Homing Attack that forced Setzer to hit the ground hard again. Shadow collected more orbs until Setzer got up again. This took longer than it did before. When Setzer _did_ get up, Shadow surprised him.

Shadow then pinballed around the area now, taking Setzer by surprise. _All_ of Shadow's attacks hit Setzer, hurting him badly, and hitting him multiple times. This also lasted quite awhile, which ended with one last strike that forced Setzer to hit the ground hard again. Shadow collected orbs again, and, unfortunately, it seemed as though Setzer was down for the count. Because he was on the ground and not moving. Luckily, after a bit longer, the horn sounded ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. After about five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Shadow wins!! 190 to 10!!" announced Pence

The Twilight Town participants stared angrily at the weird creatures. Shadow just simply walked off the platform. Setzer was eventually able to get up, but limped off of the platform. Olette darkened Shadow's line to the semi-finals, since he was the winner, he skipped a round. It was for the best; after all, Shadow _was_ the evil weird creatures' team leader. Olette got on the platform next as Pence walked off of the platform.

"Well, both teams have an even number of wins and losses, so, we will now go to round 2!!" announced Olette.

_Everyone_ became more serious. The names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Bowser**

**vs**

**Vivi Orunitia**

Bowser got back on the platform, so did Vivi. Vivi stared angrily and seriously at Bowser. Bowser just smirked evilly again.

_"Come on Vivi, you can do it. I know you can beat Bowser" _thought Hayner.

"It's the first match of the second round!! It's between Bowser and Vivi Orunitia!!" announced Olette as she did her arm motion again to start the match

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Bowser was confident, too confident. Vivi wanted revenge for what Bowser did to Seifer. After all, Vivi _still_ considered Seifer his friend. This... would be interesting. Who would come out as the winner? Only time will tell...

P.S.: The result may not necessarily be what you think it is...


	121. Chapter 121

Note: Well... the chapter title might spoil it. Or, maybe you'll just have the read the chapter to see what happens for yourself. '

**Chapter 120: A Shocking Development**

--

Vivi stared aggressively at Bowser. Bowser was _still_ smirking evilly. _Both_ of them saw their opponents match and obviously now know the others' attacks. This would be an interesting fight indeed. But, the only difference was that Vivi had a reason to win. To get revenge for his friend Seifer, and, just maybe, to get revenge for Hayner. After all, Bowser manipulated Hayner, basically completely lying to him, and making Hayner think that he was good, when, in fact, he was evil and plotting to take over Twilight Town. Because of all that, Vivi would end up going all out in this fight.

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Vivi rushed Bowser, Bowser just standing there, continuing to smirk evilly. All of a sudden, though, Vivi suddenly stopped at about one foot in front of Bowser. But, this worked, because Bowser thought Vivi would rush him all the way, so, Bowser tried to slash him, but, his attack missed. Bowser couldn't believe it as he was tense. Vivi became more serious. Since Bowser was part dragon, Vivi knew what Bowser's weakness would be. Vivi blasted Bowser with multiple blasts of Blizzard!! But, this worked, because Bowser was being hurt pretty badly. Vivi kept this up for awhile, too. But then, Vivi stopped, and started his slashing combo that he normally does. Which included his sideways clockwise spin slashes, which hit and hurt Bowser multiple times. Vivi also added Blizzard to his slashes, so, his attacks hurt Bowser worse. Vivi ended his combos with one last slash from his aerial sideways spins that forced Bowser to slide backward. Bowser wasn't moving, so, Vivi went around collecting as many orbs as he could. But, Vivi wasn't paying attention to Bowser. All of a sudden, Vivi became tense. Bowser was right behind him!! Bowser hit Vivi with harsh claw slashing combos. These combos also continued for quite awhile. Bowser ended these combos with a claw slash that forced Vivi to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Vivi couldn't get up, so, Bowser started to collect orbs now. But, Bowser wasn't paying attention, either.

Vivi jumped up, and blasted Bowser with multiple Blizzard attacks hurting him pretty badly. Vivi ended his magic combos with Water, which seemed to hurt Bowser as much as Blizzard did. Bowser wasn't moving, so, Vivi started collecting orbs again. Unfortunately, Bowser showed up behind Vivi again. Vivi quickly turned around and jumped backward a bit, but Vivi was still hit by a bit of Bowser's fire breath, so, Bowser was able to hit Vivi with his same claw slashes that he did before ending the same as well, which forced Vivi to hit the ground hard again. Bowser collected more orbs, until Vivi got up and was able to sneak attack Bowser with Vivi's same slashing combos that he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Bowser to slide backward and allowing Vivi to collect more orbs.

_Everyone_ watched this fight intently. The fight just continued like this, with both Vivi and Bowser getting in their own combos to hurt their opponent, and then collecting orbs. It was a true intense; back and forth contest between _both_ Vivi _and_ Bowser. This continued until the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. _Everyone_ was tense. After about five minutes, Pence got on the platform.

"Bowser wins!! 101 to 99!!" announced Pence.

Vivi stared angrily at Bowser as he just smirked evilly again. Hayner snapped.

"What?! No way!! Are you sure?!" shouted Hayner.

Pence and Olette looked sympathetically at Hayner.

"Yeah, we are, we have to do this unbiased, Hayner" informed Pence

"Yeah, and besides, we couldn't believe it either at first. So, we counted the orbs again, coming up with the same result" added Olette as she darkened Bowser's line to the semi-final's.

Bowser's line was now parallel to Hayner's line. If the Ultimate Struggle went to the semi-finals, it would be Hayner vs Bowser. Hayner became angry as he clenched his teeth together hard. Vivi walked off of the platform.

"Aw... that's just too bad..." remarked Bowser

"Shut up!! Just shut up!!" snapped Hayner.

Bowser just smirked evilly again as he walked off the platform as well. The names on the screen showed up immediately again as the screen read:

**Cecil Harvey**

**vs**

**Meta Knight**

Cecil got back on the platform, as did Meta Knight. Meta Knight took out his sword; Cecil took out his Struggle Sword replica of his Excalibur. _Both_ of them then took their fighting stances.

"This time, I won't lost" declared Meta Knight

"We'll see..." remarked Cecil. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the last match of the second round!! It's between Cecil Harvey and Meta Knight!! If Cecil wins, we'll go to the semi-finals!! If Meta Knight wins, the evil weird creatures win!!" announced Olette as she did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

This match had high stakes as well. This match put pressure on Cecil to win. Could Cecil handle the pressure and force the first Ultimate Struggle to go to the semi-finals? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Heh... if you ask me... Cecil will be fine... '


	122. Chapter 122

Note: Will the first Ultimate Struggle go to the semi-finals? Read and find out. '

**Chapter 121: Rematch, Struggle Version!!**

--

It was the rematch Meta Knight wanted. It was a true light vs darkness fight, only this time, it was a rematch. But, there was one difference, one **HUGE** difference between the first fight and this rematch. The first fight was an all out fight. The second fight was a two minute timed Struggle fight where injuring or seriously hurting your opponent was frowned upon, which is why Cecil was using his Struggle Sword replica of his Excalibur sword. Would these differences make any difference? After all, Meta Knight also wanted revenge for how Cecil completely dominated him in their first fight. So, in this Struggle match rematch, would the result be different, or would it be the same? Maybe, maybe not.

Que: "Vim and Vigor" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Meta Knight came at Cecil _immediately_. Flying and dashing toward him as quickly as he could. Meta Knight then started doing harsh and intense slashing combos with his sword, trying to hit Cecil. Cecil couldn't believe it, as he was tense. But, he was only tense for a moment, as he quickly became serious again. Cecil then proceeded to easily move out of the way out of _all_ of Meta Knight's attacks. Cecil then sidestepped another one of Meta Knight's slashes, leaving Meta Knight wide open for attack. Cecil then attacked Meta Knight with harsh and intense ground slashing combos with his Struggle Sword. Cecil kept up these attacks for quite awhile as well. Meta Knight just couldn't stop the attacks, either. Cecil eventually ended his slashing combos with a harsh horizontal left to right slash that forced Meta Knight to fly backward, eventually hitting the ground, and hitting it hard. Cecil quickly started gathering orbs, but, also seemed to realize something as well.

_"I see. So, Meta Knight thought if he immediately started fighting seriously, he would catch me by surprise, and be able to attack. Basically, Meta Knight seems to think fighting me intensely will allow him to defeat me. Unfortunately, he's wrong." _thought Cecil.

Meta Knight jumped up and then tried to dash around the area and slash Cecil. But, once again, Cecil easily moved out of the way of the attacks. Unfortunately, Cecil had to do this for quite awhile, as Meta Knight wouldn't quit. But, it didn't matter, as Cecil was eventually able to parry Meta Knight's attack when Meta Knight dashed straight _at_ Cecil. Cecil quickly counterattacked and was able to hit Meta Knight with his same combos that he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Meta Knight to fly backward and eventually hitting the ground hard again. Cecil then started collecting orbs again. Until Meta Knight got up again.

Meta Knight revealed his wings as he took flight. Meta Knight then used _his_ version of Dark Aura, except it was a sort of aerial version. Cecil was still easily able to move out of the way, though. Once again, Cecil had to do it for awhile, because Meta Knight wouldn't quit. Eventually, though, Cecil figured out a way to stop Meta Knight's attack. When Meta Knight dashed straight at Cecil again, Cecil used light to forward dash strike Meta Knight. They collided, their attacks completely parrying each other. Or did it? Because Cecil was able to counterattack Meta Knight again. Cecil then hit Meta Knight with his same combos again, ending the same as well, which forced Meta Knight to fly backward and eventually hit the ground hard again. Cecil collected more orbs. This only lasted a little longer, as the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. Five minutes later, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Cecil wins!! 180 to 20!!" announced Pence.

Cecil smiled as he walked off the platform. Meta Knight scowled as he limped off the platform. Olette darkened Cecil's line to the semi-finals. Cecil's line was now parallel to Shadow's line. It would be Cecil vs Shadow in the semi-finals, which was a _true_ light vs darkness fight. Olette got on the platform.

"With that, the wins and losses for both teams are still even. So, we will now go to the semi-finals!!" announced Olette.

The names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Hayner Sword**

**vs**

**Bowser**

Hayner jumped onto the platform and _immediately_ got in his fighting stance. Bowser walked onto the platform and just stood there, smirking evilly.

"Now you'll pay. Now you'll pay for what you did to Seifer, to Vivi, and especially, what you did to me!!" snapped Hayner.

Bowser smirked evilly bigger, but then, smiled and acted nice again.

"But Hayner... I thought we were friends..." remarked Bowser.

Hayner lost it.

"Okay, that's it!! Start the match!! I'm going to tear this guy apart!!" declared Hayner.

Olette simply nodded.

"It's the first match of the semi-finals!! It's between Hayner Sword and Bowser!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she jumped off of the platform.

Now, it was time. Could Hayner extract revenge for everything Bowser has done? Could he get revenge for Seifer and Vivi? But, more importantly, could Hayner get revenge on Bowser for deceiving him this _entire_ time? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Next fight is **INTENSE**. Trust me... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	123. Chapter 123

Note: Well... I believe this should be interesting. Read to see if it is for yourself.

**Chapter 122: The Battle for Revenge**

--

Hayner continued to stare down Bowser seriously _and_ aggressively. Bowser continued to just stand there and smirk evilly. Hayner wanted to get revenge on Bowser for what he did to Seifer and Vivi. But, most of all, Hayner wanted to get revenge on Bowser for deceiving him this _entire_ time. With all of this, Hayner would end up going all out in this fight. This would make this one _intense_ Struggle match.

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner _immediately_ rushed Bowser. Bowser continued to stand there and smirk evilly. When Hayner got near Bowser, he didn't stop, either!! Bowser smirked wider. Bowser tried to claw slash Hayner, but, Hayner easily sidestepped to the right, moving out of the way!! Bowser couldn't believe it as he was tense. Hayner became more serious. Hayner then struck Bowser with pretty harsh and intense ground slashing combos. Hayner wouldn't stop and kept them up for awhile, too. Hayner eventually hit Bowser with an underhand backward slash that was able to forced Bowser into the air, but only somewhat. But, it was enough, as Hayner jumped and was able to hit Bowser with harsh and intense aerial slashing combos that Hayner ended with, believe it or not, his somersault vertical north to south slash that forced Bowser to hit the ground and he hit it hard, creating a small tremor. It was now obvious that Hayner really _was_ going all out. When Bowser landed, he couldn't get up, so, Hayner ran around the area as fast as he could. Hayner collected as many orbs as he could all around the platform. But then, all of a sudden, Hayner became tense and somewhat looked behind him. Bowser was right behind him!! Smirking evilly, of course. Hayner quickly turned around and was _barely_ able to dodge another claw slash from Bowser. Hayner quickly had to pick up the pace as Bowser quickly made his attacks more intense. Bowser was throwing really fast and really intense claw slashes at Hayner. Hayner really had to move fast and quickly to dodge all of Bowser's attack. Unfortunately, Hayner had to do this for quite awhile, as Bowser wouldn't stop.

Hayner had to do something. So, first, Hayner jumped backward, then, he quickly forward dash striked Bowser. Hayner hit him, stunning Bowser, allowing Hayner to hit Bowser with his same attacks that he did before, ending the same as well. This allowed Hayner to collect more orbs. Eventually, all of a sudden, Hayner started running in counterclockwise circles. It was because Bowser was behind Hayner again, but this time, Bowser tried to fire breath Hayner and scorch him. But, since Hayner was running in counterclockwise circles, he was able to dodge it as Bowser kept following him. Hayner eventually rushed toward Bowser, then, forward dash striked Bowser again, stunning him again. This, once again, allowed Hayner to hit Bowser with his same combos again, ending the same again as well, forcing Bowser to hit the ground hard again. Hayner collected orbs again for awhile, but then, Hayner quickly turned around again. Bowser was standing there, smirking evilly again. What was he up to now?

Bowser withdrew into his shell; Hayner became more serious. This time though, Bowser spinned in his shell throughout the _entire_ area really fast and quickly. Hayner was _barely_ able to dodge Bowser's attacks when he came near him and at him. But, like before, Bowser wouldn't stop, so, Hayner had to do this for quite awhile. Eventually, though, Hayner would try something to stop Bowser's aggressive assault. Hayner waited until Bowser came straight at him. When he did, Hayner jumped into the air and struck the top of Bowser's shell with a _really_ harsh and intense somersault vertical north to south slash. It stopped Bowser, then, blasted him backward quickly. Hayner somehow was able to use Bowser's attack against him, forcing Bowser out of his shell, and forcing Bowser to hit the ground _really_ hard. Hayner quickly collected as many orbs as he could, but, Bowser had trouble getting up!! So, Hayner took advantage of this, and collected more orbs. Bowser was eventually able to stand, but, it didn't matter. Because as soon as Bowser stood up, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs, then, after five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Hayner wins!! 150 to 50!!" announced Pence; this made the Twilight Town participants cheer. Hayner smiled as he walked off the platform. Bowser scowled then growled as he limped off the platform. Olette marked Hayner's line to the final, and, the names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Cecil Harvey**

**vs**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

Cecil walked onto the platform, as did Shadow. Olette got on the platform as well to announce the match.

"It's the final match of the semi-finals!! It's between Cecil Harvey and Shadow the Hedgehog!! If Cecil wins, Twilight Town wins!! If Shadow wins, we'll go to the final match to determine the winner!!" announced Olette.

"You guys have the wrong idea. At least when it comes to me..." claimed Shadow.

Cecil looked at Shadow seriously.

"Hmph. You may be right, but, it's to late now..." informed Cecil

Shadow smiled for once!!

"Hmph. I suppose you're right..." remarked Shadow as he took his fighting stance.

Cecil took out his Excalibur Struggle Sword replica and took his fighting stance as well. Olette did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Light vs darkness!! Good vs Evil-Good?! Who would win? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Oh snap. ' Anyway... next fight is just as intense as this one was, but sort of in a different way. You'll see...


	124. Chapter 124

Note: Here we go... with _another_ intense fight. Who will come out as the winner? Read to find out. '

**Chapter 123: Best of the Best!!**

--

This was the best of the best. The supposed strongest person in Twilight Town, Cecil, versus the strongest person in the evil weird creatures' team, Shadow. But, with what Cecil just said, everyone realized that they misunderstood Shadow this _entire_ time. But, it was _obviously_ too late. But, this fight would be a good fight. No evil or evil plans. Just a good, intense, fair fight. But, this fight was _still_ technically a true light vs darkness fight. This fight would be just as intense as Hayner's fight with Bowser, but in a different way. Could Cecil win it for Twilight Town? Or would Shadow force the first Ultimate Struggle to go to the final match? _Everyone_ was about to find out.

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Cecil fought Sonic, so, everyone thought that would help Cecil against Shadow. Unfortunately, they were somewhat wrong. Shadow immediately got serious and started fighting Cecil completely serious immediately, as well. Somehow, Shadow knew not to screw around.

Because all of a sudden, Shadow disappeared, then, Cecil was stunned. Shadow hit Cecil with a _very_ fast Homing Attack!! Cecil was actually hit!! Shadow took advantage of Cecil being stunned, and started hitting Cecil with multiple Homing Attacks at the same speed. These combos kept up for awhile, Shadow refusing to stop, and Cecil unable to do anything to stop the attacks. Eventually, though, Shadow ended the combos with one last harsh and intense Homing Attack that forced Cecil to hit the ground hard and slid backward a couple feet. Shadow quickly collected as many orbs as he could. Shadow stopped all of a sudden. Because Cecil had gotten up. Now... Cecil was completely serious. Everyone noticed this. _All_ the Twilight Town participants became tense. Shadow tried his fast Homing Attack again, but, Cecil wouldn't be fooled twice. Cecil move sidestepped to the right, easily moving out of the way. Shadow couldn't believe it as he became tense. Cecil hit Shadow with harsh and fast ground slashing combos while Shadow was still in mid-air. Cecil wouldn't stop this time, and Shadow could do nothing to stop the attacks. Cecil eventually ended the combos with a harsh overhanded forward slash that forced Shadow to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Cecil collected orbs now, but, Cecil stopped all of a sudden as well. Shadow had gotten up.

Barely a minute has passed, and this fight _already_ has become a back and forth contest. Shadow now started to use his pinball attack, where he pinballed around the area trying to hit his opponent multiple times. But, like his Homing Attack, Shadow did this attack _very_ fast, faster than usual, so, because of this, Shadow was able to hit and hurt Cecil multiple times again. Shadow wouldn't quit again, either. This attack lasted the same amount of time as before. Shadow also ended the combos the same way as well, forcing Cecil to hit the ground hard again. Shadow collected orbs again, but only for awhile, as Cecil stood up. Shadow tried his pinball attack again, but when he came at Cecil, Cecil struck Shadow with a horizontal left to right slash that immediately stopped Shadow's attack, allowing Cecil to hit Shadow with his same combos that he did before, ending the same as well, and forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again. Cecil collected orbs, but only for awhile, as Shadow stood up again.

Shadow was done screwing around, as he started glowing red. Hayner knew this could only mean one thing. Shadow was about to give this fight everything he had.

"Chaos Lance!!" shouted Shadow

Shadow started throwing his red energy shots at Cecil. But, they were being thrown at Cecil _really_ fast. So, unfortunately, Cecil was being hit and hurt multiple times again. These attacks lasted the same amount of time again as well. Shadow ended it with one last Chaos Lance that forced Cecil to fall and hit the ground hard again. Shadow quickly collected orbs until Cecil stood up. When he did, Shadow tried his Chaos Lance attack again, but, Cecil disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow!! Cecil was using his light powers now!! Shadow couldn't believe it as he was tense. Cecil attacked Shadow with his same combos as before, ending the same again as well, for the same length of time, forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again. Cecil collected orbs, but only until Shadow got up again.

Shadow wasted no time. Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Cecil. Cecil became tense for once!! Shadow physically attacked Cecil with fast and harsh punches and kicks that hurt Cecil pretty badly. Shadow kept this up for the same length of time ending the combos with another harsh Homing Attack that forced Cecil to hit the ground hard again. Shadow collected orbs again, but, Cecil stood up. Cecil and Shadow were _both_ breathing heavily. They were _both_ worn out. Luckily, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner. _Everyone_ was tense.

"It was close. So, we counted twice, just to be safe. We came up with the same result both times. So... the winner is... Shadow!! 101 to 99!!" announced Pence.

The Twilight Town participants gasped, and put their heads down, as they were tense and couldn't believe it. The evil weird creatures just stood there, just as serious as ever. Both Cecil and Shadow smiled as they walked off the platform. Cecil tried, and that's all that mattered.

There was a 15 minute break so Shadow could get some rest from his intense fight with Cecil. But, after the 15 minutes were up, Olette got on the platform, with Hayner and Shadow getting on the platform as well shortly after. The names showed up on the screen immediately. The screen read:

**Hayner Sword**

**vs**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

"It's the final match of the first Ultimate Struggle!! The winner will win it for their team!! It's between Hayner Sword and Shadow the Hedgehog!!" announced Olette

"This time, it can't end as a draw" informed Hayner

"You're right. So... let's see who's truly stronger" remarked Shadow.

Hayner just smiled as he got out his Struggle Sword and got in his fighting stance, with Shadow taking his fighting stance afterward. Olette did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Final Match... Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

It was the final match. Who would win the first Ultimate Struggle? Twilight Town or the evil weird creatures? This match couldn't end as a draw. There _will_ be a winner. Who will win it? Only time will tell...

P.S.: I don't think I need to say that the next fight is one of the most intense fights yet, right? Oh... okay... '


	125. Chapter 125

Note: Well folks... the first Ultimate Struggle is about to end? Which teams wins? Read to find out. '

**Chapter 124: First Ultimate Struggle Ends!!**

--

It was the way a final team fight should end. With _both_ team leader's facing off against one another. Twilight Town team leader Hayner versus evil weird creature team leader Shadow. The first Ultimate Struggle was about to end, and _everyone_ would know which team would win soon. Not only that, but since this type of fight couldn't end as a draw, _everyone_ was also about to find out who was truly stronger, Hayner or Shadow. _Everyone_ was ready for one **intense** Struggle match.

Que: "I Am (All of Me)" (Shadow the Hedgehog)

Hayner and Shadow _immediately_ started running in counterclockwise circles, staring seriously at their opponent. They were _both_ waiting for the other to attack. After several seconds, and no one attacking, Shadow decided to attack first.

Shadow disappeared!! Shadow then started to try his quick Homing Attacks that he used to defeat Cecil, but, Hayner was able to dodge them by sliding his feet around to move out of the way!! _All_ the Twilight Town participants were tense. Except for Cecil, he was smiling!!

"I see. Hayner's really taking this final fight seriously. He's paid attention this entire tournament, developing strategies to defeat the evil weird creatures. He particularly paid attention to Shadow and my fight with him. He developed a strategy to combat his faster attacks, just in case he had to fight Shadow in the finals. Very impressive, indeed..." remarked Cecil.

This information just made the Twilight Town participants even _tenser_.

Unfortunately, Hayner had to do this dodging for quite awhile, because Shadow wouldn't stop and Hayner couldn't attack Shadow. Eventually, though, Hayner would try something. After dodging another fast Homing Attack, Hayner tried to attack Shadow, and it worked!! Hayner attacked Shadow with harsh and intense ground slashing combos while Shadow was still in mid-air, Hayner not stopping, either!! Hayner eventually hit Shadow with an underhand backward slash that forced Shadow even more into the air, and Hayner followed him. Hayner then attacked Shadow with harsh and intense aerial slashing combos that Hayner kept up for awhile, too. Hayner ended all these combos with his somersault vertical north to south slash that forced Shadow to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Hayner then collected as many orbs as he could, but, he was only able to do it for awhile.

Shadow jumped up, then, went around the _entire_ area, using his pinball attack!! Of course, it was the same speed that Shadow used against Cecil. But, again, Hayner just used his feet to move out of the way of the attacks. But, once again, Hayner had to do it for awhile, because Shadow wouldn't stop his attack. So, Hayner tried something to stop Shadow again. When Shadow came straight _at_ Hayner, Hayner struck Shadow with a harsh and intense horizontal right to left slash, but, it worked, because Shadow's attack was stopped as he floated in mid-air in front of Hayner!! So, Hayner was able to attack Shadow with his same combos that he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again. Hayner collected orbs again, but it only lasted the same amount of time as before.

Shadow jumped up and started glowing red. It was trouble for Hayner.

"Chaos Lance!!" shouted Shadow as he threw his red energy shots as Hayner at the same amount of speed that he threw at Cecil.

But, this time, Hayner ran in counterclockwise circles. It worked, though, as Hayner was able to dodge Shadow's attacks as he continued to run in his circles as Shadow continued to follow him and try to hit him. Eventually, Hayner dashed toward Shadow in a zigzag pattern to dodge Shadow's Chaos Lance. When Hayner reached Shadow, Shadow was in mid-air, but, Hayner was still able to attack Shadow with his same combos as before, ending the same again as well, forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again. Hayner collected orbs again, but again, Hayner was only able to do it for awhile.

Shadow got up, but, he was tense. So, Shadow couldn't believe what was going on. Shadow disappeared then reappeared in front of Hayner, but Hayner was just as serious as ever. Shadow tried to physically attack Hayner with his punch and kick combos that he used to finish off and defeat Cecil. But, Hayner again just used his feet to move out of the way of Shadow's attacks. Shadow became tense again as he couldn't believe it. Hayner sidestepped another attack, leaving Shadow wide open. Hayner attacked Shadow with his same combos again, ending the same again, forcing Shadow to hit the ground hard again. Shadow had trouble getting up, so, Hayner was able to collect orbs for quite awhile. Shadow eventually got up, but was hurt, worn out, and limping. Hayner stared at Shadow. Shadow was angry as he took one step forward with his right foot, going toward Hayner. But, when he did, the horn sounded, ending the match!! Shadow became tense.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Hayner wins!! 130 to 70!! So... the winner of the first Ultimate Struggle is Twilight Town!!" announced Pence.

The Twilight Town participants cheered loudly. Hayner and Shadow smiled, then, shook hands.

"I hope you realize this tournament will do nothing, because we still can't leave" informed Shadow

"Yeah, we know. The reason we're doing these tournaments is to draw out whomever or whatever did this to you guys" replied Hayner.

Shadow closed his eyes and smirked happily.

"Hmph. That might actually work." started Shadow "So... next you're fighting the "good weird creatures" huh? Well... if you fight like that... you'll be fine"

Hayner just smiled.

With the first Ultimate Struggle completed with the winners being Twilight Town, the next Ultimate Struggle was to begin against the "good" weird creatures. But first, everyone would take a temporary break so everyone could rest up from their fights. But, it would only be a matter of time before the second Ultimate Struggle would begin. Who would participate for Twilight Town? Could Twilight Town make it two for two and win the second Ultimate Struggle as well? Only time will tell...

P.S.: As you can probably tell... the next chapter has no, that's right, **NO **fights _whatsoever_. It's a nice break for me, and you guys as well. Enjoy it while it lasts. '


	126. Chapter 126

Note: Just so you know... I am **NOT **going to explain the rules again. Why? Because I've already explained them. There's no point in explaining the Ultimate Struggle rules twice, IMO...

**Chapter 125: Temporary Break**

--

Everyone was resting. They deserved it. Especially after all the intensity from the first Ultimate Struggle. If that was just the "evil weird creatures" then the "good weird creatures" would be just as hard to defeat, possibly harder. So, because of that, the rest would last for quite awhile. With no benches and basically nowhere to sit in the sandlot in general, the Twilight Town participants opted out and just sat on the ground. It was better than nothing. But, sometimes, some people got up, got close to someone else, and sat near them so they could talk to them. At least this would pass the time...

Olette and Pence got up and sat near Hayner. This wasn't surprising. Hayner just closed his eyes and smiled.

"How long will this take you think?" asked Olette

"Beats me. But, everyone here deserves a nice long break. Especially after how many intense fights there were. I certainly need a break after everything I've had to do" answered Hayner.

Pence laughed.

"True" remarked Pence

"But, there's something I've been wondering about. And, since you're the team leader, you might know" informed Olette

"What?" asked Hayner

"Well... it's just... who's going to participate in the second Ultimate Struggle?" asked Olette

"Yeah. If you know... please tell us, that way I can prepare the randomization program" added Pence.

Hayner closed his eyes and smiled again.

"Who will participate? That's easy. It's pretty much going to be everyone who _didn't_ participate in the first Ultimate Struggle, excluding me of course" answered Hayner.

Pence and Olette stood up and looked around the area. They then stopped looking around and seemed to realize something.

"Then that means..." started Olette

"The participants for the second Ultimate Struggle are Hayner, Zell, Freya, Vincent, Amarant and Quistis, right Hayner?" asked Pence as he looked over at Hayner.

Hayner just closed his eyes and smiled again as he simply nodded "Yes." Pence then walked over to the computer to set up the randomization program.

Meanwhile...

Rufus was sitting in his chair in his office. He seemed to be anticipating something. Then, his office front door opened. The mayor's aid, also known as the struggle promoter, entered the mayor's office. He approached Rufus' desk and stopped in front of the desk.

"Well? What are the results of the first Ultimate Struggle?" asked Rufus

"The first Ultimate Struggle went all the way to the finals, but, Twilight Town did come out as the winner" informed the mayor's aid.

"I see. Looks like these weird creatures are tougher than we thought" remarked Rufus.

Half an hour later at the sandlot...

Everyone stood up and stretched a bit. Everyone was pretty much fully rested. The mayor's aid entered the sandlot and asked if they were ready, once confirmed, the mayor's aid returned to Rufus' office and told him they were ready. Rufus activated Twilight Town's emergency intercom system again.

"Alright!! We've defeated the evil weird creatures!! Now... the rest of you weird creatures... it's _your_ turn!! If you want to settle our "differences" once and for all, come to the sandlot, and we'll have a good old fashioned fighting tournament!! Of course, this fighting tournament is different. It's called a Struggle. But, don't worry, all the rules will be explained to you. If you show up that is. So... Yoshi, Tails, Kirby, Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic come to the sandlot and accept our challenge if you dare!!" shouted Rufus.

Now all the Twilight Town participants could do is wait.

Ten minutes passed, but, the said "good weird creatures" entered the sandlot, _instantly _accepting the challenge.

Pence explained the rules to the good weird creatures, then, the Twilight Town participants stepped forward. Hayner, Zell, Freya, Vincent, Amarant and Quistis. The good weird creatures stepped forward as well. The program started, Hayner's name showing up immediately. The other name below Hayner's couldn't be seen, as it was moving to fast. But, the program eventually stopped and the screen read:

**Hayner Sword**

**vs**

**Yoshi**

Hayner got on the platform, as did Yoshi. Olette got on the platform as well to announce the match.

"You know... I _did_ want a rematch with you" informed Yoshi

"Then here's your chance" remarked Hayner as he took his fighting stance.

Yoshi got in his fighting stance as well.

"Time to begin the second Ultimate Struggle between Twilight Town and the good weird creatures!! The first team to outnumber the other team with remaining members wins!! We'll begin with the first match, where the winner skips a round!! It's between Hayner Sword and Yoshi!!" announced Olette as she did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

The second Ultimate Struggle has begun. Who will win? Twilight Town or the good weird creatures? Who would win the first match? Hayner or Yoshi? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Oh well... it was nice while it lasted... I guess...


	127. Chapter 127

Note: Well... it was nice while it lasted... I guess. Meh. It had to end eventually... so... yeah...

**Chapter 126: Second Ultimate Struggle Underway!!**

--

The second and pretty much last, Ultimate Struggle has begun. Twilight Town _was_ able to win the first Ultimate Struggle, but just barely. Most likely, this Ultimate Struggle with the "good weird creatures," would be just as hard, possible harder. But, other than that, this was also the most important Ultimate Struggle of _all_. This Ultimate Struggle was pretty much apart of Twilight Town's plans. This Ultimate Struggle was pretty much good guys vs good guys. Twilight Town, particularly Hayner, believe with this, the evil behind all this, the evil that forced _all_ the weird creatures to Twilight Town, would show itself, thinking all the "heroes" would be distracted with the "tournament." But, when it did show itself, Twilight Town, and maybe even the weird creatures, would surprise the evil behind all this, and defeat it. Which would allow all the weird creatures to _finally_ return to their respective worlds. Would it work? _Everyone_ would soon find out...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Yoshi _immediately_ jumped up into the air and floated in mid-air. Yoshi immediately started off by trying to whip Hayner with his tongue. This attack was much more harsh and intense than before. Yoshi already knew what Hayner was capable of, so, Yoshi tried to surprise Hayner by starting off the fight immediately intense. But, this didn't effect Hayner at _all_. Hayner just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge Yoshi's attack. Eventually, Hayner rushed Yoshi in zigzags, dodging Yoshi's tongue. Hayner reached Yoshi and was able to start his ground combos despite the fact that Yoshi was in mid-air. Hayner attacked Yoshi with harsh ground slashing combos. Hayner kept up these combos for quite awhile, too. Eventually, Hayner hit Yoshi farther into the air with an underhanded backward slash. Hayner followed Yoshi into the air and continued with aerial slashing combos that ended with a vertical north to south slash that forced Yoshi to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Hayner gathered as many orbs as he could until Yoshi stood up, that is.

Yoshi turned into an egg again and rolled around the area faster than before, but, Hayner was still able to just move out of the way of the egg's path. Eventually, though, after Hayner moved out of the way of the egg's path again, Hayner stuck the egg, forcing the egg to break and forcing Yoshi out. Hayner then attacked Yoshi with his same attacks that he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Yoshi to hit the ground hard again. Hayner was able to collect orbs again for awhile. But, once again, only until Yoshi got up. But, when Yoshi did get up, Yoshi had trouble standing, and was _obviously_ hurt.

Yoshi then tried his jump crushing attack. Hayner just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge the attack easily. Yoshi tried to make the attacks faster, but, he really couldn't. After missing, Yoshi was immobile for a couple seconds. Hayner would take advantage of this. Hayner stopped running in the circles all of a sudden. Then, after Yoshi jumped into the air, Hayner jumped backward. Yoshi missed, then, Hayner quickly striked Yoshi with a forward dash strike, which allowed Hayner to attack Yoshi with his same combos again, ending the same again as well, forcing Yoshi to hit the ground hard again. It seemed as though Yoshi couldn't get up, so, Hayner was able to collect orbs for quite awhile. But, it didn't matter, as the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Hayner wins!! 150 to 50!!" announced Pence

Hayner simply just turned around and walked off the platform. Yoshi was tense and seemed angry, but, simply smiled as he limped off the platform. Olette darkened Hayner's line, skipping round 2, going straight to the semi-finals. The program started up again, but now, _neither_ names could be seen as they _both_ were moving to fast for anyone to see them. Eventually, the program stopped, and the screen read:

**Zell Dincht**

**vs**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Zell immediately jumped onto the platform. Tails simply walked onto the platform.

"Get 'em Tails!! You can beat him!!" shouted Sonic.

Tails just completely ignored Sonic.

"Yeah right!! He has no chance against me!!" declared Zell.

Tails just stared at Zell angrily. Zell took his fighting stance; Tails did as well shortly thereafter. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the second match of the first round!! It's between Zell Dincht and Miles "Tails" Prower!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Tails only had one reason to fight, but, it was also a reason that he could use to win. Tails wanted to rid himself of his underestimation. He wanted to show and prove to _everyone_, particularly Sonic, he isn't to be underestimated. Could he do it? If he did... it would be at Zell's expense. Either way, this would be a very interesting fight indeed. Who would win? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Poor Tails... I don't know what to say...


	128. Chapter 128

Note: Well... here we go... Tails' quest to get rid of his underestimation. Can he do it? Read to find out...

**Chapter 127: Disproving Underestimation...**

--

Tails stared aggressively toward Zell. Tails was pretty much willing to do _anything_ to get rid of his underestimation for good. The only person who seemed to know and realize this... was Hayner. Hayner had a look on his face that was pretty serious. He was taking a _much_ serious interest in this fight. Because Hayner _knew_ that Tails could use his determination to get rid of his underestimation to defeat Zell and win the fight. Zell wouldn't lose easily, but, would it matter? Would these reasons allow Tails to win? Everyone would soon find out...

Que: "Desire For All That Is Lost" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails and Zell immediately rushed one another. Tails wasn't the best a physical fighting, Zell was, but, regardless of that, Tails would _still_ do whatever it took to stop his underestimation. When Zell and Tails reached one another, they started attacking. Zell was first. Zell simply tried to physically attack Tails with ground punching combos. But, despite the fact that Zell was right in front of Tails, Tails seemed to _easily_ dodge _all_ of Zell's attacks. Zell couldn't believe it as he became tense. But, Zell wouldn't give up that easily, so, he continued the attacks, trying to hit Tails and start a combo. But, Tails wouldn't allow it as he continued to dodge all of Zell's attacks. Eventually, though, Tails became annoyed, so, Tails was able to sidestep one of Zell's attacks, leaving Zell wide open. Zell became tense again. Tails started attacking Zell physically as he hit Zell with punch and kick combos. Tails wouldn't stop, either, so they lasted quite awhile. Eventually, Tails ended his combos by clasping his hands together and striking Zell with a vertical north to south double axe handle blow that forced Zell to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Tails then used his tails to propel himself around the platform, gathering as many orbs as he could. Tails was able to do it for awhile, until Zell stood up.

Zell rushed Tails again and tried his _same_ combos, only this time, much more intense. But, just like before, Tails was able to dodge the attacks. Sure, Tails had to intensely dodge, but, Tails still dodged the attacks Eventually, Tails started flying and dodging the attacks in mid-air. Then, Tails sidestepped another one of Zell's attacks, then, attacked Zell with his same combos as before for awhile, but then, turned around and started using his tails!! This hit and hurt Zell multiple times. These attacks lasted for awhile, too. Tails eventually turned around again and ended the combos the same way he did before, forcing Zell to hit the ground hard again. Tails gathered as many orbs as he could again, until Zell got up again.

Zell now started jumping around the platform, trying to crush Tails with double axe handle blows. But, Tails just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge the attack. Tails had to do this for quite awhile, though, as Zell kept trying the attack, and, for once, Tails wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, Tails tried something. Tails ran in his circles for awhile, then, stopped. Zell's attack missed, but, he was right besides Tails!! Tails then attacked Zell with an all out assault with his tails. Tails had this combo last just as long as his first combo. But, to end the combo, Tails still turned around and ended it the same way. This, of course, forced Zell to hit the ground hard again. Tails then gathered as many orbs as he could again. Tails was able to do it for awhile, since it seemed like Zell couldn't get up. It didn't matter, though, as the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Tails wins!! 140 to 60!!" announced Pence.

The good weird creatures cheered while the Twilight Town participants stared seriously at Zell and Tails. Zell got up and stared aggressively towards Tails. Tails just turned around and walked off the platform. While he did so, however, he was thinking.

_"Good. Now... all I have to do... is..." _thought Tails as a somewhat evil smirk appeared on Tails' face that no one seemed to notice.

Zell turned around and limped off the platform. Olette darkened Tails' line to round 2. The program started up again. Neither names could be seen again as they were moving to fast. Eventually, the program stopped as the screen read:

**Freya Crescent**

**vs**

**Kirby**

Freya jumped onto the platform. As did Kirby. Freya took one look at Kirby... and sweatdropped.

"Ooooookay..." remarked Freya

"Puyo Puyo!!" shouted Kirby.

"Right..." remarked Freya.

"Puyo Puyo Puyo Puyo!!" declared Kirby as he took his fighting stance. Freya looked over at Olette, who had just gotten on the platform.

"Can we just start?" asked Freya.

Olette nodded. Freya got out her lance and got in her fighting stance as well.

"Okay!! It's the third match of the first round!! It's between Freya Crescent and Kirby!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Freya was somewhat freaked out by Kirby, but, it wouldn't effect her. She would _still_ go all out to win. Kirby didn't know what Freya was capable of since he never fought her. Basically, Kirby didn't know what he was getting himself into. Was Kirby screwed? Or could Kirby find a way to give Freya a fight? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Poor Kirby... I guess...


	129. Chapter 129

Note: This won't be very fun for one of these fighters... I bet you can't guess which one... '

**Chapter 128: Persistent Kirby?!**

--

Freya and Kirby stared at one another. _Both_ of them _completely_ serious. Kirby may be weird looking to Freya, but, Freya wouldn't and couldn't allow that to effect her. Because, she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to fight seriously and would lose. But, Kirby _still_ had no idea what he was getting himself into since he's never fought, or even seen, Freya. But, Kirby had an interesting look on his face. It was a look of determination, confidence, belief, and, of course, persistency. Kirby wouldn't give up without a fight. With these factors, would Kirby _actually_ give Freya a run for her money and give her a good fight? Everyone would now find out...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Freya just stood there in her fighting stance, not making a move. Instead, Freya was waiting for Kirby to make a move. Kirby would end up obliging Freya's request. Kirby rushed Freya, then, when Kirby reached Freya, Kirby jumped into the air and was now at Freya's eye level. Kirby then tried to physically attack Freya with multiple punches that were going so fast, they were hard to see. But, it didn't matter, because Freya was _still_ able to dodge _all_ of Kirby's attacks!! Eventually, Freya sidestepped one of Kirby's attacks, leaving Kirby wide open. Kirby couldn't believe it as he was tense. Freya then started assaulting Kirby as she attacked Kirby with harsh and pretty intense ground slashing combos, despite the fact that Kirby was in mid-air. Freya kept these combos up for quite awhile, too. Freya wouldn't quit, either. Kirby was being hurt pretty badly; Freya then hit Kirby with an underhand backward slash that forced Kirby into the air. Freya followed Kirby and continued with harsh and intense aerial slashing combos that also kept up for quite awhile. Freya eventually finished these combos by raising her spear up with the top of the spear pointing toward the ground. Freya then harshly stabbed Kirby in its stomach, forcing Kirby toward the ground and Kirby hit the ground and hit it hard. Freya gathered up as many orbs as she could. Kirby slowly got up and was panting. But... still had a determined look on his face. Freya looked over at Kirby with a serious look on her face. Freya was thinking.

_"Hmm... from what I've heard from Hayner about Kirby, he should already be down and out. Which means he's gotten tougher. That things got heart, determination, and is being persistent, but, it still has no chance against me." _thought Freya

Freya then jumped into the air and started landing around Kirby. Kirby was being hurt pretty badly by this. It was Freya's Jump attack!! After a couple of more jumps, Freya landed in front of Kirby, stunning him. Freya then attacked Kirby with the same combos she used before, ending the same way as well, forcing Kirby to hit the ground hard again. Freya gathered up more orbs until Kirby got up again, but was hurting.

Freya then did her jumping attack again, but this time, she used her spear and stabbed the ground. This Jump attack hurt Kirby worse than the other jump attack. Freya had it last the same amount of time. Freya then landed in front of Kirby again, stunning him again, allowing Freya to attack Kirby with the same combos again, ending the same again and forcing Kirby to hit the ground hard again. Freya was able to gather up lots of orbs since Kirby wasn't getting up at _all_ and truly seemed to be down and out. It didn't matter, though, as the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Freya wins!! 180 to 20!!" announced Pence.

Freya just smiled as she turned around and walked off the platform. As for Kirby... the Warp Star showed up, picked up Kirby, and carried him off the platform. Olette darkened Freya's line to round 2. Freya's line was now parallel to Tails' line. So... if the second Ultimate Struggle was to go to round 2... Freya would face Tails. Next, the program started up again with neither names being seen as they were moving to fast. Eventually, the program stopped as the screen read:

**Vincent Valentine**

**vs**

**Amy Rose**

Vincent stepped onto the platform, as did Amy. Pence got on the platform as well and handed Vincent a Struggle Sword.

"I'm sorry, but, you can't use your gun. We don't want anyone hurt, please use that" suggested Pence.

Vincent nodded as he got in his same fighting stance anyway, pointing the Struggle Sword at Amy like a gun. Pence sweatdropped. Amy snapped.

"Whatever!! Let's start!! I'll prove to Sonic I'm strong by defeating you!!" declared Amy as she took out her Piko Piko Hammer and got in her fighting stance.

Vincent said nothing and stayed serious, as he continued to look at Amy seriously. Pence got off the platform, and Olette took his place to announce the match.

"It's the fourth match of the first round!! It's between Vincent Valentine and Amy Rose!!" announced Olette as she did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Amy also had no idea what she was up against and what she was getting herself into. Vincent would show her quickly. But, Amy _was_ determined in a weird way. She wanted to show Sonic how strong she was. Would this weird determination allow Amy to give Vincent a good fight? Only time will tell...

P.S.: You're kidding, right? This is _way _to obvious... huh? '


	130. Chapter 130

Note: My first fanfiction chapter after turning 19!! lol... '

**Chapter 129: Energy Shots?!**

--

Vincent continued to stare completely seriously at Amy. But, Amy still had her same determination to show and prove to Sonic that she was strong. But, Amy _still_ had no idea _whatsoever_ what she had gotten herself into and what she was up against. But, that didn't seem to concern Amy, because she still had her weird determination. Would this allow Amy to give Vincent a good fight? Or would Vincent still have no problems defeating Amy? Now... we'll find out...

Que: "Sinister Sundown" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Amy immediately rushed Vincent. Amy was _already_ being very aggressive and intense, but this wouldn't do well at _all_ against Vincent. If you wanted to even have a chance against Vincent, you had to be calm and fight a little strategically. Amy was already screwing up. Amy rushed Vincent and tried to smack Vincent with her Piko Piko Hammer, but, Vincent easily moved out of the way. Amy became tense, she couldn't believe it. Then, somehow, without Vincent attacking, Amy was being hurt multiple times!! The Twilight Town participants couldn't believe it, as they were tense. Then, they noticed something. They saw white streaks of light, multiply hitting and hurting Amy!! Energy shots?! This made the Twilight Town participants even tenser. Except Pence, who sweatdropped again. Eventually, an energy shot forced Amy into the air where more multiple energy shots hit and hurt Amy multiple times. This eventually ended with one last energy shot that forced Amy to hit the ground and she hit it hard. Pence couldn't take it anymore.

"Um... if you could do that... you really should have warned me. Now I feel like a fool" announced Pence as he was still sweatdropping.

Vincent sweatdropped now.

"Sorry..." mumbled Vincent, then, he continued "But, don't worry, these energy shots won't hurt someone unless I _want_ them to hurt someone" informed Vincent.

Pence just smiled

"Right." remarked Pence

Vincent collected quite a few orbs now as Amy took awhile to get up. When she did, though, Vincent stopped collecting orbs and looked at Amy seriously again.

Amy chased after Vincent now, jumping into the air, somersaulting, and trying to crush Vincent with her hammer, but, Vincent just easily dodged by running in counterclockwise circles. Unfortunately, Amy wouldn't quit, so, Vincent had to run in these circles for quite awhile. But, eventually, Vincent quickly turned around, and then, Amy was hit with multiple energy shots in the air again. These shots lasted quite a long time, just as long as his first combos did. It ended the same way, forcing Amy to hit the ground hard again. Vincent gathered many more orbs for quite awhile. Until Amy got up again.

Amy really came after Vincent now as she quickly and intensely went after Vincent trying to crush him again, but, this time, the attacks were much faster and more intense. But, Vincent was still able to dodge it by running in his counterclockwise circles again despite the fact that Amy was right behind him. Vincent once again had to run in the circles for quite awhile again. But, eventually, Vincent jump sidestepped to the right out of his circles, allowing Vincent to hit Amy with his same energy shot combos as before, ending the same as well, which forced Amy to hit the ground hard again. Vincent collected many orbs, as it seemed like Amy couldn't get up again. It didn't matter, though, as the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Vincent wins!! 190 to 10!!" announced Pence.

Vincent smiled a little as he walked off the platform. Amy then was _finally_ able to stand as she then limped off the platform. The program started up again, neither names could be seen as the names were moving to fast. The program eventually stopped, and the screen read:

**Amarant Coral**

**vs**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

Both Amarant and Knuckles jumped onto the platform and _both_ of them were smirking. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the fifth match of the first round!! It's between Amarant Coral and Knuckles the Echidna!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Both Amarant and Knuckles were confident. But, this match and the next match _had_ to be won by the good weird creatures or they would lose the tournament to Twilight Town. So, could Knuckles find a way to defeat Amarant? Or, could Amarant end this tournament now and defeat Knuckles? Neither one of them said a word to their opponent as they both took their fighting stances, Amarant taking out his wooden claw. Who would win this fight? Only time will tell...

P.S.: No way!! Will Ultimate Struggle 2 really end this soon?! Wait to find out... '


	131. Chapter 131

Note: Sorry for the late chapter. My power went out and I didn't get it back until yesterday. OO Anyway… here you go…

**Chapter 130: Aggression!!**

It was obvious. This fight and the next fight were _majorly_ important for the good weird creatures. They had to win _both_ fights to continue Ultimate Struggle 2. If they didn't… the tournament would end and Twilight Town would win. The good weird creatures obviously didn't want that. So… Knuckles had some _huge _pressure on his shoulders. But, that didn't seem to affect him, as Knuckles was _still_ smirking and was obviously still confident. But… so was Amarant. This… was a vastly important fight. What would the result be? Who would come out as the winner? Everyone would soon find out…

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Knuckles just stood his ground, continuing to smirk. Amarant frowned and got angrier and angrier until Amarant snapped. Amarant then instantly rushed toward Knuckles. Knuckles just continued to smirk and _still_ stood his ground. When Amarant reached Knuckles, he attempted to intensely slash Knuckles, but, Knuckles then stopped smirking, became serious, and seemed to be pretty calm. Knuckles then dodged Amarant's attacks pretty easily!! This only continued to anger Amarant. So, Amarant wouldn't quit as he continued to try to find a way to hit Knuckles and start a combo. But, instead, at one point, Knuckles sidestepped one of Amarant's claw slashes, leaving Amarant wide open. Amarant just became angrier, but he also couldn't believe it as he was tense. This allowed Knuckles to attack Amarant!! Knuckles struck Amarant with multiple punching combos for quite awhile. Eventually, though, Knuckles uppercut Amarant into the air. Knuckles followed Amarant into the air and continued with aerial punching combos that also lasted quite awhile. Knuckles ended all of these combos with a double axe handle blow that forced Amarant harshly toward the ground as Amarant hit the ground and he hit it hard. Knuckles collected as many orbs as he could until Amarant jumped up and was completely angry now.

Amarant dashed toward Knuckles and attempted the same claw slashing combos. Only this time, the attacks were harsher, more intense, and faster. But, it didn't matter, because Knuckles was _still_ dodging the attacks easily!! Knuckles had to intensely dodge the attacks, but, he did. Once again though, eventually, Knuckles was able to sidestep another one of Amarant's claw slashes, which allowed Knuckles to attack Amarant again. Knuckles attacked Amarant with his same attacks as before, ending the same as well, forcing Amarant to hit the ground hard again. Knuckles gathered more orbs. Hayner was watching the fight intensely and seriously. Hayner seemed to know something.

"_Amarant… you fool. You're fighting to aggressively…" _thought Hayner.

Amarant jumped up again and was so angry; he was clenching his teeth and hands together pretty hard. Then… Amarant snapped. He went after Knuckles with harsh, intense, and fast claw slashes. But, Knuckles was able to dodge it by running in counterclockwise circles. Amarant was right behind Knuckles, but, it didn't affect Knuckles as he kept running in his circles. Eventually, though, Knuckles simply jumped out of his circles, then, forward dash attacked Amarant, stunning him. This allowed Knuckles to attack Amarant with the same combos as before, ending the same as well. This forced Amarant to hit the ground hard again. Amarant wasn't getting up, either, so, Knuckles was able to gather up lots of orbs. But, only for awhile, because the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got onto the platform to announce the winner.

"Knuckles wins!! 160 to 40!!" announced Pence

Knuckles actually smiled for once, as Knuckles simply turned around and walked off the platform. Amarant got up and was completely angry as he was still clenching his teeth and hands together hard. Amarant turned around and limped off the platform. When Amarant passed Hayner however…

"You fought too aggressively, that's why you lost" informed Hayner

"Whatever!!" snapped Amarant.

With only two participants left, the names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Quistis Trepe**

**vs**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Quistis and Sonic got onto the platform. Olette quickly updated the bracket. Darkening Knuckles' line to round 2, where it was parallel to Vincent's line. If Ultimate Struggle 2 went to round 2, Vincent would face Knuckles. Olette then quickly got onto the platform to announce the match.

"Knuckles started it, now, I'll finish it!!" declared Sonic as he took his fighting stance.

Quistis said nothing as she just stared at Sonic seriously, then, got out her whip and took her fighting stance as well.

"It's the sixth and final match of the first round!! It's between Quistis Trepe and Sonic the Hedgehog!! If Quistis wins, Twilight Town wins!! If Sonic wins, we'll continue to round 2!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

As Olette said, this was a **very** important match. If Quistis wins, Twilight Town wins Ultimate Struggle 2. If Sonic wins, Ultimate Struggle 2 goes to round 2. Who would win? What would happen? Can Quistis find a way to defeat Sonic? Or will Sonic overwhelm Quistis with his speed? Only time will tell…

P.S.: Wow. I've got nothing. But… don't worry… the next chapter _should_ be on time. '


	132. Chapter 132

Note: The result of this fight might be obvious... but... oh well...

**Chapter 131: Too Much Speed!!**

--

Quistis wouldn't allow herself to have the same fate as Amarant. She wouldn't allow her emotions to get the best of her and pretty much control her. Quistis refused to allow her emotions to make her fight sloppy and allow the opponent to easily defeat her. Quistis was calm, cool, and collected, as she continued to stare seriously at Sonic. Unfortunately, all of this may not make that much of a difference. Because Quistis' opponent was Sonic. The very fast weird creature that force drawed with Hayner not that long ago. Quistis also seemed to realize that Sonic had much more speed than her, and Quistis knew that Sonic was much faster than her. But, Quistis still had a determined look on her face that said she would _still_ try to find a way to defeat Sonic. Could Quistis find a way? Or would Sonic just do the same thing to Quistis that he's done with _all_ of his opponents? Overwhelm Quistis with his speed. Everyone was about to find out.

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Despite the fact that Quistis didn't want to allow herself to have the same fate as Amarant, she went ahead and dashed toward Sonic, trying to attack him first. Quistis basically went after Sonic with multiple, harsh, intense, and pretty quick whipping combos. Quistis was basically trying to strike Sonic to stun him so she could start a whipping combo. But, Sonic quickly started to run away from Quistis. This seemed cowardly, but, it worked, because Sonic was dodging Quistis' attacks!! But, this wouldn't stop Quistis. She kept up the attacks, trying to strike Sonic and start a combo. But, Sonic kept running away from Quistis. Eventually, though, Sonic jumped into the air, then, struck Quistis with a Homing Attack!! This attack stunned Quistis, and Quistis also couldn't believe it as she was tense. Sonic then pinballed around the area striking Quistis and hitting and hurting her multiple times. These attacks lasted for quite awhile, but eventually, Sonic ended the combos with one last attack that forced Quistis to hit the ground, and she hit it hard. Sonic then dashed around the area, collecting as many orbs as he could. Once Quistis got up, Sonic stopped collecting orbs and seemed to be prepared for whatever was next.

Quistis went after Sonic again and seemed to be trying to hit Sonic with the _same_ combo. But, it wasn't. This combo _was_ the same as the last one, except it was harsher, more intense, and faster. Sonic had to run away from Quistis faster, but, Sonic seemed to be able to do that easily. Quistis wouldn't quit again, so Sonic had to run away from Quistis for quite awhile, but eventually, Sonic was able to jump into the air again and strike Quistis with another Homing Attack, stunning her again. This allowed Sonic to attack Quistis with the same combos he did before, ending the same as well, forcing Quistis to hit the ground hard again. Sonic dashed around gathering orbs again until Quistis got up again.

Now... Quistis stood her ground, and extended her whip to its full length, trying to strike Sonic. But, that wasn't all; these attacks were harsh, intense, and unbelievably fast. Sonic had to stay away from Quistis to dodge the attacks. Sonic did, but, he wasn't sure what to do. Or did he? Sonic seemed to be smirking. Sonic quickly dashed behind Quistis, stunned her with a Homing Attack after jumping into the air, and then attacked her with the same attacks as before, ending the same as well, which forced Quistis to hit the ground hard again. Quistis wasn't moving after that, so Sonic was able to collect many orbs. It didn't matter, though, because soon after, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Sonic wins!! 140 to 60!!" announced Pence.

Sonic gave a smiling thumbs up to the rest of the good weird creatures, who just sweatdropped. Quistis stood up and stared angrily at Sonic and was tense. Sonic did not look back at her as he walked off the platform. Quistis was still angry and tense as she limped off the platform. Olette darkened Sonic's line to the semi-finals, skipping round two. Then, Olette got on the platform.

"We will now move to round two!!" announced Olette.

Everyone became serious again. The names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Freya Crescent**

**vs**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Freya jumped back onto the platform. Tails simply walked onto the platform. Neither one of them said a word to the other. Freya looked seriously at Tails. Tails then looked seriously at Freya as well.

"It's the first match of round two!! It's between Freya Crescent and Miles "Tails" Prower!!" announced Olette as she then did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

Once again, Tails had something to prove. Tails was smirking a little evilly again. Tails seemed to realize that if he defeated Freya, he would rid himself of his underestimation even more than when he defeated Zell. Freya seemed to know Tails' game, though. Freya knew that Tails used his determination, will, strength, and persistency to win. Freya also knew and realized that Tail basically used his determination to rid himself of his underestimation to win. But, it was a good reason to win, and Freya also realized that as well. But, Tails was determined, which was something Freya could not stop. Both Tails and Freya took their fighting stances, Freya taking out her lance. Since Freya knew Tails' game, would that allow her to win? Or would Tails _still_ be able to win by using his determination to rid himself of his underestimation to defeat Freya? It would be an interesting fight for sure. Who would win? Can Tails continue to try to rid himself of his underestimation? It would be difficult against Freya, but Tails was _still_ determined to do so. What would happen? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Now _that's_ an interesting fight if I do say so myself... OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	133. Chapter 133

Note: The result of this fight may surprise you. Or not. Just read and see how you react to it for yourself. '

**Chapter 132: Banishing Underestimation!!**

--

Once again, if Tails could somehow defeat Freya, he would get rid of his underestimation even _more_. This is why Tails had a somewhat evil smirk on his face. But, Freya was glancing at Tails seriously. Freya knew Tails' game. Freya knew Tails used his determination to get rid of his underestimation to win his fights. But, Freya also knew it was working quite well. Since Freya knew Tails' game, would that allow Freya to win? Or, would Tails _still_ find a way to defeat Freya and continued to rid himself of his underestimation? Everyone would soon find out, as Hayner watched this fight intently...

Que: "Desire For All That Is Lost" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails immediately used his tails to dash toward Freya. Freya was confused and a little shocked by this, but, Freya didn't care. When Tails got within range, Freya attempted to slash Tails with her lance. But, to Freya's surprise, Tails used his tails to easily dodge the attack!! Freya couldn't believe it as she was tense, but, she quickly shook it off. Freya wouldn't quit, as she continued to attempt to slash Tails with her lance with multiple ground slashing attempts. But, Tails continued to fly around with his tails and easily dodged the attacks again!! This made Freya tense again. After awhile, after dodging another lance slash by Freya, Tails quickly dashed toward Freya, then, quickly turned around, and struck Freya numerous amounts of times with his tails. Tails also had these combos last quite awhile. Tails then struck Freya in a sort of forward slash, but, this attack forced Freya into the air, which is what Tails wanted. Tails now struck Freya in the air with numerous strikes with his tails, ending in a sort of backward slash that forced Freya to hit the ground, and she hit it hard. All of these attacks hurt Freya pretty badly. This allowed Tails to collect quite a few orbs. Until Freya jumped up, this made Tails stop collecting orbs and glance at Freya seriously.

Freya attempted to go on the offensive now, as she dashed toward Tails. Freya attempted the same lance ground slashing combos, but, they were harsher, more intense, and faster. But, it didn't matter, because Tails pretty much easily dodged the attacks the same way as before. Tails had to dodge faster, but, he did, somewhat easily, too. Tails dashed toward Freya again and turned around again, hitting Freya with his same numerous tails combos, ending the same way as well, forcing Freya to hit the ground hard again. Tails was then able to collect quite a few orbs again until Freya jumped up again.

Freya jumped _really_ high into the air and came down hard on the ground, trying to crush Tails with her Jump attack!! But, Tails just ran in counterclockwise circles, which worked, because Tails was dodging the attack. Tails wasn't sure how to stop this attack, but, Tails went ahead and tried something. Tails flew into the air and backed up some. Freya landed and was a few feet away from and under Tails!! Tails dashed toward Freya, and then quickly turned around, this worked though, because Tails struck Freya with his tails, allowing him to attack Freya with his same tails combos, ending the same as well, forcing Freya to hit the ground hard again. Tails was able to collect more orbs until Freya jumped up again.

Freya jumped really high into the air again, but this time, came down hard with her lance, stabbing it into the ground!! But, Tails just dodged it the same way, by running in counterclockwise circles. But, it worked, because Tails was dodging the attacks easily again. Tails tried his same tactic that he used before, and, it worked. Tails was able to surprise Freya again and attack her with his same tails combos again, ending the same as well, forcing Freya to hit the ground hard again. Freya wasn't getting up. Tails collected several orbs, but, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Tails wins!! 130 to 70!!" announced Pence.

Hayner's look just became more serious. Tails smirked somewhat evilly again as the good weird creatures cheered happily and loudly. Freya stood up and was hurt, but wasn't angry. Freya smiled happily, she had acknowledged defeat. Tails walked off the platform, Freya limped off the platform. Olette darkened Tails' line to the semi-finals, where it was parallel to Hayner's line. If Ultimate Struggle 2 goes to the semi-finals... Hayner faces Tails. Tails knew this, as he smirked somewhat evilly again. The names on the screen showed up immediately again. The screen read:

**Vincent Valentine**

**vs**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

Vincent and Knuckles both walked onto the platform. Pence gave Vincent another Struggle Sword. Then, Knuckles and Vincent took their fighting stances.

"Amarant fought too aggressively against you and lost. I won't" announced Vincent

"Good!! Then maybe you'll actually give me a challenge then!!" remarked Knuckles.

Vincent did not reply as he just glanced seriously at Knuckles. This was an important match. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the last match of round two!! It's between Vincent Valentine and Knuckles the Echidna!! If Vincent wins, we go to the semi-finals. If Knuckles wins, the good weird creatures win!!" announced Olette as she did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

It was an important match. Some pretty big pressure lay on Vincent. Vincent _had_ to defeat Knuckles, or the good weird creatures would win Ultimate Struggle 2. This was why Knuckles was smirking somewhat evilly. But, once again, Knuckles didn't know what he was up against, and what he was in for. Did Knuckles forget what Vincent did against Amy? Was Knuckles hoping Vincent would screw up like Amarant so he could win easily and win Ultimate Struggle 2 for the good weird creatures? Because Vincent wouldn't be like Amarant. He wouldn't let his emotions effect him and make him fight badly. He would stay calm, and fight seriously. In this way... was Knuckles screwed? Or could Knuckles find a way to make this a fight and give Vincent a run for his money? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Well... looks like another one-sided fight... maybe... ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	134. Chapter 134

Note: Although the result of this fight _should_ be obvious, it still might be interesting. Read to find out for yourself. '

**Chapter 133: No Emotion, Just Serious**

--

Vincent continued to glare seriously at Knuckles. Knuckles glared back at Vincent seriously, but, angrily as well. Vincent did not respond to this. Vincent would allow no emotion to effect him, he would be just plain serious. Besides, this was an important fight. Vincent _had_ to defeat Knuckles to have Ultimate Struggle 2 continue. So, there was no room for emotions to run high and make Vincent lose. This was obvious with the way Amarant fought and lost. Knuckles didn't know what he was in for or who he was up against. But, Knuckles was _still_ confident. Could Knuckles give Vincent a good fight? Or would Knuckles be completely overwhelmed by Vincent? Everyone would soon find out...

Que: "Tension Rising" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Knuckles was glaring at Vincent seriously, but angrily as well. With Vincent just glaring back at Knuckles with no emotion, just plain seriously, this made Knuckles angrier and angrier. Until Knuckles had enough. He dashed toward Vincent, in an attempt to hit Vincent with intense combos. What a fool, this time, Knuckles was the one letting his emotions get the better of him. Knuckles attempted to strike Vincent, once he reached him, with pretty harsh and intense ground punching combos. But, Vincent easily dodged the attacks by just easily moving out of the way. Vincent continued to do this, just making Knuckles angrier, which was making Knuckles fight badly and not as good as when he defeated Amarant. But, Vincent didn't care. Vincent sidestepped another one of Knuckles' punch combos, leaving Knuckles wide open. Vincent attacked Knuckles with his energy shots in the same way he attacked Amy with. The energy shots struck Knuckles multiple times and a lot, really hurting Knuckles. Eventually, one energy shot forced Knuckles into the air. This allowed Vincent to strike Knuckles with aerial energy shots that lasted just as long. All of these energy shot combos eventually ended with one last energy shot that forced Knuckles to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Vincent went around the area, collecting as many orbs as he could. Once Knuckles got up, however, Vincent stopped and waited for what Knuckles would do next.

Knuckles continued to get angrier, which was just hurting himself. Knuckles quickly dashed toward Vincent again. Knuckles was attempting the _same_ combos as before, except the attacks were harsher and more intense. But, it didn't seem to matter, because Vincent was dodging the attacks just as easily as before!! Vincent had to dodge for quite awhile, but eventually, Vincent sidestepped another punch, allowing Vincent to attack Knuckles with the same energy shot combos as before, ending the same as well. Which forced Knuckles to hit the ground hard again, allowing Vincent to gather more orbs, that is, until Knuckles got up again.

Knuckles jumped high into the air. Then, Knuckles started gliding toward Vincent, attempting to aerial strike him. But, Vincent easily dodged by running in counterclockwise circles. This worked, because the distance between Vincent and Knuckles remained the same as Vincent continued to run in these circles. Then, Vincent realized something. Vincent quickly turned around and attacked Knuckles with his same aerial energy shots, but, Vincent had them last as long as his other combos, but, it still ended the same, forcing Knuckles to hit the ground hard again. Vincent gathered more orbs until Knuckles got up again.

Knuckles completely snapped; he went after Vincent with harsh and intense forward dashing punching combos. But, this didn't seem to effect Vincent at _all_. Vincent just ran in counterclockwise circles again to dodge it. It worked, but, Knuckles was right behind Vincent. Vincent glanced behind him, but, didn't seem concerned!! Vincent had to continue to run in his circles for quite awhile, as he really wasn't sure what to do. Until Vincent decided to try something. Vincent quickly jumped out of his circles, then, attacked Knuckles with his normal energy shot combos that ended the same as well, forcing Knuckles to hit the ground hard again. Knuckles wasn't moving, so Vincent was able to gather several orbs, but, after awhile, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Vincent wins!! 160 to 40!!" announced Pence.

Vincent just smirked, happily, as he walked off the platform. Knuckles got up and was very angry, as he was clenching his teeth together hard, as he limped off the platform. Olette darkened Vincent line to the semi-finals, where it was parallel to Sonic's line. That would be a _very_ interesting fight. But, for now, it was time for _another_ interesting fight as the names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Hayner Sword**

**vs**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Hayner and Tails got back onto the platform. They both took their fighting stances immediately. Hayner taking out his Struggle Sword. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"Are you going to get rid of your underestimation?" asked Hayner.

Tails smirked somewhat evilly.

"What do you think?" asked Tails, but, he continued "Of course I am!!" declared Tails.

Hayner just smiled and looked seriously at Tails. Now, _everyone_, even the good weird creatures, were going to watch this fight intently.

Would Tails finally get rid of his underestimation once and for all if he defeated Hayner? Last time, their fight ended as a draw. This time, it couldn't end as a draw; there would be a winner and a loser. But, who would it be? Who would win this fight where Tails wanted to get rid of his underestimation for good? It would be interesting for sure. What will happen? Who will win? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Over 100,000 words for this story?! Geez!! OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	135. Chapter 135

Note: Because this is an _obviously_ interesting fight, this chapter might be long. Read to see if it is for yourself. '

**Chapter 134: Expelling Underestimation**

--

Tails wanted to get rid of his underestimation for good. Tails knew that if he defeated Hayner, he would get rid of his underestimation and he would get rid of it for good, basically. Last time, the fight ended as a draw, this time, it couldn't, and wouldn't end as a draw. This would be a _very_ interesting fight. Tails was _truly_ smirking evilly now. Hayner just continued to stare seriously at Tails. _Everyone_, including the good weird creatures, would watch this fight intently. What would happen in this fight? Who would wing? Everyone would now find out.

Que: "Desire For All That Is Lost" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Tails _and_ Hayner both rushed one another immediately. Everyone thought this was strange, and they were confused, but, they kept watching with intent. Once Hayner and Tails reached one another, they _both_ started attacking, or trying to attack. Tails tried to physically attack Hayner with punches and kicks, but, Hayner easily moved out of the way of the attacks. Hayner tried to strike Tails with his Struggle Sword, with ground slashing combos, but, Tails also easily moved out of the way of the attacks. When Tails started his attacks, he flew somewhat into the air, and rose to about Hayner's height, hoping this would help him attack Hayner, but so far, it wasn't helping at _all_. This actually kept up for quite awhile, neither Hayner nor Tails quitting. Neither one of them would give up, making this fight seem pretty even at first. No one was sure who would get the first attack. Until Hayner smirked somewhat evilly, which made Tails somewhat become tense. Tails tried another physical attack, but, Hayner sidestepped easily, leaving Tails wide open. Tails _was_ tense now. Hayner assaulted Tails with ground slashing combos despite the fact that Tails was somewhat in mid-air. Hayner had the combos last awhile before eventually forcing Tails higher into the air with an underhand backward slash. Hayner jumped and followed Tails into the air, assaulting Tails with aerial slashing combos that also lasted awhile. All of these combos eventually ended with Hayner's somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Tails to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Hayner ran around the platform collecting as many orbs as he could. Hayner was only able to gather a few before Tails flew up. Tails had a somewhat angry expression on his face. Hayner just glared at Tails seriously.

Tails dashed toward Hayner, then, quickly turned around. Tails attempted to hit Hayner multiple times with his fast moving tails!! But, Hayner didn't seem concerned or worried at all!! When Tails came toward Hayner, Hayner started backing up, then turned, and was backing away from Tails in counterclockwise circles!! This actually made _everyone_ somewhat tense. Hayner did this for awhile, but eventually, Hayner sidestepped, leaving Tails wide open again. Hayner assaulted Tails again with the same combos he did before, for the same amount of time. Hayner eventually ended the combos the same way as well, forcing Tails to hit the ground hard again. Hayner gathered as many orbs as he could, but, like before, he was only able to gather a couple before Tails flew up again.

Tails went after Hayner again. Tails quickly turned around again, but this time, Tails tried to slash at Hayner with his tails. Hayner was able to dodge by backing up again, but, Hayner was also moving out of the way of Tails' tails slashes. Hayner once again did this for awhile. But, eventually, Hayner sidestepped, and immediately attacked Tails. This allowed Hayner to assault Tails again with the same combos as before, for the same amount of time, ending the same as well, which forced Tails to hit the ground and he hit it hard. Hayner gathered more orbs, but only a couple, as Tails flew up again.

Tails turned around again, and now, went after Hayner with his fast spinning tails. This time, Hayner didn't back up, he ran forward in counterclockwise circles. This worked, though, because Hayner was dodging the attack. Except... Tails was right behind him!! Hayner glanced behind him, but, looked forward again. Hayner didn't seem worried!! But, Hayner had to keep running, and not stop. Because if he did, he would be attacked. Hayner wasn't sure what to do, but, he tried something. Hayner jumped out of his circles, but, Tails just turned around, coming after him. But, Hayner stood his ground!! Hayner forward dash attacked Tails, parrying Tails' tails attack!! Hayner was the first to counterattack, so, Hayner was able to assault Tails again with his same combos, for the same amount of time, and ending the same again as well, which forced Tails to hit the ground hard again. Hayner gathered a couple orbs, Tails stood up this time; he didn't fly up. Tails was _obviously_ hurt, but, he wanted to continue fighting anyway!! Hayner once again just glanced at Tails seriously. But, it didn't matter, because the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Hayner wins!! 120 to 80!!" announced Pence.

Tails lowered his head. He was depressed and obviously upset. Tails stayed like this as he limped off the platform. The good weird creatures were concerned. That is, except for Sonic, who had a serious look on his face. Hayner turned around and started walking, but, he stopped before getting off the platform. He spoke to Sonic without looking at him.

"You're not good. You should have been on the evil weird creatures' team. In fact, honestly, you should have switched places with Shadow. He should have been the good weird creature leader, while you should have been the evil weird creature leader" declared Hayner.

Sonic looked over at Hayner angrily

"What?! I'm not evil!!" snapped Sonic

"Yes you are. That was one of the toughest fights I've had so far." informed Hayner.

Tails looked up, he was tense. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hayner was _defending_ Tails!!

"So?!" remarked Sonic

"So... anyone who _still_ underestimates a friend of theirs after an intense fight like that isn't good. In fact, that means they're evil" declared Hayner as he walked off the platform.

The names on the screen showed up immediately. The screen read:

**Vincent Valentine**

**vs**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Vincent and Sonic took their places on the platform. Pence gave Vincent another Struggle Sword. It was another important match. If Vincent could defeat Sonic, Twilight Town would win Ultimate Struggle 2. If Sonic won, it would be decided in the finals, just like the first Ultimate Struggle. Olette got on the platform to announce the match.

"It's the last match of the semi-finals!! It's between Vincent Valentine and Sonic the Hedgehog!! If Vincent wins, Twilight Town wins!! If Sonic wins, the tournament will be decided with the final match!!" announced Olette.

Vincent and Sonic took their fighting stances.

"You know... what Hayner said... makes since. I think he's right." announced Vincent.

Sonic said nothing as he just glanced seriously at Vincent. Vincent glanced back at Sonic seriously as well. Olette did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

An important match. But also, a very interesting fight. Vincent has dominated so far. Will it continue and allow Vincent to defeat Sonic and win Ultimate Struggle 2 for Twilight Town? Or, could Sonic find a way to defeat Vincent and force Ultimate Struggle 2 to the finals? Who would win this all important, interesting fight between two of the strongest people in these teams? Only time will tell...

P.S.: If that's not interesting... I seriously have _no _idea what is... '


	136. Chapter 136

Note: Well... this Ultimate Struggle tournament is coming to an end. But, will it go to the finals or not? Read to see for yourself.

**Chapter 135: Different Kinds of Speed**

--

Vincent and Sonic continued to glare seriously at one another. This was obviously going to be a **very** interesting fight. This is why everyone, even the weird creatures, once again had completely serious looks on their faces and was once again going to watch the fight intently. Vincent has dominated so far in Ultimate Struggle 2. Would it continue? If so, Twilight Town would win Ultimate Struggle 2. Sonic _had_ to find a way to defeat Vincent and force Ultimate Struggle 2 to the finals. Could he? After Hayner's speech about Sonic actually being evil, Vincent was determined to win more than ever. Would this allow Vincent to win? Or, could Sonic _still_ find a way to win? Everyone would now find out.

Que: "Sinister Shadows" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Sonic _immediately_ started dashing in counterclockwise circles, not attacking Vincent. What did he think he was doing?! Wait... everyone then started hearing slight shots hitting the platform!! Then that means... Vincent immediately started to try to hit Sonic with his energy shots, but, Sonic was dodging it!! Could Sonic see Vincent's energy shots?! Who knows, but, Sonic was dodging the energy shots. He was the first one to be able to dodge Vincent's energy shots. Sonic jumped up and went after Vincent with a quick and fast Homing Attack. Vincent just couldn't dodge it, so, Vincent was hit. This attack was, of course, followed with Sonic's pinball attack. Where Sonic pinballed around the area hitting and hurting Vincent multiple times. This continued for quite awhile, but, Sonic eventually ended it with one last pinball attack that forced Vincent to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Sonic then dashed around the platform, collecting many orbs. But, Vincent jumped up, stopping Sonic from collecting orbs.

Now, energy shots seemed to come from _everywhere_. This made _everyone_ tense. Except for Vincent and Sonic of course. But, Sonic started zigzag dodging, but, also running in counterclockwise circles again. This worked, though, because Sonic was dodging Vincent's attack again!! This made everyone tenser. Sonic was able to jump up and attack Vincent with the same attacks that he did before, ending the same as well, which forced Vincent to hit the ground hard again. Sonic gathered more orbs until Vincent jumped up again.

Now, Vincent actually went _after_ Sonic!! Vincent had his right arm fully extended with his Struggle Sword out in front of him as well. Vincent had a somewhat angry look on his face as well. Vincent now started to actually _shoot_ his energy shots from his Struggle Sword _at_ Sonic!! But, Sonic easily dodged by running away from Vincent in zigzags again. But, Vincent continued to chase Sonic and wouldn't stop. Sonic had to keep running, and wasn't sure what to do. Until, Sonic tried something. Sonic jumped into the air, Vincent ran right under him. This allowed Sonic to attack Vincent with his same combos, ending the same as well, forcing Vincent to hit the ground hard again. This allowed Sonic to gather more orbs until Vincent jumped up again.

Now, Vincent jumped up into the air and floated there. Then, Vincent held his Struggle Sword like a sniper rifle and shot harsh and intense energy shots at Sonic!! Sonic was tense for a moment, but, quickly got serious again. Sonic was able to dodge by running in counterclockwise circles again. Sonic had to run in these circles for awhile, because Sonic wasn't sure what to do again. But, all of these attacks didn't seem to matter. Everyone had different kinds of speed. Sonic's speed was too much. Vincent's energy shots were pretty fast, but, Vincent's own speed wasn't that great. This is why he couldn't and wasn't dodging Sonic's attacks. Sonic jumped up while he was running and easily struck Vincent with another Homing Attack, allowing Sonic to attack Vincent with his same combos again, ending the same again as well, and forcing Vincent to hit the ground again. Sonic collected more orbs again. Vincent couldn't jump up, so, he simply stood up. Vincent was hurt, but, he wanted to continue. It didn't matter, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Sonic wins!! 140 to 60!!" announced Pence.

Vincent said nothing and did nothing. He just simply limped off the platform. Sonic smirked somewhat evilly, then, walked off the platform. The final match was too obvious. Olette got on the platform.

"We'll take a fifteen minute break, then, we'll have the final match!!" announced Olette.

Everyone did just that. Hayner and Sonic sat on the ground and just rested. But, of course, Hayner and Sonic were strategizing as well. After the fifteen minutes, Hayner, Sonic, and Olette took their places on the platform. The names on the screen showed up immediately as well. The screen read:

**Hayner Sword**

**vs**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

This was it. The final match. Hayner was determined to not only defeat Sonic, but, beat the crap out of him. Why? Because Sonic is underestimating his _own_ friends, and that's no friend. He would make him pay for underestimating. This would be the most interesting fight yet. Like with Tails, this fight ended as a draw before, but this time, it couldn't end as a draw. Hayner took out his Struggle Sword, taking his fighting stance. Sonic took his fighting stance as well.

"It's the final match of Ultimate Struggle 2!! It's between Hayner Sword and Sonic the Hedgehog!! The winner of the match wins the tournament for his team!!" announced Olette as she did her arm motion to begin the match.

"Begin!!" shouted Olette as she quickly jumped off of the platform.

There would be a clear winner and a clear loser. But, who would it be? Who would win? Who will win Ultimate Struggle 2? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Finally, all the fights are ending!! Or are they? '


	137. Chapter 137

Note: Well... the Ultimate Struggle tournaments are _finally _ending. Probably a good thing, huh? ^_^' Does it mean the fanfiction is over? Read to find out.

**Chapter 136: Ultimate Struggle Finale!!**

-------------------

This was it. The finale, specifically, the Ultimate Struggle finale. Hayner once again taking on Sonic. Last time, it ended as a draw. But, this time, it couldn't end as a draw. Hayner wanted to beat up Sonic for being evil, which he truly is, and underestimating his own friends. Could Hayner do it? Or, could Sonic, somehow, find a way to defeat Hayner? It would obviously be an interesting fight for sure. Which team will win Ultimate Struggle 2? Everyone was about to find out...

Que: "Live and Learn" (Sonic Adventure 2: Battle)

It started out just like when Hayner took on Shadow. Hayner and Sonic circled one another in counterclockwise circles. Hayner wouldn't attack first. It didn't matter. After awhile, Sonic got angry and annoyed, so, he decided to try and attack first.

Sonic jumped into the air, and seemed to go after Hayner with a Homing Attack, but, it wasn't. When Sonic got close to Hayner, he stopped and was right in front of Hayner. Hayner just became more serious. Sonic tried to attack Hayner with intense physical combos. With punches and kicks. But, Hayner just easily dodged by moving backward and moving out of the way of the attacks. Sonic wouldn't give up, though, and continued the attacks, trying to hit Hayner. Hayner dodged the attacks for awhile, but eventually Hayner sidestepped an attack, leaving Sonic wide open, allowing Hayner to attack. Hayner attacked Sonic with harsh and intense ground slashing combos that lasted awhile. Eventually, Hayner forced Sonic into the air with an underhand backward slash and followed Sonic, continuing with harsh and intense aerial slashing combos that also lasted awhile. All of these combos eventually ended with Hayner's somersault, vertical, north to south slash that forced Sonic to hit the ground, and he hit it hard. Hayner then went around the platform collecting as many orbs as he could. Hayner couldn't collect many, because after a brief moment, Sonic jumped up, stopping Hayner from getting more orbs.

Sonic now _truly_ started to try his Homing Attack and hit Hayner. But, Hayner dodged easily by sidestepping. But, Hayner had to keep dodging and couldn't counterattack, because Sonic wouldn't quit and was spinning too fast for Hayner to start a combo. Did it matter, though? Not really. After Hayner's fight with Shadow, Hayner knew how to combat these attacks. At one point, Hayner stopped dodging and wouldn't move. Sonic came at him with another Homing Attack. When Sonic got close enough, Hayner attacked Sonic with a quick horizontal left to right strike, parrying Sonic's attack and forcing him to stop spinning, this allowed Hayner to attack Sonic once again. Hayner attacked Sonic with his same harsh and intense combos that he did before. The combos lasted the same amount of time, and also ended the same as well, forcing Sonic to hit the ground hard again. This, of course, allowed Hayner to collect orbs again. But, once again, Hayner couldn't collect many, because after another brief moment, Sonic jumped up.

The Twilight Town participants weren't tense. In fact, the Twilight Town participants didn't seemed surprised by what was going on _at all_.

"He's fighting Sonic the same way he fought Shadow. But, it doesn't matter. Since Sonic obviously didn't see Hayner fight Shadow, the same tactic is working. This is obviously a good thing. In the end, I just think Hayner's to smart and to strong" declared Vincent.

All of the Twilight Town participants just nodded their heads in agreement with Vincent as they continued to watch the fight intently.

Now, Sonic pinballed around the area. He was trying to hit Hayner multiple times and hurt Hayner multiple times as well. Hayner was able to dodge the attacks by sidestepping again. But, Sonic wouldn't quit and still continued the attacks. Hayner had problems dodging the attacks, too. Hayner was able to dodge all of Sonic's attacks, but, only barely. This, unfortunately, kept up for quite awhile as well. Hayner wasn't sure what to do. But, he went ahead and tried something. Hayner stopped and wouldn't move again. Hayner was waiting for Sonic to come straight at him. When Sonic did, and got close enough, Hayner attacked Sonic with another horizontal left to right slash that parried both attacks and forced Sonic to stop spinning again. This allowed Hayner to attack Sonic with the same harsh and intense combos that he did before. These combos lasted the same amount of time as before and also ended the same as well. This forced Sonic to hit the ground hard again. Hayner collected as many orbs as he could before Sonic jumped up again.

"Sonic Wind!!" shouted Sonic

No one was sure what was about to happen after Sonic yelled that, but, they were about to find out. All of a sudden, a **huge** blue tornado formed around Hayner!! The Twilight Town participants became tense. Hayner stood his ground, though! Hayner was thrown around inside the tornado badly. But then, Hayner jumped!! When he did, Hayner was propelled out of the tornado!! Hayner went straight toward Sonic. Thanks to the tornado's wind, Hayner was moving fast, too fast for Sonic to react. Plus, Sonic was flat out shocked as he was wide-eyed and tense. Hayner then intensely slashed Sonic with another horizontal left to right slash that propelled Sonic backward, forcing Sonic outside of the platform and to slam against the north wall _hard_, creating an indent in the north wall. Hayner was going to collect more orbs, but, the horn sounded, ending the match.

End Music

Pence and Olette counted up the orbs. After five minutes, Pence got on the platform to announce the winner.

"Hayner wins!! 130 to 70!! Twilight Town are the winners of Ultimate Struggle 2!!" announced Pence.

The good weird creatures couldn't believe it as they were tense. But, Tails was smiling and seemed happy as well. Sonic stood up and was badly hurt, and limping, yet still had the energy to glare angrily at Hayner. Hayner glared back at Sonic seriously.

"Whatever!! It doesn't matter!! Either way, we're still stuck here!! You've accomplished nothing!!" snapped Sonic.

Unfortunately, Hayner and the rest of Twilight Town knew Sonic was right. Or was he? They wouldn't know, at least not right away. Sonic left the sandlot through the back alley exit not looking back at the Twilight Town denizens. The rest of the good weird creatures started to leave as well. Except, they looked back at the Twilight Town denizens one last time, before leaving through the back alley exit as well.

Now... it was only a matter of time. Would Hayner's plan work? Would whoever, or whatever, caused this show up due to the good guys fighting one another? All the Twilight Town denizens knew it would take awhile for the mastermind behind this incident to decide what its next move was. So... everyone left, deciding to meet back at the sandlot, where most of the weird stuff happened, tomorrow. Hayner, Pence, and Olette returned to the usual spot. Besides, after everything that happened, the Twilight Town denizens deserved a long rest. This is what they would get.

But... will this plan work? Or is the mastermind behind this incident to smart to fall for something like this? If it did work... everyone would find out who or what was behind this incident. Then, if they could defeat it, all the weird creatures would return to their worlds, ending this incident. Would Twilight Town find out who, or what, was behind this incident? Who, or what, was behind this incident anyway? Only time will tell...

P.S.: You guys hate me now... don't you? ^_^'


	138. Chapter 138

Note: A break from fighting, but, how long will it last? Read to find out. ^_^'

**Chapter 137: Master Control**

-------------

Hayner, Pence, Olette and the rest of the Twilight Town denizens were taking their well deserved rest. They certainly did deserve it as well. After all, the Ultimate Struggle tournaments were one after the other, with tough fights during the _entire_ tournament in _both_ tournaments. Hayner got the worst of it, too, having to win both tournaments for Twilight Town against Shadow and Sonic in the finals. It didn't matter, though, because Hayner won both fights. Hayner was especially resting because of this. But, Pence and Olette were with him, in the usual spot, so, he wasn't alone. Inside the usual spot, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were conversing, looking back at the tournaments.

"Well... the good news is that we won both tournaments. But, the bad news is that both tournaments went all the way to the finals" reminded Pence

"True, but, it doesn't matter right? We won both Ultimate Struggles in the end" remarked Olette

"Olette's right. Ultimate Struggle 2 would have ended sooner if Amarant fought seriously instead of aggressively, but, it doesn't matter. We did win in the end" added Hayner

"Wait... what about Rufus? Should we go inform him we won both Ultimate Struggle tournaments?" asked Pence

"No. Don't worry about that. After the first Ultimate Struggle and also before I came here to rest, I informed the mayor's aid about our victories, so, he'll handle the rest" answered Hayner

"Oh, I see. So _that's _where you were..." realized Olette

"Yup" replied Hayner

"Okay, good. Then let's just rest until it's time to meet with the others back at the sandlot to see if your plan works" suggested Pence

"Yeah, good idea" replied Hayner.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette spoke no more, and just relaxed and rested.

Meanwhile at the mayor's office...

Rufus had his chair turned around with the back facing the door. Rufus was deep in thought, had a serious look on his face, and also seemed to be waiting for something. The mayor's aid entered Rufus' office. He approached Rufus.

"Excuse me, sir?" asked the mayor's aid.

Rufus turned around and faced his aid and looked seriously at him.

"What is it? I'm busy" informed Rufus

"I know. I just thought you should know that it's over. It took until the finals again, but, Twilight Town won Ultimate Struggle 2." informed the mayor's aid.

"I see. So, in the end, we won _both_ Ultimate Struggle tournaments" realized Rufus

"That's correct sir" remarked the mayor's aid

"But..." started Rufus "As you said, both Ultimate Struggles had to go all the way to the final match in order for it to be decided and won. This tells me one thing"

"What's that?" asked the mayor's aid

"That I was right. That these weird creatures are tougher than what you think at first glance." answered Rufus

"I suppose sir, but, what should we do now?" asked the mayor's aid

"Nothing" answered Rufus

"Nothing?" repeated the mayor's aid.

"That's right. Nothing, or have you forgotten about the plan?" asked Rufus

"Oh..." remarked the mayor's aid

"Remember, the whole point of the second Ultimate Struggle tournament was to tempt whoever or whatever is behind his to show itself and come out of hiding. Remember, Ultimate Struggle 2 was basically good guys vs good guys. If I was him, her, or it, I would take advantage of the good guys fighting each other and show up in the world, and do more damage. But, I would do it when everyone least expected it. This is why nothing has happened, yet. I think this plan of Hayner's will really work." reminded Rufus

"We shall see sir, because the Twilight Town denizens who participated in the Ultimate Struggle tournaments are about to go back to the sandlot. The sandlot is the place with the most reported weird creature sightings. Then, they'll wait there, to see if Hayner's plan really works or not" remarked the mayor's aid.

Rufus just nodded in agreement.

Later, at the sandlot...

All the Twilight Town participants from _both_ of the Ultimate Struggle tournaments were in the sandlot. They were waiting. What were they waiting for? They were waiting to see if Hayner's plan would work. They were waiting to see if whoever or whatever caused this incident would show itself. They waited, and waited, and waited. Half an hour past.

"Nothing's happening!! It's been half an hour already!! It looks like Hayner was wrong!! Let's go!! This is pointless!!" shouted Seifer

"Pointless!!" declared Fuu

"Yeah, they're right, this _is_ pointless, ya know?" remarked Rai

"I hate to admit it, but, the troublemaker's right. Hayner's smart, but, it looks like this plan didn't work. We'll just have to think of something else" suggested Quistis.

Hayner lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry guys..." remarked Hayner.

But, before someone could cheer him up, the area went dark!! Then, somehow, _everyone_ was transported to a **HUGE** purple platform that seemed to be in space!! But, they weren't because they could still breathe. Then, a warp hole appeared!! Out came... a giant... right hand?! _Everyone_, even Hayner, became tense. It was like a giant, white gloved, right hand.

"Is that it?! Is that what forced all the weird creatures to our world?!" gasped Pence.

Then, as a response, there was a maniacal laughter!! Coming from the hand?! Hayner just stood there for a moment, then, took out his Dream Sword, taking his fighting stance!! Hayner had an unbelievably serious look on his face as well.

"Not so fast, Hayner. You're not handling this alone. We're helping, too. Stop trying to do everything yourself. We're all in this, together. So, it only makes since to handle this, together." suggested Cecil as he took out his _real_ Excalibur and took his fighting stance as well.

"Aye. You're not alone, and you're not handlin' this alone, either. Let us help" added Cait and he took his fighting stance.

"This is our world as much as it is your world. We won't let this... thing... gamble our lives away. We're fighting it, too" remarked Setzer.

"Like Tails, I... I've been underestimated, too. Let me help! Let me show you how strong I am!" offered Vivi.

Setzer took out his deck of cards and Vivi took out his staff, both of them taking their fighting stances.

"Okay, so I was wrong and you were right, again. Of course, I'm not surprised. This always seems to happen. I've held back in all of my fights. I knew everyone had something to prove. But, no more. It's time for me to show you what I can _really_ do, Hayner" declared Seifer as he took out his gunblade and got in his fighting stance.

Hayner just smiled.

"Thanks guys. Let's do this. Let's show this thing what happens when you mess with Twilight Town!!" shouted Hayner.

The participants of the first Ultimate Struggle taking on this giant... hand. But, unfortunately, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into, and they also didn't know what this giant... hand was capable of. Would Hayner, Seifer, Vivi, Cecil, Cait, and Setzer be alright? Can they find a way to defeat this giant... hand and end this incident once and for all? Everyone would soon find out. It _seemed_ like the final battle. Who would win? Only time will tell...

P.S.: You guys hate me even more now... don't you............... -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	139. Chapter 139

Note: Final battle? Maybe... maybe not. Just read and see for yourself. ^_^'

**Chapter 138: Master Hand**

-------------------

The possible final battle. Hayner, Seifer, Vivi, Cecil, Cait and Setzer taking on this giant... white gloved... right hand. Defeat the enemy, the incident ends. Defeat the enemy and the weird creatures return back to their own worlds, where they belong. Could the participants of Ultimate Struggle 1 do it? Everyone would soon find out...

Que: "Final Destination" (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

A small laser came from the tips of all the fingers from the hands, trying to hit the group. But, the group easily dodged by running away from the hand. But then, the group stopped, then, quickly rushed toward the hand, catching it by surprised, and started attacking the hand with group combos. Hayner, Seifer, and Cecil did harsh aerial slashing combos. Cait did cat slashing combos. Vivi stayed back and blasted the hand with random magic. Setzer drew two cards, enlarged them to human size, and slashed the hand with duel card slashing combos. These combos continued for quite some time. Until the hand disappeared, then reappeared, floating above the edge of the platform to the north.

Now, the hand tried to swat away the group like they were bugs, or flies, or something. Very disrespectful. The group wasn't sure how to dodge this. The only thing they could do was stay at the other edge, with the hand missing. But, that obviously accomplishing anything, so, the group had to do something else. They would, or, Hayner would. Once the hand came toward them with its swatting motion, Hayner jumped into the air, and, the hand went right under him!! So, Hayner quickly came down and harshly stabbed the hand with his Dream Sword, stunning it. Hayner quickly took out his sword and the group was able to do its same harsh combos for the same amount of time, until the hand disappeared and reappeared again.

Now, the hand flew up, then quickly flew down around the middle of the platform, slapping it, it was trying to crush the group!! But, the group easily dodged by jumping into the air. This was easy to stop, though, because when then hand missed and slapped the ground, there was a prolonged period where the hand stayed there for a moment. Hayner took advantage of this. Hayner jumped into the air, the hand hit the platform, and Hayner quickly came down and harshly stabbed the hand again. This allowed the group to do their same harsh group combos again, for the same amount of time as well, until the hand disappeared and reappeared again.

Now, the hand disappeared again, but then, everyone could clearly see the hand come towards the platform from the west side with a punch. But, the group was still able to dodge it pretty easily. The group jumped into the air, then, maneuvered in the air so the hand wouldn't hit. This, once again, was somewhat easy to stop. Hayner jumped into the air again, then, when the hand was under him, Hayner came down quickly with another harsh stab, stunning the hand again. This, of course, allowed the group to attack with their same group combos again for the same amount of time, until the hand disappeared and reappeared again.

Now, the hand clenched its middle, third, and pinky fingers, with its thumb pointing at the sky and the forefinger pointed at the group. It was the shape of a gun!! It moved its thumb downward quickly, like a trigger pull, and actual _missiles_ came out of its forefinger, going towards the group!! The hand did this multiple times, trying to hit everyone in the group, but, the group dodged by running around and zigzag dodging. But, this was obviously a harsh attack, so, no one was sure how to stop it. But, Hayner wouldn't give up that easily, so, he tried something. Hayner zigzag dashed toward the hand!! When Hayner reached the hand, he went under it, and harshly upward stabbed the hand, stunning it again!! The rest of the group quickly rushed up to the hand as well, once again doing their harsh group combos lasting the same amount of time. This time, though, the hand wouldn't disappear, so, the group continued their combos. But, when Hayner used his somersault attack, the hand was then covered with small explosions all over itself, leading to a massive explosion consuming _all_ of the hand. After the smoke cleared, the hand was gone, destroyed!! Was the incident _finally _over?!

End Music

Nope. A **HUGE** tremor occurred!! It was Bowser!! No... this thing was _three times_ bigger than Bowser. No rest for the weary. The Ultimate Struggle 1 participants stepped back, except for Hayner, and the Ultimate Struggle 2 participants stepped forward. Zell, Freya, Vincent, Amarant, and Quistis were the ones to step forward.

"Sweet!! I get to have some fun too!!" cheered Zell

"It figures that there would be more to do, though" remarked Freya

"Doesn't matter. Something tells me that if we beat this giant Bowser, it will _truly_ be over" informed Vincent

"It'd better be!! This is starting to get annoying!!" yelled Amarant

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure" remarked Quistis.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone took out their weapons and got in their fighting stances. Hayner took out his Dream Sword again. Zell was already ready, since he only used his fists. Freya took out her lance. Vincent took out his _real_ gun. Amarant took out his steel claw. Quistis took out her whip. Everyone was ready.

Hayner, Zell, Freya, Vincent, Amarant, and Quistis taking on a giant Bowser. Plus, with the way Bowser fights, if this giant Bowser fought the same, it wouldn't be easy. But, if they could beat a giant hand, they could beat a giant Bowser. Besides, Vincent seems to think if they win, the incident would _truly_ end. Would it? Well... Twilight Town could only hope. But, who would win this fight? Between the Ultimate Struggle 2 participants and a giant Bowser? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Um................. sorry? ^_^'


	140. Chapter 140

Note: I still refuse to say if the fanfiction is ending or not. Just keep reading and find out for yourself. Sorry? ^_^'

**Chapter 139: Giga Bowser**

-------------------

The TRUE final battle. Hayner, Zell, Freya, Vincent, Amarant and Quistis taking on a giant Bowser. But, if they could beat a giant hand, they could beat a giant Bowser. This time, for sure, if they won, the incident would _finally_ end, with the weird creatures returning to their worlds, where they belong. This was it, the end is within sight. What would happen? Everyone would find out. Right now.

Que: "Final Destination (Giga Bowser)" (Super Smash Bros. Melee)

The giant Bowser went after the group immediately with claw slashes, but, the group was able to dodge by moving out of the way of the slashes. Eventually, Vincent started shooting the giant Bowser, stunning it. It was a good thing Vincent was in this fight, because no one was sure how to stop the giant Bowser's attacks otherwise. But, he was, so, the group was able to start a group combo. Hayner did slashing combos, Zell did punching combos, Freya did lance slashing combos, Vincent did shooting combos, Amarant did claw slashing combos with his metal claw, and Quistis did whipping combos. These group combos continued for quite awhile, too. Until, somehow, Bowser stopped the group by stomping a foot, causing a tremor, forcing the group back, stopping their combos.

Now, the giant Bowser did more intense and faster claw slashes. But, the group was able to dodge it the same way, by moving out of the way of the slashes. But, they had to quickly dodge the slashes, and they just always barely dodged it. They had to dodge the attacks for awhile, but eventually, Vincent was able to start shooting the giant Bowser again, stunning him again. This allowed the group to attack the giant Bowser with their same group combos, which continued for the same amount of time. Until the giant Bowser stopped them by causing another tremor again.

Now, the giant Bowser bent down and tried to chomp the group with its teeth!! It was trying to eat them?! It didn't matter, though, because the group was able to dodge it the same way as before, by moving out of the way quickly. But, once again, the group just barely dodged the chomps. After awhile, Vincent was able to shoot the giant Bowser again, stunning it, allowing the group to do their same combos for the same amount of time, until the giant Bowser stopped them again with another tremor.

Now, the giant Bowser breathed a harsh, scorching, fire breath, trying to scorch the group!! But, the group was able to dodge by running around the giant Bowser in counterclockwise circles. But, the group had to run in these circles for quite awhile. But, once again, Vincent was a good multi-tasker, so, Vincent was able to shoot the giant Bowser again, stunning it. Which allowed the group to quickly rush toward it and start the group combos again, lasting the same amount of time. This lasted until Bowser stopped them with another tremor.

Now, the giant Bowser withdrew into its shell spun _really_ fast and spun all around the platform!! This was a harsh and intense attack, but, the group was able to dodge by jumping high into the air, over the giant Bowser when it came near or came at them. But, this continued for quite some time, because _no one_ was sure how to stop this attack. Vincent tried shooting the giant Bowser again, but, the shot hit the shell and the giant Bowser acted unaffected. Not good. But, once again, Hayner wouldn't give up that easily, so, he tried something. Hayner waited until the giant Bowser spun right at him. When it did, Hayner jumped into the air, but only somewhat. When the giant Bowser was under Hayner, Hayner quickly came down hard on the giant Bowser's shell with a harsh stab from his Dream Sword!! This actually stopped the giant Bowser's spinning!! The giant Bowser came out from his shell, obviously in pain. Hayner pulled out his Dream Sword and maneuvered to the front of the giant Bowser, attacking it with harsh aerial slashing combos. At first, everyone couldn't believe what just happened as they were tense, but, they quickly shook it off and rushed toward the giant Bowser to help Hayner. The group combos started again, lasting the same amount of time. But, the giant Bowser wasn't creating another tremor, so, the group continued their combos. But, once Hayner used his somersault attack, the giant Bowser fell to the ground, causing another tremor, then, didn't explode, but disappeared into thin air, vanishing. It was over; the Ultimate Struggle 2 participants defeated the giant Bowser!!

End Music

The group was transported back to the sandlot. It really _was_ over. Or... maybe not. The group split up to search Twilight Town. They were trying to find the weird creatures. If the weird creatures were still there, it wasn't over yet, but, if the weird creatures were gone, it was _finally_ over. After half an hour of searching, everyone returned to the sandlot. No one found anything. Were the weird creatures gone?! Was the incident _finally_ over?! It was hard to say, since the weird creatures seemed to be able to disappear and reappear at will. So, everyone returned home, and decided to wait. If a couple of days, up to a week, past with no weird creature sightings, then the weird creatures were gone, returned to their home worlds. Plus, the incident would then _finally_ be over. Besides, everyone deserved a nice long rest after everything that has happened. But, would they really get it? Were the weird creatures gone? Was the incident finally over? Only time will tell...

P.S.: I like writing this fanfiction to much. This is probably why it won't end. Oh well...................... ^_^'


	141. Chapter 141

Note: Please read this anyway, if you want to of course, but, I'm going to flat out say it. This fanfiction probably won't _truly _end anytime soon. Sorry? ^_^'

**Chapter 140: Time, Space, and Darkness**

-------------------

It's been a week, and there have been absolutely _no_ reports of weird creatures. Not even reports of attacks by the Twilight Town denizens who participated in the Ultimate Struggle tournaments. It finally meant that it was over. Twilight Town was safe again. For the moment, until something _else_ happened. But, it was over, hopefully for good. But, it only _seemed_ over...

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were hanging out in the usual spot like always. They were conversing, like always.

"By the way... I have some good news" announced Pence

"Really? What is it?" asked Olette

"It's been a full week, with no reports of sightings or reports of attacks from _any_ weird creatures" answered Pence

"Really?! Wow!! Finally!! It's over!! It is over, right?" asked Olette

"It seems that way" replied Hayner.

Pence and Olette looked over at Hayner, who was sitting on the couch.

"Good!! That means we can finally relax!!" sighed Olette

"At least until school starts back up!!" laughed Pence

"Oh... right..." remarked Olette as she sweatdropped.

But, Hayner was looking down at the ground, and had a serious look on his face. He was deep in thought.

_"Or, at least, I HOPE it's over. But, something tells me, like a bad feeling or something, that it's not over. I just hope this "feeling" is wrong" _thought Hayner, then, he stood up and made his way toward the exit.

"Where are you going Hayner?" asked Pence

"Out. Just for a walk. You know... around Twilight Town" answered Hayner.

Pence and Olette smiled happily

"Cool. It's been awhile since you've been able to do that huh? Now that this is all over, you can do it again" remarked Olette

"Yeah, Olette's right, but anyway, go ahead. Just don't be too long" suggested Pence

"Right. Don't worry." replied Hayner.

Then, Hayner left, walking around Twilight Town, searching Twilight Town for anything out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile...

Rufus was sitting at his desk in his office with the mayor's aid in front of him. The mayor's aid just reported to Rufus the same thing Pence told Hayner and Olette. That there have been no reports of weird creature activity or attacks for a week now. Rufus, of course, had a serious look on his face.

"I see. Then that would mean its over, right?" asked Rufus

"It would seem that way, sir" answered the mayor's aid.

"Hmph, very well then. I guess that also means Twilight Town is safe again" realized Rufus

"That's correct, sir" replied the mayor's aid, but, Rufus then went deep into thought.

_"Strange... and yet... I'm getting this weird, sort of odd feeling that it's not over yet. I just hope I'm wrong. But, there's only one way to find out" _thought Rufus

Rufus suddenly stood up, which caught the mayor's aid by surprise. Rufus started heading toward the door. The mayor's aid looked at him the entire time.

"Um... where are you going, sir?" asked the mayor's aid

"Out. What, I'm not allowed to go out for a walk?!" snapped Rufus.

The mayor's aid sweatdropped.

"No, I didn't say that. Just... don't be too long, okay?" asked the mayor's aid

"Whatever" remarked Rufus as he left his office.

Back with Hayner...

Hayner walked and searched all around Twilight Town, intentionally leaving the sandlot for last. Hayner even searched around the mansion, finding nothing. When Hayner entered the sandlot-esque area in the Northern Area, he expected something to happen. But, after waiting about a couple of minutes, nothing happened, so, Hayner left. After searching the other areas, there was only one place left, and Hayner headed that way, the sandlot.

Meanwhile...

Rufus was walking and searching around the terrace, but, for some reason, Rufus was intentionally avoiding Sunset Hill, saving it for last. After searching the entire terrace, including the tunnelway, and finding nothing, Rufus headed toward Sunset Hill.

Back to Hayner...

Hayner arrived in the sandlot. Then, almost immediately, two warp holes appeared, and out came, two giant monsters!! One was on all four legs, white, and blue with a blue diamond in the middle of its chest; Dialga?! The other was on its hind legs, but, was about as big as Dialga if Dialga stood on its hind legs. It was white, purple, and pink with two pink pearls in its shoulder, Palkia?! Of course, Hayner didn't know their names, or know the fact that they were Pokemon like Dragonair and Weavile, but, Hayner wasn't surprised.

_"Tch, it figures. I hate it when I'm right sometimes..." _thought Hayner, then, he snapped.

"Alright then, come on!! I'll force you out myself!!" declared Hayner as he summoned _both_ Dream Swords and took his fighting stance.

Meanwhile...

Rufus entered Sunset Hill. Someone else was there!! But, it wasn't someone Rufus recognized. In fact, Rufus didn't know who it was _at all_.

He was a strange white male with silver hair. He had a dark pair of spectacles on with a tannic cloth covering his nose and mouth. He had all kinds of odd spike-like objects coming off his clothing, all around his torso. He had a silvery long-sleeved shirt on with black pants and black shoes. Rufus looked seriously at him.

"Who are you?!" demanded Rufus.

Without looking back at him, the man responded.

"Nero the Sage" replied Nero

"How did you get here, why are you here?!" demanded Rufus.

Nero just laughed.

"It's just... all these worlds are so... beautiful, and peaceful. Everyone who lives in all these worlds have no care in the world, you know?" remarked Nero.

Rufus looked at Nero like he was crazy, but then, Nero continued.

"But, the truth hurts. These worlds are much more beautiful... when darkness overtakes them" announced Nero.

Rufus became tense.

"They are so beautiful when they're overtaken by darkness. They continue to have beauty when they fall to oblivion, then, when they are finally destroyed, they are at the peak of beauty. It's pure bliss. I love seeing it... I can't get enough of it..." informed Nero.

Rufus then realized what was going on.

"I'm the mayor of this world!! I won't let you destroy it!!" declared Rufus

"Oh?" remarked Nero as he turned around and pointed not one, but _two_ guns at Rufus.

But, Rufus smirked, this caught Nero by surprise.

"You're lucky, you get to be beaten by my experimental weapon" informed Rufus, as he took out a metal baseball bat.

Nero just looked seriously at Rufus.

"This is my EMB, my Electromagnetic Bat!!" announced Rufus as he took his fighting stance.

Hayner was at a disadvantage, and, he had to fight _two_ giant monsters at once. Rufus had to fight a guy who was basically insane. It figures it wasn't over, but, could Hayner and Rufus end it for good? Only time will tell...

P.S.: I take the fifth. ^_^'


	142. Chapter 142

Note: Well... things aren't looking good for Hayner. Why am I saying that? Read to find out. ^_^'

**Chapter 141: At A Disadvantage**

-------------------

Hayner had a serious look on his face, but, was also deep in thought. Hayner was probably strategizing for this fight.

_"This is bad. I'm at a disadvantage. Facing one giant monster is bad enough, but two? I can handle one giant monster, but two? At the same time? Not good. I might be in trouble..." _thought Hayner.

Would Hayner be in trouble? We'll see...

Que: "The Encounter" (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Hayner immediately rushed toward Dialga. Dialga tried to swipe Hayner with a claw slash, but, Hayner easily moved out of the way and dodged, and was about to attack Dialga, but, seemed to sense something as he jumped into the air. Hayner dodged a pink energy slash-like attack that struck the ground he was just at. Unfortunately, it continued like this for quite awhile. Hayner about to attack Dialga or Palkia, but couldn't, as he had to dodge a special attack from the other giant monster. This obviously frustrated Hayner, making him angry.

Hayner then realized something. It's true the sandlot was a big place, but, it wasn't big enough for something like this. It wasn't big enough for a fight against _two_ giant monsters at the same time, so, Hayner ran. That's right, Hayner ran from Dialga and Palkia into Market Street: Tram Common, which _was_ big enough for a fight against two giant monsters at the same time. Of course, Dialga and Palkia followed Hayner into Market Street: Tram Common and the fight continued.

This was a good idea, because Hayner had much more room not only to fight, but, more room to dodge attack. But, unfortunately, the same pattern from the sandlot continued in Market Street: Tram Common. Hayner was always close to attacking either Dialga or Palkia, but, never could attack them, because he had to dodge another attack from the other giant monster. This was getting bad; Hayner couldn't attack either giant monster, and was always dodging an attack, which was wearing him down. Hayner was losing his endurance and stamina.

At one point, Dialga and Palkia got annoyed, so, they tried to end it by using only special attacks, like their blasting attacks they were using to prevent Hayner from attacking the other giant monster. This was bad, but, Hayner _was_ able to dodge _all_ of the giant monsters special attacks. Hayner had to intensely dodge, and go around _all_ of Market Street: Tram Common to dodge the attacks, but, he did, allowing Hayner to dodge all of these special attacks. At one point, the giant monsters both used their signature attacks, forcing Hayner really high into the sky. He was so high in the air; he was close to Sunset Hill in the terrace!! Rufus saw Hayner, becoming tense, as he also saw Dialga and Palkia, but, Hayner didn't notice or even see Rufus, or Nero, because he was too focused on the fight at hand. Hayner maneuvered in the air, continuing to run away from Dialga and Palkia, eventually, somehow, landing safely on the ground of Market Street: Tram Common. This pattern just wouldn't stop, and continued, things were getting bad, Hayner was in trouble, big time.

End Music

Meanwhile...

Sora was in his house, about to leave, when he was warped into his heart all of a sudden. But, Sora knew what was going on, so, he wasn't surprised, scared or tense. This only happened when Roxas wanted to talk with him.

"What is it Roxas?" asked Sora, then, Roxas appeared in front of Sora, looking distressed.

"What's wrong Roxas? What's going on?" asked Sora

"It's..." started Roxas "It's one of my old friends. Even though it was all fake, I still feel like they're my friends."

Sora became serious, with a serious look on his face.

"You mean Hayner, Pence, and Olette?" asked Sora

"Yeah, but specifically, Hayner. I still think of him as my best friend, but..." replied Roxas as he paused

"But... what?" asked Sora.

"It's just, it's like, I'm getting a sense that Hayner's in trouble and needs help. However, _I_ want to help him." informed Roxas.

Sora became more serious.

"I see" remarked Sora, then, he smiled, then continued "Well, if you're _that_ determined to help him, I won't stop you" remarked Sora.

Roxas couldn't believe what Sora just said

"But...!" pleaded Roxas, but, Sora interrupted Roxas

"No! I may go temporarily comatose, like last time, but, it's only temporary. Besides, as long as you come back, it shouldn't matter, right?" assured Sora.

Roxas was still in shock, but then, smiled and nodded.

Sora was warped back to his room, then, laid on his bed, allowing himself to go temporarily comatose so Roxas could help Hayner.

Back with Hayner...

Hayner just landed safely on the ground after another harsh special attack, but then, Hayner closed his eyes for a moment, then, opened them again. Hayner had the most serious expression on his face that he's ever had. Hayner wouldn't give up; he would find a way to win. But, that wasn't all. Then, all of a sudden, his two Dream Swords grew!! They grew until the Dream Swords were at true sword length, and then stopped. Hayner was now officially receiving help from Roxas, but, didn't know it.

With this determination, with his Dream Swords now at true sword length, and with help from Roxas, could Hayner _finally_ take an advantage? Could Hayner _finally_ be able to start attacking, comboing, and harming the two giant monsters, Dialga and Palkia? With all of this, would it allow Hayner to defeat Dialga and Palkia? Only time will tell...

P.S.: It's still technically two on one. Or is it...................? ^_^'


	143. Chapter 143

Note: I've been thinking recently. This fanfiction may _finally_ end soon. No joke. I'm serious. We'll see. But, for now, here's this week's chapter.

**Chapter 142: Complete Defeat**

-------------------

With help from Roxas, a friend Hayner didn't even know of, plus, Hayner didn't even know he was getting help from Roxas; Hayner's two Dream Swords had grown to full sword length. Plus, Hayner was unbelievably determined. He didn't care how, but, Hayner would find a way to win and defeat both Dialga and Palkia. Hayner now no longer cared that he was fighting both at the same time. Hayner was still unbelievably determined to defeat them. With all of this, could Hayner defeat Dialga _and_ Palkia? We will now find out...

Que: "Rage Awakened" (Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix +)

Hayner _instantly_ disappeared. Dialga and Palkia couldn't believe it as they became tense. But then, after awhile, Hayner wasn't showing back up, which confused Dialga and Palkia. They wouldn't be confused for long. All of a sudden, Dialga and Palkia starting getting the crap slashed out of them!! It was harsh, intense, and unbelievably fast slashes. Hayner was going so fast, he couldn't be seen by _anyone_, not even Dialga or Palkia!! Not only that, but, Hayner wouldn't quit. Hayner continued to intensely slash both Dialga and Palkia. Hayner wasn't giving either one of them bias, Dialga and Palkia were both being slashed the same amount of times. Hayner just wouldn't quit, so, it lasted quite a long time. Eventually, Hayner was somehow able to force Dialga and Palkia into the air, where he continued with intense aerial slashing combos that lasted the same amount of time. All of these combos were eventually finished with Hayner somehow forcing both Dialga and Palkia towards the ground, and they both hit the ground hard.

Dialga and Palkia were stunned and weren't moving. Next, Hayner sped all around the area at unbelievable speed, slashing the crap out of Dialga and Palkia with multiple slashes, hurting them pretty badly. This lasted the same amount of time leading up to the same ending as before, forcing Dialga and Palkia to hit the ground hard again.

Hayner disappeared, and then reappeared on top of one of the buildings. But, Hayner didn't have his Dream Swords?! What was about to happen?! Then, all of a sudden, all around Dialga and Palkia, hundreds, possibly thousands of Dream Swords fell from the sky like a rain shower!! This really hurt Dialga and Palkia badly. It was the same attack Hayner used against the one thousand Nobodies he faced!! IT ended the same as well, with Hayner riding the hilt of a **giant** Dream Sword that, when it hit the ground, caused a shockwave that hurt Dialga and Palkia even worse!!

It was almost over, Dialga and Palkia were hurt badly, and they could barely stay standing. But, Hayner wasn't done yet. Hayner would use one last unbelievable attack. An attack he wouldn't have been able to do without Roxas' help. But, because Hayner _was_ getting Roxas' help, he could do it. All of a sudden, **giant** blue and red orbs seemed to come out of _nowhere_. These "balls" fell down onto Market Street: Tram Common by appearing around the rooftops of the buildings, where Hayner was still at, and falling onto the main ground of Market Street: Tram Common. The balls continued to bounce around the area where Dialga and Palkia were at, hitting them, crushing them, and just really hurting them in general. No way... it couldn't be... giant Struggle Orbs?! This attack lasted for quite awhile as well. It lasted about the same amount of time as the rest of the attacks did. After the attack was over, Dialga and Palkia were still standing, but, they were _unbelievably_ tense, and, Hayner realized that they were both knocked out on their feet. After a moment, Dialga and Palkia both fell to the ground, creating a small earthquake, they were defeated. Dialga and Palkia disappeared, leaving Twilight Town.

End Music

Hayner's Dream Swords returned to normal size, and then disappeared. Roxas left Hayner, returning to Sora, allowing Sora to wake up from his temporary coma. Then, the rest of Hayner's friends entered Market Street: Tram Common to investigate all the tremors and the mini-earthquake. They arrived just in time to see Dialga and Palkia disappear. This, of course, made them all tense. They also saw Hayner just standing there calmly as well. Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, Zell, Cait, Vivi, Setzer, Quistis, Amarant, Cecil, Vincent, and Freya approached him.

"I'm sorry, but, when I went into the sandlot, those two showed up. But, the sandlot wasn't big enough, so, I came in here. I know this sound's impossible, but, I received help from someone. Without this help, I wouldn't have beaten them" informed Hayner.

Everyone then looked seriously, and somewhat angrily, at Hayner for a moment, but then, everyone smiled.

"It doesn't matter. It's over, right?" asked Pence

Hayner nodded.

"Yeah, it's over" answered Hayner.

Everyone else also nodded in agreement.

Or... was it over? Meanwhile, at the same time, Rufus was fighting Nero. But, Rufus was just as determined to defeat Nero as Hayner was to defeat Dialga and Palkia. Rufus took pride in the fact that he was Twilight Town's mayor and pretty much this world's leader. So, as such, Rufus was determined to act like a leader, and protect the world from danger and harm by defeating Nero. But, would Rufus' determination really help him defeat Nero like Hayner's determination helped him defeat Dialga and Palkia? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Think Rufus will just end up losing easily with Hayner saving him? Think again.......................


	144. Chapter 144

Note: Don't worry. I wasn't lying. I'm still considering ending the fanfiction. 2 more chapters before the possible fanfiction "series finale."

**Chapter 143: Complete Darkness**

-------------------

Rufus was the mayor of Twilight Town. Basically, Rufus was not only the mayor, the leader, of Twilight Town; he was the leader of the world in general. So, because of that, Rufus felt he had a responsibility to protect the world and prevent harm from affecting it. So, that's why Rufus was challenging the darkness, world destructive, obsessed, insane nut Nero. Rufus was also determined to prove that he was strong by defeating Nero. But, would Rufus' determination really allow him to defeat Nero? We may find out... right now...

Que: "Messenger of the Dark" (Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy 7)

Nero disappeared then reappeared in front of Rufus. This made Rufus tense, because he couldn't believe it. But, he quickly shook it off. Nero then tried to attack Rufus with physical attacks!! Nero tried punches and kicks against Rufus. Rufus, though, was able to just move out of the way to dodge. But, Rufus had to do this for awhile, because Nero wouldn't quit. Rufus started backing up, but, still dodged the attacks. This also lasted for quite awhile. Eventually, Rufus got annoyed, and finally tried to attack Nero. Rufus attempted to attack Nero with a harsh smack from his EMB. But, Nero jumped back and was able to dodge it. Rufus became tense again, but, he was also angry and frustrated. Let's just hope Rufus wouldn't allow his emotion to get the better of him.

Nero now started truly using his guns. Nero pointed _both_ guns at Rufus, took aim, and fired!! But, Rufus wasn't a fool, so, he started running. Specifically, Rufus started running in counterclockwise circles, but, it worked, because Rufus was dodging Nero's shots!! Unfortunately, Rufus, once again, had to do this for quite a long time, because Nero wasn't stopping. Once again, eventually, Rufus got annoyed, so, he tried something. Rufus dashed toward Nero in a zigzag pattern to dodge the shots which worked. When Rufus was right in front of Nero, Rufus tried to attack Nero with a ground smacking combo with his EMB!! But, Nero easily dodged the attacks by moving out of the way!! This also lasted awhile, but, Nero kept dodging. Eventually, Nero jumped into the air and stopped!! Nero was levitating in the air!! This made Rufus tense again.

Now, Nero started shooting at Rufus again!! It was aerial shooting!! But, Rufus was able to dodge it again by running in his counterclockwise circles again. But, once again, Rufus had to run in his circles for quite awhile, because Nero wouldn't quit. After awhile, Rufus tried dashing towards Nero again in a zigzag, but this time, once Rufus got close enough, Rufus tried jumped and doing aerial smacking attacks with his EMB. Unfortunately, Nero was able to easily dodge them again by moving out of the way of the attacks. But, Rufus couldn't do the aerial attacks forever, and eventually, Rufus landed back on the ground. Nero laughed and smirked evilly. What was he going to do now?!

Nero was still levitating in the air, but now, Nero was disappearing and reappearing in random places, shooting at Rufus!! Rufus was obviously shocked at this as he was tense again, but, Rufus couldn't do anything. Rufus couldn't predict where Nero was going to appear, Rufus tried his best to dodge a few shots, and, although he did dodge a few shots, Rufus was now being hit by the shots!! Even worse, this also lasted for quite some time, which meant Rufus was getting hit by several shots. Eventually, Rufus fell to the ground on his right knee. His right knee was on the ground, while his left knee was in front of him. Nero landed in front of Rufus. Now what?!

End Music

"Give up. You can't win. There's no way you can defeat me" suggested Nero.

Rufus looked at Nero very angrily, but then, all of a sudden, Rufus looked down at the ground with a no emotion look. Then, without looking at Nero, Rufus spoke to him.

"No. I'm the leader of this world. I WILL protect it from harm" declared Rufus.

Then, before Nero could say anything in response, Rufus struck Nero with a horizontal left to right smack with his EMB that sent Nero sliding backward and sent a _really_ intense shock throughout Nero's body. This only angered Nero, but, Nero was also tense and couldn't believe what happened!!

Rufus wasn't done yet. In fact, Rufus was far from done. Rufus' determination also seemed to increase, somehow making him stronger. Rufus was determined, very persistent, and wouldn't give up until he defeated Nero. Would Rufus be able to defeat Nero _now_? Only time will tell...

P.S.: Hmm...............................................


	145. Chapter 145

Note: Well... the fight between Rufus and Nero ends today. Who will win? Read and find out. ^_^'

**Chapter 144: Shocking Ending!!**

-------------------

Rufus was being _very_ persistent. He already struck Nero, forcing him to slide backward, and sending a massive electric shock throughout his entire body. This made Nero tense, as he couldn't believe what just occurred, but, it also made him angry. Rufus refused to quit, he refused to give up. Rufus wouldn't stop until he found a way to defeat Nero. Rufus would act like the leader of the world, Twilight Town, and protect it from harm. With Rufus' increased persistency and determination, could he _finally_ defeat Nero? We'll see...

Que: "Deep Anxiety" (Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix +)

Once again, Nero immediately dashed toward Rufus. But, Rufus seemed unaffected, he had the most serious expression on his face that he's ever had. Nero started the same way as the beginning of the fight, with physical combos, as he tried to punch and kick Rufus. But, Rufus dodged the attacks easily!! Rufus moved backwards, but also moved out of the way of the attacks. Nero couldn't believe it as he was tense. Eventually, Rufus sidestepped another attack, leaving Nero wide open for attack, and also making Nero tense. Rufus then started a combo against Nero! Finally!! Rufus attacked Nero with harsh ground whacking combos that were made more intense by the electric shocks from Rufus' EMB. Rufus kept the ground combos going for quite awhile, until, Rufus forced Nero into the air with an underhand backward slash. Rufus followed Nero into the air and continued the combos with harsh aerial slashing combos that were also made more intense with the electric shocks. Eventually, Rufus ended the combos with an overhand forward slash that forced Nero to hit the ground and he hit it hard.

Nero jumped up and was tense again. Nero pointed both guns at Rufus again and tried to shoot him, but, Rufus just ran in counterclockwise circles again to dodge the shots easily. Rufus ran in these circles for awhile as Nero kept shooting at him, but eventually, Rufus quickly zigzag dashed toward Nero, and before Nero knew it, Rufus was right in front of him, making Nero tense again. Rufus then did the same combos he did before for the same amount of time. The combos also ended the same, which forced Nero to hit the ground hard again.

Nero jumped up, then, jumped into the air and levitated. Rufus became more serious now. Nero shot at Rufus again, but again, Rufus just ran in counterclockwise circles to dodge it. Rufus, once again, ran in the circles for awhile. Eventually, Rufus quickly zigzag dashed toward Nero, then, he quickly jumped into the air, surprising Nero. Rufus did his same aerial combos, but, Rufus had them last as long as his other combos. But, Rufus still ended the combos the same way he did before, forcing Nero to hit the ground hard again.

Nero quickly jumped up and jumped into the air again and levitated. Rufus knew what was coming next, and it wasn't good. Nero smirked evilly. Nero disappeared and reappeared throughout the area, shooting at Rufus. Somehow, Nero seemed to be going faster, making the attack more intense; not good. Rufus truly tried to dodge the shots, but, only dodged a few, as several more shots him, hurting him badly. This was a bad attack, Rufus had to think of a way to stop the attack, or it would be over for him. Rufus wasn't sure what to do at first, but then, realized something. Rufus seemed to realize that even though Nero seemed to reappear in random locations, he had to reappear in front of Rufus eventually, so, Rufus prepared for something and just waited. Eventually, Rufus was right. Nero reappeared in front of Rufus, and, before Nero knew it, Rufus threw his EMB _at_ Nero, and it hit him! When it did, a massive shock was sent throughout Nero's body again, hurting him badly. It forced Nero to land on the ground, where he was met with Rufus, who already picked up his EMB again. Rufus didn't let up, and gave no mercy, as he attacked Nero with his same combos, for the same amount of time, ending the same as well. This, of course, forced Nero to hit the ground hard again. Then, Rufus simply touched Nero with the tip of his EMB and hit a red button on the bottom of the handle of the EMB. This sent a massive electric shock throughout Nero. Nero even screamed out in pain!! Eventually, Rufus stopped and Nero fell face first onto the ground, unconscious. Nero was then engulfed in darkness and disappeared, for good this time. Rufus had a satisfied look on his face. Rufus just defeated Nero!!

End Music

The mayor's aid then ran into Sunset Hill, the stopped, the mayor's aid saw what happened at the end of the fight, which made him tense.

"Wh... What happened?!" gasped the mayor's aid.

Rufus did not turn around to look at his aid and respond. Rufus just smiled and responded.

"I acted like a leader for once, and protected this world from harm. That's what happened" answered Rufus.

The mayor's aid just then looked at Rufus nonchalantly, but, he was still tense.

A shocking ending, literally, as Rufus defeated Nero. But, was it truly over? Was Twilight Town safe? Are all of the incidents _finally_ over? Or was there still more to come? One thing's for sure. Everyone's hoping that everything is _finally_ over and that Twilight Town was now safe. At least for the time being. But, is it? Is everything _finally_ over? Only time will tell...

P.S.: One more chapter possibly left of this fanfiction.... but.... I really won't tell you if I'm ending the fanfiction or not until next week. ^_^'


	146. Chapter 146

Note: Yup. No lies. Fanfiction series finale. The last chapter. I can't believe it's ending..................

**Chapter 145: Tranquility**

-------------------

It's only been two days since Rufus defeated Nero, but, everything in Twilight Town seemed tranquil, calm, serene, and undisturbed. Even Hayner, the strongest person in Twilight Town, felt that Twilight Town was now truly peaceful for good. At least until the next "Kingdom Hearts" incident that is. Which is why Hayner, Pence, and Olette were just relaxing in the usual spot with no care in the world. But, of course, they were conversing as well, reflecting on everything that has happened and looking forward to the peaceful future.

"So... Hayner... what do you think? Is it over? Is everything _finally_ over? Is Twilight Town _finally_ at peace?" asked Pence

"Well... I haven't been getting any weird feelings, so, yeah, I think it is, at last" replied Hayner

"Good!! That means we can finally relax!!" exclaimed Olette.

Pence turned and looked toward Olette.

"Not necessarily, Olette. You're forgetting something" informed Pence

"Huh? What? What did I forget?" asked Olette

"School! It'll start back up again soon, I'm sure" answered Pence

Olette just glared at Pence and sweatdropped

"Oh" remarked Olette.

Hayner and Pence just laughed.

Seifer, Rai, and Fuu were in the sandlot, talking about everything as well.

"Hayner, Hayner, Hayner!! It's _always_ about Hayner!! Why does _he_ get to do everything?! He should let everyone else get their chance to shine, too!!" declared Seifer, but, before Rai and Fuu could say anything, Seifer became more serious and continued.

"But, then again, Hayner _is_ the strongest person in Twilight Town. Oh well. It doesn't matter. What matters is that all of this crap is over. I'm sure it's only over for the moment, though. So, whenever the next incident occurs, we'll finally get _our_ chance to shine" realized Seifer

"Yeah! We'll prove ourselves next time, ya know?" remarked Rai

"Underestimation!!" stated Fuu

"Right. We won't allow ourselves to be underestimated any longer!! We'll get rid of our underestimation!! Just like Tails will, eventually" declared Seifer

Zell, Cait, and Vivi were together as well, conversing about everything, too.

"Finally!! All of these incidents are over!! We can finally relax for once!!" shouted Zell

"True. It's good tha' it's finally over, but, unfortunately, I think it's only temporary" informed Cait.

Zell and Vivi looked over at Cait seriously.

"What?! You've _got_ to be kidding me!! Man!!" complained Zell.

Vivi ignored Zell.

"What do you mean Cait?" asked Vivi

"Well... every time peace occurs, it's only temporary" started Cait "But, what I mean is, it'll be peaceful again until the next incident occurs. Whether it be the next Kingdom Hearts incident, or somethin' else"

"I see, well, we should just enjoy it while it lasts, but, I feel as though it'll last quite awhile" informed Vivi

"Yeah, I was about to say that" remarked Cait.

Zell sighed.

"Yeah well, school will probably start back up soon as well, so, that'll probably tide us over until the next incident" informed Zell

"Yeah, probably" remarked Vivi.

Setzer was on top of Sunset Hill at the guardrail looking over the railroad tracks. A train passed by underneath the bridge, uneffecting Setzer. He was deep in thought.

_"Well, it finally seems like Twilight Town is at permanent peace again, once again thanks to Hayner. But, it's probably only temporary until the next incident occurs. But, whatever, we'll handle it when they time comes. This world will always have incidents, but, as long as we have strong people here, like Hayner, it'll never be destroyed. This world will NEVER fall to the darkness. We'll make sure of that" _thought Setzer

Speaking of the teacher, Cecil, Quistis, Amarant, and the other Twilight Town school teachers we're in their meeting room. Cecil stood up and began the meeting with an announcement.

"It's over. At last, all of these incidents are over. I know because I haven't sensed anything." announced Cecil.

The rest of the teachers, including Quistis and Amarant, gave a unanimous sight of relief.

"Finally!!" yelled Amarant

"Yes, this is good news" remarked Quistis.

"Okay, so, Principal Cecil, does this mean that..." started another teacher, but, Cecil interrupted them

"Yes, it means we can finally start school again soon" announced Cecil

"It was unfortunate, but, we didn't want to put the students into any danger" reminded Amarant

"Right. School was _supposed_ to start back up right around when we received those weird creature reports. But, once we received those reports, we postponed the start of school because, like Amarant said, we did not want to put the students into any danger" remarked Quistis

"Correct. But, the question now is, when do we start school?" informed Amarant

Cecil just smiled.

"Easy. We'll give them one more week of rest, then, start school again" suggested Cecil.

It was unanimous. All the teachers nodded in agreement. The students would receive one more week of rest, then, school would finally start again.

Vincent and Freya were in the alleyway of the Northern Area. They were conversing about everything as well.

"Finally, this place is peaceful again" remarked Freya

"Yeah, thanks to Hayner again" replied Vincent

Freya chuckled.

"That guy never ceases to surprise me" informed Freya

"True, but no one can help but like him" remarked Vincent.

Freya laughed

"Ha! I guess that's true!!" replied Freya

"I guess that means we're no longer needed her since this world is finally peaceful again" realized Vincent.

Freya became serious, but, said nothing, so Vincent continued

"By the way, Freya, didn't you come here looking for a friend?" asked Vincent

"Maybe. Didn't you come here to destroy a monster?" asked Freya.

Vincent did not respond, became serious, and changed the subject.

"I think I know why this world is effected by so many incidents" informed Vincent.

Freya smirked.

"Yeah, it's obvious. This is an in-between world. Twilight Town is smack dab in between light and darkness" remarked Freya.

Vincent smirked now as well.

"I see. So you've realized it, too" realized Vincent

"Of course" remarked Freya, but then, she continued. "I don't know where my friend it, but, I can't just leave this place knowing it's an in between world. A world falling to darkness... it's a horrible sight. I won't let it happen to this world. I'll protect it. I won't allow Twilight Town to fall to darkness" declared Freya.

Vincent looked downward, but then, smiled!!

"I see, well, don't worry. I feel the same way" announced Vincent.

This made Freya tense, for a moment, but then, smiled as well. No way... Vincent and Freya have decided to _stay_ in Twilight Town?! That... may actually... not be a bad thing...

Rufus was sitting at his desk in his office with his aid standing in front of him and in front of his desk. They were conversing as well.

"Everything's over... isn't it air?" asked the mayor's aid

"What do you think?" asked Rufus

"Of course..." started the mayor's aid "But... what about the school?"

"What about it? Don't worry about them. I trust the teacher's to make a good decision as to when to start school. Cecil knows what he's doing. Why do you think he was hired as the principal?" asked Rufus

"Okay, but, Vincent and Freya haven't left yet" informed the mayor's aid

"If they want to stay, let them stay" replied Rufus

"But sir--!" started the mayor's aid, but Rufus interrupted him.

"No buts!! Besides, that means more help whenever the next incident occurs" informed Rufus.

The mayor's aid sighed

"I guess that's true" remarked the mayor's aid.

Twilight Town tranquility. Everything was _finally_ at peace. Who knows when the next incident will occur? But, everyone will be ready for it. With Vincent and Freya staying in Twilight Town, though, they'll get more help in getting rid of the incident. But, if nothing happens until the next "Kingdom Hearts" incident, fine by them, it just meant more rest. It wouldn't matter who, or what, it was. No one in Twilight Town will allow anyone or anything effect it, destroy it, or make it fall to the darkness. The Other Way of destroying Heartless and Nobodies is simple. With determination, persistency, and teamwork. Plus, getting weapons like the Dream Weapons doesn't hurt either. But, what matters, is that Twilight Town is _finally_ at peace. That is... until the next incident occurs. But when that incident occurs, Twilight Town will be ready for it, no matter what the incident is. They'll be ready to protect their home world, once again.

The End... (?)

P.S.: I'll be honest with you... I, originally, _did_ plan on a Part 4 of this fanfiction. But, well, it was a two-fanfiction crossover with one of my other fanfictions. Let's just say... that I realized that was a stupid idea. I may keep the idea of part 4, though, and just implement it KH3: The Other Way when I write it. Yes... I'm making a sequel, but don't worry, from the title, I bet you can guess I won't write it until AFTER Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out, I play it, and I beat it. But... until then... that's it for this fanfiction. I knew my original Part 4 idea was stupid, so, that's why I ended it here. I guess that's a good thing..........

P.P.S: So? What did you think? Overall... was it at least an okay/decent fanfic?


End file.
